GSEED Aftermath Trilogy III: Resonance
by Pisces Miles
Summary: He held guilt from war and she held a dark past. The military gave both of them a fresh start and a chance to cross paths, yet one was hesitating and one was stepping back. Little did they know that their past would bound them together again. YxS
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Prologue**

They were closing on her, she knew it. She had to run, run as fast as her legs could carry her in order to escape. They were coming after her and if she didn't get away, her sister would have risked her life for nothing.

'Where that's little bitch?' a coarse man's voice demanded, looking around the forest, his thick eyebrows furrowed.

Holding her breath, she knelt down behind some of the bushes and wrapped her arms around her, peering through the bushes watching as the man looked around with a whip in his hand. She felt sweat drip down her face. She had to wait until the man was gone or he'd hear her.

She could hear the clear pounding of her heart in her ears. She had to calm herself down or she'd never get out of here. She had to find the nearest government building or even a military base or she'll be forced into that barrack like hut again.

_Geherin_. She thought, biting her lips, trying to restrain herself from crying. Leaning forward slightly, she watched as the man headed for the opposite direction and disappeared into the woods. Waiting for three minutes, she made sure the coast was clear before she stood up, barely feeling her legs. Taking a cautious step, she backed away and broke into a run, feeling the sharp edges of the tree cut through her skin. She almost cried out loud when she saw bright light that looked like an exit of the dense forest.

She was almost there, just a few more steps, she could make it!

'There you are you little slut!'

Before she could turn around, the sound of a gun rang through the quiet forest. The bullet had brushed the side of her left calf and she had no choice but to fall flat on her front and rolled a distance at the impact before groaning in pain, her white shirt and light colored shorts smudged with dirt.

She was so close, so close…

'You thought you could get away didn't you little lady, well, you've got another thing going.' Stuffing the pistol back into his pants, he hauled her up and dragged her in the dirt by the arm. 'I'll teach you a lesson or two when we get back.'

She tried to struggle herself free from his iron grip but it was no use. It wasn't a long walk and about five minutes later, she found herself being thrown into the wooden hut again, right in front of a crowd of terrified girls who were all crouched on the floor.

'You see this girl? This girl has set a bad example for all you bitches who will not be allowed to fuck with our business.' The man said. Throwing her onto the dirty floor, he grinded his foot into her back. 'Take a look over there.'

Straining her neck, she looked at the direction the man told her to and widened her eyes in shock. Her sister was lying on the floor stark naked with bruises and cuts all over her. Another man in his thirties pulled on his pants again and winked down at her, zipping them up. 'The little whores a treat, too bad she's dead now, might have gone too far just then.'

She couldn't help but freeze. Geherin was dead? The appalled expressions on the other girl's faces told her that her sister had just been beaten and raped by that thug in front of all the girls and was now dead. How could she… Geherin had made an opportunity for her to escape but now she was caught again. Her sister was dead and now…

'Son of a bitch.' She whispered, lowering her head.

'What did you say?' The man added pressure to her back.

'You son of a bitch!' she suddenly screamed. Summoning all her strength, she rolled forward and made the man trip and fall onto his back. Jumping up, she lunged forward and kicked the man in the shin. Grinding him down onto the floor with one knee, she wrapped her fingers around his neck and squeezed.

'Let – let go – ' the man's eyes bulged and he tried desperately to break free, shocked at her sudden strength.

Seeing this, the two thugs rushed forward and tried to pull her back.

'Get back!' one of them ordered. Pulling out his wipe, he gave her back a solid strike. Seeing that she wouldn't budge, he struck again until she could no longer stand the stinging pain and let go, falling onto her back in pain.

'Bitch, that bitch.' The man choked, stroking his neck. 'Kill her, fuck her until she's dead!'

'You know that's what I've been waiting for.' Unbuttoning his shirt, his sidekick tossed it aside and unzipped his pants again.

Seeing someone come her way, she sat up and backed away, biting her lips so hard she felt blood slide down her chin. She felt a greasy hand grab her ankle and she was thrown face down onto the concrete floor, facing the crowd of girls in front of her.

Straddling her with his pants pulled down to his knees, he ripped off her top and shorts. It was a matter of seconds before she lay on the concrete floor, stark naked like her dead sister at the corner of the room. She felt dizzy as he turned her around and pushed her down onto the floor with one hand. She winced at the pain on her back but refused to cry out loud, glaring up at the man.

'Oh, ain't our little missy pissed off there.' He taunted, pushing his hardening dick in between her legs. Feeling this, she squeezed her legs shut desperately, gritting her teeth. Seeing this, he grabbed both her thighs and forced her legs open. She was no match for him in terms of strength now. 'Just a little more time and you'll be screaming like hell when I start fucking you.' He whispered into her ear.

Shaking her head, she tried to move but couldn't and widened her eyes in horror as she felt something hard brush the inside of her thigh.

'No…' She whispered, heaving. 'No…'

* * *

'No… no…' she whispered, feeling her skin drenched in sweat. Clutching the sheets with both her hands, she let out a scream, feeling darkness consume her.

'Shiho! Shiho!' a voice cried from afar. It was a very familiar voice, a very familiar and reassuring voice. 'It's fine… you're okay, it's just a dream, you're okay…'

Feeling her pants slow down, Shiho Hahnenfuss' eyebrows twitched as she realized that she had woken already. When she felt her breath sooth out again, she opened her eyes slowly and waited for them to focus. A few moments later, she found herself staring into a pair of worried cobalt blue eyes.

'You scared the bejesus out of me, screaming like that.'

Shiho stared at the familiar face but failed to recognize him for a split second. It wasn't until after that second did she realize that her commander, Yzak Jule was staring down at her, apparently naked.

Widening her eyes, Shiho raised both hands and pushed Yzak away. Totally unprepared, he almost fell off the bed as Shiho made a frantic attempt to leave the bed. Tangled in the sheets, she fell onto her bottom and winced at the soreness between her legs. Brushing the sheets away from her, she rushed towards the bathroom door and slammed it shut once she was safely inside. Sliding down to the floor, she wrapped her arms around her body and buried her face into her knees.

Outside, Yzak pounding one fist on the door impatiently, trying to get her to open the door.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she tried to ignore him. She couldn't face him… it was just too hard.

**  
End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 1**

_C.E. 71 / Late July_

'We got big news people!' Nix Loweia announced, the automatic door to one of the resting lounge of Versailius sliding open.

'What biggies have you ever given us Lieutenant?' Aviar Deco asked dryly, crossing his legs.

'This time, it's a biggie! A real biggie!' Nix insisted, floating into the lounge. 'The three teams Charela, Saasi and Hahnenfuss are going to merge under a new team leader, and this – '

'And this team leaders is the biggie you've been referring to.' Vena Poisa, one of Versalius' junior technicians finished for him, eyeing the excited ZAFT soldier.

'Exactly!' Nix said. 'I'm telling you, he's a very big deal.'

'How big a deal?' Aviar asked, raising his eyebrows.

'He's an elite – ' Nix started, but was interrupted by Vena.

'Big deal! Your team leaders are all elites!' Vena exclaimed.

'I'm telling you, this elite is one of the five who were in the Heliopolis raid!' Nix argued. 'Now how big is _that?_'

Aviar and Vena looked at each other.

'That's pretty big then.' Decole Lanviana, another technician said, floating in the air. 'To what I've heard, three of them died.'

'Which three?' Aviar asked curiously. 'I know one died during the raid because he couldn't capture Strike.'

'Yeah, that's Rusty MacKenzie.' Nix replied, sitting down on the sofa. 'Another was confirmed KIA during one of the battles against Archangel and Strike on Earth, that one's Nicol Armafi.'

'Armafi?' Vena raised her eyebrows. 'Isn't that the name of one of those senior councils?'

'Why do all elites have relatives in the council?' Aviar muttered.

'Not all.' Decole countered, 'Charela and Saasi aren't councilors for a start.'

'Anyway!' Nix cleared his throat. 'The third one is MIA, Dearka Elthman. There are only two left and one of them is Athrun Zala, the son of our beloved chairman.'

'See!' Aviar raised his eyebrows at Decole who shrugged in response.

'He's also Lacus Clyne's fiancé by the way.' Nix reminded.

'Oh Lacus, she has the sweetest voice.' Aviar sighed.

'I still cannot _believe_ she betrayed PLANT.' Vena muttered.

'There's got to be a story behind it!' Aviar said firmly. 'I don't believe Lacus will do something for no apparent reason.'

'Like betraying PLANT?' Vena said dryly. 'Come on, she led a spy into the secret factory and handed over Freedom with both hands. Everyone knows that Freedom and Justice are ZAFT's trump card!'

'Zala had already announced that Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala are no longer engaged.' Nix said, shaking his head. 'Rumor says that Freedom was suppose to be handed over to our new captain by the name – '

'Yzak Jule… right?'

'Major Hahnenfuss!' Aviar stood up and gave his team leader a sharp salute. Seeing that Darca Charela was also there, Nix saluted.

'Yzak Jule, the elite who led the Heliopolis raid, survived the Josh-A attack, participated in the Panama assault and son of high councilor Ezaria Jule as been drafted into Versalius once again and assigned three D-class teams.' Shiho Hahnenfuss smiled, stepping into the lounge. 'Is my information correct Lieutenant Loweia?'

'Abso_lutely _correct!' Nix reassured, giving her a smirk. 'You _do_ do your homework Major Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho returned the smirk. 'Luck favors the prepared.'

'Sounds like a biggie to me.' Charela muttered, crossing his arms. 'He's been promoted and is one of Klueze's most trusted men. If Freedom wasn't raided, he'd never be stuck with us.'

'Duel's not bad either.' Shiho said, reaching for a bottle of water while loosening the collar of her spacesuit. 'I mean, it's getting an upgrade.'

'Really?' Decole jerked up. 'Who's doing it?'

Shiho shrugged. 'Not here, Duel's at Jakin Due right now for a complete evaluation, or so I've heard.'

'If you ask me, all mobile suits should install the Nuclear Jammer Cancellor.' Charela scowled. 'It will save us a lot of trouble.'

Shiho smiled and shot a glance at Vena, who was giggling.

'When's Captain Jule coming?' Nix asked excitedly.

Charela shrugged. 'Today.'

'Why so excited, you have a crush on the guy?' Aviar joked.

Nix threw his water bottle at him. 'Shut it.'

'Careful gents, we won't want someone to lose an eye.' Shiho teased.

'So, do you know him Major?' Vena asked, leaning over the sofa, watching as Shiho walked towards the glass pane and stared out at the hanger.

Shiho paused for a few moments before turning around, a warm smile on her face. 'I don't know him directly, but I knew him through someone else.'

'Who?' Aviar asked curiously.

Shiho just smiled and sucked on the straw.

Shaking his head, Charela clapped his hands together. 'It's time for your shifts people! Come on, move it Loweia, Lanviana, Deco.'

'No it's not, we still got two minutes!' Nix protested.

'Get goings you yahoos!' Charela commanded, shooing them out of the lounge. 'Don't forget the meeting with Captain Jule Hahnenfuss, apparently Addess wants to make this big welcoming for him.'

Shiho nodded. 'I got the memo. Yzak Jule used to be his crew.'

'Really Charela, we still got a minute! You know rest is important for us fighting at the frontline!' Nix argued.

'Out!'

Watching the two ZAFT soldiers murmur protests, Shiho laughed, watching as Charela pushed them out of the lounge.

'How's it going?' Vena asked, floating towards Shiho. 'Is DEEP Arms still giving you trouble.'

Shiho sighed. 'You know, the same old shit. I've got to do something about it, six sense tells me I won't survive unless the problem's fixed. You know how it is.'

Vena rolled her eyes. 'You know what your problem is? Your problem is sticking to DEEP Arms when there are perfectly tuned upgraded Ginns waiting for you. What are you thinking? You're capable of piloting the G-series, let alone an upgraded Ginn? We're talking about war here! One false step and you'll go down.' Vena eyed her friend. 'The crew kind of likes your presence.'

Shiho smiled and let her bottle of water float in the air. 'Sentimental reasons.'

Vena exhaled loudly. 'You know, your Mobile Suits is called DEEP Arms for a _reason._ Sentiment goes down the drain when you're life is at stake.'

'I know.' Shiho muttered. 'Look, I'm not the only one using DEEP Arms right now and apparently, the DTE cannons still have an upper hand compared to the upgraded GINNS. DTE cannons have a chance of damaging the Phase Shift Armor! You know I'm not that good at close combat.'

'True story.' Vena muttered, sitting down.

Shiho finished the rest of her water and threw the bottle into the recycling bin. 'There's still some problem with the condenser and the tuning is still not perfect. I need to put some time in it and see if things work at the next exercise. Your shift's over right?'

Vena shrugged. 'You could say that. I'm just here to chill until I get a call from my head. There's supposed to be this briefing but I forgot what it was about.' She turned and gave Shiho and sly smile, leaning onto the sofa. 'So, what do you think about your new Commander, this Yzak Jule?'

Shiho shook her head, a small smile on her lips. 'What? You think I actually know him?'

'It certainly seems to be.' Vena rested her cheek on her palm. 'Or have you just been doing your homework.'

Shiho gave her friend a playful slap on the shoulder. 'Get some rest.'

'Hey!' Vena called.

Shiho exhaled loudly and turned at the door. 'I don't know him, seriously.'

Vena looked at her with skeptical eyes. 'Really.'

'Really.' Shiho reassured, holding out one hand. 'Now chill, see you later.'

'Remember to tell me about that meeting of yours!' Vena reminded.

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, Shiho stepped out of lounge and let the door slide behind her. Sighing, she looked at her watch. She still had four hours before her briefing with her new commander. Exhausted from the exercise, she decided to head to her room and take a shower. She needed some sleep, DEEP Arms technical problem could still wait a little.

* * *

'Young master, I've brought you some tea.'

Opening his eyes, Yzak Jule frowned at the soft knock on his door. Sitting up, he watched as his long time valor Vuit opened the door softly and stepped into his room with a silver tray in his hand.

'Young master, apple tea.' Vuit said ceremoniously, setting the tray down onto the coffee table. Setting the teapot and cup soundlessly, he stood straight and bowed with the silver tray now under his arm. 'Is there anything else you'd like me to do young master?'

'Nothing.' Yzak waved his hand in the air absently, sitting up straight. 'My Mother won't be back tonight right?'

'I'm sorry young master, but the Lady is still attending the councillor's meeting.' Vuit replied, his head bowed.

'Right.' Yzak muttered, turning his head slightly. 'She knows I'm back home for the day so if she calls, tell me. I'm leaving tomorrow morning.'

'Yes young master.' Vuit retreated, closing the mahogany door behind him quietly.

Yzak stared at the door, his mind blank for a spit second. Shaking his head violently, he racked his fingers through his silky straight hair and stood up, walking towards the coffee table situated at the center of his huge room. Plopping down on one of the royal blue cushions, he poured the apple tea into his teacup, inhaling the soothing scent.

How long has it been since he had actually sat down and enjoyed the simplest things like a cup of tea?

Taking a sip from the rich brew, Yzak looked up slightly and caught his reflection in the wall mirror. His reflection stared back at him, the steam from the teacup blurring his eyes. He was wearing black slacks and a yellow shirt with the top three buttons undone. He had been padding across his carpeted room for the past hour or two barefoot, surveying his long abandoned room, wondering if he'd ever have a chance to come back again.

It had been almost a year. He had come back home briefly after he graduated from the academy but after his relocation to Team Klueze he had never had a chance to come home. It all started from the Heliopolis raid, his life was turned upside down because of it. To him, the Heliopolis raid had failed and his nightmare started from there.

Setting the cup down on its saucer with controlled strength, Yzak glared at his reflection in the mirror, seething at the scar that cut right across his face. Not only did it hurt him physically, it damaged his pride and he swore vengeance.

'Strike…' Clenching his teeth, Yzak grabbed the teacup and threw it at his reflection. The shattering glass echoed in his head as he looked at his distorted reflection. The scar on his face was a disgrace and he would not remove it until he put down Strike once and for all.

Standing up, he threw the door to his room open and stomped out. Jumping down the stairs three at a time, he almost bumped into one of the old maids and Vuit's wife Niolava.

'Young master!' Niolava exclaimed, dropping the basket onto the floor. 'You're back!'

'Niolava!' Yzak smiled as the old lady threw her arms around him, standing on her toes because of his height.

'My, you've grown young master! How long has it been? A year almost?' Niolava ruffled his silky hair. 'We were so worried about you!'

'I'm okay, my Captain gave me a day off. I have to report to Jakin Due tomorrow morning.' Yzak said.

Niolava nodded. 'It's a pity that the lady can't come back, you know how the council has been ever since… you know.'

Yzak looked away. 'I know.'

'Well, I've got work to do, I'll see you in a bit.' Niolava said, picking up the basket of clothes again. 'If you need anything, just call, okay? Anything!'

Yzak nodded and watched as the old lady disappear around the corner into the laundry room. Shaking his head, he walked out the back door into the garden of the Jule Manor. The plants in the garden were beautiful all year round because of the artificial weather in PLANT, especially Aprilius One. It was lovely, but somehow, it didn't look natural compared to the natural landscape on Earth.

He had been on Earth for four months, and now, everything seemed different here at PLANT, or was it because of what happened during his days on Earth?

Frowning, Yzak sat down on the wooden swings, the rusty joints squeaking at his weight. It really has been a long time since he had a chance to just sit down and do nothing. Somehow, it made him uncomfortable.

'I'm not turning into a workaholic am I?' Yzak murmured, leaning back slightly, his arms hooked around the rusty chains.

Standing up again, he walked forward and leaned against the railing, looking out at the scenery before him. The Jule Manor was located on the highlands away from the city. It was very quiet and isolated with only private cars as transportation. The Jule Manor was the old property of the Jule family, ever since the death of his father, Astrof Jule, this property had come under his name. Despite being his home, Yzak had barely had the chance to come back ever since his enlistment.

This place didn't feel like home to him anymore, he didn't feel like he belonged here, it seemed too peaceful, a false peace.

'Young Master, the lady's on the line.' Vuit came up from behind Yzak with the phone on the tray.

Turning, Yzak stared at Vuit's hard face before picking up the telephone. Narrowing his cobalt blue eyes slightly, he waved his hand and turned, listening as Vuit turned on his heel and left.

He knew Vuit didn't like him.

'Mother?' Yzak answered, leaning over the railing.

'Yzak! Is everything okay? I heard from Chairman Zala that you've come back from Carpentaria.' Ezaria Jule's voice rang from the telephone. Yzak could hear a knock on her door over the line.

'Everything's okay, don't worry about me, you've got a lot going on over there too right Mother?' Yzak asked.

'Yes, the Clyne Faction is giving the council a lot of trouble, we're still looking for Lacus Clyne.' Ezaria said solemnly.

'I know, I heard at Carpentaria.' Yzak murmured, turning around so that he could lean his back against the railing. 'I still can't believe Lacus Clyne would do something like that.'

'I know.' Ezaria sighed. 'Now that Freedom has been extorted, you'll have to return to Klueze's team.'

'Duel's getting an upgrade now, don't worry Mother.' Yzak said.

'Council Jule, we have to go, the next meeting is in five minutes.' Yzak heard his mother's secretary's voice over the line.

'I have to go Yzak, I'm sorry but I can't come home tonight.' Ezaria said apolegtically.

'Don't say that, I know you're busy.' Yzak said softly. 'I know how to take care of myself.'

'Is Vuit giving you a hard time?' Ezaria asked.

'No, I'm fine.' Yzak said. 'Go, your secretary's calling you again.'

'Take care of yourself son, be careful.' Ezaria reminded.

'I will, talk to you later Mother.' With that, Yzak cut the connection. Racking his hand through his hair, Yzak tossed the phone in the air and caught it again, staring down at it. 'Freedom…'

He still remembered the new Mobile Suits that he had briefly encountered at Josh-A, the signal stated that the Mobile Suits was ZAFT's. He later did an analysis and it turned out that that Mobile Suits was the newly developed series, the technology based on the data from the G-series. Justice had been assigned to Athrun and he knew that he would be assigned to the special tactical force as well.

Sighing, he shook his head and strolled back the Manor with the phone in his hand. Setting it down on the charger again, he saw Vuit step out of the kitchen.

'Is the lady fine?' Vuit asked.

'She's fine.' Yzak said with clenched teeth, glaring at him briefly before he jumped up the stairs two at a time, slamming the door to his room behind him.

Vuit never liked him, especially after his Father's death four years ago. Vuit never understood why he was the one who inherited everything while his Mother was left with nothing. Vuit practically raised his Mother and Yzak understood why he hated his Father so much, thus hating him as well. The funny thing was, however, that Niolava treated him like her son, probably because the couple was childless.

Sitting on the bed, Yzak picked up the heavy picture frame that was seated on his nightstand. It was a picture of the three of them, taken a few days before his Father's plane accident. He was thirteen then and vaguely remembered his Mother sobbing in her room for days before the funeral. He was small back then, but he knew what was going on. He cried the first day, but never dropped another tear after that, not even during the funeral, until now.

Setting the frame down again, Yzak stood up and went to his wardrobe, wanting to take out his robe so he could take a shower when his cell phone suddenly rang.

'Yzak Jule.' It was a reminder that he was to report to Jakin Due at ten hours tomorrow. His team was also assigned and their information sent to him.

'Thank you.' Yzak said shortly before cutting the connection. Tossing the robe onto his bed, Yzak sat at his desk and flipped his computer on. Breaking a few security codes, he entered the database and searched for the information he needed.

'Three D-class teams?' Yzak raised his eyebrows, leaning back with his arms crossed. Reaching for the mouse, he clicked into the file. Darca Charela, Siegale Sassi and Shiho…

'Hahnenfuss?' Yzak leaned forward and blinked. 'Where have I heard that name before…' Standing up, he walked around the room, tapping his chin with his index finger. Frowning, he walked out the door and almost crashed into Vuit who was passing by with a tray in his hands.

'Careful young master.' Vuit scowled, steadying the silver tray in his hands.

'Sorry.' Yzak muttered. He watched Vuit walk down the hall. Frowning, he called him before he disappeared into the room at the end.

'Yes?' Vuit turned slowly.

'Have you heard of the name Hahnenfuss?' Yzak asked. His eyebrows twisted as Vuit stared at him. 'What?'

'Young master, have you forgotten?' Vuit said in a low voice. 'Councilor Hahnenfuss.'

Yzak blinked, then looked down sheepishly. 'I, uh, I must have been too busy…'

Vuit shook his head. 'I'm sure you are.'

Slapping his forehead, Yzak walked back into his room and stared at his computer. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and turned it off.

How could he forget, his fiancée was the daughter of Agripe Hahnenfuss.

* * *

'So this is the new experimental Guaiz?' Yzak called, looking up at the newly developed Mobile Suits before him.

Looking down, the technician smiled. 'Yeah, the newest experimental firearms type mobile suits for the front line. It will be completed soon, just a few more routine tests and some minor adjustments. Once it goes into action, naturals will be wiped out and this bloody war will be over.'

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak turned and walked away, clenching his teeth at the unexpectedly disturbing words. Deep in thought, he almost bumped into someone who was coming down from a Mobile Suits.

'Sorry, almost stepped on you.' A girl's voice apologized.

'It's okay.' Yzak muttered, not even bothering to look up and see who it was. Shaking his head, he left the hanger through the main gates.

'Oi, Shiho.' Vena wrapped one arm around her friend's neck. 'Who's that?'

'Huh?' Shiho blinked and turned, looking at Vena blankly.

'You've been staring at that gate for almost two minutes pal, you know him? I certainly haven't seen him before.' Vena looked at the gateway curiously. 'He certainly wasn't a polite fellow.'

'That, my friend, will be our new captain, Yzak Jule, the biggie I was talking about.' Nix said, walking up to them with a clipboard in his hands.

'Yzak Jule?' Vena cocked her head and let go of Shiho. 'Now that you've mentioned it, he certainly does look like his mother Ezaria Jule.'

'Looks like somebody has a crush on someone.' Nix said, poking Shiho in the arm.

'What?' Shiho blinked at him. 'What were you guys saying?'

Nix rolled his eyes. 'You've been staring at that gate for what? Two or three minutes, what were we talking about just now?'

'Uh… the new Guaiz?' Shiho tried.

Vena smirked. 'You know him?' It sounded more like a statement.

Shiho shook her head violently. 'No, I don't, and don't you two make things up for yourselve's entertainment!'

Nix just shrugged.

'Hey Loweia, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be tuning your Ginn!' Siegale Sassi called, walking up to them.

'I was, but my techni went to the bathroom and I need to ask him something.' Nix said, giving Vena a wink.

'Right, nice try there champ.' Sassi muttered, cocking his head hard. 'You better get it done by nineteen hours today because this crew is leaving at twenty-two hours. You ready to go Shiho?'

'Huh?' Shiho looked up at her comrade blankly. 'Ready to go where?'

'The briefing.' Sassi frowned. 'You okay, you're not sick are you?'

'No, it's just, there's a problem with DEEP Arms that I still can't quite figure out yet.' Shiho said quickly.

'Yeah right.' Nix whispered into Vena's ears, who couldn't help but let out a laugh.

'I'll deal with it later, I may find some clue to the problem during the exercise.' Shiho said, shooting a glare at Nix. 'Get your Ginn tuned to the best Loweia, when we get out there, no one will be able to help you.'

'Yes Major!' Nix gave Shiho and Siegale a salute.

'Let's go.' Sassi muttered, pulling Shiho by the arms, 'we're going to run late.'

'We still have ten minutes Sassi.' Shiho murmured as they walked down the hallway.

'I know, but we're meeting our new captain and apparently, Yzak Jule is not your average ZAFT soldier.' Sassi said.

'Says who?' Shiho asked, looking up at him curiously.

Sassi shrugged as he pulled on the collar of his red uniform. 'Says everyone. Number one warning, he has a really bad temper.'

'Ouch.' Shiho made a face. 'That's not good.'

'Hey, you guys going to the conference room?' Charela asked, meeting them in the hallway.

'Yeah.' Sassi gave Charlea a slap in the back. 'Nervous?'

'Me? Never.' Charlea smirked. 'But I see someone is.' They both turned to Shiho who was looking ahead of her in a daze. 'You okay there big guy?'

'Huh?' Shiho turned her head abruptly.

Sassi rolled his eyes. 'What's going on? Still worried about DEEP Arms?'

'Partly.' Shiho murmured as they entered the lift.

'Then don't use it.' Charlea scoffed. 'There's a huge selection of Mobile Suits that beats your DEEP Arms. Don't forget your MS is still an experimental type.'

'I know.' Shiho sighed. 'I know…'

'So, what do you think our new Captain's like?' Sassi smirked as they stepped out of the transporter.

'For me, I think Captain Klueze will be more of an issue.' Charlea murmured. 'I heard that he has this female soldier that follows him around like a maid. Rumor says that she's not even enlisted but wears our uniform.'

Shiho frowned. 'That's weird, he brought her from Carpentaria?'

Charlea nodded. 'I heard that the name's Fllay something.'

'There aren't a lot of girls around here and Shiho's the only female elite we've got.' Sassi said as they approached the door.

'Don't even think about it.' Charlea cocked Sassi in the head.

'What?' Sassi protested, rubbing the side of his head. 'I was just saying.'

Shiho muffled a giggle. 'I don't mind people treating me like a guy, so, continue, please.'

'Now, this is what I call a reliable pal that won't get all insane and jealous like the other little ladies.' Charlea threw one arm around Shiho's shoulders. 'You know we all love you Hahnenfuss.'

'Yeah, right.' Shiho laughed, pushing Charlea away. 'Let's go.'

Standing straight, Sassi opened the automatic door and stepped into the conference room, saluting sharply. 'Major Siegale Sassi, reporting with Major Darca Charela and Major Shiho Hahnenfuss.'

'Come in, please.' Captain Addess greeted, his hands behind his back.

Saluting sharply, Shiho and Charela stepped inside behind Sassi, the door sliding shut behind them.

'This is the D-class teams that I've been assigned with Addess?' Rau Le Klueze asked, standing up from the sofa.

'Yes.' Addess replied. 'They have led the best teams so far and graduated a phase later than you Yzak.'

'Right.' Yzak murmured, looking at the three sideways.

'Shiho Hahnenfuss…' Klueze looked up with a small smile. 'You're the only female to graduate as an elite among your phase, am I correct.'

'Uh, you could say that.' Shiho replied.

'I need the best team under me.' Klueze said, standing up. 'I hope your teams are as good as it looks like on paper.'

'We won't disappoint you sir.' Sassi said sharply.

'I hope.' Klueze turned to Yzak. 'Do you have any problems Yzak? I've decided to assign the best three teams under your direct command.'

'No problem.' Yzak said, standing up as well. 'I'll make full use of them.'

'I trust you will.' Klueze said, turning to Addess. 'Let's go, we still have business to attend at the bridge.'

'Yes sir.' Addess said.

Watching the door close behind Kluesze and Addess, Yzak sat down again and looked up at the three Majors that wore the same uniform as he did. 'Who graduated from the academy in first place?'

Sassi and Charlea turned and looked at Shiho, who stepped forward. Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'You guys let a girl beat you?'

'We wouldn't call her a girl when it comes to battle sir.' Sassi said shortly.

'Really?' Yzak narrowed his eyes and stood up, looking at Shiho in the eyes. Standing straight, Shiho just looked back at him with a hard expression. Shaking his head, Yzak crossed his arms. 'I won't bite, you three don't have to be this tense.'

'It's better to pay some respect to our team leader.' Charlea said flatly.

'Of course.' Yzak murmured. Leaning down, he picked up a board that was lying on the coffee table. 'I'll meet the teams tomorrow at seven hours. I want to watch the exercise so I can get a good grasp of the team I've been ordered to put together. Any questions?'

'No sir.' Siegale said, saluting.

'Good, now get some rest, we've got a long day tomorrow.' Yzak said. Returning the salute, he walked pass Shiho and left the room.

'I don't think he'll be an easy guy to please.' Sassi said, sighing.

'Right.' Charlea smirked. 'He's just another elite, big deal. What do you think Shiho?'

'I think…' Shiho let her voice trail.

'What?' Sassi's eyebrows furrowed, unable to catch the next part of her sentence.

'I need a shower.' Shiho said suddenly, ruffling her straight fringes. 'I stink.'

'What?' Charlea squeaked.

'I'm off shift for the next eight hours. Have fun kids.' Shiho looked over her shoulder and smiled.

'What's with her?' Sassi muttered, watching Shiho leave the white room.

'Beats me.' Charlea shrugged. 'Come on, we've got tonnes to do before we leave Jakin Due.'

Sassi stretched. 'Tell me about it, I hope this shit ends soon.'

'Who doesn't?'

**End of Chapter 1  
**_Next Update: 04th November, 2005_

**A/N: **I said I'd update on Friday, but I posted the prologue a day earlier to see how the reaction would go, I hope I've shocked some people with such a prologue, as I said, everything is blown up in GSA III, well, at least that's what I thought when I was writing it. How did you guys think of the start? Dark? Shocked? Or... 'why are you making Shiho go through this?' I have a this knack for angst and I love the idea of agony. Anyway, now that the first chapter is posted, I hope I'll get more reviews than GSA II. As usual, the updates are weekly Fridays. And one more reminder, this story is rated **M/R**, I think that's self explanatory, I don't want to explain myself over and over again when someone complains about the explicit adult parts. Please, be responsible readers, flames of this sort will not be tolerated. Have fun!


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 2**

Shiho took her helmet off in a daze and stared up at the ceiling of the huge hanger in Versalius. Closing her eyes, she wiped some of the sweat off her brow, sighing tiredly. DEEP Arms was starting to give her a very serious headache.

'Shiho! You okay up there?' Vena called from below.

Looking down tiredly, Shiho smiled and pushed her feet against the rim of DEEP Arm's cockpit, landing on the floor lightly. 'Thanks.' She caught the bottle of water Vena tossed over.

'How's everything going? You look a bit tired.' Vena said, grinning at Shiho.

'I'm okay.' Shiho returned the smile and took a sip from the bottle of water. 'I'm not satisfied with the test though. I suspect that the data is not too useful.'

'Take it easy on yourself.' Vena said, wrapping one arm around Shiho's shoulders. 'It'll take some time. Maintenance is already dealing with the error.'

'I know.' Shiho sighed. 'I just wished there was a better solution to solve the problem.'

'Come on, lighten up!' Vena said, squeezing Shiho's shoulder. 'Everything's going to work just fine and besides, you've got Yzak Jule as your captain, that's got to be something. ZAFT is going to win, I know it.'

Shiho grinned. 'I know.'

'So how was the data?' Vena asked as the two walked down the corridor. 'Still not targeting well?'

Shiho nodded. 'There's some problem with the sensor, I'm not getting a quick enough reaction from DEEP Arms plus, there's some problem with the cooling system, you know, the same shit.'

Vena nodded, rubbing her chin with her gloved hands. 'The DTC cannons were technology from those prototypes, has this problem been bothering you for a long time.'

'Ever since I got my hands on DEEP Arms.' Shiho shrugged. 'It can still move and even fight, but not to the fullest.'

'Right…' Vena tapped her feet. 'Maybe – '

'Hey Poisa! We got work to do, to the hanger now!' Decole called from the far end of the corridor. 'There's something wrong with Deco and Loweia's Ginn, we need to get there fast!'

Vena rolled her eyes. 'What did those two idiots do to their Mobile Suits this time?'

'Get going, we need things done as fast as possible.' Shiho smiled, giving her friend a slight push in the back.

'I guess.' Vena turned to Shiho. 'See you later in the Mess Hall then.' She floated in the air but stopped and turned to Shiho again. 'I heard that Captain Jule had been watching your exercise the whole time, hope you get a good report from him.'

Shiho blinked as she watched Vena disappear around the corner. Shaking her head, Shiho gave herself a small smile and headed for the sleeping quarters. While changing into her uniform, she found a big bruise on her thigh. Shaking her head, she buttoned up her collar quickly and walked out of her room, letting the automatic door slide behind her. She had to get some salve from the infirmary.

Staring up at the ceiling, she ruffled her straight bangs and blew at them. She wasn't exactly tired, just didn't feel like doing much right now. She was still a bit worried about DEEP Arms, instinct told her that the battles in the future were going to be pretty bad and she needed her Mobile Suits in the best shape possible. Having Yzak Jule around wasn't going to be of much help if she didn't brush up her skills and the MS she depended her life upon.

Walking past the male sleeping quarters, Shiho jumped when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Stopping in her tracks, she realized that she was standing right in front of Klueze's room. Frowning, she took a step forward and strained her ears, trying to see if something was wrong inside. She blinked when she heard someone sobbing. Hesitating, she opened the door and found a girl with pink hair kneeling by a tray, her palm bleeding.

'Are you okay?' Shiho asked, rushing forward. The girl was staring down at her bleeding hand, tears overflowing. Shiho knelt down. 'You need to get that bandaged.'

'I – I don't have –' The girl stammered.

'Here.' Shiho helped her up by the arm. 'I'm going to the infirmary anyway, I'll take you there so we can get that wound bandaged. It's not far.' She assured when the girl gave her an uncertain look.

Shiho couldn't help but shoot glances at the quiet girl as they got to the medical room. The doctor was out when they stepped into the uncomfortably white room and Shiho had no choice but help the girl bandage the wound first.

'Sit.' Shiho said, pointing at the empty bed beside them. 'I'll get the first aid box.'

The girl nodded silently and looked down at her lap. Finally able to locate all the bandages and antiseptics, Shiho spread them out on the space beside the girl and started cleaning the wound, calming her down when she cried at the awful sting.

'What's your name?' Shiho asked, dabbing the wound again with alcohol-soaked cotton balls.

'Me?' The girl hesitated and looked away. 'You can call me Fllay, my name is Fllay Alster.'

'Fllay?' Shiho gave the girl a smile. 'My name is Shiho, Shiho Hahnenfuss, one of the elite Majors around this ship. You don't see many girls around here, we only have a few female technicians and soldiers like you. I'm the only female elite.'

Fllay stared down at her, then shook her head violently. 'I – '

'I was surprised you were in Captain Klueze's room, or should I not be?' Shiho gave Fllay a weary look. 'You came with Captain Klueze and Jule right?'

Fllay nodded and looked away.

'That's alright, they won't bite.' Shiho laughed and stood up. 'Seriously, I've never seen a more depressed look.'

'I – ' Fllay looked up.

'I'm not going to make you tell me anything.' Shiho said, her back to her as she put the things back into the box. 'But to be honest, you don't seem like a real soldier.' She looked over her shoulder and gave Fllay a small smile. 'I'm not judging though, don't worry.'

'Is there a doctor around?' An impatient voice asked from behind the curtains. Closing the box, Shio drew the white curtains back and found Yzak standing at the doorway. He frowned when he saw Fllay sitting there. 'What are you doing here?'

'I – I cut myself…' Fllay stammered, trying to catch her breath.

'Well it's done isn't it?' Yzak scowled, glaring at her.

'I'll go now.' Fllay murmured. Standing up abruptly, she rushed past Yzak who looked over his shoulder slightly, his frown deepening.

Witnessing their brief encounter, Shiho stared at Yzak with raised eyebrows. 'Do you need something?'

'Where did you find her?' Yzak asked curtly, ignoring Shiho's question, catching her by surprise.

'In Captain Klueze's room.' Shiho replied. 'Why?'

'I should have known.' Yzak said shortly. 'Nothing, it's none of your business.' Walking past her, he drew the curtains shut behind one of the cubicles, separating them.

Staring at Yzak's dark figure behind the white curtains, Shiho couldn't help but wonder as she took some salve from rack.

'What's wrong?' The doctor asked, stepping into the infirmary.

'I'm okay, just got a bruise on my thigh, mind if I take this?' Shiho asked, waving the tube in her hand.

'Sure.' The doctor said. 'Is there someone in there?'

'Uh huh.' Shiho nodded. 'I'll be on my way.'

'Sure.' The doctor murmured. 'Better see what's going on with this fellow. You sure you're okay there?'

'I'm sure.' Shiho said. Nodding, the doctor disappeared behind the separating curtain. Stepping out of the infirmary, Shiho was left scratching her head, wondering what happened between her new captain and the mysterious girl.

* * *

Yzak frowned at his reflection and fingered the prominent scar across his face. He had gone to the infirmary because his scar was itching and found himself running into the one person he did not want to see on this ship. Till now, he still didn't understand why his captain had brought Fllay Allster with them, on a ZAFT battleship.

_'Yzak, sometimes war doesn't necessarily mean combat, there are other ways of war.' _

_What did he mean by that? _Yzak thought, turning away from his reflection. He didn't like Fllay Allster, not one bit. She didn't look like a soldier at all and was a typical spoiled brat, always expecting others protection. He knew she was from Archangel but why his captain had saved her from Josh-a and brought her back to ZAFT was beyond him, let alone wearing a ZAFT uniform.

She couldn't live up to their uniform, the very sight of a her in a ZAFT uniform insulted the whole army.

Exhaling loudly, Yzak grabbed his uniform jacket and slipped it on, buckling his belt as he stepped out of his room. He needed to walk places, anywhere.

Strolling past a huge window pane, Yzak stopped and looked out the window at the starry space. He had found himself staring out the window a lot lately, something he never bothered to do. He had too much free time now despite the tension resulting from war.

Before when their group was still together, Yzak would have a good distraction. He remembered the time when they'd just hang out in the lounge. Nicol would be looking at his piano pieces with Dearka calling him a sissy. Nicol would retaliate by calling Dearka a pervert, having a huge stack of porn in his room. Their constant bickering would alarm Rusty who was always found with a sniper rifle or anything releated. Aside from pacifying Dearka and Nicol, he'd have to calm Yzak with Dearka whenever he lost to Athrun in any challenge, namely chess.

Yzak was not the person who'd like to lose and when the five of them were still a group, he'd be thinking of ways to beat Athrun and this left little thinking time to himself. In a way, Yzak considered it a gift.

Yzak looked away from the window and continued down the hallways lost in thought. Their group had broken up already due to war. Rusty died in the Heliopolis raid, an unfortunate incident which left their group permanently scythed. He was, after all, the pacifier in the group. When he left, their group split in half, Dearka and Yzak on one side, Nicol and Athrun on the other.

They never cooperated well, right till the lost of NIcol and Dearka. He had tried to reconciliate with Athrun, an act to show that he did not want their group to just split like this. Despite the many arguments and conflicts, he considered the time the five of them together valuable.

He never expected their group to split just like this and before he had time to comprehend the situation, he was left alone. It wasn't hard to cope with, but it wasn't the least disturbing either.

Sighing, Yzak stopped in front of the hanger gates. He paused for a few moments before he reached out and opened the gate door. The hanger was practically empty except for a few technicians at the control bridge. Thinking that there won't be anything to do around here except stare at his Mobile Suits, he was about to turn when his sensitive ears heard something click onto the hard floor of the hanger. Floating forward, he intercepted a data disc.

_What the hell is this?_ Yzak though, examining the disc. He raised his eyebrows at the flower and moon picture scribbled on the label. Looking up, he saw a figure in a sharp yellow tank top float across the hanger.

Shaking his head, Yzak followed her and watched her panic slightly when she found that she was missing her data disc.

'Looking for this Major?' Yzak asked.

Jumping at the sudden echo of her team captain, Shiho turned and gave Yzak a salute, sweat sliding down the side of her face. 'Captain Jule!'

Yzak raised his eyebrows at Shiho's nervous form. 'What are you doing here at this hour Major Hahnenfuss?'

'I – I'm here to see if I can, uh, fix a problem with…' Shinho felt her heart pound loudly in her ear.

'With your mobile suits, the DTC cannons?' Yzak finished for Shiho, tossing the data disc back to her.

Shiho stared at the disc in her hands. 'How did you…'

'I was there during your exercises, I've been looking through the exercise data of my team, I kind of need to know this stuff so I can put my best men in the right position.' Yzak said, looking up at the huge Mobile Suits before him.

'Man?' Shiho raised her eyebrows at him.

Noticing his own mistake, Yzak shook his head sheepishly. 'Sorry, my best men and girl.'

'Girl?' Shiho frowned and crossed her arms.

'Woman, girl, what's the difference.' Yzak shrugged, letting his feet leave the ground. 'Besides, we're all technically just boys and you're what? Sixteen? You're still a girl.'

'I guess your right.' Shiho murmured, brushing her fingers through her straight fringes.

'You need to brush up your Mobile Suits Hahnenfuss.' Yzak said, looking up again. 'I've gone through your data and frankly, it's not too good. You have to fix this problem, even if your mobile suits is experimental type, there's no excuse.'

'Yes sir.' Shiho said softly. 'I've been working on it but I still can't find a good solution.'

'It's about the condenser in your pair of DTC cannons right?' Yzak smirked and pushed himself up into the air. Shiho stared up at him in awe. Yzak looked down. 'I can tell you a thing or two that might help, come up here.'

Running her hand through her hair, Shiho followed Yzak, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She was impressed with how he suggested she solve the problem with DEEP Arms, never would she have thought she'd be given advice from Yzak Jule.

'This may just do the trick.' Shiho grinned down at the data pad, kneeling on DEEP Arm's shoulder. She looked up at Yzak's floating form. 'Thank you Captain Jule.'

'I just don't want one of my troops to die because of a technical problem.' Yzak muttered, crossing his arms. 'That's the worst reason of all to die on the battlefield.'

Shiho smiled. 'Captain Jule, what's it like in real warfare?'

Yzak shot a glance down at Shiho before looking up again. 'You have to be strong in order to win.'

'Really?' Shiho set the data pad down. 'You've had a lot of combat experience. Orb, Josh-a, Panama… Our teams really respect you and think high of you.' Shiho frowned at the silence she met, wondering if she had said something she shouldn't.

'The Josh-a attack was a catastrophe.' Yzak muttered through clenched teeth, his back towards her. 'Operation Spitebreak was a complete disaster, our plan destroyed. I watched with my very own eyes how the natural's self-detonation system destroyed my troops before me. It was a total massacre.'

Shiho watched Yzak's hand ball into a tight fist.

'It was a total massacre, a completely brutal trap.' Yzak declared. 'That's why we destroyed Panama, for the men who died in Josh-a. We succeeded and we are going to carry on until victory is ours, is ZAFT's.'

Shiho stared up at her new captain for a moment before she sat down on DEEP Arm's shoulder. 'Captain, can I ask you something?'

Yzak looked down. 'What?'

'Do you think war will end if we keep attacking others for revenge?' Shiho asked softly.

'It's not just about revenge, it's – '

'Maybe it's not.' Shiho interrupted, looking up. 'Maybe your right, maybe it's not just about revenge. Everyone enlisted in ZAFT has one clear and united objective, and that is to protect PLANT, protect our home, protect the ones we love. It's probably the inborn difference between Coordinators and Naturals that caused this war, maybe it's because of the inability for both parties to negotiate, to be considerate… but do you think killing one an other is really the best way to solve this problem?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes at Shiho. 'What do you mean Major?'

Shiho's eyes softened. 'Do you really believe in Patrick Zala's theory, do you really believe that wiping out all Natural's will solve this innate problem of distrust between the two parties? Maybe it's the Natural's were this war's initiator, hitting Junis 7 with a nuclear missile, but do you think killing other innocent Natural's is a way to solve this problem?'

'I don't know Major.' Yzak finally said after a long moment of silence. 'All I know is I'm a soldier, a loyal ZAFT soldier. I'm here to protect my home country and follow orders. We can only leave complicated political issues to our politicians and our chairman.'

'I guess.' Shiho sighed. 'If we don't follow strict orders, there's no way PLANT will be protected.'

'It's getting late Major Hahnenfuss.' Yzak said, coughing slightly.

'Huh?' Shiho blinked.

'Let me see some improvement in your next exercise.' Yzak said, pushing his way down the hanger. 'As I said, I want my best men in the best condition.' He paused and turned his head slightly at Shiho who was now standing on the shoulder of her Mobile Suit's. 'Flower's look good with girls.'

'What?' Shiho blinked at how out of the blue Yzak's words sounded.

'You're the only girl on my team Hahnenfuss.' Yzak gave her a small smile. 'You're like nice little flower that lights up the team, or so I've been told by your comrades. There's no harm in identifying yourself in the battlefield.'

Shiho watched as Yzak floated out of the hanger gates. Giving herself a small smile, Shiho stood straight and gave her captain a sharp salute before the gates closed behind him.

She glad to be a member of Team Jule, she really was.

* * *

'Major Hahnenfuss! Major! Get up!'

Shiho opened her eyes and turned her head, staring at the beeping telecom on the wall of her room beside the door. Shaking herself awake quickly, she threw off the sheets and pressed on the device. 'Hahnenfuss here.'

'It's Charlea, we've got a problem here.' Charlea's face appeared on the screen.

'What problem.' Shiho frowned, tugging her hair. 'Your shift isn't over for another three hours!'

'There's an emergency meeting at the bridge, it's about the Clyne Faction.' Charlea said.

Shiho's eyebrows raised. 'Clyne Faction?'

'Lacus Clyne betrayed PLANT and has hijacked Eternal.' Charlea said anxiously.

'What?' Shiho widened her eyes at the sudden turn of events. 'The shuttle built for Freedom and Justice?'

'Intelligence also says that Athrun Zala betrayed PLANT and is now a member of the Clyne Faction. He returned to Aprilius One with neither Justice nor Freedom on an OMNI shuttle. He's been labeled a traitor by his Father already and we've been ordered to retrieve Eternal and it's two Mobile Suits.' Charlea explained.

'There's an emergency meeting now right? I'll be on my way.' Shiho said, then disconnected the communicator. Sitting on her bed, she pulled her boots from beneath her bed and put them on quickly, tucking the end of her pants in. Grabbing her uniform jacket from the hanger, she shrugged it on quickly and fastened her belt while stepping out of her room, saluting one of her team members on the way.

Upon entering the bridge, Addess, Klueze and Yzak were already gathered around the strategic table.

'Major Hahnenfuss reporting.' Shiho gave a quick salute and floated towards the table. She noticed Fllay Allster standing beside Klueze, staring down at the electronic map anxiously while Yzak glared at her.

'This is the data sent from Jakin Due's defense line, according to analysis, this is the most likely escape route Eternal has taken.'

'L4 Colony Cluster.' Addess sighed, staring down at the map. 'First occupied by suspicious groups, now used as a supply base for them.'

'I'm not keen on thinking that the Clyne Faction has such a huge structure.' Klueze said. 'After all, he's a pacifist. People like him have already been purged and stripped of power, but now, someone's helping them.'

'I've seen Andrew Bartfield before.' Addess said, looking up. 'It's still hard to believe that he betrayed ZAFT.'

'He's a very talkative and optimistic man.' Klueze responded. 'It's possible that Chairman Zala has also fallen into his trap.' He looked up. 'He's now a hero who survived miraculously.'

'If it were us being injured like that, there's no doubt we're dead.' Addess said.

Klueze snorted. 'There's too many unpredictables, especially the minds of your enemy. PLANT has trusted our princess yet now she has become our enemy.'

Yzak stared at the map with furrowed eyebrows the whole time in silence. He looked up abruptly when Klueze called his name.

'The next time we come face to face with Athrun, he will be our enemy.' Klueze said, putting one hand on his hip. 'Are you sure you can shoot without hesitation?'

Yzak stared at him for a moment. 'Of course I can, he's a traitor.' He declared.

'L4…' Klueze's voice trailed. 'The whole crew will enter Phase 2, we'll see what's going on clearly when we're near the colony cluster.'

'Yes sir.' Addess saluted.

'Prepare your troops Yzak.' Klueze said. 'Luck always favors the prepared.'

'Yes sir.' Yzak responded. Nodding, Klueze turned and left the bridge with Fllay following him.

'Major Hahnenfuss, prepare the troops and give them a briefing of the situation. Meet me with Sassi and Charela in the conference room at ten hours.' Yzak ordered.

Shiho saluted and watched Yzak leave the bridge.

'You're going to have a hell of a time Major.' Addess commented, raising his eyebrows. 'He's not an easy captain to please, Yzak Jule.'

Shiho turned and smiled at Addess. 'But I know our troop will survive under his leadership.'

Addess cocked his head. 'Why?'

Shiho shrugged and floated towards the door. 'Because I trust him.'

* * *

Shiho found Vena curled up in a ball at the end of a quiet hallway, her head buried in her knees. She had never seen Vena look this depressed, this vulnerable. The confident and strong technician she knew before was gone.

'Vena.' Shiho said softly, standing before her, her shadow blocking the light. Stirring, Vena looked up at Shiho with her tear-stained face. There were scratches on her white skin from the rubbing she did with her working gloves on.

'They're dead… they really are.' Vena whispered, looking down again. Shiho sat down beside her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. 'They're really dead…'

It had been two hours since the fall of Versalius II in their crew. Vena's two brothers were ZAFT soldiers on it and Shiho understood the pain of watching the ones you loved die right before your eyes. It hurt even more, knowing that nothing could be done.

'They're gone…' Vena rested her head on Shiho's head. 'What am I going to do Shiho? I'm left with no one.'

'You're not alone Vena.' Shiho whispered, she smiled down at her friend. 'You still have a friend like me and the crew in the hanger.'

Vena shook her head. 'They're the family I have, why did they have to take away my only family? Why? Isn't it enough that – that…'

Shiho's heart wretched as she watched Vena break down into tears ago, burying her face in her shoulder. Shiho could do nothing give her comforting pats on her shoulder. She didn't even know if these pats were at all comforting. No one could feel the real agony Vena or anyone like her was going through. No one.

Shiho later was able to put a weeping Vena into bed. She was in no mood to do anything and her technician head had told her to get some rest. Knowing that Shiho was one of her close friends here in this ship, he had asked her to look after her as a favor.

Giving Vena's sleeping form one more look, Shiho walked out the room and saw Sassi and Nix standing there with worried looks.

'Is she going to be okay?' Sassi asked.

Shiho nodded her head. 'I guess. The doctor gave her a tranquilizer before when, you know, she got out of control in the hanger. I later found her crying in one of the dark corners of the ship. She's asleep right now, on the medication the doctor prescribed.'

Nix sighed, racking his hair with one hand. 'I can't believe this happened, I can't believe we _let _this happen! How could this be? We let our partner ship fall right before our eyes!' Gripping his fist, he slammed it into the wall. 'Why?'

'Chill.' Sassi said flatly, crossing his arms. 'What we have to worry about is the future, a very near future. This faction is a great threat.'

'We're all tired.' Shiho gave Sassi and Nix a pat. 'Get some rest when your shift's over, there's going to be a lot going on in the near future, don't let this shoot you down, we have PLANT to protect and it needs us, our people need us.'

Nix nodded while Sassi gave her a weak smile. 'We better get going, our shift isn't over for another five hours.'

'Yes sir.' Nix said tiredly, his usual bubbly self gone in replace of solemnity.

Shooting a glance at her watch, Shiho decided to take a shower before getting some sleep since she was off for the next six hours. The steam always cleared her mind and she believed it would do the same this time. Things have gone too fast and it was hard to catch up, hard to follow, especially the deaths resulting from this bloody war.

When Shiho stepped out of the shower bay into the lounge that lead to it, she saw Yzak sitting there with his back towards her, staring out into the starry space before him. In the glass, she saw Yzak just sitting there was his legs crossed elegantly, a drinking bottle in his hand that was draped across the back of the sofa. He was looking out the window deep in thought and only looked up when he caught her reflection in the shinny window pane.

'Major.' Yzak greeted flatly, tugging at the towel around his neck.

Giving her long hair one more rub, Shiho pulled down the towel and smiled at Yzak in the reflection. 'Captain Jule.'

They stared at each in silence until Yzak opened his mouth again. 'You're off, get some rest.'

'You're off too, shouldn't you get some rest?' Shiho asked back. Getting no respond, she sat down on the sofa behind him, they're back facing each other.

'How's the team?' Yzak asked quietly. 'I get it's the first time they've seen something like this happen.'

'Not all are handling it as well as the others.' Shiho replied, looking down at her lap. 'A technician, a friend of mine has two brothers on the partner ship, her only family. She lost her parents in the Junis 7 incident and was left with only her two brothers and now they too…'

'It's war, they'll get use to it sooner or later.' Yzak said flatly.

'It's not that easy Captain!' Shiho cried, turning her head abruptly. She stopped when Yzak turned his head slightly and looked down. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.'

'You're not rude and you're not wrong.' Yzak said after a few moments of silence. 'It's not easy for everyone, it's not easy for most people.' He gave himself a bitter smile and looked up at the ceiling. 'It wasn't easy for me either.'

'It wasn't?' Shiho tilted her head slightly and leaned herself against the sofa back.

Yzak shook his head and let his water bottle float in the air. 'I use to belong to an elite group put together by Captain Klueze. There were five of us and frankly, we never got along well, especially between me and Athrun Zala. It all started with the Heliopolis raid, our team members fell one by one. I threw an enormous tantrum when Rusty and Miguel died after Heliopolis and vented my anger in Athrun when Nicol died. Finally when Dearka went MIA and Athrun left Team Klueze, I figured death was no big deal. I've seen it, I've seen massacre during Josh-a and Panama, there really isn't much to be afraid of anymore.'

'Then why are you sitting here?' Shiho asked.

'It's started to confuse me.' Yzak said softly, looking down. 'You won't understand.'

'Maybe I won't.' Shiho agreed.

Yzak shot a glance at Shiho. 'As much as I think death in war is not that big a deal, I don't want my troops to die in anyway, not if I can help it.'

'I know.' Shiho said quietly. 'Neither do I, nor Sassi and Charela.'

'You're a good friend Hahnenfuss, you're a good friend, a good leader and a good comrade.' Yzak said. 'You know that's what you're piers say about you right?'

Shiho gave Yzak a bright smile. 'I know.'

'You don't seem that shaken Major.' Yzak said promptly, startling Shiho.

'Maybe it's because I'm more sensible' Shiho responded, lowering her head. 'Someone has to take charge of things and calm the situation down. I know you can and so will I.'

Yzak nodded and looked away.

'I'll be on my way then Captain.' Shiho stood up and threw her towel over her head.

'Get some rest, we're heading back for Jakin Due in two hours.' Yzak said.

'Yes sir.' Shiho gave Yzak's back a salute, smiling at his reflection in the mirror. 'You know what Captain?'

'What?' Yzak raised his eyebrows.

'We trust you.' Shiho said, lowering her hand. 'We're not going to die. You're not going to let us die and neither will we.' She bowed slightly. 'Good night.'

Yzak stared at the closed door in the window pane before him. Shaking his head, he grabbed the floating bottle and gave it one last sip before he threw it into the recycle bin.

She was right, he wasn't going to let his troops die again, not if he could help it.

**  
End of Chapter 2  
**_Next Update: 7th November, 2005_


	4. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 3**

Stepping out of car, Shiho looked up at the Hahnenfuss Manor in full uniform, a duffle bag in her hand. Locking her car, she took a deep breath and walked forward, stopping at the huge carved mahogany doors before her. Gripping the handle of her bag tightly, she reached out a trembling hand, hesitating before she rang the bell. She heard her heart pound over the familiar old charm of the old manor doorbell. The charm she would hear everytime he visited the manor.

Shiho felt her heart stop when the huge double doors opened. A shocked face greeted her, followed by disbelief and fear.

'Miss… Miss Shiho?' The old housekeeper Mrs. Skloff stammered.

Shiho bowed her head silently. Scrambling, Mrs. Skloff opened the doors wide and stepped aside, looking down all the time as Shiho stepped into the Hahnenfuss Manor, her boots clicking on the polished marble floor.

'Who is it dear?' Mrs. Skloff's husband and butler of the Hahnenfuss family asked from the coat room. 'Master and the Lady shouldn't be back for another few hours, they have a political banquet to go to.'

'It's Miss…' Mrs. Skloff's voice trailed as Mr. Skloff stepped into the foyer and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Shiho looking at him.

'Miss Shiho… your – your back!' Mr. Skloff said hesitantly, staring at her. 'Why are you… what are you…'

'I was just disbanded.' Shiho said simply. 'I was ordered to return home before my next assignment comes.'

'Assignment?' Mrs. Skloff repeated. 'You really are…'

Shiho bowed her head. 'I want to get some rest, my room is still in one piece right?'

'Yes Miss, but uh, we haven't been cleaning it for some time.' Mrs. Skloff said.

'It's okay, I won't be staying here long either.' Shiho said quietly. Turning, she walked up the huge flight of stairs, her head held high as the maids stopped in their tracks at the sight of her, staring at her with terrified looks.

Entering her room, Shiho quickly closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it. She frowned at the dusty room and threw her bag on the four poster bed. She opened the windows before she slid the doors to the balcony open, letting in some natural light and much needed fresh air.

She had never been able to breathe naturally in this Manor, ever since she could remember.

Sighing, Shiho sat herself down on the wicker chair on the balcony and looked out with half closed eyes, letting the sun warm her up. It was autumn according to the season schedule Aprilius One had and it was breezy outside, not too hot, not too cold, absolutely comfortable.

The weather was undeniably comfortable, but she herself wasn't, never had been, never will be.

Sanding up, she rested her elbows on the railing of the balcony and surveyed the backyard of the Hahnenfuss Manor. The Hahnenfuss family was a traditional political family, a big family where prestige and grace were the only thing that counted. The family made sure that there was one Hahnenfuss in the senior council of PLANT for every generation and they had succeeded until this generation. It was likely that this tradition was bound to come to an end.

Loosening the collar of her uniform, Shiho turned and went back into her room. Taking off her belt and uniform jacket, she pulled her long dark brown hair in a high pony tail. She turned when a knock rang on her door.

'Miss Shiho.' A timid voice called from the door. 'I've come with some new sheets.'

'Come in.' Shiho said and watched the maid walk in with her head practically buried in the sheets she was holding in her arms. Rolling her eyes mentally, Shiho waved her hand in the air. 'Take your time, I'm going to take a walk in the garden.

'Yes Miss.' The young maid said with obvious relief.

Frowning, Shiho walked out her room and closed the door behind her quietly. Walking down the stairs, she slipped into one of the art rooms and walked out of the manor through one of the doors that lead to the garden. Looking out at the perfectly manicured garden, Shiho stretched, wincing at the crack in her left shoulder. Rolling her head on her shoulder, she cracked her fingers before stepping into the sunlight.

Though she had dropped by briefly before she enlisted, she didn't have the time to survey the old house she had lived since she was born so to be more correct, she hadn't really been in this house for more than two years. Things haven't really changed, but she had.

Looking down at the flowerbed, Shiho lowered her eyes. The flowers were dead. Looking away abruptly, Shiho turned.

Strolling across the garden's glass house, Shiho stopped at one of the old sheds. Curious, she opened it and coughed at the dust that swept in the air as the gate rolled up. Blinking, she was surprised to find a motorcycle parked inside, two suits hung on the wall. Stepping inside, Shiho turned on the lights and found a lot of accessories displayed in one of the glass cupboards including helmets, gloves and boots.

'They didn't through all this away?' Shiho murmured in surprise, running her hand over the seat of the motorcycle. The sound of the engines running was ringing through her head as she grasped the handle.

Looking at the bike with narrowed eyes, a sudden thought hit her. Making a decision without hesitation, she grabbed the helmet from the counter and put it on. Hopping onto the bike, she turned the key and gunned the engine, satisfied at the healthy roaring it made. It had definitely been taken care of.

Slapping the tinted protective shield down, she drove out into the sun and made an immediate sharp turn, hitting one of the narrow paths that connected the manor. Not wanting to alert anyone at the gates, Shiho decided to take a secret route only she and her sister knew. In less than five minutes, she was already on the road, riding a very familiar route that ran up the hill that overlooked Aprilius One.

It's been a very long time, a very long time since she had come up here to watch the sunset, times when she needed to get away from the manor. Ironically, the last time was with her sister, the one person who made her suffocate so much in the place she was supposed to call home.

Killing the engine, Shiho climbed off the motorbike and took off the helmet, shaking her hair free while setting it down on the seat. She looked down at the magnificent view were the whole Aprilius One seemed to be at her feet.

_'Just look out and you'll see what Aprilius One is like, remember this view and when you come back, I promise I'll bring you here every day, anything you want!' _

_'Anything I want? Don't make me laugh, no one can give me what I want, no one!' _

_'You know that's not true, you know we're doing this because of you!' _

_'No, they're driving me away because of them, because of the family, not me, you think I'm a shame to the family, you think I'm pulling you down, all of you do! I may be a brat at home but I'm not stupid! I know what the servants say behind my back! Let alone my family!' _

_'Shiho, don't do this to yourself, don't try to attract attention by hurting yourself.' _

_'Too late, I already have and I won't stop.' _

Shiho felt tears stream down her cheeks at the unexpected flood of memories washing into her mind. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she bit her lip and sniffed, trying to suppress the disturbing pain in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she reached into her pocket, feeling the vibration of her cell.

'Hello?' Shiho answered.

'Shiho, it's me, Vena.'

Shiho smiled and leaned against the motorbike. 'How's it going Vena? You doing good over there?'

'Yeah.' Vena said softly. 'I'm okay.'

'You want me to come over some time?' Shiho asked.

'If you want, you're welcomed.' Vena said. 'I'm just helping out at the orphanage until I'm reassigned.'

'You sure you're okay.' Shiho asked again.

'I'm okay!' Vena exclaimed. 'Gods!'

'Okay okay! I get that I'm being an ass, I'll see you later then.' Shiho laughed.

'Oh, and one more thing.' Vena said quickly.

'Hmm?'

'Did you hear that Captain Jule is going to military court today?' Vena asked.

Shiho almost dropped her phone. 'What are you saying?'

'He's going to court for shooting down a civilian shuttle during the war.' Vena said. 'That's what I heard from Sassi. Shiho? Shiho? Are you there?'

Shiho blinked. 'Is he going to…'

'You mean will he be sentenced to death?' Vena paused. 'I'm not sure, but he shot down a civilian shuttle, they all died, do you really think he's going to get out of it with no punishment? Unless he has a really good reason for shooting that shuttle down.'

'He might die?' Shiho said quickly.

'It's just an assumption.' Vena reassured. 'I have to go now Shiho, take care, I'll see you later.'

'Later.' Shiho said absently. Cutting the connection, Shiho stared out blankly. She snapped back to reality when a herd of motorcycles flew past her. Shaking her head violently, she grabbed her helmet and put it on quickly while climbing onto the motorcycle. Gunning the engine, she made a very sharp turn and hit the road that led down the hill. Ignoring the speed limit, she accelerated without thinking, feeling the wind wipe against her arms, her loose tank top beating against her chest.

'Miss Shiho!' One of the security guards gasped when she speed across the garden paths. Making an abrupt stop in front of the main entrance, she pulled off her helmet and jumped from the bike, totally oblivious of a sleek black limousine parked in the lot.

Rushing past a surprised Mrs. Skloff, she flew up the stairs and threw open the door to her room. Grabbing her uniform jacket, she shrugged it on, cursing as she fumbled with her belt. Buttoning her collar, she grabbed her car keys. On the way down the stairs, she felt for her chest to make sure her dogtag was in place. Murmuring under her breath, she almost bumped into Mr. Skloff at the base of the staircase.

'Miss Shiho, careful.' Mr. Skloff said quietly. Motioning his head, he explained why with his body language.

'Father, Mother.' Shiho bowed her head at the sight of her parents, Agrip Hahnenfuss and the Lady Irasi.

Agrip Hahnenfuss looked at his daughter with a frown while Lady Irasi looked away. As if she was invisible, they walked past her and entered the conference room. Shiho could feel eyes on her as she stood there until the whole group had left the foyer.

Taking a deep breath, she preyed her fingers open from the unconscious fist she held at the sight of her parents. Biting her lips, she gripped her car keys and walked out the door into the parking lot where she unlocked her car with the remote. Gunning the engine, she sat there for a while before releasing the breaks, telling herself that she couldn't deal with her parents just now.

She had something else to do, something more important.

* * *

Yzak didn't know if he felt lighter or heavier when he stepped out of the courtroom, but he was surprised to find someone he didn't expect sitting in the lobby, eyes closed, her head tilted. It was already nine thirty.

'Major.' Yzak said softly. Stirring, Shiho looked up with dazed eyes. Seeing that Yzak was staring down at her, she sprang up.

'Captain!' Shiho gasped, taking a step back.

'Woah, don't worry, I'm not going to bite.' Yzak exclaimed. 'What are you doing here, you don't have any trials.'

'Me?' Shiho blinked, then looked down. 'I uh, I have a friend who has a trial and…'

'I'm the last one.' Yzak said dryly, crossing his arms with raised eyebrows.

Shiho bit her bottom lip. 'Really? Then I must have missed him.'

'I bet you have.' Yzak muttered, shrugging on his white coat that contrasted greatly with his red uniform.

'Uh, Captain.' Shiho shot Yzak's calm face a nervous glance. 'How, uh, so how was your trial?'

Yzak paused before looking up. He stared at her for some time before giving her a small smile. 'You've been here long haven't you?'

'Me?' Shiho shook her head. 'Just – '

'Long enough.' Yzak interrupted. 'Are you still planning on waiting for that friend of yours?'

'Well, since you're the last one.' Shiho did an unconvincing pout.

'Come on, let's get something to eat, my treat.' Yzak said, stepping away.

'Are you sure?' Shiho asked, following him. 'I mean…'

'Why not?' Yzak shrugged as they stepped out of the courtroom, pulling the collar of his coat closer at the nocturnal wind.

'I…' Shiho tried to search for an excuse, feeling her car keys in her pocket. 'I drove!'

'You did?' Yzak looked over his shoulder and gave her a smirk. 'Great, I didn't.'

Shiho blinked and watched Yzak walk up to her car. How he knew was beyond her. Rushing forward, Shiho unlocked the door. 'Are you sure?'

'What? You don't want to have dinner with me?' Yzak asked, opening the door.

'No!' Shiho said quickly, then looked away, feeling heat rise in her face. 'It's just, I thought you'd think it's late.'

'Don't worry, you don't need to work tomorrow and neither do I. We can go out all night if you want.' Yzak said slyly, getting into the car.

Sighing, Shiho climbed in and gunned the engine. 'Where do you want to go?' She asked, steering out of the parking lot.

Yzak shrugged. 'No restaurant, we're both wearing our uniforms.'

Shiho rolled her eyes and shot a glance at her captain. 'I'm beginning to think that this treat of yours isn't going to be a comfortable one.'

Yzak gave a short laugh. 'Just lead the way Major, any take away will be fine.'

'Your wish is my command sir.'

They stopped by one of those 24-hr convenient stores and got some simple food, not a fancy dinner Yzak and Shiho had in mind but they weren't really complaining. It was almost ten o'clock when Shiho parked her car at the curb of a quiet bridge where there were barely any cars passing by. It over looked the downstream of the famous River Cerus and had a magnificent view of part of the city.

It was very quiet tonight.

'Here, you want blueberry or melon?' Shiho asked, rummaging through the bag.

'Blueberry.' Yzak replied, sitting on the side of the bridge, his feet dangling over the river.

Tossing the box of blueberry juice, Shiho leaned her back against the railing. 'Make sure you don't fall over.'

Yzak looked over his shoulder with a smirk. 'Please.'

Shiho shrugged. 'Suit yourself, I've warned you Captain.'

Ripping the individual wrap off one of the crème buns they bought, Yzak took a small bite. Seeing this, Shiho couldn't help but giggle.

'What?' Yzak frowned down at her.

'You don't look like a military man at all.' Shiho laughed. 'You eat like a little lady.'

'Shut up.' Yzak muttered, poking her in the shoulder. 'It's bad enough that the rumor of me being gay and having a relationship with Dearka as been around ever since my academy days.'

'Oh, poor you.' Shiho coaxed mockingly, taking a sip from her melon juice.

'I'm not gay.' Yzak said flatly, eyeing her.

'I'm sure you're not.' Shiho raised her eyebrows at him. 'But I don't know about that Dearka though.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'He's not either.'

Laughing, Shiho sat on the side as well, her back facing the river. 'If you won't fall, neither will I.' She snorted when Yzak looked at her amused.

'The trial was bad.' Yzak said out of the blue, startling Shiho. He looked out at the city that was far away from where they were.

'How bad?' Shiho asked quietly, looking down at her lap with her breath inhaled.

'It never occurred to me that I shot down a civilian shuttle.' Yzak said, sighing. 'It was during the early stages of the war when we were still ordered to shoot down Strike. I got this scar from Strike in one of the early battles and vowed revenge.'

Shiho heard Yzak exhale loudly after a brief pause.

'I remember I still had one eye covered in that battle. I was going after Strike near the atmosphere, determined to shoot him down. My wound was hurting badly, my pride was hurt and I wasn't going to let him get away with it, I swore to myself I'd kill him.

'I didn't kill him but instead shot down a shuttle with an Earth Alliance signal.' Yzak looked up, griping the bun in his hand. 'I thought I just shot down an OMNI military shuttle, never did it occur to me that I killed thirty-seven civilians that escaped from Heliopolis after our raid.'

'You were put on trial because of this?' Shiho asked softly.

Yzak nodded. 'How many civilians have I killed in this war? How many people have a killed in this war alone? I've been so preoccupied with the events that changed so fast I lost count… no, I never counted.'

'You kill to survive in war.' Shiho said quietly. 'That's the inevitable fact, a brutal yet inevitable fact. If you let sympathy and emotion control you at gunpoint, you're going to lose not only your pride, but also your life.'

'I still shiver when I think about the last phase of this war Hahnenfuss.' Yzak said, turning his head towards her. 'It's just killing, Naturals versus Coordinators. It was a massacre, a bloody massacre.'

'No one wanted it to happen this way Captain.' Shiho murmured. 'Yet no one could control the situation.'

'To tell you the truth, I met up with my former comrade Dearka Elthman during that recoinnase mission in L4 after the escape of Eternal.' Yzak ran one hand through his hair. 'I didn't know if I was mad or just plain annoyed after that brief meeting. I was glad he didn't die yet I resented his betrayal towards PLANT, uniting with Archangel, our former enemy, the battleship we've been trying to destroy, in the process loosing three team members.'

'What did he say that made you so confused?' Shiho asked.

'I was confused.' Yzak bowed his head. 'I hadn't been more confused in my entire life. There I was, pointing my gun at my former comrade being bombed with the news that he was against ZAFT, he and Athrun Zala. He even told me that Athrun was best friends with the pilot of Strike. Imagine the shock.'

Shiho didn't say anything as she looked at him. She could see the moonlit river water reflect in his cobalt blue eyes.

'I always acted by the book, always followed strict orders.' Yzak whispered. 'Never in my life did I imagine myself doubting this principle of mine. That brief meeting made me rethink the orders I received.'

'Yet you continued to follow them.' Shiho said.

'Yes, I did, but I no longer had that spirit in me, the spirit of being an absolutely loyal ZAFT soldier.' Yzak said softly.

'Are you saying you've betrayed ZAFT too?' Shiho asked.

'I don't know, maybe.' Yzak swung his legs over the side of the bridge, landing his feet on the concrete road. He paused with his back to her, the nocturnal breeze lifting his silky hair.

'You didn't Captain.' Shiho said firmly.

Yzak turned around and looked at her in the eye. 'I was sentenced to death in the trial.'

Shiho's eyes widened and she almost fell off the side of the bridge. 'What?'

'I was sentenced to death.' Yzak repeated, giving her a small smile. 'But if I took my Mother's place in the council and continued to serve ZAFT, I'd escape this penalty.'

Shiho felt herself sigh in relief as she hopped onto her feet again. 'Are you hesitating Captain?'

Yzak nodded. 'I don't know if I'm the negotiation type of person. I'm a military man, I fight in the battle field, not argue at a round table. Besides, I don't know if I really still want to be in ZAFT.'

'I understand.' Shiho said softly. 'But just think, do you really want to disappoint the people who believe in you? Who trust you?'

Yzak looked at her in silence.

'You can still do great things Captain Jule!' Shiho insisted. 'If the court gives you this bargain, you should take it because it's a win-win situation. They're giving you this task because they think you're suitable and trust you with it.' She looked away, her strands of hair blowing across her face. 'At least you've showed us how great a leader you can be in war.'

Yzak stared at her for a while before smiling, much to Shiho's surprise. 'I've been smiling more than I could remember ever since I met you Major.'

'Really…' Shiho bit her bottom lip.

Yzak reached for his blueberry juice and took a sip, wincing at the taste. 'I should have chosen melon.'

'Too late.' Shiho smirked.

'Give me a sip?' Yzak asked.

'No.' Shiho made a face.

'Please? This blueberry deal sucks!' Yzak protested.

Seeing him reach out, Shiho took a step back and stuck her tongue out. 'No, you should have made your choice when I asked you. Not that I don't like blueberry.'

'Then let's trade.' Yzak suggested.

'You drank from that!' Shiho argued.

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'It's not like I have a disease or something. Come on, just one sip, do me a favor…'

Shiho shook her head.

'Major!' Yzak said sharply. Shiho stood straight and saluted, dropping the box of melon juice. Her mouth dropped open when Yzak caught it and stuck the straw into his mouth without hesitation, raising his eyebrows at her.

'You cheater!' Shiho cried. 'Give that back!'

The clock on the dashboard turned eleven thirty when Shiho pulled her car in front of the Jule Mansion.

'Here we are.'

'I asked my Mother.' Yzak suddenly said, shooting Shiho a glance. 'Geherin died a year ago.'

Shiho felt her throat tighten as she nodded slowly. 'She did, but there was so much gong on that we didn't invite anyone to the service.'

'Makes sense.' Yzak murmured. 'I'm lying if I say I don't miss her, but it's been such a long time since we've seen each other.'

'I know.' Shiho whispered.

'I'm off then.' Yzak said, opening the door.

Shiho waved her hand slightly and watched Yzak enter the old Jule Mansion. Taking a deep breath she gunned the engine and steered out of the Jule property, hitting the highway in five minutes. She tried to hold back her tears as she bit her bottom lip, gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. She found it a miracle that she was able to drive all the way back to the Hahnenfuss Manor in one piece.

She noticed that her parent's limousine was gone and the whole manor was quiet. Parking her car, she entered the house from the backdoor and trudged up the stairs. She ignored the maid who had come out of the kitchen to see who it was and entered her room quietly.

She didn't bother to turn on the lights as she sat down on the coffee table that was opposite the balcony doors, the moonlight giving her face a ghostly white shade.

'You don't seem too happy.' A voice rang from the shadows.

'You're right, I'm not.' Shiho said, staring into the darkness.

Emerging from the shadows, Lain Van Ness crossed her arms. If she wasn't wearing white, she'd merge completely into the darkness with that flow of black hair she had.

'Why?' Lain asked.

'I shouldn't have come back, my parents will never accept me after what had happened. No one here will accept me.' Shiho whispered.

'You know that Shiho.' Lain said softly. 'You knew that when you told me to bring you back to Aprilius One a year ago.'

Shiho took a deep breath, feeling tears she hated so much slide down her cheeks again. Wiping it away roughly, Shiho shook her head.

'I only have myself to blame. Only myself.'

**  
End of Chapter 3  
**_Next Update: 12th November, 2005_

**A/N:** I've decided to quicken the pace of updates, and no it's not compensation, I'm not going anywhere. It's just a very long story and since I've finished it already, I might as well update more frequently. Aside from the side stories I'm also working on another possibly long and complex story, but this time, not a trilogy, but that won't come along anytime soon, at least after GSAIII has finished, which is roughly by the end of January. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 4**

_Two years later, C.E. 73_

Shiho jerked up at the sound of her office door clicking open. Yawning, she gave her left eye a rub as she saw through her right eye her Commander entering her office.

'How's she doing?' Shiho asked tiredly, sitting up straight.

'She's okay.' Yzak replied, sitting down on the chair across from her. He had just come back from the hospital after his brief visit with Miriallia Haww. 'She couldn't stop crying though.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Crying? She cried in front of you? That must have been awkward.'

'It was.' Yzak sighed, crossing his legs. 'It was just me and Athrun. I mean, I've never seen the girl before and I doubt Athrun's anywhere close with her.'

'It's hard for her.' Shiho said quietly, leaning back. 'I guess Dearka didn't have the guts to see her in person.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'You think? The guy's a wuss, a total wuss!'

'When's she leaving?' Shiho asked. 'Athrun Zala is going to escort her right?'

'Tomorrow morning.' Yzak said. 'She's going to leave the hospital directly.'

'The sooner the better I guess.' Shiho sighed.

'How's the investigation going?' Yzak asked.

Shiho eyed Yzak. 'For once you're not rushing me.'

'I'm too tired.' Yzak said absently. 'I've got this to worry, I've got that to worry. I'm only one person you know.'

'How long has it been since you had a full day off?' Shiho asked.

Yzak shook his head. 'I don't know and don't even ask. The disarmament program is already a nightmare and since I'm both in ZAFT and the senior council, negotiations aren't going too well and I'm usually stuck in the middle.'

'Give yourself a break Commander.' Shiho said softly. 'You're going to work yourself to death if you don't give yourself a break.'

'You think?' Yzak muttered, crossing his arms.

'Well, surveillance is still doing some investigation.' Shiho said. 'They're going to send me some photos any day now. My estimation is that the sniper was a pro. We did some hypothesis on his or her position and the type of weapon used. Firearms Forensics have already given me their report on the bullet they found at the scene, I'll give you a full report as soon as possible.'

'Good.' Yzak stood up.

'You have a council meeting right?' Shiho asked as she followed him to the door.

Yzak exhaled loudly. 'Yeah, but if they continue torturing me like this, I'm going to fall asleep in the meeting all together.'

'Will you?' Shiho smirked. 'Want me to give you a stuffed teddy bear.'

'That wouldn't be a bad idea Hahnenfuss.' Yzak grinned. 'By the way, you know where Charisma is?'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Club Charisma? I thought you didn't go clubbing.'

Yzak frowned. 'And you do?'

Shiho shrugged. 'Not a lot, just occasionally with my team members. Why?'

'I couldn't find Dearka after we split at the hospital. She's leaving tomorrow and I thought I'd make my last ditch effort in knocking some sense into that idiot's head.' Yzak explained. 'He's probably going to get himself hooked up with the big knockers and fannies there anyway.'

Shiho giggled and gave him the directions.

'Thanks, see you later.' Yzak closed the door.

Slipping the headband out of her dark brown hair, Shiho ran her hand through her locks and threw herself onto the single sofa furnished at the corner of her office room. She poured herself a glass of water and took a sip, wetting her lips.

Two years past since the armistice between PLANT and EA was signed. Shiho had been immediately assigned under Yzak, a special request from Yzak personally. She had been relieved when she found out he accepted the bargain the court offered but was surprised that Yzak wanted her back in his team again.

Though insanely busy, the past two years were fulfilling for her. Her position in ZAFT gave her a meaning in life and knowing that she was working for the peace she helped attained made her happy and was at the same time extremely rewarding.

She still remembered asking why Yzak appointed her as one of his direct subordinates.

'I trust you.' Yzak had replied simply. 'I trust your ability and respect for the job. To be honest, it's been a long time since I found someone I actually liked working with.'

She had raised her eyebrows at that comment while Dearka had snickered in the back. 'Believe him Hahnenfuss, he hasn't had the best co-workers in the past.'

'Shut up Dearka.' Yzak had snarled while Dearka had just brushed off the offensive respond with a shrug.

She was an easy person to get along with and she hit it right off with Dearka as well. The three of them made a very efficient team and the cooperation between the three was good. Of course there were arguments and bickering between them, but they'd come to a decisive conclusion fast and get whatever they had in hand done as quickly as possible. She had made some genuine friends in the past two years and she wouldn't give them up for the world.

When Shiho decided to call it a day, it was already midnight. Yawning, she stood up and stretched, wincing at the cracks ringing from her joints. Pulling at the end of her hair, she grabbed the car keys form her desk and shrugged on her black trench coat.

The building was already dark when she stepped into the halls and she had no choice but to take the back exit where there was an auto security check for the late workers. The halls were quiet, her heels echoing into the sable air. It was raining lightly when she stepped out the building's back door and she had to rush to her car, scrambling inside with her coat pulled close together tightly.

The drive back to her sleeping quarters was a short one since it was in the city. It was an enclosed area consisting of four buildings that facilitated only senior members of ZAFT. It resembled the high class apartments in the city and was a comfortable place to live.

'Working late again Major?' The security guard asked, taking off his hat as a greeting when Shiho stepped into the building she lived in.

'Isn't it always?' Shiho sighed, shaking her head.

'Where's the Commander?' He asked.

'Commander?' Shiho shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'Nothing, it's just sometimes you two come back together.' He said.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Shiho nodded and entered the elevator. She didn't know if it was just mere coincidence, but Yzak and she had been assigned the same building, she living on the seventeenth floor while he lived two floors up. She understood that he couldn't live in his mansion now because his Mother was still under house arrest but she just found the coincidence a bit freaky.

Throwing the keys onto the coffee table, Shiho shrugged off her trench coat tiredly and flopped onto the barcalounger beside it. Leaning back, she closed her eyes while kneading her right shoulder. She almost dozed off when her cellphone vibrated in her uniform pocket. Jerking up, she answered it.

'Hahnenfuss here.' She said tiredly.

'You owe me one Shiho.'

Shiho widened her eyes at Dearka Elthman's curt greeting, if it was a greeting at all. 'Dearka? Where are you? Aren't you with Captain Jule.'

'To hell with Captain Jule.' Dearka scowled through the telephone. 'Do me a favor, you owe me one.'

'Oh, don't make me guiltier than I already am Dearka.' Shiho protested.

'I'm going to if you don't do me this favor.' Dearka snapped. 'Tell Yzak I'm taking a few days off.'

'A few _days?_' Shiho exclaimed. 'You've got to be kidding me. You can't even afford a few _hours_ off, let alone a few days.'

'No I'm not.' Dearka said. 'You tell him and I don't care what shit he throws at me, I'm taking my leave.'

'Where the hell are you going?' Shiho asked.

'Orb.' Came Dearka's curt response.

Shiho slapped her forehead. 'Damn you Yzak Jule! He talked you into it!'

'Just do it Hahnenfuss or you'll find yourself in deep shit when I come back.' Dearka threatened.

'Fine! I'm in deep shit either way!' Shiho snapped hotly, then cut the connection. Sighing, she dropped herself on the bed again, cursing her bad luck. Why was she always in the middle of Yzak and Dearka's conflicts?

* * *

'Please verify.'

'Yzak Jule, I'm here on scheduled time.' Yzak said, looking at the screen of the intercom with his car window rolled down.

'Please enter.' The gates to the Jule Mansion slid open. Cruising down the long path that cut through the huge gardens of the Jule Mansion, Yzak parked his car in one of the garages located at the back.

'Young master!' Niolava greeted, opening the doors for Yzak. 'It's been almost a month!'

'I'm sorry.' Yzak gave the old woman a brief hug. 'Where's Vuit?' He asked quietly.

'Don't worry, he's out doing some errands for your Mother.'

Yzak sighed in relief. 'Where's the Lady?'

'She's in the drawing room, I was just about to give her some tea.' Niolava motioned her head towards the tray on the high table.

'I'll take it to her.' Yzak offered.

'Why thank you young master, aren't you the gentleman.' Niolava said, smiling.

The tray in both hands, Yzak walked down the hallway until he reached the end. Knocking on the door, he pushed it open with his shoulder and walked in quietly, holding the door with his feet before closing it quietly.

'You've got the tea Niolava?' A woman's voice asked from behind the big easy chair. 'Did you add in some tea biscuits?'

'Yes she has Mother.' Yzak said.

Ezaria Jule turned in her easy chair, her face brightening at the sight of her only son. 'Yzak!'

'Mother.' Yzak greeted, setting the tray down. Standing up, Ezaria gave Yzak a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

'It's been almost a month since your last visit Yzak.' Ezaria said. 'Still that busy?'

Yzak nodded, pouring the tea for his Mother. 'The usual.'

Since Ezaria Jule was under house arrest, all conversation here was tapped so Yzak could not say anything confidential nor could his Mother access any confidential information concerning the council and ZAFT, that was the reason why she was under house arrest and for so long.

For a strong and successful woman, Ezaria Jule had gone beserk when the council's decision was to put her under house arrest. For four months straight, she wasn't allowed to see anyone, not even Yzak who had just started his work in the council, settling down cease-fire negotiations with different parties. His double identity as both a ZAFT commander and a member of the highest senior council had generated opposition and even resentment since he had both political and military power, but somehow he had his own supporters and survived till now.

Yzak still remembered seeing his Mother five months after the war. He had come with the news that Ezaria was probably going to put under house arrest for life since she was a firm supporter of Patrick Zala's all-coordinator theory. To the council, she would be a serious threat to the shaky peace established if she was ever granted political power again. At such, she was not only stripped of political rights but also of her right to move freely.

Yzak had hesitated on whether or not to even see his Mother after so long. The council had given him a lot of pressure and he wasn't sure whether it was the right time to see her. He still remembered sitting at the headquarter's coffee shop, looking out the window at the sunset, pondering on whether or not to go see his Mother at the approved time slot. Shiho had bumped into him, wanting to buy a sandwich to go.

'What are you doing here?' Shiho had asked, sitting down on the huge sofa chair across him, waiting for her sandwich.

'Nothing, just having a cup of coffee.' Yzak replied.

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Coffee again? You're becoming an addict to this.'

Yzak shrugged. 'It's not like I'm going to die because of it.'

'Is something wrong?' Shiho looked at Yzak. 'You've been like this for the whole day.'

'The council told me I'm allowed to see my Mother tonight.' Yzak said, sighing.

'And you're like this because…' Shiho's voice trailed as she cocked her head.

'Well… it's been a long time, almost five months since that brief meeting at Jakin Due.' Yzak looked out the window, his chiseled features bathing in the evening glow. 'I don't know if it'll make this worse.'

'For you or your Mother?' Shiho asked shortly.

'The both of us.' Yzak snapped. 'She'll already under constant surveillance, hell knows who'll get the tapped conversations. What will I say to my Mother? We use to talk about nothing but politics and military which are just the two things I'm not allowed to talk about in that house!'

'That's sad.' Shiho murmured. 'You sure she's your Mother?'

'What?' Yzak screeched. 'What do you mean by that Hahnenfuss?'

Shiho shrugged. 'I don't know, she sounds more like your Father.'

'My Father died five years ago.' Yzak muttered, glaring at her.

'I know.' Shiho responded promptly. 'Look, there's no way the council's going to let your Mother get her hands on politics ever again. Either way, she's going to have accept the fact that she's just an ordinary woman now and as her son, you should treat her like your mother and not a career advisor.'

Yzak looked at her with pursed lips. 'I so do treat her like a Mother.'

'Yeah.' Shiho rested her chin on her palm. 'Come on, just, find something else to talk about with her, strike up a conversation that does not involve politics. She must have some hobbies.'

It was till then did he realize that he did not really know his Mother at all. At that, Shiho rolled her eyes.

'Okay, if that's the case, you treat her like a stranger, a stranger you want to befriend.' Shiho advised, taking the sandwich from the waitress.

'Hey, where are you going?' Yzak asked, standing up.

'Going home.' Shiho raised her sandwich in the air. 'Thanks to you I've got a bunch of paper work due tomorrow and I left some of the documents at home so I need to get to work during my dinner.'

'I'm not guilty.' Yzak muttered, taking out his wallet.

'When have you ever been.' Shiho muttered. 'What are you doing?'

'I gave you a ride today because your car broke down.' Yzak said, rolling his eyes at her.

'I can take the shuttle bus.' Shiho said as they walked down the hall.

'Come on.' Yzak pushed the doors open.

'You're not doing this because you don't want to go home are you?' Shiho asked.

'Get in.' Yzak unlocked his car with the remote.

'Oh no you don't.' Shiho jumped in front him, swatting his hand away with her hip.

'What?' Yzak's eyebrow furrowed.

'If you're doing this so you'd have an excuse to not see your Mother than forget it, I'd rather walk back.' Shiho declared.

'Please, you're not that important to me Hahnenfuss.' Yzak sneered.

Shiho eyed him suspiciously. 'Really? You'll go?'

'Well, if you don't trust me…' Yzak motioned his head towards the huge shuttle bus at the far end of the car park.

'Oh damn it!' Shiho made a move to chase after it but instead was left to watch it glide out of the car park. 'You did this on purpose Captain!'

Yzak laughed and opened the door. 'Come on, that thing won't come back in like an hour and you've got that deadline to meet.'

Making a face at him, she walked around the car and climbed into it, fastening her seatbelt.

Yzak still remembered Shiho giving him tips on how to strike up a conversation with his Mother. She had refused to go up until she watched him leave the parking lot. He really did have her to thank.

'What are you smiling at Yzak?' Ezaria asked, looking at her son weirdly.

'Nothing.' Yzak shook his head and took a sip from his tea.

Ezaria frowned. 'You were thinking about something.'

'Huh?'

Ezaria crossed her legs. 'Girl trouble?'

Yzak spit his tea back into his white cup. 'What? Mother!'

'Yzak…' Ezaria looked at him sternly. 'You do know there's more to life than just work.'

'Oh you're the one talking Mother.' Yzak sneered. 'I thought you were the one who told me to work as if my life depended on it.'

Ezaria shrugged. 'I'm not denying that work is important, but so is pleasure.'

'Pleasure?' Yzak looked at her confused. 'What do you mean?'

Ezaria sighed. 'You do know you're twenty don't know Yzak.'

'Yeah.' He just turned twenty three days ago. 'So?'

'I'm just worried that with this kind of working attitude, you'll never find a girl and marry.' Ezaria eyed her son. 'Or worse…'

'Don't say gay, do _not_ say gay!' Yzak warned, shooting a glare at his mother.

'I'm just saying.' Ezaria shook her head. 'I'm not denying the possibility son, you have inherited my good looks and you're Father's… well you know.'

'Thanks for your faith in my sexuality.' Yzak muttered.

'By the way.' Ezaria reached behind the easy chair. 'I was clearing out the attic and some storage rooms with Niolava a few days ago – '

'You did the cleaning?' Yzak said incredulously. 'Seriously?'

'Well… no, more like supervising.' Ezaria admitted. 'Anyway, I found some photos you might be interested in.'

'Photos?' Yzak raised his eyebrows and took the box, coughing at the dust. Rummaging through it, he took out a heavy frame. 'Hey, that's Grandpa and Father!'

Ezaria nodded. 'Old photos. I'll have someone polish those frames and find a place to put them.'

'Nice.' Yzak took out a few frames that had photos of his Father when he was young, at school. There was even a photo of Astrof and Ezaria when they were at school.

Yzak was about to throw all the photos back into the box when a dirty photo caught his attention. It was turned upside down and practically camoflouged in the box. Picking it up, he blew at the dust and frowned at how yellow the photo was.

'Is this me Mother?' Yzak asked, holding it up for Ezaria to see.

'Ah, yes, you and Geherin, the daughter of Agrip Hahnenfuss, remember? Your fiancée.' Ezaria said.

'Oh yeah.' Yzak looked down at the photo. It was taken in the yard of what seemed like the Hahnenfuss Manor. 'It's been what? Almost nine years since this photo. I can't say I wasn't shocked when I heard from Vuit that she died when I was still training in the academy. Why did I never get the news?'

'Well…' Ezaria sighed heavily. 'Everyone had been busy then and Astrof didn't really announce his daughter's death until about half a year later and by then you were about to graduate. I didn't want the news to effect you in anyway so I didn't tell you, neither did Astrof or Irasi think it was a good idea.'

'I remember being pretty close with her when we were around, what? Eleven? Twelve?' Yzak shook his head. 'I guess I did have a short period of childhood, that's not bad compared to others right Mother?'

Ezaria nodded. 'Right.'

Yzak's eyebrow furrowed as something at the corner of the photo caught his attention. Holding it closer, he was practically smelling it. Could it be…

'What is it Yzak?' Ezaria asked, reaching for her tea cup.

'Do you remember the second daughter of Astrof Hahnenfuss?' Yzak asked.

'Second daughter?' Ezaria frowned. 'I know they have two daughters but people almost never hear about that second daughter of theirs.'

Yzak nodded and stuffed the photo into the pocket of his jacket. 'You don't mind do you?'

'Oh no, keep it.' Ezaria said. 'Have you ever heard of this second daughter?'

'Well…' Yzak's voice trailed. 'She kind of works for me now.'

Ezaria widened her eyes. 'She works for you?'

Yzak nodded and raised his cup to his lips. 'Yeah, I kind of met her when I was reassigned to Versalius at Jakin Due. She was one of the team leaders before I came along and she was assigned to me along with other two teams. She's now one of my Majors, great person to work with if you ask me.'

Ezaria nodded. 'At least you're not surrounded by an all male team.'

Yzak seethed. 'Mother!'

'It's a concern of mine!' Ezaria shot back. 'Be considerate of the fact that your Mother has nothing to worry about now but you.'

Yzak sighed. 'By the way Mother, I received the council's approval.'

'Approval of what?' Ezaria asked, taking a small bite of a tea biscuit.

'To change this property's name to you.' Yzak said.

Ezaria looked at her son as if he was crazy. 'What?'

'It's for the best Mother.' Yzak said tiredly. 'I have my reasons and it will be sort of like a security for you.'

'But this property's inherited to you.' Ezaria said. 'It wouldn't be…'

'Mother, I want you to have this property and I'm sure Father would have done it too if you weren't so politically involved.' Yzak said. 'It's really time for this mansion to go back to you, besides, I'm hardly here anyway.'

Ezaria sighed. 'If you say so Yzak, I really don't have a choice.'

Yzak shook his head at his mother and almost jumped when his cell phone rang. Standing up, he shot his Mother an apologetic look and walked out of the den. 'Yzak Jule.'

'Uh… Captain?' Shiho's uncertain voice came from the other line.

'Hahnenfuss? What's going on?' Yzak asked curiously. She never called unless it had something to do with work at this time of the day.

'Well… where are you?' Shiho asked.

'Me? At my Mother's.' Yzak frowned. 'What's going on?'

'Well…' Shiho's voice trailed.

'What is it Hahnenfuss?' Yzak demanded sharply. 'You spit it out right now!'

'Dearka's gone again!'

* * *

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed as she examined the floor plan of Hotel Divonara, still pondering over how the sniper had got Miriallia. Reports suggested that the sniper had missed the lethal regions but she wasn't so sure herself. She had a bad feeling that this sniper was an extremely professional one and her speculation was almost always true though she still need concrete information to prove this point.

Shiho looked up at a knock on the door.

'Major, the information you wanted.' It was Yzak's secretary.

'Thanks, you can just put the file over there.' Shiho said absently.

'Oh, and Commander Jules told me to give you this.'

Shiho stared down at the envelope curiously. 'Thanks.'

Bowing her head slightly, Yzak's secretary left the room quietly.

Picking up the envelop, Shiho flipped it over, noting that it was not addressed to anyone. Her Commander was rarely this secretive.

'Major Hahnenfuss, Commander Jules line 3.'

'I've got it.' Shiho said. Instinct telling her that she wouldn't want anyone to hear the following conversation, she decided against talking to Yzak on speaker phone and lifted up the receiver. 'Yes sir?'

'How's it going with the assassination report?' Yzak asked directly, not even bother to greet her, typical of him.

'Still working on it sir.' Shiho replied.

'Still working on it? It's been three days already.' Yzak said, frowning. 'Really that tricky?'

'Trust me.' Shiho murmured, turning the blueprint over. 'I still don't get it. Reports say that the sniper missed but I think he did it on purpose. I still can't make a good estimation of the distance, firearms forensics yet have to give me a more update report.'

'Why?'

'They say the sniper rifle is customized.' Shiho replied, sighing. 'That sort of doubles the shit.'

'I know.' Yzak said.

'There's one thing I don't understand though.' Shiho said, biting her nail. 'Why would this sniper shoot Miriallia? I mean, it doesn't really make any sense, unless…'

'Unless what?' Yzak asked curtly. 'Orb?'

'Yes.' Shiho replied. 'Unless it has something to do with the assassination attempt at Orb, Miriallia was the one who shot that assassin down. Do you think there's anyway they'd give us some information?'

'On the firearms forensic report?' Yzak asked flatly. 'Don't even count on it.'

Shiho pouted. 'Fine, I'll see what I can do, there'd probably be something in surveillance, I'll go over the tapes myself.'

'Good luck.' Yzak smirked.

'Anything else sir?' Shiho asked absently, reaching for another file.

'Uh, well, there is one thing.' Yzak said hesitantly.

'Shoot.' Shiho said, flipping through some pages.

'Well, Dearka's back.' Yzak said in a low voice.

'He's back?' Shiho exclaimed. 'Where the hell is he?'

'That's not the point.' Yzak said tiredly.

'What do you mean that's not the point?' Shiho demanded. 'Hey, I covered his ass again and again, he better have a good explanation for his disappearance or at least do some serious mending on that relationship of his.'

'Well…' Yzak's voice trailed. 'He did bring back the girl.'

'He did?' Shiho jumped up in her seat and cheered. 'That should do the trick. So when will he come back to work.'

'I'm not going to call him.' Yzak said firmly.

'What? Why?' Shiho asked. 'Hey, you're not going to give him another leave are you? Enough is enough! You could try giving me a holiday for a change captain.'

'He's busy.' Yzak said uncomfortably. 'He was uh… doing stuff when I last called him.'

'Doing stuff?' Shiho raised her eyebrows and sat back down. They shot up at her realization. 'Damn it! He's having sex?'

'Well, you got that right for a change.' Yzak said dryly.

'Damn him.' Shiho cursed. 'When my patience runs out, I'm going to kill him.'

'Anyway, I'll try to call him later, okay?' Yzak said tiredly. 'I've got more important issues to deal with than that brat.'

'You do that.' Shiho muttered, slamming the file shut. 'I better go, I have a meeting.'

'Wait.' Yzak said quickly. 'About that envelop.'

'Oh right.' Shiho picked it up. 'I've been wondering, what's with the secrecy Commander Jules?'

'It's an invitation.' Yzak said.

'Invitation?' Shiho opened the envelop and found an invitation to the annual charity ball hosted by the councils. 'Why do I have this invitation? I've never been invited.'

'Well, okay, I was wondering if you'd come.' Yzak said.

'Me?' Shiho pointed at herself. 'I've never been to these stupid charity balls.'

'They are pretty stupid.' Yzak muttered. 'Look, just think about it, it's not for another two and a half weeks.'

'Commander, I – '

'Just think about it.' Yzak said. 'See you.'

Shiho stared at the receiver for a few moments before setting it down, shaking her head. Something was going on and she had an initial gut feeling it wasn't going to be good.

'Major.' One of Shiho's most trusted team members Monroe Fonz came in with a white file in hand. 'Most updated files from surveillance.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows and took the file from him. 'What crap have they got now?'

Monroe shrugged and sat down. 'I don't know, I haven't read it yet, they say it's confidential, so…'

Shiho shook her head. 'If it's another of those ridiculously boring back photos I'm going to kill myself.'

'I'm sure they'll get better.' Monroe said, smirking.

'Let's just hope.' Shiho smiled, turning open the file. Monroe leaned forward slightly at Shiho's sudden silence.

'What? Something new?'

Shaking her head slowly, Shiho picked up one photo and turned it slightly, holding it up to the light. Widening her eyes, she put the photo down. 'Get me the tapes, I want to go through them myself.'

Monroe's eyebrows furrowed. 'Really? We've gone through them like a million times.'

'Just do it.' Shiho scowled.

'Your wish is my command Major.'

Shiho frowned at the ten tapes Monroe brought in five minutes later. 'You can go, I can handle it myself.'

'If you wish Major, good luck on it.' Monroe said, then retreated, slamming the door behind him.

Taking the file with her, Shiho popped one of the discs into the player and fast forwarded it. Squinting her eyes, she sighed when the tape was over and popped in another one. After six tapes, she finally managed to locate what she wanted, pressing on the pause button of the remote.

Leaning closer, she looked at the screen then at the photograph. It was unmistakable, the amber eyes.

Sitting up abruptly, Shiho grabbed her keys and rushed out of her office. Changing quickly in the women's locker room, she slammed her locker shut, making sure she had her photo in hand.

'Where you going Major?' Monroe asked as she rushed by.

'I have something to do, if Commander Jules calls, tell him I'm on some emergency business.' Shiho said breathlessly while dialing a number on her cell phone. Unlocking her car, she climbed in quickly and gunned the engine just as the connection came on.

'Code 67443.' Shiho said quickly, steering out of the headquarter's car park. 'Message, Pipkins.'

Wincing at the irritating sunlight when she hit the highway, Shiho fumbled for her shades in the dashboard. Half an hour later, she parked her car at one of the abandoned industrial areas of Aprilius One. Stepping out of her sedan, she gave her shades a push in the middle, frowning at the stuffy air. Locking her car, she walked into the abandoned building, the heels of her boots clicking on the dirty floor. As she walked up the steel stairs, she felt for her gun that was stuck in the back of her slacks.

She wasn't at all surprised to find Lain Van Ness standing on the roof with her back to the door, her long silky black hair flying in the strong wind of the tall building.

'That's a TGE-77 isn't it?' Lain said without even turning around.

Shiho frowned. 'How did you know?'

'You were loading it.' Lain said, turning around slightly.

'You never lose your touch.' Shiho said in a low voice, taking a step forward.

'You're right.' Shrugging, Lain crossed her feet at her ankles. 'I knew you'd find me.'

Taking a deep breath, Shiho reached into her coat and took out the photo. 'This head at the corner is so you. I found you at the press conference when I looked over the videos again, you can't miss those amber eyes of yours.'

'Not my best feature.' Lain murmured.

'Who is this guy?' Shiho demanded, stepping forward, holding out the pistol.

'You really want to know?' Lain asked, raising her eyebrows, staring into the barrel.

Shiho stared at her for a while before stuffing the photo into her pocket. 'I really don't know you that well and somehow, I'm suddenly very interested in who you really are.'

'You won't want to know Shiho.' Lain said. 'Trust me.'

'Then do me a favor and tell me who this is.' Shiho said. 'Just like you've helped me in the past.'

'He's my husband.' Lain said promptly, turning away.

Shiho crossed her arms. 'I really don't know you that well. You're married?'

'Yeah, a year and a half ago.' Lain smirked, brushing her silky hair aside.

'Oh, and you're not even a newly wed.' Shiho said dryly. 'If you're nineteen going on twenty, then that means you married at the age of seventeen…'

'You got a problem Hahnenfuss?' Lain sneered, crossing her arms.

'No, not at all.' Shiho snarled back.

'It's better if, you know, no strings attached.' Lain said quietly. 'I'm here because there's no way I can help you anymore. As from now, I'm your enemy.'

'When have you ever been my ally?' Shiho countered. 'You're just my intelligence center, a very unreliable intelligence center.'

'You're right.' Lain said, looking at her in the eye. 'I'm not a reliable person and you shouldn't trust me.' She paused, fingering the wedding band that was hanging over her chest on a chain. 'My husband's Rusty MacKenzie.'

Shiho widened her eyes at the name, lowering the pistol.

'You should be familiar with the name though you haven't met him before.' Lain said quietly.

Digging into her pocket again, Shiho examined the photo more closely.

'Check ZAFT's database.' Lain continued. 'I'm sure you'll get a list of his information.' Turning on her heel, she walked past Shiho. 'He didn't want to kill Miriallia Haww, it was just a warning.'

Shiho turned and faced Lain's back. 'A warning?'

'A warning.' Lain repeated. 'But I can tell that when he pulls the trigger again, he'll kill his target.'

'Mind doing me one last favor and tell me who this target is?' Shiho asked in a low voice, narrowing her amythest eyes.

'Sorry.' Lain looked over her shoulder with a cold face. 'You'll just have to find out yourself.'

Shiho watched Lain disappear through the roof's exit. Looking down at the photo again, she couldn't help but frown. An hour later, she found herself staring at a screen with Rusty MacKenzie's profile listed under the category 'KIA'.

Shiho didn't know how long she stayed in her office, but when her door clicked open, Monroe was surprised to find her there, still in her civilian clothes.

'You've been here all night major?' Monroe asked, wincing at the pile of tapes on the sofa. 'You went through all of them?'

'No, just a few.' Shiho said shortly, sitting back down. Running her hand through her long brunette locks, she grimaced at the tangles at the end.

'You need to look more like a girl Major.' Monroe commented.

'Are you saying I look like a man?' Shiho demanded.

'No, absolutely not.' Monroe raised his hands. 'But you do act like one.'

'Get out!' Shiho ordered.

Monroe raised his eyebrows. 'What's with the heat?'

'Get me some coffee.' Shiho said tiredly. 'I haven't slept last night.'

'When have you ever had a decent night of sleep before?' Monroe muttered while leaving the room.

Looking down at the few photos in the file again, Shiho exhaled loudly, feeling her head pounding.

Shiho thanked Monroe for her coffee and told him to leave. Giving her mouse a shake, she clicked into ZAFT's top security info boxes and opened one, adding additional codes. Inserting the disc that came with the surveillance report, she transferred the data into the security box. When this was done, she entered ZAFT's surveillance database and located the report materials. Making sure she was using an anonymous line, she deleted the information.

Sighing, she flipped her computer off and sat on her desk, taking a sip from her coffee with lowered eyes. When she drained down the last of her coffee, she tossed the paper cup into the trash bin and turned, staring at the phone on the top left hand corner of her desk.

After a few moments of staring, she picked it up and dialed a familiar number. She drummed her fingers on her desk until an annoyed voice came on.

'Who the hell is this?' Dearka Elthman was definitely not a morning person, especially when the lady was around.

'It's me, Hahnenfuss.' Shiho couldn't help but smirk.

'What are you doing calling me at this time of the day…' Dearka voice trailed.

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed as she heard someone whisper but couldn't make out a word. She rolled her eyes at what suspiciously sounded like kissing.

'Major!' Shiho said sharply. 'Are you listening to me or just cuddling with the missus?'

'Uh, I'm here.' Dearka said absently. 'You were saying?'

'I've got some information on the sniper incident.' Shiho said. 'Open security box 442, I've put some extra codes but you'll be able to break them.'

'Okay.' Dearka responded.

'You're going to look forward to the photos I got from surveillance.' Shiho assured. 'Trust me.'

'We'll see.' Dearka said, then cut the connection.

Putting the phone down quietly, Shiho looked out the window, bright sunlight shining into her office. Hopping off the desk, she tossed the data disc onto the floor and without hesitation, stepped on it, giving it an extra grind with the heel of her boot.

Sitting herself down slowly, she closed her eyes and turned her back against the window.. To the looks of it, she wasn't going to get a holiday for a very long time.

**  
End of Chapter 4  
**_Next Update: 17th November, 2005_

**A/N:** The story's a bit complicated, isn't it? I've opted a jumping back and fourth approach in time, but it should be relatively smoother from now until probably later chapters when issues of the past come out. Plus you'll find a lot of reference to GSA I and GSA II. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 5**

The three of them were in Yzak's office, all silent. Dearka was lying on the sofa with one leg draped over the armrest, staring at the ceiling while Shiho was sitting on the chair across from Yzak's desk with her eyes closed. Yzak on the other hand, was standing at the window, looking out at the busy street below him with his arms crossed, his reflection prominent in the night sky.

The pictures were spread out on Yzak's table with Rusty MacKenzie's full profile.

'What do we do?' Dearka asked for the nth time.

'Again, are you sure this is Rusty MacKenzie?' Yzak asked, also for the nth time, turning to face his two subordinates.

'Believe me, that's none the other than your former comrade Rusty MacKenzie.' Shiho said tiredly, rubbing the side of her head.

'Suck it up Yzak, this picture is so Rusty, just look at him. Look at him and tell me who you see! That hair and that smirk, you really think there could be another Rusty MacKenzie?' Dearka stood up, brushing his uniform. 'Besides, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. We've seen this sniper's work, Rusty's more than capable.'

'Not much of a surprise?' Yzak scowled. Shiho jumped in her seat when Yzak slammed his hand onto the table. 'Rusty MacKenzie is fucking _dead!_ You've seen this file, it has the words "KIA" on the damn thing, fucking killed in action! Athrun confirmed this, he saw Rusty shot in the head, in the fucking _head!_'

'Calm down Yzak.' Dearka winced at Yzak's tantrum and choice of language. 'If this isn't Rusty, then who is it? He's got the face, he's got the attitude and he's got the skill!'

'Damn it!' Yzak cursed, throwing his hands up in the air. 'Why? Just… just fucking why of _all_ people?'

'Is Athrun Zala coming?' Shiho asked quietly, picking up the photo again.

'He should arrive tomorrow, you'll meet him Dearka.' Yzak ordered, sitting down.

'Yes sir.' Dearka said lazily, stretching.

'Are you absolutely sure all the data has been erased from surveillance's database?' Yzak asked, leaning forward.

'I'm absolutely sure.' Shiho said. 'I destroyed the data disc as well. All left is the files in the security box and these photos.'

'That's the only good thing going on.' Yzak muttered, pulling at the ends of his hair.

'I guess we can't do anything until we met up with Athrun.' Dearka sighed. 'Well, there is one thing.'

'What?' Yzak asked.

'Well…' Dearka shot a glance at Shiho. 'Miriallia says she met with Rusty.'

'What?' Yzak screeched. 'You knew this and you never told us?' Shiho too was equally surprirsed.

'Well, I just knew about it yesterday!' Dearka said hotly, waving his hand in the air. 'She said he came into her ward disguised as one of the male nurses. You remember Yzak? The male nurse who asked us to move aside with that god damn cart.'

'He had a mask on.' Yzak said, rubbing his chin. 'Are you sure who she saw was Rusty?'

'She's sure.' Dearka nodded. 'She saw me open that file.'

'Since Hahnenfuss has deleted the file, we can't do an official record for her.' Yzak sighed, rubbing his head.

'I'm far too busy too.' Dearka said.

'Busy from having sex with her?' Shiho sneered.

'As a matter of fact yes.' Dearka said smugly.

Sighing, Shiho pursed her lips. 'I could talk to her, I think it would be more appropriate anyway. I'm off in a couple of days, I can take her around Aprilius One, away from any ZAFT buildings, that way we can be sure no one is tapping us or anything.'

'You do that.' Yzak nodded. 'You okay Dearka?'

Dearka shrugged. 'If the council knows about this, we're going to be in really deep trouble. That's really the least we can do, besides, Shiho was in charge, it would be better if she asked Miriallia herself.'

'_I'm _going to be in deep shit.' Yzak groaned, throwing one arm over his head. 'The council hasn't exactly been the happiest place I've encountered.'

'I'm going to take off then.' Shiho said, standing up. 'I still have something to do.'

'Yeah.' Yzak waved his hand in the air absently. 'By the way, did you get the invitation Dearka?'

'What invitation?' Dearka asked. At that, Shiho stopped in her tracks.

'You know, the annual charity ball.' Yzak said impatiently. 'The thing you hate going but have to go with Eneta every year.'

'Oh, that piece of shit.' Dearka rubbed his chin. 'I think I got an envelope that looked like an invitation yesterday, I have to check though.'

'Captain Jule, about the invitation – ' Shiho walked forward again.

'I don't think you're going with Eneta right?' Yzak smirked.

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'You think?'

'Commander – ' Shiho tried again.

'But you get to bring a guest.' Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'You're taking the missus?'

Dearka shrugged. 'Maybe, depends whether she's still here by then. She should be though.'

'Doesn't she have work?' Yzak asked dryly.

'Yeah, but she's kind of off work for now, you know…' Dearka sat down on the chair.

'So that means she's it?' Yzak smirked.

'Maybe.' Dearka responded with a sly smile.

Pursing her lips, Shiho put her hands on her hips. 'Captain Jule!'

'Hahnenfuss, you're still here?' Yzak looked up. 'I thought you have stuff to do.'

'About the invitation – ' Shiho started again.

'You got an invitation?' Dearka widened his eyes. 'I've never seen you go to those stupid airhead banquets.'

'I invited her.' Yzak said.

Dearka turned to Yzak with a stunned look. 'You're bringing a guest this year, you're bringing _her?_'

'Hey! What's wrong with me?' Shiho demanded, stomping forward.

'That.' Dearka eyed her. 'You don't look like a girl at all. I can just imagine you tripping over your heels or stepping on Yzak's foot when you're dancing. _Ouch._'

'Hey! I can be a lady if I want to!' Shiho snapped.

'Oh, so you're going to bring a drag queen with you Yzak?' Dearka snorted, turning to Yzak again.

'Dearka Elthman!' Shiho seethed.

'Now now kids, be nice.' Yzak joked, amused.

'Now that is not lady like at all Hahnenfuss.' Dearka said dryly. 'I'll bet you a thousand dollars that you can't wear an evening gown and heels. Better yet, a sexy evening gown.'

Clenching her teeth, Shiho shot one hand out. 'Deal.'

Dearka smirked. 'Deal. You do know my extent of sexy. If you don't, you can buy porn as reference.'

Shiho kicked his chair, seething. 'You'll see how sexy I can be on that night Elthman.'

Dearka shrugged. 'We'll see.'

'So this mean's you're going?' Yzak asked, looking up at Shiho.

'Yes!'

Yzak clapped his hands together. 'Great! One problem solved.'

'What problem?' Shiho asked skeptically.

'He doesn't want those council members to talk him into marrying their daughters.' Dearka said before Yzak could tell him to shut up. 'Especially Lamar Wyleed.'

'Oh, so you're using me as a shield.' Shiho said in a low voice, crossing her arms. 'What a nice thing to expect from the most eligible bachelor on PLANT.'

'Hey, you promised, no turning back!' Yzak warned, pointing one finger at her.

'Of course I won't.' Shiho glared down at Dearka. 'I'm still looking forward to my thousand bucks.'

Dearka just smirked. 'We'll see.'

* * *

It was the first time in two years since Ezaria Jule was allowed to step out of her house. She was devastated to find her son admitted to the hospital after the bomb attack at ZAFT's headquarters and the council had arranged a meeting for her at the hospital three days later under heavy surveillance.

'Yzak!'

Looking away from the window, Yzak was surprised to find his Mother rushing towards him.

'Are you alright dear?' Ezaria asked in a worried tone, grabbing Yzak's hands. 'You got me worried sick when I heard about the attack over the news! How did this happen?'

'It's alright Mother.' Yzak said tiredly, giving his Mother a reassuring smile. 'Really, the bullet didn't get me, it just made a scratch on my arm and shoulder, see.' He pulled down his shirt for his Mother to see. 'It's not as bad as you think, trust me, I've had more injuries during my war days.' He pointed at his face. 'Don't forget your son got a scar right across the face before.'

Ezaria shook her head and ruffled her son's hair. 'You're a strong boy.'

'Man.' Yzak corrected, frowning. 'I'm twenty.'

'Yes, a young man.' Ezaria laughed and sat down.

'You haven't come out of that house for some time Mother, how does it feel?' Yzak asked, pulling the sheets down slightly.

'Things have changed.' Ezaria said quietly. 'Aprilius One is not how I've known it anymore.'

'It has changed, the surrounding, the people.' Yzak agreed. Everything has changed.

'When can you leave the hospital?' Ezaria asked, putting her hand over his.

'Tomorrow I guess, it's not really that serious.' Yzak replied. 'If I don't get back to work, people will want to kill me, especially the council.'

Ezaria nodded silently.

'Mrs. Jule.' One of the ZAFT soldiers who escorted her stepped in. 'It's time.'

Nodding, Ezaria leaned forward and gave Yzak a kiss on both cheeks, caressing his face briefly. 'Get well soon and visit me when you have the time, okay?'

'I will.' Yzak said, smiling. When the door shut quietly behind Ezaria, Yzak exhaled loudly and lied back down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before his eyelids started to get heavy. Pulling the sheets to his chest, he closed his eyes, continuing his much needed sleep.

Outside, Ezaria was escorted by the two ZAFT soldiers. It was already getting dark when Ezaria stepped out of the hospital and was led to the limousine she rode in. She was about to step inside when a girl in a red ZAFT uniform walked by with a bouquet of flowers.

'Major Hahnenfuss.' The two ZAFT soldiers escorting her saluted.

Shiho saluted back and was about to enter the hospital when Ezaria called her.

'Are you in Yzak's team?'

'Yes.' Shiho replied. 'You're Yzak's mother, Mrs. Jule right?'

Ezaria nodded, looking at her for a while before she was called. Shiho bowed her head at the elegant lady and watched her step into the car. When Shiho reached Yzak's ward, he was already fast asleep. She found it awkward, seeing her commander in such a visibly vulnerable state.

Closing the door quietly behind her, she took a vase and filled it with water before arranging the flowers neatly. She set it down on the night table quietly before sitting down herself. She sat there silently until it was completely dark outside, staring at Yzak with lazy eyes. If anyone deserved a break, it was Yzak Jule.

Leaning forward, she couldn't help but reach out one hand. When her fingertips brushed against Yzak's cheek, a hand flew out from the sheets and grabbed her fingers. Startled, Shiho pushed her other hand and knee against the bed to stop from falling right on top of her commander.

'Hahnenfuss?' Yzak opened his sleepy eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'There was a fly.' Shiho said, feeling her heart beat in her ears. 'Uh, mind if you let go?'

'Oh, Sorry.' Yzak let go of her fingers quickly. 'I didn't hurt you did I?'

'It's okay.' Shiho said, rubbing her fingers. 'Soldiers' instinct.'

Shiho helped Yzak sit up, being extra careful with his left shoulder. 'You feeling better?' She asked, sitting back down again.

'Yeah, it's not that serious.' Yzak said. 'Can you pour me a glass of water please?'

'Sure.'

'How's it going back there?' Yzak asked, sitting himself comfortably.

'Its okay, Dearka's watching over stuff back there.' Shiho replied, handing him the glass. 'Everything's still under control, but it's just a matter of time before something goes seriously wrong.' She stopped as Yzak stared at her in the eye. 'What?'

Yzak shook his head. 'Nothing.'

Shiho smiled. 'You're dealing with this in a surprising tranquility, I have to say Commander.'

Yzak frowned. 'I'm not always throwing tantrums.'

Shiho snorted.' Yeah right.'

Yzak sighed and looked out the window. 'Sometimes you just have to accept the fact.'

Shiho sighed. 'I guess you're right.'

Turning, Yzak smirked. 'I want to take a walk, can you help me?'

'Now?' Shiho's eyebrows furrowed.

'Please?' Yzak pleaded.

'Is it against the hospital regulations?' Shiho looked at him sideways.

'Trust me.' Yzak made a move to stand up. 'Get my uniform jacket, it's in the wardrobe.'

'Are you sure about this?' Shiho asked uncertainly, taking the jacket off the rack.

'Yes, don't be such a wuss.' Yzak snarled as Shiho draped it across his shoulder.

'I'm not a wuss, I just don't want to be blamed if you like bleed or anything.' Shiho argued as Yzak put on his slippers.

'I won't. 'Yzak insisted. Opening the door, he looked either way, making sure that the hall was quiet. Motioning for Shiho, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway quickly.

'I say you're not a patient at all.' Shiho laughed as they reached the gardens.

'I've had much serious injuries in the past, this is like nothing.' Yzak snorted.

'This garden does not look like a place in the hospital.' Shiho declared, looking around as they walked towards the huge fountain in the center. The lights gave the fountain a very soft and romantic glow, an atmosphere one cannot find in a hospital.

'Really?' Yzak sat down beside the fountain, holding his jacket in place. 'Then where should it be?'

'I don't know.' Shiho turned in circles with her arms open, a smile on her face. 'But I know this garden should be for lovers.'

'Lovers?' Yzak repeated. Smirking, he crossed his legs. 'Too bad we aren't huh?'

Shiho stopped abruptly, almost tripping. Coughing, she rubbed her forehead. 'Huh?'

Laughing, Yzak shook his head. 'I should be coming back in a day or two.'

Shiho frowned. 'Don't you need some rest?'

'I'm okay.' Yzak said. 'Have you met up with Miriallia Haww yet?'

'I'm meeting her tomorrow.' Shiho replied. 'Thing's have been so hectic in the past three days I haven't had the time. Dearka said I'd take a day off tomorrow and then he the next day until you come back.'

'Great.' Yzak said tiredly, closing his eyes.

'You should rest while you can captain.' Shiho said, sitting down.

'I know, but I can't afford it.' Yzak sighed.

'Still shaken?' Shiho asked, glancing at him sideways.

'Can't say I'm not surprised.' Yzak said dryly. 'I guess the tables are turned…'

'It's even worse than the scar from Strike?' It sounded more like a statement than a question.

'I didn't know who piloted Strike, it was just another enemy I wanted to destroy.' Yzak said quietly. 'But this time, it's Rusty, Rusty MacKenzie.'

'You feel betrayed?' Shiho tried. 'Like how Athrun and Dearka betrayed you during the war?'

Yzak nodded. 'It hurts you know. I still don't understand why Rusty didn't tell us he was still alive. He knew perfectly well that he had a chance to rejoin ZAFT regardless of his failure during the Heliopolis raid. Why did he choose to be an assassin? A sniper?'

'I bet he has a good reason.' Shiho said softly. 'Don't be too hard on yourself.'

Yzak ran one hand through his hair. 'I really can't think of a reason.'

'Give it some time. He works for Nessar, I'm betting my head that he's going to pull that trigger again in the near future.'

'Speaking of betting.' Yzak turned to Shiho. 'How's that sexy dress going?'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'I don't think you're going to that banquet in this condition.'

'I'll be as good as new in a week.' Yzak promised. 'I wouldn't miss seeing you all dressed up for the world.'

'You sure? I wouldn't want to scare you in any way.' Shiho joked.

'Oh, believe me.' Yzak gave her a wink. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

Shaking her head, Shiho looked down at her watch. 'Gods, I have to go, visiting time is almost over.'

'Are you sure you guys are going to be fine when I'm away.' Yzak asked as they headed back to his ward.

'Well, for a few days would be okay, but don't take advantage of it.' Shiho warned, pointing one finger at him.

'I can't even if I wanted to.' Yzak muttered, pushing her hand away. 'Shit!'

'What?' Shiho looked back and forth.

'Damn, it's that nurse again.' Yzak whispered, pulling Shiho back. 'That bitch, she's going to kill me!'

'You were the one who wanted to go for a walk in the dark.' Shiho smirked. 'You started it and you finish it.'

Yzak slapped his forehead when the nurse came stomping out of the ward, luckily, she went the other direction. Grabbing Shiho's hand, he rushed back into the ward, pulling Shiho behind him.

'Why do I have to follow you?' Shiho asked, panting slightly.

'I don't know.' Yzak said breathlessly. 'Just a reflex.'

The door burst open with the nurse rushing in with another male nurse.

'Hello.' Yzak waved his hand at them.

'You – ' The nurse looked from Yzak to Shiho. 'You weren't here just a while ago.'

'What are you talking about?' Yzak asked innocently. 'I was here all this time, my colleague was here all this time. Want me to introduce you two?'

'No, no, you weren't here.' The nurse insisted.

Yzak shrugged. 'Maybe I was in the washroom.'

'Did you check the washroom?' The male nurse asked his colleague.

'You better not leave this ward until you leave this hospital.' The nurse warned, pointing one finger at him. 'I don't care if you're a senior councilor, as long as you live under my control, you're going to live by my rules, and that means no sneaking out at night with your girlfriend.'

'I'm not his girlfriend!' Shiho protested.

'Let's go, the doctor's going to check on him soon.' The nurse said, walking towards the door.

'Not even my Mom uses that tone.' Yzak frowned.

'You should clear things with her.' Shiho said, her eyebrows furrowed.

'What? About you being my girlfriend?' Yzak asked, looking over his shoulder.

'Yes.' Shiho said, putting her hands on her hips. 'You're a semi-public figure and I don't want that woman to give others a wrong impression of the two of us.'

'Don't worry, I'll fix it.' Yzak said.

'I've got to go.' Shiho sighed, ruffling her straight bangs. 'I've got an early day tomorrow.'

'Yeah, you go.' Yzak said, waving his hand. 'I'll see you later.'

Bowing her head slightly, Shiho turned on her heel and was about to leave when Yzak called her. 'Yes?'

'Come over here, I want to give you something.' Yzak said, reaching out one hand.

Shiho pursed her lips and walked forward. 'What's going on?'

'Just come over here, I'm not going to bite.' Yzak muttered impatiently. 'Hold your hand out.'

'You okay Captain?' Shiho did as she was told.

Smiling, Yzak took her hand and pulled her towards him, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. At this, Shiho froze, her heart pounding so loud she could barely hear anything else. 'Captain, I – '

'I just wanted to thank you.' Yzak said softly.

'Tha – thank you?' Shiho stammered as Yzak pulled away.

'You've been my support for the past few years.' Yzak said. 'Just wanted to say thanks, you're the best teammate I've got.'

He didn't miss the mad blush on her cheeks as she looked away. 'I was just doing what I had to do.'

'Now go, it's getting late.' Yzak said, giving her a light shove in the shoulder.

'Huh?' Shiho looked at him dumbly.

'You said you have an early day tomorrow, remember?' Yzak reminded.

'Oh yes.' Shiho stumbled towards the door. 'I'll see you soon then.' She disappeared after giving her commander a small wave.

Yzak stared at the door for a while before looking down at his hand. Holding it before his eyes, he found a long piece of Shiho's dark brown hair. Letting it drop to the floor, he held his hand close to his nose as if he could still smell Shiho's fruity scent.

It was just a matter of time before he needed more than just a hug from the brunette he first met during the war two years ago, the girl whom he had come to trust with all his heart despite the betrayal he experienced from his former teammates.

* * *

'This place looks beautiful!' Miriallia Haww exclaimed, climbing out of the car.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' Shiho smiled, following Miriallia. Walking up to her, they both looked over the farmland that covered the southern hills of Aprilius One.

'Beautiful.' Miriallia took a deep breath. 'You think Earth has the best landscape but it's really how you see things.'

'Really?' Shiho took off her shades.

'Have you ever been to Earth Shiho?' Miriallia asked.

Shiho shook her head and looked away. 'No, I haven't.'

'Shiho!' A voice called from behind them.

'Vena!' Shiho's lips curved into a huge smile. Rushing forward, she gave her friend a big hug.

'It's been such a long time!' Vena cried. 'Why didn't you call me first? I see you've brought a friend.'

'Let me introduce.' Shiho motioned for Miriallia. 'This is my friend from ZAFT, Vena Posa. She was a technician onboard Versalius.'

'Nice to meet you.' Vena shook hands with Miriallia. 'You are?'

'Miriallia Haww.' Miriallia replied, giving her a huge smile.

'She's a friend of mine, well, my comrades girlfriend.' Shiho nudged Miriallia in the rib playfully.

Vena looked at her smugly. 'Which comrade?'

'Dearka Elthman.' Shiho said quickly before Miriallia could stop her.

'Ted Elthman's son?' Vena widened her eyes. 'Fancy!' She looked at her closely and rubbed her chin. 'Where have I seen you before?'

'TV?' Shiho tried.

Vena gasped. 'You're the person who got shot last week!'

'Yes yes, now let's see those little imps of yours.' Shiho said before Vena could dig deeper into the subject.

'They miss you.' Vena commented as they walked down a wide path between the farmlands.

'We're going to this ZAFT orphanage.' Shiho explained when Miriallia gave her a confused look. 'The orphanage is run by the government and it takes care of all the children who have lost their parents during the war, you know, whose parents were working for ZAFT. Vena here was assigned to this orphanage after the war.'

'Not assigned, I requested it myself.' Vena said, waving her hand. 'I just don't want to get involved with war anymore, unlike you Miss Hahnenfuss.'

'Come on, you're doing good too.' Shiho said.

'I am.' Vena admitted.

Miriallia was surprised to see how beautiful the orphanage was. Located at the center of the farmlands, it was a very quiet place with a huge garden. Children of all ages lived there, from babies to pre-teens. The house was only three stories high but it was big and could accommodate at least two hundred people.

'How are we doing?' Shiho asked as a little boy ran into her arms. 'Has Otoniel been a good boy?'

'He has!' Otoniel gave Shiho a huge smile. Shiho couldn't help but laugh at the holes in his set of teeth.

'Have you been eating too much candy?' Shiho asked.

'No I haven't!' Otoniel denied vehemently, shaking his head from side to side.

'If that's the case…' Shiho reached into her denim jacket and took out a car toy. 'Here you go, a little present for you.'

'Thank you Shiho!' Otoniel cried, kissing her on the cheek.

'Now be nice and share it with other kids!' Shiho called as she watched Otoniel rush into the gardens to show off his new toy.

'He missed you.' Vena said, crossing her arms.

'Is there anything special between the two of you?' Miriallia asked.

'Nothing, it's just…' Shiho shrugged. 'He reminds me of someone.'

'Someone who's very naughty.' Vena muttered.

Miriallia blinked. 'What do you mean?'

'He's got too much energy and, you know, releases it on others.' Vena sighed. 'Don't get me wrong, it's not like he has a disease or something, he's just… he's not the nicest kid around and likes to make practical jokes on others, just to probably gain attention. He's the son of one of the commanders of ZAFT, his Mother died when he was little. He's rich and inherited a lot, but they sent him here anyway.'

'I imagine he was the brat when he first got here.' Miriallia commented.

'Oh yeah, and he still is.' Vena said, shaking her head.

'Poor guy.' Miriallia sighed.

'Poor us.' Vena corrected in a dry voice.

Running her hand through her silky locks, Shiho turned to Miriallia. 'Want to go take a walk, there's plenty of good places you can take pictures of around here.'

'Sure.'

The sun was shining brightly as the two girls walked down the terraces, breathing in the unique fresh air provided by the farmlands. Being here made one so relaxed, unlike the tense war zones Miriallia was use to. Though artificial, the wind was very comfortable, brushing through them quietly.

'You have something to ask me right?' Miriallia asked, taking another shot from the hilltop.

'You know that's partly why I brought you here.' Shiho said, perched against the picket fence. 'Not that I don't enjoy these precious hours of off duty.'

'Before I forget, I have to thank you.' Miriallia said, turning around.

Shiho frowned. 'For what? Don't thank me for the security I did during your press conference because it sucked and you got shot in the chest. I never really heard the end of it.'

Miriallia laughed. 'No, not that, although I do appreciate the security you've set up, let's just say the shot was an unfortunate coincidence.'

'Really?' Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'No resentment?'

Miriallia shook her head. 'Believe me, I've seen people die before me, I've taken shots of people getting killed under heavy fire. It's not fun, but it's reality.'

'From a veteran's point of view.' Shiho nodded. 'You really do have a knack for photography Miriallia.'

'Thank you.' Miriallia bowed her head playfully. 'I just wanted to thank you for helping me, you know, giving me Dearka's address before.'

'Oh, that was nothing.' Shiho waved her hand in the air. 'Really, I've heard about you from Captain Jule before, he was pissed off when Dearka ran after you like that.'

'So I've heard.' Miriallia shrugged. 'Dearka's been complaining a lot lately.'

'But you're still happy just being with him.' Shiho finished, looking at her smugly.

Miriallia looked away, blushing. 'You wanted to ask me about that male nurse?'

'Yes.' Shiho crossed her legs at her ankle. 'Are you sure it was Rusty MacKenzie? Dearka gave you his file right?'

'I'm sure.' Miriallia insisted, slinging her camera over her shoulder. 'That hair, you can't be mistaken, and his eyes, they were like burning holes into my face! He threatened me, he actually threatened me.'

Shiho frowned. 'Why didn't you tell someone immediately?'

'Well…' Miriallia looked away. 'There was too much going on then and I didn't really trust anyone well enough to talk about this. Besides, so much happened after that, I didn't even think about it until I saw that photo on Dearka's computer.'

'It is quite a shock.' Shiho agreed, biting her lower lip. 'I can't reveal too much to you because it involves a former elite in charge of the Heliopolis raid. Anyway, we're almost absolutely sure he's the one who shot you, but if what you heard was right, he doesn't want you dead, it was just a warning.'

'Call me crazy, but I believed what he said.' Miriallia waved her hand in the air. 'And I believe his true target was not anyone from Orb.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'Why's that?'

'Well, for one, no one in that kid's range was anyone important in Orb.' Miriallia said. 'That's what I heard from Athrun.'

'Captain Jule was right, you can't trust them with comprehensive information.' Shiho muttered. 'I'm so glad they called Athrun Zala over.'

'That's really all I know Shiho, but I'm sure it's more than what it seems.' Miriallia warned.

Shiho nodded. 'I have the concept.'

'How's Yzak by the way?' Miriallia asked.

'He's okay, not dead yet.' Shiho said lightly. 'They're all shaken up about it though, I mean, a bomb attack at a ZAFT headquarter?' She shook her head.

'I know, Dearka didn't take it too well either.' Miriallia sighed and looked down at her feet. 'I mean, when he came back, he just sat there, staring into space. I haven't seen him this upset before.'

'I know, he's always the cynical person who wouldn't pass on making sarcastic comments of the situation. The last time I saw him this bummed was when he came back from Orb.' Shiho winked.

'Shiho!' Miriallia made a face. 'I'm already guilty as it is.'

'I'm sure you are.' Taking a deep breath, Shiho stood straight. 'By the way, are you going to that banquet thing?'

'That?' Miriallia pursed her lips. 'I don't know, I heard Dearka's cousin will be there, I don't want to make the situation awkward for him.'

Shiho snorted. 'Believe me, he won't think it's awkward at all as long as he's got his eyes on you. Don't worry, Eneta's totally fine with the situation, she's not the type of girl who'd be mad at a guy she couldn't get. Believe me, she's a nice person.'

'Dearka wants me to go.' Miriallia said uncertainly. 'I don't know though…'

'It'll be fun!' Shiho reassured as they headed back to the orphanage.

Miriallia looked at her weirdly. 'How come? I thought these charity balls are all boring, that's what Dearka said.'

'Believe me.' Shiho smirked. 'It'll be fun because you'll get to see Dearka Elthman lose in a bet he so thought he was going to win.'

'How's that?' Miriallia asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Shiho just shrugged and did a little skip down the path. 'You'll see, I'm so going to make him fork over a thousand bucks.'

Miriallia widened her eyes, picking up her pace. 'A thousand bucks? What did you guys bet on?'

'It's getting interesting huh?' Shiho giggled, breaking into a run.

'Tell me!' Miriallia cried as she ran after the brunette. She had a sudden initial gut feeling that she'd regret big time if she didn't go.

'You'll see for yourself!'

Laughing, the two new friends ran down the winding paths as the sun set completely, night shadowing over the whole of Aprilius One.

**End of Chapter 5**  
_Next Update: 22nd November, 2005_

**A/N:** I should probably respond to some of the reviews, but I just got back from a show and I'm tired, so I'll do it next chapter. Off to bed for me, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 6**

The digital clock on the nightstand beside Shiho's bed read six when the phone rang. Sticking her head out of the fridge, Shiho blinked, a straw stuck in her mouth. Holding the towel over her head, Shiho padded across the floor barefoot and answered the phone just before the person on the other hand was about to hang up.

'Shiho Hahnenfuss.' Shiho said absently, freeing her long brunette locks.

'It's me, Miriallia.'

'Hey, how's it going?' Shiho asked, jumping on her bed.

'You're really not going tell me about the bet are you?' Miriallia pursed her lips, jumping up when the bathroom door of Dearka's apartment clicked open.

'You'll see.' Shiho said, crossing her legs. 'You're so going to see how that precious honey of yours is going fork over a sweet thousand bucks.'

'Who's that?' Shiho heard Dearka ask.

'It's Shiho.' Miriallia replied.

'She's not getting cold feet is she?' Dearka smirked. 'I don't mind, I can use another thousand bucks, maybe I should get a new look for my car, a thousand bucks should be enough.'

'Miriallia, would you be a doll and tell Dearka to go to hell?' Shiho asked sweetly.

Miriallia giggled. 'How are you going to get there?'

'Captain Jule is going to give me a ride, I'm his guest and it's really the least he can do. I mean, I'm doing him a favor for the love of god!'

'What favor?' Miriallia asked curiously.

'Come on, we don't have much time.' Dearka said from behind Miriallia.

'I'll see then.' Miriallia said quickly, then cut the connection.

Seething at how Dearka cut in, Shiho hung up and threw her phone onto the pillow. Glancing at the clock again, she figured she'd better get dressed before she met Yzak downstairs. Though they lived in the same building for the past two or so years, they've never been in each other's apartment and it was absolutely just for the both of them. They were, afterall, in a serious working relationship and they couldn't afford wrecking it, even if they both recognized each other as just comrades and friends.

Adding the finishing touches to her light make up, Shiho smirked at her reflection and made a turn, admiring the fitting evening gown. She was about to reach for her purse when she suddenly caught sight of her bare back. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder and stared at the really faint scar that cut right from her left shoulder to the small of her back. She had used some powder to cover it up but it still showed a little from where she stood.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head violently and started stuffing her compact into her purse. Slipping her feet into white thin heels that had pointed toes, she reached for her matching emerald shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders.

When she stepped into the halls, she looked back and fourth, making sure no one was around. When she walked out of the elevator, the clicking sound of her heels caught the attention of the guard.

'Major?' The guard blinked at Shiho, looking up and down.

Shiho smiled uncomfortably. 'Good evening.'

'Good evening.' The guard took of his hat, nodding at her.

Shiho could feel his eyes follow her. When she stepped out of the glass doors, she couldn't help but look back and caught the guard staring at her. Turning away again, she giggled, pulling her shawl closer at the nocturnal wind.

_You go girl._ She thought, looking around the parking lot. Walking down the isle of cars, she finally located Yzak's black sedan. He was leaning against the driver's side of the car, looking down at some files with his legs crossed at his ankles, his back to her. Taking a deep breath, Shiho cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

Sensing someone behind him, Yzak turned. He couldn't help but stare at Shiho for a while, his eyes wide open, the file dangling from his fingers. Blinking, he shook his head violently.

'So, what do you think?' Shiho asked, turning in a circle. 'Not to bad for a shield right?'

'No, not bad at all.' Yzak said, clearing his throat. 'You look nice.'

Shiho smiled, holding her small purse before her with both hands. 'Thank you, that's a nice compliment Captain.'

'Yes, you definitely look nice.' Yzak walked around the car and held open the door for her. 'You deserve being served by a gentleman, that's for sure.'

Shiho laughed. 'Do you want me to tip you then?'

'I'll keep that in mind and ask for it when we come back.' Yzak joked, slamming the door shut. Walking back to his side of the car, he climbed in and asked Shiho to put the file inside the compartment.

'Dearka is so going to lose his thousand bucks.' Shiho smirked, looking out the window.

'You do know his definition of sexy right?' Yzak asked dryly.

'Of course, it's not the first time I've seen his stack of porn lying around in his office before Miriallia came along.' Shiho said flatly, eyeing Yzak.

'Porn King.' Yzak muttered, pulling at his tie slightly.

'Are you dreading this or looking forward to this?' Shiho asked.

'Both.' Yzak said. 'I'm looking forward to Dearka's reaction but dreading those boring conversations with the other councilors, like I haven't heard enough in our regular meetings.'

'So do you really like your job or not?' Shiho asked curiously.

'Well… it's okay, but if I had a choice, I wouldn't work for the council.' Yzak said, shooting Shiho a glance. 'There's a lot of issues between the councilors and I've been a very sensitive case from square one, my Mother and all.'

Shiho nodded. 'I know, but haven't you ever wondered why?'

'I'd be the world's biggest idiot if I haven't ever wondered.' Yzak replied. 'But there are things that are meant to be understood only and not discussed among people. That's the reality of politics, you've got to make a good guess and come up with the right decision or you're going to be shot down.'

'I don't know about politics.' Shiho responded, leaning back. 'It's too complicated, that's the last thing I need in my life.'

'I'm sure it is for everyone.' Was all Yzak said. The drive was short and they arrived the convention hall in less than fifteen minutes. Leaving his car for the valets to park at the front doors, Yzak led Shiho to the reception counter.

'Name please.'

'Jule.' Yzak replied while signing the book. 'Yzak Jule.'

'Of course, councilor.' The receptionist nodded, giving him a bright smile before turning to Shiho. 'And this lady is?'

'My guest.' Yzak replied, glancing at Shiho briefly. 'Shiho Hahnenfuss.'

The receptionist paused. 'Hahnenfuss?'

'I'm thirsty Captain.' Shiho cut in, tugging Yzak by his suit sleeve. 'Can we go to the cocktail now?'

'Sure.' Yzak shrugged and looked around. 'Has Dearka Elthman arrived yet?'

'Uh…' the confused receptionist quickly went through the computer in front of her. 'Yes, he – '

'Oh, there he is.' Yzak interrupted, looking over the crowed of people near the tables. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome…' the receptionist blinked, her eyes following the two.

'What's going on?' Another receptionist asked, nudging her in the ribs.

'Nothing.' She shook her head. 'It's just… I never knew Councilor Hahnenfuss had another daughter, or is it just the same surname?'

'Who knows, now get to work.'

Dearka couldn't help but frown at the sight of Shiho while Miriallia tried to suppress the giggles while holding on to Dearka's arm tightly.

'Well? What do you think Major?' Shiho asked with a hint of glee in her voice, slipping the shawl off her shoulders.

'Damn it!' Dearka cursed, seething at Shiho. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Nothing's wrong, except for the thousand bucks you owe me.' Shiho smirked. She looked down at her extremely low-cut evening gown with a stylish twist at her cleveage that so happened to be also low-back with a slit that ran up her right leg and sat on her thigh. 'Is this your definition of sexy?'

'God, just give her the thousand bucks.' Yzak said, shaking his head.

'Hey.' Dearka glared at Yzak.

'Hmm… what should I do with a thousand bucks?' Shiho asked herself, tapping her face with one finger.

'You better not walk down a quiet street in that stupid dress.' Dearka muttered.

Shiho paused for a moment before giving Dearka a snarl. 'Don't worry, I have my chauffer right here.' She patted Yzak's shoulder.

'Remember to tip me.' Yzak said dryly.

'We should go in, it's about to start.' Miriallia said, tugging Dearka by the sleeve.

'Yeah.' Taking Miriallia's hand, he started for the huge entrance of the hall.

'I think Dearka's definition of sexy is only confined to Miriallia now.' Shiho muttered, crossing her arms. 'You think he'll use this excuse to make me lose my money Captain?'

'I don't know Major.' Yzak shrugged. 'You know he's the unpredictable.'

'Yeah…' Shiho gritted her teeth. 'That's what I hate about that guy, but hey, I'm happy for them, she at least.'

Yzak laughed and held out his arm. 'Come on, you're my shield and you've got to stick with me. I'm telling you those senior councilors are doing anything to make me marry their daughters.'

'Because you're PLANT's most eligible bachelor?' Shiho joked while wrapping her arm around his.

Yzak pursed his lips. 'Well, I'm not going to deny that, I am one of the most eligible bachelor around here, if not the only one.'

'Shut up!' Shiho laughed, hitting him in the arm playfully.

'Yeah, make me.' Yzak sneered down at her.

'Jule!' Shiho froze at the familiar voice from behind them.

Turning, Yzak smiled at one of his colleagues from the council.

'Hahnenfuss.' Yzak greeted, shaking hands with the old man and nodding at his wife.

'I see you're up and about now.' Agrip Hahnenfuss said, looking at Yzak. 'The attack hasn't done any serious damage has it?'

Yzak shook his head. 'Not to me, but to the headquarters.'

'I hope there has been extra security here.' Irasie Hahnenfuss said in a worried tone.

'There has been.' Yzak said. 'The best team has been sent from ZAFT, trust me.'

'We always trust you Yzak.' Agrip said, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. 'I see you've got a guest, that's a surprise.'

Irasie nodded. 'You've never brought any girl along with you to this annual ball, has the young man finally found himself a girl?'

'She's not my girlfriend or any of that sort.' Yzak smiled, feeling Shiho tighten her grip around his arm. 'She's a comrade of mine, my most trusted member of the team.'

'Really?' Agrip looked at the girl who had her head lowered all the time.

Yzak touched Shiho's gripping hand and smiled up at them meaningfully. 'Her name's Shiho Hahnenfuss.'

The couple couldn't help but widened their eyes in shock as Shiho looked up slightly with trembling amethyst orbs. Her heart was pounding with such fear that she didn't take notice of Yzak's hand wrapping around hers tightly.

'The people have all entered the hall.' Yzak said after a few moments of tense silence. 'After you.'

'Yes…' Agrip nodded slowly and pulled his wife along while shooting one more glance at Shiho.

Yzak tried to let go of Shiho hands but couldn't, feeling her grip tighten. 'You want to go in now Major?'

Shiho nodded, feeling her breath leave her mouth. Taking another deep breath, she smiled up at her commander.

'Let's go.'

* * *

'I never knew Shiho was the type to dance, have you?' Miriallia asked Dearka, taking a sip from her glass of champagne.

'Neither did I.' Dearka muttered, taking Miriallia's glass.

'Hey, that's mine!' Miriallia protested, watching as Dearka drained it down.

'It tastes better.' Was his lame excuse as he gave her a sly smile.

'Yeah right.' Miriallia muttered, blushing slightly.

'Hey, is your shield working okay?' Dearka asked as Yzak sat down at the table.

'Working my ass.' Yzak muttered, glancing at the dance floor.

'She's still not doing anything for you huh?' Dearka said, his arm draped across Miriallia's chair.

'It is she never will.' Yzak snapped.

'Really? You dance with her every time.' Dearka argued. 'There's got to be something going on.'

'That's because her Father makes me.' Yzak grumbled, grabbing his glass of white wine.

'Seriously dude, she really doesn't do anything to you?' Dearka asked, raising his eyebrows. 'I mean, come on, she's not that bad looking. Hell she's a model!'

Miriallia pursed her lips and gave Dearka a little shove in the rib. 'Or is it because you like someone else?'

'Or, maybe he's gay.' Dearka said warily.

'You want to have sex with the missus tonight?' Yzak asked in a threatening tone, pointing his knife at Dearka threateningly.

'Please gentleman, be nice.' Miriallia said, looking back and forth. 'We don't want a bloody incident around here.'

'Fine, you're not gay then.' Dearka sneered.

Snorting, Yzak put the knife down.

'Where's Shiho?' Miriallia asked, looking over at the dance floor again.

'Huh? Wasn't she dancing with the son of Tayne just a while ago?' Dearka said.

'She was, but now she's gone.' Miriallia said, squinting her eyes in the dim lights.

'Don't worry, she's a big girl, she's probably off with the guy somewhere, dressed like that.' Dearka muttered. 'I still can't believe it, who would think that Shiho Hahnenfuss would have the guts to wear such a dress?'

'It's your underestimation Dearka, you can't blame anyone.' Miriallia said dryly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

'Still…' Dearka's voice trailed. 'She's not really doing that of a great job Yzak, get more tip from her when you drive her back.'

'Ha ha.' Yzak said flatly, standing up.

'Going to hide in the bathroom again Captain?' Dearka asked slyly.

'Shut up.' Yzak muttered. Turning on his heel, he walked to the restroom, deciding that he needed to wash his face.

At the balcony outside, Shiho stared at the magnificent night view before her, leaning against the cold marble. She had just had her third dance with someone she barely knew. She was surprised at herself, she wasn't the type of girl who'd accept a stranger's invitation to the dance floor, but somehow, she didn't have the strength to say no.

She knew she wasn't doing a great shielding job for her Commander.

'You're not really doing a good job Major.'

Shiho turned and stared at Yzak who had his hands in his trouser pockets. Smiling, she shook her head. 'You're right, I'm not. Sorry.'

'You should be.' Yzak muttered, walking towards her.

'Why are you so scared of Wyleed's daughter?' Shiho asked curiously, resting her cheek on her palm. 'It's not like she's ugly or anything.'

'I don't want to be involved in any political unions.' Yzak replied. 'It's obvious that Wyleed wants his daughter to marry me so he can expand his power.'

Shiho frowned. 'I thought Lamar Wyleed helped you out a lot during those first few months.'

'He has.' Yzak exhaled loudly. 'But trust me Hahnenfuss, you can't trust anyone in that council, you can't trust anyone when you're dealing with politics.'

Shiho just shrugged.

'I see you had a few dances.' Yzak said casually, leaning his elbows on the marble while loosening his tie. 'Anyone in particular you like? I can give you some information if you want.'

'Why so helpful all of a sudden Captain?' Shiho asked, raising her eyebrows. 'You've never been interested in my love life.'

Yzak shrugged. 'It's nothing, but I can tell you that those idiots have been drooling over you. I've got some of those councilors sons asking me about you back there.'

'What did you tell them?' Shiho asked, standing straight.

'Nothing, I told them to have some guts and ask you themselves.' Yzak said flatly. 'I'm not about to go around advertising you.'

'Thank you.' Shiho said sarcastically.

'Miss Shiho.' Alden Tayne stepped forward with a glass of champagne in his hand.

'Oh, have I interrupted something?' Yzak asked innocently, looking at him.

'Not really.' Tayne said, managing a smile. 'Miss Shiho said she wanted to go to the restroom and I lost her since. I was wondering if she'd like me to take her home, it is getting late.'

'Thanks, but no thanks.' Shiho said, giving Tayne a small smile.

'I came with her, we live in the same building.' Yzak explained.

'You two are just comrades right?' Tayne asked.

Shiho nodded. 'He's my commander.'

'Let's go, it's getting late.' Yzak said, grabbing Shiho's arm.

'Bye, nice meeting you.' Shiho said over her shoulder, giving Tayne a wave.

'Bye…' was all Yzak could hear from Tayne as he pulled Shiho away form the balcony.

'You guys are leaving?' Dearka asked as Shiho wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

'It's getting late.' Miriallia said, pointing at her watch.

Dearka shrugged. 'Who cares, I'm off tomorrow.'

'You are?' Shiho's eyebrows furrowed. 'I'm off too.' She turned to Yzak, who shrugged innocently.

'Don't look at me, it was just a coincidence.' Yzak said.

Dearka pointed one finger at him. 'You're off too right.'

'Like I said, coincidence.' Yzak muttered. 'Let's go.'

'Don't forget my thousand bucks, I don't take checks.' Shiho smirked.

'Get out.' Dearka muttered while Yzak laughed.

'I can't believe you would bet on something like this.' Miriallia giggled. 'She's really beautiful and sexy tonight, have you seen the guys stare at her?

'I haven't.' Dearka frowned, taking Miriallia's hand. 'I mean, come on, it's Hahnenfuss, she does nothing to me whatsoever.'

'Do other women do anything to you?' Miriallia asked sweetly, grabbing Dearka chin.

Dearka shrugged. 'Yeah, one.'

'It better be me.' Miriallia muttered, letting go of his chin.

Dearka smirked while standing up, pulling her with him. 'Maybe.'

Outside, Yzak tipped the servant before taking his car keys. The ride back to the sleeping quarters was exceptionally silent, making the ride seem twice as long. When Yzak pulled in front of their building and killed the engine, neither of them made a move to leave.

'You're upset Captain?' Shiho asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question to Yzak.

'And you're upset too Major.' Yzak responded. They both turned and looked at each other. Shiho felt her heart accelerating at the sudden nakedness of his stare. It felt extremely uncomfortable yet she didn't want to look away.

'There is something I wanted to ask you Captain.' Shiho said, sighing.

'Shoot.' Yzak rested his hand on the steering wheel.

'Did you invite me to this banquet because you wanted me to be a shield… or is there another reason?' Shiho asked carefully.

'It's both.' Yzak said honestly. 'I admit that I wanted you to see your parents again.'

Shiho looked down at her lap. 'You want to ask me something, you're curious, you have been for two years. You've been refraining yourself from asking me about my family ever since you asked about my sister two years ago.'

'I'm lying if I say I'm not curious.' Yzak leaned back against his seat and looked up. 'But I didn't want to push it. There's obviously a disturbing history behind all this. I can tell you that I'm pretty close with your parents, especially your Father. He is, after all, in the council. They don't know that you're in my team, I've never told them nor mentioned you. The funny thing is, I've never knew your existence and I was surprised that a Hahnenfuss was assigned to my team during the war.'

'You were never meant to know I existed.' Shiho said quietly. 'To my parents, there was only my sister, and because of this, they hate me.'

'They hate you?' Yzak narrowed his eyes.

'Were you close with my sister?' Shiho asked, turning to Yzak. 'Did you love her?'

Yzak shrugged. 'I don't know. To be absolutely honest, my memory of her traces back to when we were thirteen? I had no idea what a marriage really was, I was just following my parents' orders. Your sister was a nice person and I really didn't mind marrying her at that time. You know how the council can be, they like to pull their sons and daughters together in political marriages, Athrun and Lacus Clyne was a very typical example.

'Geherin and I were friends, good friends. I remember her looking forward to my visits. We were so innocent back then, before Junis 7 and my enlistment. I never thought of her again during the war, not until I went back home after my missions on Earth was I told that she died, apparently of disease.' Yzak gave Shiho a small smile. 'That was the end of our relationship, if there was one at all.'

'You were told she died of a disease?' Shiho asked carefully.

Yzak nodded. 'That's what your Father had announced. There was no public funeral though, everyone so busy then.'

They were silent, sitting in the small space of the sedan.

'She didn't die of disease.' Shiho whispered, looking down.

'What?' Yzak turned his head abruptly.

'She died because of me.' Shiho said in a barely audible voice. 'That's why my parents hate me.'

Another wave of silence washed over them. Shiho couldn't help but tighten her fist nervously until Yzak unlocked the doors.

'It's almost two, we should get of this car before we suffocate.' Yzak said, climbing out of the car.

Nodding, Shiho stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She held her hand up, brushing her unruly hair out of her eyes in the nocturnal breeze while pulling her shawl closer to herself.

'It's getting cold.' Yzak commented. 'You sure you're okay in those shoes?'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'Please, they're just heels. I have a high threshold of pain. I'm lying if they don't hurt, but I'm not going to take them off now and walk around barefoot in the parking lot.'

'You sure, because I really don't mind.' Yzak smirked as the glass doors of the foyer slid open.

'Major! Commander Jule!' Another guard was on duty. 'What a surprise to see the two of you together!'

'I invited her to this councilors' charity banquet.' Yzak said.

'I see.' The guard nodded.

'Oh, uh, can you give me the CYL file? You borrowed it from my secretary yesterday and I kind of need it.' Yzak said as they entered the elevator. 'I'm not in the office tomorrow.'

'You're lucky I brought it back Captain.' Shiho said dryly, eyeing him.

Yzak just shrugged as they reached seventh floor. 'Hey, do you realize we've lived in the same building for two years but this is the first time I've ever been in your apartment.'

'Well, if you don't want to ruin that record, you can stay outside while I get the file for you.' Shiho said sarcastically, opening the door.

'Hey, I was just pointing out the irony.' Yzak said, stepping into Shiho's studio.

Shaking her head, she took off her heels, sighing loudly.

'I told you, you should have taken them off.' Yzak said, crossing his arms.

Shiho just snorted. 'Take off your shoes, I don't clean up this place too often and it already looks like a dump.'

'Well, not entirely a dump if you've seen Dearka's place.' Yzak said, looking around the simple studio. 'It's not that bad.'

'Thank you.' Shiho muttered, tossing the keys onto the kitchen counter. 'Help yourself, I need go to the bathroom first.'

Yzak waved his hand absently and looked around. Seeing a stereo hi-fi sitting on the chest of drawers, he walked towards it, looking at her stack of CDs. Picking out one from the rack, he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, surprised that Shiho liked ballroom music. No wonder she could dance so well with those guys. Popping the CD into the tray, he pressed the play button just as the bathroom door slid open.

'What in the world are you doing Captain?' Shiho asked, tossing the shawl onto her bed.

'Nothing.' Yzak shrugged. Walking towards her, he reached out one hand with his eyebrows raised. 'I believe we haven't had a dance yet.'

Shiho looked at him weirdly. 'You're kidding aren't you?'

'Come on, you are technically my date and you haven't been doing a good job, mind you.' Yzak jerked his hand slightly. 'This is the least you can do.'

Shho couldn't help the smile spreading across her face as she took Yzak's hand, very aware of the fact that it was warming up around hers.

Yzak wrapped one arm around Shiho's back while she placed one hand gently on his shoulder. Looking down, Shiho tried to hide the slight blush across her cheeks as she felt Yzak's hand on her bare back.

'You really aren't a bad dancer.' Yzak commented as he led them across the carpeted floor against the soft music.

'Likewise.' Shiho responded, giving Yzak a small smile. As they swayed against the music silently, Shiho was aware of Yzak's arm tightening around her back.

'Shiho.'

Shiho looked up abruptly, her eyes widening slightly at Yzak's use of her first name. It was the first time…

Yzak smiled down at her. Letting go of her hand, he stopped their dancing and brushed his fingers over her cheek, guiding some of her loose hair away from her face.

'You look beautiful.' Yzak whispered, his thumb fingering the side of her cheek. His smile fading, he guided Shiho's body towards him even more with his arm and leaned down.

Shiho couldn't move at the slight shock and could only watch Yzak lean down. She couldn't help but close her eyes as Yzak brushed his lips against hers. Feeling her soften against him, Yzak pulled her towards him even more as they sunk into the kiss, feeling her melt against his chest, one of her slim arms draped across his shoulder.

Preying her mouth open gently, Yzak slipped in, tasting the sweet champagne she had. Ending the kiss, they both panted slightly, their breaths mixing between them.

Yzak touched her face, feeling the heat from her cheeks. 'Shiho, I – '

Widening her eyes, Shiho pushed Yzak away as a ringing tone cut through the air. Taking a step back, Yzak blinked, watching Shiho press one hand against her chest, looking away.

Turning sideways, Yzak answered his annoying cellphone, trying to keep his composure when Dearka's voice rang from the other side.

Swallowing a lump down her throat, Shiho stumbled towards her writing desk and fumbled for the file Yzak wanted. When Yzak hung up, Shiho stuffed the file into Yzak's hands.

'Good night Captain.' Shiho said nervously, taking a step back, avoiding Yzak's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Yzak clutched the file so hard the side crumbled in his hand. Nodding his head, he walked towards the door, putting his shoes on quickly.

'Good night Major.' Yzak said quietly before closing the door behind him.

Shiho stared at the door, unable to breath. When she finally got back her senses, she started panting, sliding down onto the carpeted floor, a trembling finger reaching out for her lips.

He kissed her. Her captain and commander kissed her. Her sister's fiancé kissed her…

Leaning against the foot of her bed, Shiho pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face.

_Damn you, Shiho Hahnenfuss._ She thought, unable to stop the single tear that slid down her face.

_Damn you. _

**End of Chapter 6**  
_Next Update: 27th November, 2005_

**A/N:** There's a reply feature for reviews! Thank God! Fire away with questions of any doubt and I will try my best to answer them through the review board, that of course provided that you're a registered user. Enjoy


	8. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 7**

Groaning at his ringing cell phone, Yzak threw the covers over his head, burying his head into his soft pillow. Gritting his teeth at the insistent ring of his stupid phone, he pushed the covers to his waist and stared up at the ceiling with dazed eyes.

'God, give me a minute.' Yzak muttered, closing his eyes again. 'Okay okay…'

Throwing his heavy sheets over the bed, Yzak sat up and grabbed his phone, flipping cover open. He cursed at the number on the display. 'What? Do you know what time it is Major Elthman?'

'It's twelve noon and the sun had been shining over your ass two hours ago.' Dearka said flatly.

'What?' Yzak gave his eyes a rub and looked at his clock. 'Damn it!'

'Now you know how I feel when you call me, Yzak.' Dearka said.

'Like you haven't done enough last night.' Yzak muttered, yawning.

'What did I do last night?' Dearka asked innocently.

'You're stupid call at two totally threw me off guard, that's what.' Yzak hissed.

'Why again?' Dearka asked in confusion.

'Whatever.' Yzak waved his hand in the air and stood up. Walking out of his room, he headed towards his open kitchen and sat on the counter, pouring himself a glass of water. 'What do you want?'

'You do remember my call at two right?' Dearka asked. 'That's what I'm calling for.'

'Come again?' Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'What did you ask me last night?'

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'I asked if you'd want to hang out with us, you said yes which was a surprise to me. I wouldn't have asked you but Miriallia wanted to. I called Shiho too but – '

'What?' Yzak's eyes shot open wide. 'What did she say?'

'No need to be so shocked man.' Dearka muttered. 'She said no. Apparently, she has something to do today. Are you coming, because you can still bail out if you want.'

'Where are you now?' Yzak asked tiredly, ruffling his straight fringes.

'You can't take a hint.' Dearka murmured. 'I'm leaving in like five minutes because Miriallia's still in the bathroom. Say thirty minutes?'

'Yeah, whatever.' Yzak muttered. Hanging up abruptly, he tossed his cell phone on the counter and leaned his elbows on the cold marble, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Shaking his head a few times, he jumped off the stool and walked back to his room. Grabbing a fresh towel from his drawer, he slammed it shut and walked to his bathroom, not bothering to close the door. He hated the suffocating steam and never really needed to close the door anyway, it's not like there was someone around.

Scratching his head, he took off his deep blue boxers and white tank quickly before jumping into the shower. He winced at the cold water that splashed onto his head and reached for the soap, cleaning himself quickly. Turning the shower off, he slid back the shower door and stepped into the clean bathroom, toweling himself off.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but notice how white he was and his silver hair didn't really make things better. It wasn't a sick white but it gave him this feminine edge which he despised. He wasn't the type of person who'd tan under sunlight, not even when he was in the academy and had to do intensive outdoor physical training. He had to admit that he could pull off being a drag queen if you gave him some fake breasts.

Grimacing at the thought, Yzak threw his towel over his neck and padded out of his bathroom naked. He threw himself on his comfortable bed for a few moments, staring up at his ceiling before going to his wardrobe. Rubbing his hair, he pulled out a burgundy colored tank top and white slacks. Throwing them on, he reached for a belt, the towel clenched between his teeth. He rolled his eyes at the faint ringing of his cell phone. Stumbling out of his room, he reached for his phone.

'What?' Yzak answered curtly.

'You better get ready soon, I don't wait and I'm already there.' Dearka said.

'Fine.' Yzak hissed. 'I'll be down in five minutes, satisfied?'

Clasping his belt, Yzak ran back to his room and tossed the towel into his hamper. Grabbing a brush, he ran it through his hair roughly and gathered his hair up with a band, wincing at the silky hair escaping from the sides. Having no time to worry about his hair, he pulled on his boots quickly. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he stumbled out of his apartment and locked his door. When he got down lobby, he was just in time to see Dearka pull in front of his building in his white convertible.

'Right on time.' Dearka smirked, tapping his watch. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to sit at the back.' Miriallia said, stepping out of the car.

'It's really okay.' Yzak muttered.

Miriallia waved her hand while climbing into the backseat. 'I can take better pictures here.'

Yzak shrugged and climbed in, slamming the door shut.

'I'm surprised you said you'd come out.' Dearka said, steering out of the parking lot. 'I never would have asked you or Shiho if it weren't for Miriallia.'

'Then I'd have to thank you.' Yzak glanced over his shoulder while putting on his shades.

Miriallia gave him an uneasy smile.

'Too bad Shiho's not coming, I've got a thousand dollars in my wallet.' Dearka smirked.

'Where are we going?' Yzak asked, leaning back.

'No where in particular, thought we'd just cruise around.' Dearka paused at some grumbling noise.

'Didn't have breakfast.' Yzak muttered, looking out.

Dearka snorted. 'Want us to feed you Commander?'

'Whatever.' Was all Yzak said as he crossed his arms.

'What's with the bad temper pal?' Dearka asked, glancing at him. 'Why so scrunchy?'

'Nothing.' Yzak murmured, sliding down in his seat.

Dearka shook his head. 'Both of you are weird.'

'Both?' Yzak looked at Dearka.

'Shiho.' Dearka said warily. 'Your work wife.'

Yzak threw a glare at Dearka.

'Hey! I wasn't the one who called her last night.' Dearka argued in defense. 'Miriallia did.'

'You did?' Yzak glanced over his shoulder at the girl who had her chest leaned over the back of the seat. 'Careful there.'

'Huh? Yeah, I called her last night.' Miriallia replied absently, adjusting her lens. 'She sounded weird, that's what I told Dearka. Pretty much like a little girl who did something wrong and thought her Mom was calling.'

'What an anology.' Yzak muttered.

'She sounded distracted.' Miriallia said, sliding back down onto her seat. 'Why? Did something happen when you drove her back?'

Yzak shook his head and ran one hand through his hair. 'Nothing happened.'

Nothing he _wanted _to happen happened. When he brushed his lips over hers, he really thought he'd succeeded in breaking that shell of hers. Two years, two fucking years and they were still just nothing but goddamn teammates.

What aggravated him most was her insist of using his last name and addressing him as 'Captain Jule'. He had asked her before, shortly after she was reassigned to his team and she had responded by saying she wanted to achieve a suitable distance between them. He had accepted that explanation because they were considered pretty close, like Dearka and him, but why did she insist on calling him 'Captain' even after work? It was obvious that she wanted to draw a line between them at _all_ times.

He had come up with an explanation himself too, what did a ZAFT Commander and Senior Council have to think besides work anyway? He blamed it on the fact that he was engaged to his sister and she didn't want to feel guilty, being so close to him. To him, Geherin was already the past and it didn't really bother him at all. Call him practical, but there was no use mourning for a person who's dead and didn't know him that much, especially after the war.

He had asked himself over and over again if he really liked Shiho Hahnenfuss. That feeling first came when he saw her sitting alone outside the courtroom, obviously waiting for him. He remembered the lame excuse Shiho had given him but her worried face gave away everything.

No one, ever, in his life worried about him. Though growing up in a relatively normal family, his parents never really paid extra attention to him because he never did anything wrong. He was almost the perfect son and did nothing that would make a parent worry. He thought he was perfect, up to the point where he met Athrun Zala at the Academy after the Junis 7 incident.

By the time he was enlisted, he was basically alone. His Father had died in an accident and his Mother had since then immersed herself in politics. He had no one to go to anymore and he lived through it, lived through it surprisingly well, like any other teenager who had to deal with the war. The feeling of someone caring, someone actually worrying about you had flew out of his life, completely grown out of his life.

When he saw her sitting there, staring into space, the worry in her eyes was obvious. When he called her name, she had jumped up and looked at him with trembling eyes. It was obvious that she had been thinking about him.

He had noticed her from the very start when he got his team list and had been utterly surprised to find a girl by the name Hahnenfuss on his team. Hahnenfuss was a very unusual name and he was almost sure that she had something to do with his late fiancée. He had used the limited time he had before returning to Jakin Due and found out that Shiho was actually Geherin's sister. It had shocked him to find out that Geherin had a sister, that Agrip Hahnenfuss had never let others know of her existence.

Shiho Hahnenfuss had the ability to look through other people and she read him like a piece of paper. She'd come out of nowhere when he was mulling over a situation, like the time when he hesistated whether or not to see his mother again. She was like a little light that gave him direction when darkness cast over him and it was amazing how he trusted her with all his heart, trusted her so much it was starting to scare him.

He realized that being with her was so much better than not being with her and whenever he was alone, his mind would automatically go to her. The thought of only looking at her from a distance was starting to bother him. It didn't matter how long they spent their time together, he could never see through those sharp eyes or the small smile she gave him. He wanted to know if he was more than just a commander to her and he had gained considerable progress last night if it weren't for Dearka's call.

She was holding back but wanted to step forward at the same time. He saw confusion in her eyes, a confusion that bothered him. What could it be? Geherin? He had an initial gut feeling that it had more to do than just the death of her sister. What did she mean by Geherin died because of her?

'You've said less than ten sentences today Yzak, you okay?' Dearka asked, sitting on the trunk of his convertible.

Yzak cast him a glance. 'What makes you think I'm not okay?'

Dearka shrugged. 'Maybe it's because Shiho's not here to get some real bickering going on.'

'Why did she blow you off again?' Yzak muttered, raising one eyebrow.

Dearka just snorted, raising his beer to his lips. 'She's going to kick our asses soon.'

Yzak leaned against the car and looked down. 'I've got a question.'

'Shoot.'

'You think I'll ever get married?'

At that, Dearka spit out the beer he just took in. 'What?' he shrieked, staring down at his commander.

'I'm not liking that reaction.' Yzak said flatly, eyeing him.

Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'What do you mean?'

Yzak shook his head. 'Nothing, just answer me.'

'You're weird dude.'

'Just answer it.'

'Are you ever going to get married?' Dearka rubbed his chin. 'Well, considering that you still don't have a girl now and do nothing but work, I say slim pickens.'

'I do nothing but work?' Yzak repeated.

Dearka nodded, shaking his beer can. 'That's what I see.'

'You know nothing Dearka.' Yzak muttered, rubbing the side of his head.

'So you do have a girl?' Dearka said smugly, crossing his legs.

'I don't.' Yzak scowled.

'What's she like?' Dearka continued.

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'I said I don't have any girl and even if I did, I wouldn't let you know.'

'Ouch.' Dearka grinned.

'Hey guys!' Miriallia walked up to them.

'You done?' Dearka asked, hopping off the trunk.

Miriallia nodded. 'Aprilius One looks lovely at night, especially when you look down at it from a highland.'

'It does.' Yzak said quietly, looking down.

'Ready to go?' Dearka asked.

'Yeah, but I want to ask you something.' Miriallia turned to another hill adjacent to the one they were at. 'What are those lights?'

'What's that?' Yzak squinted his eyes. 'Are those headlights?'

'What a second.' Dearka looked down at his watch. 'Hey, it's a MNC Racing night at Mt. Svea!'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Really?'

'What's MNC Racing?' Miriallia asked.

'It's this street slash hill racing of Apirlius One.' Yzak explained before Dearka could open his mouth. 'It's like street racing but legal. They hold it once a month and there're official bets on it.'

'It's pretty organized.' Dearka said. 'It's a street sport and you can place your bet on the team you want, kind of like soccer betting, but you know, it a sport held at night.'

Miriallia nodded. 'Interesting.'

'You want to watch?' Dearka asked.

'It's free?'

'Of course, it's basically street racing.' Yzak said, climbing into the car.

Miriallia shrugged. 'Sure.'

'You know they added motorbike racing this year.' Dearka said as he cruised downhill.

'Really?' Yzak responded uninterestingly. He never really was a fan of motor sport.

Dearka nodded. 'They're having their first race tonight at Mt. Svea, that's what I heard from Iwen and Nia.'

'That Nia.' Yzak shook his head, turning to Dearka. 'She acts like a love sick idiot around guys all the time.'

Dearka snorted. 'I know, but her efficiency can cover that flaw, trust me.'

'What is she in MNC, a campaigne girl?' Yzak snarled.

Dearka could only smile, shaking his head. 'I guess so.'

They arrived the foot of Mt. Svea in fifteen minutes and it was already packed with eager fans who were dancing away against the heavy beat of music. A live band was playing at the official nightclub of Mt. Svea Crash, pushing the atmosphere even further. The roaring motors of the racing cars could be constantly heard as the racers continued their warm ups before the first race.

'Hey hey hey!' Iwen Cavicog greeted Dearka with a bottle of beer in his hand. 'What are you doing here Dearka?'

'Thought I'd come by and make an occasional bet.' Dearka said.

'Hey, who's this little lady here?' Iwen asked, eyeing Miriallia.

'She's my girlfriend, Miriallia Haww.' Dearka introduced. 'Iwen Cavicog, he's in my team.'

'Nice meeting you.' Iwen shook Miriallia's hand.

'Likewise.'

'Hey Iwen, get you're fucking ass over here!' a guy shouted from where the cars were parked.

'I'll see you guys in a bit.' Iwen said quickly.

'Does he even recognize me?' Yzak frowned, crossing his arms.

Dearka laughed. 'I don't think he does, but I know that Nia would think there's a hot guy.'

Yzak made a face.

'Captain Jule?' a voice rang over the noise. Turning around, Yzak's eyebrows raised.

'Charlea?'

Darca Charlea nodded. 'It's been a long time Captain. How long has it been? Two years?'

'I guess so.' Yzak turned to Dearka. 'This is Darca Charlea, he use to be in my team during the war at Jakin Due.'

'Nice to meet you, I've heard of you Elthman.' Charlea said, shaking Dearka's hand. 'One of the Heliopolis raiders.'

'Now that's history.' Dearka smirked. 'This is my girlfriend, Miriallia Haww.'

Miriallia smiled. 'Hi.'

'I don't think you're just a fan.' Yzak said, looking at Charlea who had on working gloves.

Charlea laughed. 'I'm a part of Sonic Riders. You remember Decole Lanviana, one of the technicians from Versalius?'

Yzak nodded. 'Vaguely.'

'Well, his Dad owns Sonic Riders and he asked me to help him after the war.' Charlea explained. 'The pays not bad, definitely not bad.'

'Especially when Sonic Riders is like one of the champions on the track.' Dearka said dryly.

'Well, we're not too sure about the new motorcycle race.' Charlea said. 'We lost the last three rounds to Raghnall and boy can those racers piss us off.'

'I've heard.' Dearka nodded. 'They're not the best people to lose against.'

'Why?' Miriallia asked.

'They just have the worst people there, especially their principal racer Melvern. They walk the streets like they fucking own it.' Charlea said in disgust.

'Raghnall won the last champion right?' Yzak asked.

'Yes.' Charlea seethed. 'And they say they're going to win both champions this year, well to hell with them.'

'Why? You've got a trump card?' Dearka asked.

Charlea grinned at Yzak, who blinked back at him. 'Oh yeah, we have a trump card and we're doing a test drive right now.'

'Now?' Dearka frowned. 'Isn't that a bit late?'

Charlea shook his head. 'It's never too late for anything. She's so going to be our savior.'

Dearka's widened his eyes in surprise. 'It's a she?'

Charlea nodded. 'A "she" you should be very familiar with too.'

* * *

When Shiho got off the motorbike and took off her helmet, all she could hear was screaming and shouting and the next thing she knew, she was picked up and tossed in the air as the crowd beneath her cheered on.

It had been a long time since she was surrounded by such a huge crowd and it was making her slightly uncomfortable. She lived a relatively quiet life and didn't like occasions like this. If it weren't for Charlea she would have never agreed to race in MNC.

'You kicked ass out there Shiho!' Decole exclaimed. 'I mean, you absolutely kick assed!'

'If it weren't for you and Charlea, I wouldn't have even given it a thought.' Shiho said dryly as they crashed their beer mugs together.

She had tossed and turned in bed until three in the afternoon. If it weren't for Charlea's call, she would have buried herself in her sheets until the next day. Charelea almost burst into tears when she finally agreed to race this one time and she had to admit that Sonic Riders had very good racer bikes.

'Ever thought of making a living out MNC?' Decole asked, sitting himself on the stool, practically shouting over the noise and the beating of the live band music. At the circular bar table, some bar girls were dancing against the music on the wide counter, pulling other clubbers up.

'No, god no.' Shiho shook her head.

'Why not?' Sonic Riders car racer Piero asked. 'You're a pro, did you see the dust bunnies she gave those suckers from Raghnall?'

'Hell yeah.' Decole exclaimed, throwing one arm around Shiho's shoulder. 'This little lady here is not just a pro at racing you know. She used to be one of my majors in ZAFT.'

'You?' Piero raised his eyebrows. 'You were a major in ZAFT?'

'And I still am.' Shiho said, glaring at Decole. 'It's fun if I race once in a while, but for a living? I don't know…'

'Come on, you'll be a millionaire!' Decole said. 'Plus, you won't have to work for that sissy commander… what's his name again?'

'His name's Yzak Jule.' A voice rang from behind them.

Whirling around in her seat, Shiho widened her eyes. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'I just wanted to drop by and place my bet.' Dearka said. 'You're quite a racer Shiho, I never knew that about you.'

Miriallia winked at her. 'You're getting yourself a lot of fans Shiho.'

'I am so not a sissy.' Yzak muttered, his eyebrows twitching as he crossed his arms.

'You – you heard?' Shiho stammered, shooting a glance at Decole, who looked up in the air.

'He wasn't whispering you know.' Dearka said warily.

'So? What did you think?' Decole asked, looking at Yzak.

Yzak shrugged, shooting a glance at Shiho who looked down at her lap, feeling her heart beating faster. 'Mediocre for someone who's in the military.'

'Mediocre?' Piero screeched. 'She broke the record dude!'

'So?' Yzak snickered. 'Racing is nothing compared to MS combat, right Major?'

Shiho gritted her teeth and glared up at Yzak, feeling the title irritating. 'Of course Captain.'

'Is there a bathroom around this place?' Yzak asked looking around.

'Uh, yeah, over there by the red lights, behind the band stand.' Decole directed.

'What's wrong with him?' Piero muttered, glaring Yzak's back.

'He can be like that sometimes.' Dearka said, waving his hand in the air. 'Shiho's used to his temper anyway.'

Gritting her teeth, Shiho raised her beer mug up. 'Cheers!'

Pushing his way through the crowd, Yzak winced at the loud music from the band stage and sighed in relief when he made it to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind him, his frown deepened at how loud the music still was behind the door. Turning the tap on, he splashed water over his face and looked at his reflection. He suddenly grabbed a handful of water from the tap and threw it at his reflection, glaring at his feminine features.

'Sissy my ass.' Yzak muttered under his breath, reaching for the tissue dispenser.

'That bitch from Sonic Riders is so going down tonight.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows at the voices echoing from the other side of the basins.

'What?'

'Don't you remember? Joquin said he'd fuck any girl who could beat him in racing.'

'Really? I thought he was just kidding.'

'Think of the odds you idiot, even if he was serious he wouldn't have had to if it weren't for that bitch. Besides, she's not like ugly or anything, I think Joquin will be happy to fuck her.'

'Like he hasn't had enough women to fuck.'

'I wonder how he's going to make her do it though.'

'Don't worry, he has his ways.'

'The old trick I guess. I hereby congratulate you… cheers bitch!'

Yzak froze in his tracks as he continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. He felt his nails dig into his palm when the two thugs left the washroom, the slamming door echoing through the empty space. Biting his lower lip, Yzak stared at the door, wondering if he should…

'Snap out of it Yzak Jule, she obviously doesn't want you around.' Yzak muttered to himself, pacing the basin counter. 'She's a big girl, she can handle stuff like this, she's a ZAFT soldier for crying out loud, she can kick anyone's ass out there if she wants...'

Sighing, Yzak stared at the door again. Racking one hand through his hair, he stomped towards the door and threw it open. Pushing himself through the crowd again, he widened his colbalt blue eyes as the crowd surrounding Shiho cheered.

'Move over!' Yzak shouted, making his way towards the center. He grabbed Shiho's hand just before her lips touched the beer mug.

'Commander? What are you doing?' Shiho demanded.

'No.' Yzak said firmly, tightening his grip around Shiho's wrist.

'No?' Joquin snarled. 'Who the hell are you sissy?'

'Go the hell.' Yzak growled, glaring at Joquin.

'Oh, is Mommy's boy getting pissed?' Joquin jeered. 'Who is this guy Decole? One of your campagine girls? He'd make a good fortune as a drag queen.' The crowd burst into a wave of laughter and shouts at the comment.

'Ha ha.' Yzak pushed Shiho's hand down. 'Fuck off.'

Shiho widened her eyes at Yzak's coarse use of language.

'What? I'm just congratulating Shiho, it's a big deal she beat me.' Joquin said in a slur. Yzak's eyebrows twitched at the thug's use of Shiho's first name.

'You want to congratulate her right?' Taking a deep breath, Yzak grabbed the beer mug from Shiho's hand and drained it down. 'There.' He slammed the mug down on the wooden table. 'Satisfied, you've congratulated her, now fuck off.'

Glaring at Yzak, Joquin grabbed a gasping Shiho's arm. Seeing this, Yzak reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

'Are you crazy Yzak?' Dearka hissed. The people around them gasped and stepped back.

'Get your filthy hands off her.' Yzak said in a dangerous voice, his blue eyes reduced to slits. 'Don't and I'll shoot. I've killed more than one person during the war and I don't mind adding you to my list.'

'Watch out, you son of a bitch.' Joquin snarled, letting go of Shiho's arm.

Sticking the gun back into jacket, Yzak grabbed Shiho's arm and pulled her across the clubhouse roughly while the others watched. They were both silent as Yzak dragged Shiho across the noisy area towards her car.

'Drive.' Yzak ordered, letting go of her arm roughly.

'What?' Shiho screeched. 'Why should I – '

'Just do it.' Yzak growled.

Huffing, Shiho unlocked the door and watched Yzak climb into it. Slamming the door shut, she sat there, the enclosed area blocking the noise from outside. 'Why did you – '

'Just drive damn it!' Yzak bawled, making Shiho jump in her seat. Seething, she gunned the engine.

The tension in the car had thickened ten layers as Shiho pulled into the sleeping quarter's car park.

'Care to explain?' Shiho asked, throwing a glare at Yzak.

Yzak had his eyes closed the whole ride, his teeth gritted. Opening his eyes, he eyed her briefly, taking in the anger flashing through her amethyst eyes. Undoing his safety belt, he got off the car without another word. Seeing this, Shiho jumped out of the car quickly and slammed the door shut.

'Yzak Jule!' She shouted.

'I don't have an explanation.' Yzak scowled.

Shiho had not been this angry in her entire life and the worst part was she didn't really know what she was angry for. Her eyebrows twitched as Yzak entered the lift, leaning against the mirrored walls with his back towards her as the door closed. Cursing she locked her car and rushed into the lobby, flying into the next elevator.

When she reached Yzak's floor, she was surprised to see Yzak kneeling on the carpeted floor on one knee, one hand on the door knob, the keys clutched between his fingers. His face was slightly red.

'Don't tell me you're drunk, you only had one beer.' Shiho sneered, walking up to him.

'What are you doing here?' Yzak muttered, shooting a glare up at her. Taking his keys, she unlocked the door and opened it for him. Growling something under his breath, Yzak stumbled into the apartment. He wanted to slam the door in her face but Shiho managed to enter the apartment before Yzak had a chance.

'Put the keys on the counter.' Yzak grumbled, trying to stand straight, holding onto his chest with his left hand. Taking off his jacket, he threw it on the couch and headed towards his bedroom.

'Are you okay? You want some pills or something?' Shiho asked. 'Water?'

'Just get out of here okay?' Yzak snapped, glaring over his shoulder.

'What is the matter with you?' Shiho demanded, putting her hands on her hips. 'If you're angry about what happened last night, I'm sorry but we have to have some boundaries!'

'Oh I'm angry about last night, believe me.' Yzak seethed. 'Now get out of here, I don't want to see you.' With that, he entered his bedroom and slammed the door.

Biting her lower lip in anger, Shiho turned on her heel and flounced out of the door. Stomping up the stairs, she was about to unlock her own room when she realized she still had Yzak's key. Figuring it didn't matter, Shiho entered her apartment, slamming the door in frustration. Sitting at her counter, she tossed the keys over the marble and poured herself a glass of water. She sat there, the glass in her hand, not taking one sip.

'Fine!' Throwing her hands in the air, Shiho grabbed Yzak's keys and stomped out of her apartment. Climbing the stairs two at a time, Shiho strutted across the hallway, seething as she unlocked Yzak's door again. Frowning at the darkness of his living room, she tossed the keys onto the counter of his kitchen and was about to leave when she heard a loud curse from Yzak's bedroom.

Rolling her eyes, Shiho decided to go check on him, even if it meant risking another tantrum from him. She didn't want him to kill himself.

When she pushed the door open, however, she was shocked to see Yzak stumbling out of the bathroom in nothing but a white towel sitting low around his waist. He was clutching the doorframe, one hand on his forehead. When he looked up, Shiho gasped, taking a step back.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Yzak demanded, his eyes wide. 'I thought I told you to get the hell out of here! Get out!'

'I was going to be on my fucking way but I forgot to leave your keys behind!' Shiho said hotly, unable to restrain herself from using coarse words.

'Fine, now get out of my sight.' Yzak snapped.

'What is the matter with you?' Shiho demanded, stomping towards him. 'I don't need to tolerate this attitude of yours everytime Commander, will you for once – '

'Get out!' Yzak yelled, glaring at her hard.

'Hey!' Charging up to him, she was about to slap him in the face but stopped at how red his neck was. Frowning, she touched his bare shoulder and gasped at how hot it was.

Slapping her hand away from his shoulder, Yzak gave her a push. 'Get out of my sight Hahnenfuss, get out of my sight before I really fuck your brains out.' He whispered in a dangerously low voice.

'They, you… that beer…' Shiho looked down, pulling at her fringes. 'Oh my God… they put in some kind of aphrodisiac.'

'I'm glad you've figured it out.' Yzak sneered sarcastically, trying to suppress the heat that was starting to burn inside him. Seeing her just made the desire grow badly. 'Now get out unless you want to make me feel better.'

'I…' Shiho was speechless and watched as Yzak walked towards the bed with weak legs. Running one hand through her hair, she walked into the washroom.

'I told you to leave, what are you doing?' Yzak demanded. When he saw her with a wet towel in her hands, he rolled his eyes. 'I just took a cold shower, that's not going to work.'

Shiho shrugged. 'Doing this will just make me feel better.'

'Don't touch me!' Yzak growled.

'God's you're really hot.' Shiho muttered, pushing him down onto the bed.

'You're just going to turn me on even more.' Yzak muttered, wincing at the cold towel.

'I turn you on?' Shiho looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

'Yes, you do.' Yzak said shortly. 'I want you out of my sight in ten seconds or I'll fuck you nice and hard.'

Shiho watched Yzak close his eyes. She should go, she really should. She had told herself not to get overly involved with her commander, even if she badly wanted to. She was suffocated by guilt just thinking about it, how could she do this? She wasn't in the position to do so, it would just make her family hate her more.

_But you want to, you want him to fuck you._ A small voice coaxed in her head. _To hell with your sister, she's dead. _

_She's dead…_ Shiho thought, lowering her eyes. _You're going to regret it Shiho Hahnenfuss…_ Sure, she was going to regret it, but she just couldn't take her eyes off his soft lips that had kissed her so deeply last night. If she hadn't stopped the kiss last night, they would have been waking up together in bed this morning.

'Get out Hahnenfuss.' Yzak said in a coarse voice.

'I should.' Shiho replied, still sitting there. They stared at each other, both knowing what was best for them, yet knowing they wanted to break that boundary but was pathetically trying to hold back…

Gritting his teeth, Yzak suddenly shot out one hand and pulled her down onto his bed. Shiho's gasp was muffled by Yzak's rough kiss. Struggling under his grip, she tried to push him away but at the same time was returning the kiss.

'I gave you a chance.' Yzak panted against her ear, shredding her T-shirt with force. Shiho arched her stomach against his six pack, wincing as he dug into her pants, pulling them down along with her panties from behind. She started to pant, feeling Yzak trailing kiss down her neck and over her chest. She was vaguely aware of the white towel sliding off Yzak's waist as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down closer, their heated skin rubbing against each other.

She was going to regret, but somehow, she couldn't pull herself from this deep lust. She felt like she belonged here, in his arms, surrounded by his heat.

They both felt the same, it felt so damn right.

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 8**

Shiho stared at herself in the mirror, trying hard not to seethe at her reflection. Reaching out one finger, she touched the red hickie at the side of her neck, feeling her heart pound in her ears all of a sudden.

Ripping her eyes from the mirror, she turned around and buttoned her uniform collar up quickly, training her eyes on the floor the whole time.

'Is it Shiho?' Nia Siers entered the changing room in a mini skirt and heels.

Shiho raised her eyebrows at Nia. 'Did you just stumble out of a nightclub?'

Nia shrugged and sat down on the bench, kicking her heels off. 'Sort of, hooked up with a guy last night from Face Off.' She gave Shiho a wink.

'How you concentrate in the day is beyond me.' Shiho said, sighing loudly.

Nia gave her a gleeful smile. 'What can I say? I'm a genius.'

Shaking her head, Shiho took her belt out from her locker. 'You're going to get yourself into trouble one of these days.'

Nia waved her hand in the air, unzipping her skirt. 'Relax, it's nothing serious and I get my work done on time. You, on the other hand, have taken a few days off. What's that all about? You've never taken sick leaves before.'

'I caught a cold.' Shiho said lightly, slamming her locker door shut.

'It's a miracle Captain Jule actually let you off though.' Nia muttered, opening her locker. 'You know how he is when people take leaves.'

Shiho just nodded in response.

'Speaking of which.' Nia paused and grinned up at Shiho. 'Did you see how absolutely hot the Commander was on that race day?'

Shiho looked at her weirdly. 'Well, I did get to see him – '

Nia exhaled loudly. 'God he's such a treat. I'd do anything to hook up with him for a night. I mean, he was so hot! I never realized that before, you know, until I saw him at Club Charisma with Dearka a few months ago.' Nia looked at Shiho again. 'You think he's really gay? He's just seems too good to be true.'

Shiho choked on her saliva. 'Where did you hear _that _from?'

Nia rolled her eyes. 'Rumors lady! They say he has not been seen with a date at all, except for maybe Wyleed's daughter, Gazelle or something. But he keeps denying it!

Shiho nodded meaningfully. 'Right.'

'Who'd you think he'd be interested in, you know, if he's straight?' Nia wondered out loud. 'You think he'd be interested in me?'

Shiho snorted. 'If he were, then we'd be in big trouble.'

Nia's eyebrows furrowed. 'Why?'

'You don't dip your pen in the company ink.' Shiho said.

'Big deal,' Nia scowled, standing up. 'Tonnes of people around here do that, not like it's a rule or anything.'

'But it _is _frowned upon.' Shiho reminded, pushing herself from the locker door. 'You be careful.'

Nia rolled her eyes. 'Get out of here, you look like you haven't slept in days, go get some coffee.'

'I need to get some breakfast too.' Shiho muttered. 'See you.'

'See you.'

Shaking her head, Shiho walked out of the changing room and strolled down the hallway, noting that it was still early. When she got to the coffee shop on the ground floor, it was almost full. Sighing, Shiho decided to order take away and start with her abandoned work as soon as possible.

'Shiho!' The waitress greeted. 'How're you feeling? I've never seen you take leaves.'

'Miracle isn't it?' Shiho smirked. 'The usual with milk tea.'

'Got it.' The waitress winked. 'An extra muffin on the house.'

'Thanks.' Shiho smiled.

'Coffee black, table eight.' Shiho heard another waitress say. 'Commander Jule's table!'

Shiho froze at the name.

'You okay Shiho?' The waitress asked.

Shiho nodded. Turning her head slightly, she saw Yzak sitting with his legs crossed elegantly at the window, the waitress placing his coffee black on the table. He was going over some reports when another commander in a black uniform sat across from him. Shiho watched as they engaged in a deep conversation that could concern nothing but work.

'Here you go Shiho, the usual plus a chocolate muffin on the house.' The waitress handed Shiho a brown bag and her milk tea in a paper cup.

'Thanks.' Shiho gave the waitress her card. Turning, she almost bumped into Dearka who was entering the café.

'You all better now Shiho?' Dearka asked, crossing his arms.

'Sure, why not?' Shiho replied absently.

Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'You okay? You did know what I was asking you right?'

'What?' Shiho looked at Dearka with dazed eyes.

Dearka sighed. 'Whatever. I guess your three day sick leave didn't do much good.'

'Yeah, to you.' Shiho scoffed.

Dearka cocked his head. 'That too. Miriallia was worried though when I told her you were sick.'

'Tell her I'm okay.' With that, Shiho gave him a pat on the shoulder and slipped out of the shop quickly, flying up the stairs instead of using the elevator.

'What wrong with her?' Dearka muttered. Shrugging, he walked up to Yzak's table. 'How's it going Elroy?'

'Not bad.' Elroy gave Dearka a pat on the back. 'I've got to go, I have an important meeting in ten minutes.'

'What's going on?' Dearka asked, sitting down.

'You want something?' Yzak asked, closing the file on the table.

Dearka nodded and called the waiter. 'Decaf.'

'Decaf?' Yzak wrinkled his nose. 'Eight in the morning?'

'I'm not you.' Dearka said dryly, crossing his arms. 'I saw Shiho by the way.'

Yzak paused, his coffee black to his lips. 'Where?'

'Just outside.' Dearka replied, turning his head to the entrance. 'Bought breakfast and flew up the flight of stairs like someone was hunting her down, not even bothering to use to elevator. Weird if you ask me.'

'Your decaf sir.'

'Thanks.' Dearka eyed Yzak who was looking out the window. 'You okay?'

Yzak nodded, taking a bite from his toast. 'Why not?'

'Your temper dude, twice as bad than the usual.' Dearka murmured. 'I hope Shiho can bring it down a notch.'

'Shut up.' Yzak muttered. Finishing off his breakfast, he stacked his files up neatly. 'Remember our meeting at four, memo Hahnenfuss on it.'

Dearka watched as Yzak stood up and left the café. Shaking his head, he sat back and took a sip from his coffee, having a feeling that the two had issues.

* * *

'Well, that's it, I need a break.' Yzak declared, sitting back, stretching.

Dearka snorted. 'Since when did _you_ need a break?'

Yzak glared at Dearka. 'I'm not a machine.'

Dearka shrugged and closed his file. 'If you say so Commander.'

'When's Athrun leaving?' Yzak asked.

'Tomorrow.' Dearka replied promptly. 'He can't stay away from Orb too long, he's got his duties back on Earth.'

Yzak nodded, leaning his elbows on the table. 'Then I guess we'll just have to see what comes out of the situation. You keep Athrun posted on the situation Dearka.'

'Yes sir.' Dearka said lazily, yawning. 'Gods I have to get some sleep, you really know how to take revenge on someone Shiho.'

'Serves you right.' Was Shiho simple response as she stood up.

'Where're you going?' Dearka asked, turning his head slightly.

'Can a girl go to the bathroom?' Shiho asked, putting on hand on her hip.

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'Just asking.'

'Major.' Yzak called.

'Yes?' Shiho stopped in her tracks, her heart almost stopping at the same time.

'I need the LLC report, can you give it to me?' Yzak asked, staring at her back.

Shiho bowed her head slightly. 'Of course Commander.'

'What's wrong with her?' Dearka asked, glancing at Yzak weirdly. 'She's usually all energetic when the others are like dragging their bodies around the place. Was she really that sick?'

'How would I know?' Yzak muttered.

Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'Don't you two live in the same building?'

'So?' Yzak looked at Dearka. 'That doesn't mean there's necessarily anything between the two of us except work. We hardly ever see each other outside this building anyway.'

Dearka just shrugged. 'If you say so pal.' Standing up, he stretched. 'Must sleep.'

'And have sex.' Yzak added, eyeing Dearka.

Dearka smirked down at him. 'And that too, see you.'

Yzak watched as the door closed behind Dearka. He stared at it until his phone rang.

'Major Hahnenfuss is here sir.' Yzak's secretary said.

'Tell her to come in, and I don't want anyone in here so if anyone is looking for me, tell them I'll call back.' Yzak said.

'Yes sir.'

'Commander.' Shiho stepped in and closed the door. Yzak refrained from seething as she saluted him. Walking up to his desk, he placed the file onto it. 'Anything else sir?'

Yzak opened the file and scanned it briefly before looking up again. 'You really have nothing to say Major?'

'About what?' Shiho asked, looking down at him.

'About that night.' Yzak said in a low voice. 'The night we had sex, to be more specific.'

Shiho looked at Yzak in the eye silently before taking a deep breath. 'I do have to apologize.'

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'For what?'

'For running away like that.' Shiho said quietly. 'I also have to thank you for taking in that beer or I would have woke in another guy's bed the next day.'

'So I'm just another guy?' Yzak asked through gritted teeth.

Shiho bit her lip. 'Look Commander, what we did – '

'Was a mistake?' Yzak finished for her, narrowing his eyes. 'Is that what you wanted to say?'

Shiho swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Yes Commander, it was a mistake. I'm willing to forget about it and – '

'You want me to forget about it too, right?' Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'That's a brilliant plan.'

Shiho clenched her teeth. 'Does this mean you think what we've done was sensible?'

Yzak looked at her. 'It wasn't the best thing but – '

'Then just forget about it!' Shiho exclaimed.

'You really want me to forget about it?' Yzak asked quietly.

Shiho looked away. 'Yes. We have to.'

Yzak racked his hand through his hair in frustration. 'Is this because of Geherin?'

'No!' Shiho said sharply. 'It's not just her, it's… it's complicated, you won't understand Commander.'

'Of course I won't.' Yzak snarled, standing up. 'I won't understand because you won't tell me anything! You think I'm a guy who'd go clubbing and hook up with women I don't even know? I'm not Dearka or any of the other guys. I don't sleep with a girl I don't like and I don't force them! I gave you a chance to leave that night and you didn't, that obviously means you – '

'Stop it!' Shiho cried.

'Face it Shiho – '

'Don't use my first name!' Shiho shouted, throwing a glare at Yzak, who looked startled at her sudden outburst. Turning sideways, she pressed her right hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down. 'We have to have some boundaries Commander.'

'Boundaries.' Yzak nodded to himself bitterly. 'You do know we've crossed the line don't you?'

Shiho looked at him with trembling eyes. 'Then we'll just have to push that line further.'

Taking a deep breath, Yzak looked away in frustration and sat down, loosening his collar. 'Have it your way. I'll see you tomorrow at work Major.'

Turning, Shiho gave him a salute with slightly trembling hands and stepped back, leaving the room quietly.

Glaring at the door, Yzak slammed his fist into the desk, trying to calm himself down but couldn't. He almost slammed his fist into the phone when it rang.

'I thought I told you to reject all calls!' Yzak seethed at his secretary.

'I know sir, but there's an urgent meeting at the council.'

'Fine, tell them I'll be there in fifteen minutes.' Slamming the phone down, Yzak button his collar and grabbed his coat from the hanger. Struggling it on, he snatched his car keys from the tray and marched out of his office, making his secretary jump in her seat when he slammed the door behind him.

_Fuck it._ Yzak seethed mentally. If she didn't want to have anything to do with him, if she wanted to keep those fucking boundaries in tack, then fine by him. He wasn't the person who'd force people to like him or sleep with him.

Just… fuck it.

* * *

'This looks nice on you Shiho, what do you think Miriallia?' Eneta Toullon held a strapless sundress in front of Shiho.

'Hmm?' Miriallia took a flowered chiffon dress off the rack and held it up. 'This one's nice too, she has nice arms and legs.'

'She'll look good in these jeans too!' Eneta said excitedly, holding up a pair of white flowered printed jeans.

'Oh God, these jeans would look perfect with this sway belt!' Miriallia exclaimed.

Shiho sat down and watched as the two girls dashed around the shop excitedly, throwing clothes, shoes and jewellery down on the seat beside her.

'When did the two of you get along so well?' Shiho asked dryly, crossing her legs.

'Since the ball.' Eneta replied absently, taking a mini skirt off the rack. 'We hit it right off.'

'And the fact that her boyfriend is your so called ex-fiance doesn't make things awkward?' Shiho asked warily.

Eneta shook her head. 'Nope.'

Shiho pursed her lips. 'You really are a one of a kind Eneta.'

Eneta turned and smiled at her. 'Thanks.'

'I've been meaning to ask.' Miriallia sat down and tried on a pair of boots. 'Where did you get that dress?'

'What dress?' Shiho asked.

'That sexy evening gown you wore to the ball.' Miriallia replied, eyeing her.

'That dress?' Shiho looked up. 'I had it tailor made.'

'Tailor made?' Eneta shook her head. 'You really don't do girl shopping at all do you.'

'I don't have the time lady.' Shiho snorted. 'I work almost twenty four seven, mind you.'

'But still, there's got to be that shopping vibe every women has.' Eneta said. 'Try this on!'

'What?' Shiho wrinkled her nose at the white dress with a halter design. 'That looks so slutty!'

'Just try it on!' Eneta rolled her eyes, pushing her into the changing room.

'Hey! Try these on too!' Miriallia cried, stuffing a pair of white heels into Shiho's arms.

'But – '

'No buts!' Eneta said sternly, closing the door.

Shiho sighed heavily and stared down at the dress. She might as well please the two excited girls outside or she'd never hear the end of it.

Today was her day off and she planned on sleeping her way through but got a call at eleven in the morning from Eneta. She had made her come out to do some shopping which she personally did not have any interest in. However, Eneta always got her way when it came to buying things and told her she'd bring a special guest. Having no energy to argue with her, Shiho had agreed and dragged herself across the studio, washing up and changing with half opened eyes.

She could not hide her surprise when she saw that the special guest was Miriallia. She couldn't help but feel impressed at how well Eneta got along with Miriallia, especially since the man she loved was so head over heels with this girl.

They had ended up spending the day lost in the famous shopping area of Apirilius One, Vladlen Bay, walking in and out of shops. Eneta was really the one who bought stuff while Miriallia kept looking around, buying this and that occasionally. Shiho, on the other hand, had bought nothing in the past four and a half hours and the two thought it was high time she tried on something, even if she didn't want to buy it.

Sighing like an old lady, Shiho stepped out of the changing room and held out her arms. 'Here it is ladies.'

'You wear that outside and guys will be drooling over you Shiho.' Eneta declared. 'It's a shame you still don't have a boyfriend yet.'

'I just don't have time for one.' Shiho said through gritted teeth while Miriallia muffled a giggle.

'Are you going to buy this?' Miriallia asked. 'Really, you look great in it.'

Shiho shook her head. 'No, it would be a waste anyway, there's no occasion for me to wear it.'

'How about that evening gown?' Eneta pointed out.

'I made my money back on that dress.' Shiho smirked.

Eneta rolled her eyes. 'Whatever. When you get a boyfriend, you're going to beg me to go shopping with you, mark my words.'

Shiho just shrugged. 'We'll see.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out at a small café until it was time for Eneta to go for a family dinner. After dropping her off at her family's mansion, Shiho headed off to Dearka's quarters with Miriallia.

'I'm starting to think that she's using me.' Shiho muttered.

'Who's using you?' Miriallia asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

'Eneta!' Shiho cried. 'She just wants me to be her chauffer with all that stuff she bought.'

Miriallia giggled. 'That's not true!'

'Oh yeah?' Shiho sneered. 'I'm telling you, it's not the first time.'

'She just wanted to cheer you up.' Miriallia said.

'Me?' Shiho shot her a glance. 'Why do I need to be cheered up?'

'Well, she told me you seemed a little dazed these days, not the cheerful you.' Miriallia replied.

Shiho pursed her lips. 'Well, she's wrong.'

Miriallia raised her eyebrows. 'Really?'

'Yes.'

Miriallia shrugged. 'We had fun though, didn't we?'

'You two had fun.' Shiho corrected. 'I was just a tag along.'

'You were not.' Miriallia argued. 'You just didn't try on stuff like Eneta or even me.'

Shiho sighed. 'Shopping's just not my thing Miriallia, trust me.'

'Well, at least we got to hang out before I leave.' Miriallia said.

'You're leaving?' Shiho blinked. 'I didn't know that.'

'Yeah, well,' Miriallia paused. 'I have this shoot at Aprilius One before I return to Orb, so I'll be leaving next week.'

'How's Dearka taking it?' Shiho asked, steering into the quarter's parking lot.

'Taking it?' Miriallia shrugged. 'He knew this was coming and it's not like I'm leaving for long.'

'Where are you shooting then?' Shiho asked while stepping out of the car.

'Outskirts of Apirlius One, the old war ruins.' Miriallia replied, taking the few paper bags out from the back seat.

'I knew it.' Shiho smirked.

'Miss Haww.' The guard greeted. 'And this is?'

'Shiho Hahnenfuss.' Shiho said curtly, taking out her identity card.

'Of course, Major!' He saluted.

'You want something to drink?' Miriallia asked, dropping the paper bags onto the sofa.

'Uh, water's fine, I just want to borrow the bathroom.'

'Go ahead.' Miriallia said absently as she poured the glass of water for her. When Shiho came out, Miriallia was already on the couch, going through the stuff she bought.

'What's going on?' Shiho sat down on the carpeted floor.

'You think this a little too plain?' Miriallia asked, holding up a black coat. She then dug out the polo shirt she bought. 'You think this material's soft enough? It should go with this jacket right?' She then took out a stripped tie and shirt. 'You think these match?'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'You've been asking these questions during our whole shopping expedition, yes, they match and Dearka will wear them. He'll wear anything you buy him!'

Miriallia eyed her. 'Really?'

Shiho gave her a deep nod. 'Really, trust me.'

Shrugging with a smile on her lips, Miriallia folded the clothes she bought for Dearka. 'Did Dearka tell you?'

'Tell me what?' Shiho asked, taking a sip from her water.

'That Yzak's been acting weird lately.' Miriallia replied absently.

Shiho paused and stared at her. 'What?'

'You didn't notice it?' Miriallia cocked her head. 'That's what Dearka told me.'

'What did he tell you?' Shiho asked carefully.

Miriallia shrugged. 'Dearka said Yzak asked him if he'd ever get married.'

Shiho almost spit out her water. 'What?'

'Weird question huh?' Miriallia started folding the paper bags.

Shiho ran one hand through her hair, looking away. 'Yeah.'

Miriallia looked at her. 'You okay Shiho?'

Shiho gave her an uneasy smile. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' She stood up. 'I better go.'

'Really? I was wondering if you'd want to stay here for dinner.' Miriallia said, standing up as well. 'Dearka said he'd cook.'

Shiho shook her head. 'Nah, I have to be on my way, I have a very early meeting tomorrow.'

'If you way so.' Miriallia walked Shiho to the door.

'I'll see you later then.' Shiho smiled, stepping into her running shoes.

'Yeah.'

Shiho leaned against the wall of the elevator with her arms crossed, her eyes trained on her shoes the whole time until it reached the ground floor. She winced at the uncomfortable sunlight and fumbled for her shades when she got into her car. Gunning the engine, she steered out of the parking lot.

She needed rest.

She had been very unfocused for the past week and felt her usual bursting energy completely drained. She knew why she was so unfocused and she really had only herself to blame. Yzak was right, he gave her a chance to leave but she didn't, and now she could only kick herself over and over again.

It wasn't just about the guilt, the guilt of sleeping with her sister's fiancé. It was the nightmares, they just kept coming back to her in her sleep. She thought that four years was long enough, but somehow, after that night with Yzak, they just kept coming back.

Deep down, a voice told her that this was wrong. She couldn't start a relationship with Yzak, shouldn't. Not only would it be risky to their working relationship, they could also risk being followed by the media. Yzak wasn't exactly high profile but he was a semi-public figure and actually had fans. She could just picture the damage if anything like that happened and they couldn't run that risk.

_But you want to._ A little voice said in her head.

She was confused, she really was. Her thoughts were scrambled together and she just couldn't think straight. The situation was complicated and she knew that brief confrontation in Yzak's office wasn't the end of it. She felt like walking on thin ice, very insecure. Never in her life had she been this anxious and guilty.

Stepping into her studio, Shiho didn't bother to flip on the lights as she kicked off her shoes. Taking off her jacket, she tossed it on the sofa and padded across the room. She stopped when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Turning her back to the mirror slowly, she started to undress herself. Her hands started to tremble as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide down her shoulders. Looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes at the prominent scar that ran diagonally across her back. The pain came back just by looking at it. Not only did it hurt her, it also hurt her sister, her family.

Walking up to her bed with week knees, she collapsed onto the mattress and curled herself into a ball in only her bra and panties. Furrowing her eyebrows, she buried her face into her pillow. She could still feel the unbearable sting on her back.

She really was the world's biggest fool to even think that there would be anything possible between her and Yzak Jule.

'Snap out of it Hahnenfuss.' Shiho whispered, biting her lip. 'It's never going to happen.'

Sighing, she tried to relax and close her eyes, hoping she'd get a dreamless night's sleep.

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N: **GSA III has generated more reviews that I thought it would, judging from the number of YxS fans out there. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to a writer. Lemons? Read on and you'll see... Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 9**

Shiho almost collapsed when she unlocked her door. Kneeling down for a brief moment, she could barely feel her legs as she crawled forward slightly, closing the door shut with her feet. She kicked off her shoes and managed to stand up. Sitting at her dressing table, she slowly took off her jacket, wincing at the pain on her left arm.

The last few days had been a nightmare, starting off with Miriallia's abduction. Dearka had almost gone crazy when Miriallia's partner called him, telling her that Nessar had caught her. If it weren't for Yzak and Athrun, Dearka might have charged into their headquarters, armed or not.

Being very careful, Yzak had immediately blocked all news of Miriallia's abduction from leaking out. Thinking they were in hell, even Athrun started to panic at the situation because they really couldn't do anything. Shiho on the other hand had tried to secretly contact Lain but failed to do so, reasons unknown.

Imagine their shock when Miriallia suddenly appeared at Dearka's door, blood stained, dirty and basically sick. She didn't say anything and Dearka had made the others suck their anxious questions back in as he carried her in. Luckily, she only had a few scratches as the blood stained on her and her clothes weren't hers. She had a fever for two days straight though and that kept Dearka fully occupied.

Shiho, however, felt something strange about the whole situation and instincts told her someone was around the corner when Miriallia showed up at the door. Acting quickly, she had flew down the stairs and ran across the parking lot, just in time to see a black convertible steer away with a man with very bright red hair in the driver's seat, the women beside her looking suspiciously like Lain.

By the time she got home at around six, she wasn't that surprised to find a parcel at her door step, a stamp with the word 'screened' on it. She was, however, surprised at the data inside the disc and the fact that Lain had run such a risk, giving her such crucial information that had potential to tear Nessar down.

She didn't know her real intentions and never asked, but when such information was in her hand, she'd use and she knew Lain wanted her to too. Wasting no time, she had driven back to the headquarters, not even bothering to change into her uniform. That was when she overheard Yzak's conversation on the phone behind his half closed door.

'What do you want me to do then Rusty?' Yzak had muttered, sitting on his chair with his back to the door.

She knew from that point that Lain was being captured by Nessar, more specifically Novita van Ness. Wasting no time, she had turned and was about to leave when she made a mistake of crashing into his secretary's desk. Wincing in pain, she cursed her luck when Yzak appeared at the door, staring down at her with his cell in one hand.

'I'll get it done.' Was all he said before he cut the connection. He continued staring at her, his eyebrows tied in knots. 'You heard?'

'Yes.' Shiho had replied promptly, standing up. Digging into her jacket pocket, she produced the data disc Lain had sent her. 'This will help you.'

Yzak took the disc. 'What the hell's this?'

'MacKenzie's wife sent it to me.' Shiho said.

Yzak looked at her with narrowed eyes. 'You know her?'

'That's none of your business Commander.' Shiho shot back.

Yzak took a deep breath. 'I don't have the time to argue with you on this issue. What's this?'

'Data from Nessar, you might want to send it over to LF anonymously.' Shiho suggested flatly. With that said, she turned to leave.

'Wait.' Yzak grabbed her arm. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to return a favor.' Shiho replied, flinging his hand off her arm.

'You want to save Rusty's wife?' Yzak asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

'Yes!' Shiho spat. 'Can I go now?'

Yzak looked down at his watch. 'It's only ten, Rusty said he's going to meet Novita van Ness at twelve. We still got time.'

'What are you going to do?' Shiho asked skeptically.

'I'm going to blow the warehouse up.' Yzak replied, eyebrows raised.

'Well, you better send that over before it's too late.' Shiho said, crossing her arms.

'You do it for me, I have to go change.' Yzak said, tossing the disc back to her. 'Use my computer, you know my password.'

Shiho had no room to argue as Yzak had rushed down the dark hallway. Turning on his computer, she had quickly sent the data to LF, making sure all connection were put under anonymity. When she was done, Yzak had already changed and was waiting for her at the door. Taking the disc out, she had destroyed it before leaving the room, making sure that no one knew the information was sent out from Yzak's computer.

To make things easier, Shiho had decided to let Yzak give her ride though very unwillingly. When they arrived the warehouse, Shiho had jumped out of the car if it was on fire.

She was more than lucky to have been able to save Lain before her head was shot off by Novita van Ness' sidekick. She would have kicked herself for the rest of her life if she had failed to return this favor, this huge favor.

Refusing Yzak's offer to drive her back with a pretty hard slap, Shiho was now so tired she'd gladly stay in her bed for a week straight. The wound on her arm was pretty much wrapped up by the doctor but it still hurt like hell and she'd have to be careful when taking a shower, a much needed shower.

It proved to be a pretty difficult task and when she was finished, she was so exhausted she couldn't open her eyes once she collapsed on her much missed bed in only her robe.

For the first time in weeks, she had a dreamless sleep despite the unhappy encounter with Yzak at the parking lot earlier.

She didn't mean to slap him, she really didn't, but a voice in her mind told her to get away before she did something stupid. She couldn't afford it, she just couldn't…

When she woke up again, it was already six in the morning. The strange thing was, she was under the sheets. Blinking, she sat up and stared at the air with dazed eyes. Reaching her hand up, she found that her wound had been wrapped up with fresh gauzes.

Slapping her forehead, she tried to wake herself up. Standing up, she looked around with furrowed eyebrows, trying to find out the difference. There were no discarded clothes on the floor, her uniform was hanging on the door of her wardrobe and there was steaming milk tea on her kitchen counter.

'A thief?' Shiho shook her head at the possibility. What kind of thief would help her clean up the house and make her breakfast?

Walking up to the kitchen counter, she sat down and picked up the milk tea. She was about to take a sip when something caught her eye. Putting the mug down, she saw her key on the counter, a note under it.

_Major, _

_You dropped your keys in my car last night. Consider the milk tea, the ironed uniform and the wound wrapping a payback. _

_Yzak Jule_

Setting the note down, Shiho stared at her keys. It really was him.

Jumping from the stool, Shiho threw on her uniform quickly, ignoring the pull of the tight gauzes around her arm. Stepping out of her apartment, she was just in time to see Yzak walk out the building, saluting another soldier who was going in. Shiho watched as he unlocked his car with the remote. Pausing at the door, he suddenly turned and looked at her direction.

Her breath suddenly caught in her throat, Shiho whirled around abruptly, pressing one hand against her pounding heart. When she peeked over her shoulder again, Yzak was still staring up at her, this time with a small smile on his lips. With that, he climbed into his car and steered out of the parking lot.

'Major?'

Shiho looked up and saw the cleaning lady standing there with a broom in her hand, looking at her weirdly.

'Yes?' Shiho breathed, her heart skipping a beat.

'You're shoes?' The lady raised her eyebrows.

Looking down, Shiho gasped and dashed back into her apartment. 'See you around…' she said in an embarrassed voice, closing the door behind her. Hearing the lady laugh behind the door, Shiho slide to the floor, covering her heated face with both her hands in embarrassment.

'Damn you Yzak Jule!'

* * *

_3 months later_

'I still can't believe you came all the way back just to check on Rusty.' Dearka said.

Athrun shrugged. 'Why not? It's not an every day occurrence that a comrade you saw killed in front of you come back to life after so many years, of course I'd like to check him out.'

'It's New Years Eve Athrun, what about the princess?' Yzak asked as they walked down the stairs.

'He's flying back to Orb in an hour.' Dearka said, winking. 'He's not going to leave the princess alone.'

'And how about you?' Athrun asked, raising his eyebrows. 'What about Miriallia?'

'She's coming on the fifth.' Dearka said, shrugging. 'I'm an understanding boyfriend.'

'Yeah right.' Yzak snorted, crossing his arms.

'They're going to be alright right?' Shiho asked, looking back.

'Don't worry, Yzak's working on their new identity.' Dearka said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. 'It's Yzak Jule we're talking about, there really is nothing he can't do.'

Yzak smirked. 'I take that as a compliment.'

Shiho sighed heavily and looked down. 'Still…'

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'Don't be such a worry wart Shiho. Gods you've been like this after your unusual sick leave three months ago.'

Shiho could only glare at him.

'I've got to go, you're giving me a ride right Dearka?' Athrun asked.

Dearka shrugged. 'I don't see why not.'

'Say hello to Miriallia for me!' Shiho said quickly.

Athrun smiled. 'I will.'

'I'll see you later then.' Yzak said, reaching out one hand.

'Too bad the two of you didn't get together with chess.' Dearka joked.

'I'm going to win if we really play chess.' Yzak muttered. 'I swear.'

Athrun smirked while shaking Yzak's hand. 'I won't lose either.' Saying goodbye to Shiho, he climbed into Dearka's car.

Watching the black sedan steer out of the small parking lot, Yzak turned with his arms crossed. 'You want me to give you a ride? It's already eleven.' He paused. 'Or you want to walk all the way to the main road like you did last time?'

Shiho refused to look at him, her lips pursed together.

Yzak smirked. 'Last chance Major.'

'Fine.' Shiho gritted her teeth and stomped her way to Yzak's car.

Shaking his head, Yzak unlocked his car and climbed in. Buckling her seat belt quickly, Shiho turned her head sideways.

'Major – ' Yzak started.

'I'm tired Commander.' Shiho said quietly, closing her eyes. 'I want to go home.'

Yzak stared at her for a while before sighing heavily. Starting his car, he rolled of the parking lot. Reaching out one hand, he turned on the music player.

Shiho pretended to be asleep the whole ride yet she was more awake then ever. She refused to open her eyes though and Yzak seemed to be perfectly comfortable with the situation, leaving Shiho with gritted teeth, praying that the ride would be over soon.

'_Time-check is now eleven-forty four.' _

'Why is it taking so long?' Shiho muttered under her breath.

'Because we're not going home?' Yzak suggested.

Her eyes flying open, Shiho turned to Yzak, then looked up. 'Where in the hell are we?'

'You said you wanted to go home but you didn't say now.' Yzak said, shooting her a glance as the car went uphill.

Shiho crossed her arms and frowned. 'Then would you tell me where we're going and why we're going to where you want to go?'

'You'll see.' Yzak said shortly, eyeing her.

Shiho sighed heavily. 'I should have walked home by myself.'

'I'm not that horrible am I Hahnenfuss?' Yzak asked, stopping the car abruptly.

Shiho's heart skipped a beat at the sudden halt. 'What's the matter with you?'

Yzak just smiled. 'We're here.' Unlocking the car, he climbed out, slamming the door shut. Shiho watched through the wind shield as Yzak shivered and pulled his jacket closer. Turning he raised his eyebrows, suggesting quietly that she come out of the car too.

Yzak had been acting like this for the last three month, giving her unexpected smiles and even winks, flirting with her silently when no one was around. It was obvious that he didn't want her forget about that night's passion they shared and was insisting that they cross the line instead of pushing it back.

Her Commander was a very uncooperative one indeed.

Sighing heavily, Shiho stepped out of the car, not wanting to suffocate herself despite the cold weather. 'Care to tell me what we're here for?'

Yzak motioned for her to walk up to where he was. Looking out his direction, she couldn't help but gasp at the magnificent scenery before her.

'It's New Years Eve Hahnenfuss.' Yzak pointed out, looking at the famous ferris wheel of famous amusement park of Aprilius One where most people did their countdown.

Shiho eyed Yzak skeptically. 'You countdown at New Years Eve? I thought you had to work last year.'

Yzak shrugged. 'A man can change.'

Shiho snorted. 'Right.'

Yzak looked at her sideways. 'You cold?'

'No.' Shiho said stubbornly, trying hard not to shiver in front of him.

Yzak just smirked. 'Fine by me.'

Pursing her lips, Shiho stuck her hands into her jacket pockets and watched as the ferris wheel clock started to countdown from sixty seconds. Though far away from the city, they could still faintly here the chants and cheers of the excited people who were hoping for a better year to come.

'Goodbye 74 and welcome 75.' Yzak murmured.

'_Five, four, three… two… one! Happy New Year!' _

'I'm too old for this.' Shiho laughed as she watched people cheer and shout through the gigantic screen beside the ferris wheel.

'You've got anyone to kiss at midnight?' Yzak asked.

Shiho turned and stared at him.

'_Do you have anyone to kiss at midnight?' _Lain's words rang in her head.

Yzak shrugged. 'If not…'

Shiho froze and could only watch Yzak walked forward. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her cold lips.

'_It's been four years Shiho, let it go. So what if it really was your fault, she's not going to live again and neither will Jule care if she lived. She's dead.' _

_I'm not Dearka or any of the other guys. I don't sleep with a girl I don't like and I don't force them! I gave you a chance to leave that night and you didn't, that obvious means you – ' _

'Happy New Years Shiho.' Yzak whispered against her lips.

Shocked, Shiho was unable to move and could only be pulled into his warm embrace, her eyes wide open.

'I've given you three months Shiho.' Yzak whispered into her ear. 'We've crossed the boundary and I want to, you want to too. Give us a chance.'

Pulling away, Yzak saw Shiho look down. Lifting her face up by the chin, he stared into her amethyst eyes. 'It's about you and me, nobody else.'

Shiho's eyes trembled. 'How can you be so selfish?'

'I am.' Yzak admitted. 'I'm selfish because of you. I've fallen for you and I'm not going to let go.' He brushed his lips across hers. 'And you've fallen for me too Major.'

'I haven't.' Shiho denied, looking away.

Yzak just smiled. 'You have. One chance, that's all I'm asking.'

Shiho looked up at him. 'What if it doesn't work out, do you know how much damage it's going to – '

'Then we'll make it work out.' Yzak whispered, touching the side of her head. 'I'm Yzak Jule, there's really nothing I can't do.'

Shiho let out a laugh, and flicked him. 'You have a really big ego Commander.'

'Don't mind if I do.' Yzak shrugged. 'So?'

Shiho looked away briefly before pushing him away, much to his surprise.

'Shiho?'

Shiho turned her back to him. 'I'll think about it.'

Yzak ran his hand through his hair and was about to open his mouth when Shiho took a step backwards.

'I like you using my name.' Shiho said softly. Yzak could only stare at her as she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

'Yzak.'

* * *

Lain van Ness could only roll her eyes as she watched Shiho dash around her apartment through the screen, not even knowing that the vid-com was connected.

'What is the matter with you?' Lain finally cried loudly, resting her chin on one palm.

'Lain!' Shiho gasped and sat down, panting slightly. 'When was this thing connected?'

'When you hit it with your belt.' Lain said dryly. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing.' Shiho said lightly while running a brush through her hair.

Lain looked at her skeptically. 'Then why are you in a plated skirt that's up to your thighs?'

Shiho growled at her. 'Can't a girl dress up?'

Lain shrugged. 'Yeah, but seeing you dress up is a bit weird, unless…'

Shiho shot a glance at her through the screen. 'What?'

Lain smiled smugly. 'You got a date Miss Hahnenfuss?'

Shiho looked up. 'Maybe…'

'Maybe?' Lain smirked. 'So, who's the lucky guy?'

'I'm not telling you.' Shiho declared while pulling her hair up.

'I'd know even if you don't tell me.' Lain sneered. 'Who could it be other than the legendary Yzak Jule?'

Shiho stuck her tongue out at her. 'So what if it's him?'

Lain shrugged. 'Nothing, just glad to see that you've finally gotten over the whole thing.'

'Who said I have?' Shiho said quietly.

Lain raised her eyebrows. 'You haven't?'

Sighing, Shiho rested her elbows on the desk. 'It's just… I don't know. It's not that easy to get over Lain, it's a past. You've got a past too.'

Lain looked at her briefly. 'I've got a different past, though I understand what you mean.'

Shiho looked away. 'Maybe you're right, Geherin is dead. I'm just trying to give myself a chance, us a chance.'

'So he really likes you huh?' Lain smirked.

Shiho shrugged. 'I guess.'

'I've got a question.' Lain sat up straight.

'Shoot.'

'Have you two slept together yet?'

Shiho choked her on saliva and glared at her. 'What kind of question is that?'

'No question.' Lain shrugged. 'Just a curious question.'

'Well I'm not answering that.' Shiho declared.

Lain gave her a smug look. 'Then I'll take that as a yes.'

'Be my guest.' Shiho growled, standing up.

'Wait – '

'You've got a lot of questions today Mrs. MacKenzie.' Shiho sneered.

It was Lain's time to growl. 'I'm still not used to that name.'

'Suck it up, it's your legal name now.' Shiho smirked.

Lain waved her hand in the air. 'It's about the thing Jule told me to do. Do you know about it?'

Shiho shook her head. 'Nope, there are certain things I will never know about his work Lain, no matter how close we are.'

'I know.' Lain said. 'Anyway, I've finished the job, tell him to contact me, not that it seems urgent or anything, but just prep him about it, okay?'

'Yeah.' Shiho paused and gave her a wicked smile. 'If I remember.'

Lain rolled her eyes. 'You're turning into a love sick idiot Shiho Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho's mouth dropped open. 'No I'm not!'

'Yeah yeah.' With that, Lain cut the connection.

Shiho stared at the blank screen for a while before turning to the mirror, rubbing her face with one hand. 'Do I look like a love sick idiot?'

Shaking her head violently, Shiho looked at her watch that read eight o'clock. Frowning, she started clearing things that were scattered across her room. Yzak had said he'd come down at around eight thirty and pick her up for dinner, yet somehow, she had a bad feeling he'd be late.

Her premonitions came true when the clock on her wall striked ten and there still was no sign of him. Pursing her lips, she picked up her cellphone and dialed Yzak's number, not at all surprised when no body answered.

Taking a deep breath, Shiho hopped off the kitchen stool and grabbed her coat. Stepping her feet into black heels, she grabbed her car keys and walked out of her studio, locking the door quickly.

'You're fancy tonight Major, you've got a date?' The guard teased as she walked by.

'A date at this time of the night?' Shiho joked.

The guard shrugged. 'It's Friday!'

Responding with a smile, Shiho walked out of the lobby, shivering slightly at the cold weather. Climbing into her car, she steered her way out of the parking lot and hit roads, noting how crowded the nightclubs were as she passed by.

The headquarters was quiet at this time of the hour except for the people who were on night shift. Not wanting to be seen by anyone, Shiho used the back entrance where there was no guard, just a more complex security system. When she approached Yzak's office, she wasn't at all surprised to find light seeping through.

Pushing it open soundlessly, she found Yzak lying on his desk face down, the papers scattered everywhere, even on the floor. The computer was still running and his mug was still filled with now cold coffee.

Shiho sat herself down on the chair opposite him and looked at the top of his head. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and slammed both hands onto the huge desk.

'Yzak Jule!'

At the shout, Yzak jumped up in his seat, his eyes wide open. Crossing her arms, Shiho watched as Yzak's eyelids started to lower again. Gritting her teeth, Shiho reached out one hand and leaned across the huge table, grabbing Yzak by the collar. Giving him a few violent shakes, Yzak finally woke up.

'Major?' Yzak asked in a dazed voice.

Widening her eyes in disbelief, Shiho practically half knelt on the desk, grabbing his collar with both arms. 'You are unbelievable Yzak Jule! Do I look like a Major to you now?' she cried.

'Sto – stop it!' Yzak cried as Shho continued shaking him. 'You're killing me here Shiho!'

Snorting, Shiho let go and turned on her heel. 'You're the one who asked me to give you a chance Yzak Jule.'

'What time is it?' Yzak looked down at his watched and paused. Slapping his forehead, he sunk down onto his chair again. 'Damn it…'

Raising her head up high, Shiho looked over her shoulder. 'You stood me up Commander.'

'Wait!' Yzak sprang up again. 'I can explain! I mean, you know I can't tell you much about the stuff going on in the council, but you've got to believe me! I didn't mean it! It's just I had this huge meeting and I haven't slept in days! I didn't even go home last night! You've got to trust me here, you know how busy I can get…'

Shiho tried to contain her laughter as Yzak continued blabbering. Turning around again, she shot Yzak a glance before picking the coffee mug up from the desk.

'You need some coffee Commander.' Shiho said dryly.

'You're not mad?' Yzak asked carefully.

Shiho shrugged. 'I kind of knew this would happen. Besides, I work for you and I have an idea just how much stuff you have on hand just for ZAFT.'

Yzak smiled. 'So you were just messing with me?'

'Nah-huh, don't you make this a practice or I'll dump you.' Shiho warned, wagging her finger in front of his face. Turning, she walked out of his office to get him some coffee.

Running one hand through his hair, Yzak gave himself a smile while buttoning his collar up again with the other hand. Sitting down again, he rubbed the side of his forehead, sighing heavily.

'Espresso coming up.' Shiho said, stepping into the room.

Yzak smiled as she walked up to his desk. 'You look nice.'

'Well, it's normal for a girl to dress up for her first date.' Shiho said dryly.

'God, I can't believe I screwed this up.' Yzak muttered.

'Oh well.' Shiho shrugged. 'We can do it some other time.'

Yzak shook his head and gulped down the strong coffee quickly. 'No.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'No?'

Standing up, Yzak grabbed his keys and jacket from the coat hanger.

'I drove!' Shiho said, standing up.

'Leave your car here, I can drive you back on Monday.'

With that, Yzak grabbed Shiho's hand and pulled her out of the office, flipping off the lights on the way.

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N: **So updates will be either five days or ten days, depending on my mood, my current situation and how far I am on my other stories. It gives me time to write. For a list of potential stories coming up after GSA is over, you can go to my profile on there's a list there, supposedly by order. Anyway, enjoy.


	11. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 10**

'Déjà vu?' Yzak smirked, pulling Shiho out of his car.

Shiho couldn't help but laugh as Yzak led her by the hand. 'I can't believe it! I can't believe I'm having my very first date here!'

'I call it a second date.' Yzak said.

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'How does last time count as a date?'

Yzak just laughed. It was certainly a déjà vu. He had drove them to the bridge that overlooked River Cerus, the very first spot they went two and a half years ago after his military trial. He felt it fitting, their relationship, if not a romantic one at first, starting here and it was only suitable to make another breakthrough here.

'I'm trying my best to do some damage control here.' Yzak said as Shiho sat on the side of the bridge. 'At least I'm making you laugh.'

'Yeah right smarty pants.' Shiho smirked, giving him a flick in the forehead.

'Blueberry or Melon?' Yzak asked.

'Gods, even the food's the same!' Shiho exclaimed. 'I want… blueberry.'

Yzak handed her the box of blueberry juice. 'There's not much to choose from that convenient store.'

Shiho nodded, sticking the straw into the box. Looking over her shoulder, she sighed at the scenary behind her, the river shimmering from the lights that lined the channel.

'It wasn't cold though.' Shiho suddenly said. Turning, she smiled at Yzak. 'It wasn't cold two and a half years ago.'

'And you weren't dressed up.' Yzak said. 'For me of course.'

'TYou think too high of yourself Yzak Jule.' Shiho muttered.

'Serious though,' Yzak leaned his elbows onto the side, the box of blueberry juice dangling from his fingers. 'You were more than just a comrade or friend to me back then.'

Shiho just looked down at him, the soft lights reflecting in his cobalt blue eyes.

'I could trust you then.' Yzak said quietly. 'Trust you when everyone betrayed me. You really were one of the reasons I continued on with my military career.'

'I didn't know I was that influencial.' Shiho murmured, looking at him sideways.

'You were Shiho,' Yzak sat down with his back leaning against her side. 'And you still are.'

Closing her eyes, Shiho leaned her head on his back. 'I'm happy I am.'

Smiling at the weight on his back, Yzak placed his hand over hers briefly before wrapping it into his. 'You cold?'

Shiho shook her head. They sat there in silence as the cold breeze swept through them, just enjoying each others company.

It didn't seem real, not that it was happening so fast, but because they have been comrades and friends for so long. Shiho would be lying if she said she had no feelings other than friendship and respect towards Yzak, but somehow, their relationship was more than just romance now. They were on their first date, but it also seemed like the fifteenth date. They knew each other so well yet they felt like strangers.

It was both a comfortable and frightening thought.

'Blueberry does taste like crap.' Shiho muttered, looking down at her juice box. 'No wonder you took mine away two years ago.'

'You want some?' Yzak asked, holding his up.

Shiho eyed him. 'You drank from that.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Like it would mean anything, we've done more than just kissing Shiho.'

Shiho looked away abruptly, blushing. Smirking, Yzak sipped in the rest of the melon juice he had. Turning Shiho towards him by the chin, he leand down and kissed her. Preying her mouth open, he let the warm juice drain down her throat.

Licking her lower lip, Yzak opened his eyes and looked down at her. 'Sweet?' Seeing her nod, Yzak pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Shiho returned the kiss, opening her mouth voluntarily as he slipped his tongue in. She heard herself moan softly as he pulled away, his warm breath brushing across her lips and nose. She could still taste the mixture of blueberry and melon in her mouth, a wonderfully dangerous taste.

She wanted more.

'It's getting late.' Yzak suddenly said, pulling away. Shiho couldn't help but feel disappointed as she watched Yzak hop onto his feet again.

'We should go home.' Shiho agreed, pulling her coat closer together.

Yzak gunned the engine as Shiho got into the car. They were silent the whole ride, not really knowing what to say.

Not that Yzak didn't want to strike up a conversation or go anything further with the passionate kiss they shared, just the thought of the person he was kissing being Shiho practically turned him on. He knew they had done it once, but it was like three months ago and he almost forced his way. Sure, she barely shruggled but he knew both of them weren't that ready nor was there so much raw sexual tension, like now.

Just the sight of her was good enough to turn him on. He kept barracking himself during the ride, summoning all will power to suppress that innate desire inside him. He wasn't going to force her, if she needed time then so be it, she had every reason to put off sex, even if it meant during the whole course of their relationship until anything happened further, a marriage perhaps.

However, he had to admit that having done it before, it was hard to unfocus on the one thing he so wanted to do with her now.

'We're here.' The voice of Shiho snapped Yzak back to reality as he realized he had already parked his car and was just sitting their, staring at nothing in particular.

'Are you okay?' Shiho asked, eyeing him sideways.

'Sure.' Yzak sad, giving her a smile. 'We better take the back entrance if we don't want to be seen.'

'Yeah, that' a good idea.' Shiho said, stepping out of the car.

The lift of the back entrance only stopped at even numbers so they got off at eighteen. They stood there, staring at each other before Yzak suggested that he walked her back down.

'Isn't it what gentleman would do?' He had said when Shiho tried to decline his offer.

'Well, I guess.' Shiho said, giving him a small smile. When they got to her door, Shiho fumbled for her keys with slightly trembling fingers. 'Well, I guess we had a memorable first date.' She said as she unlocked the door.

'Yeah.' Yzak sighed. 'I'll make the second date better, I promise.' Taking a step forward, he brushed her straight bangs aside and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Good night then.'

Shiho couldn't control herself and grabbed his hand when he took a step forward. Turning, Yzak looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Swallowing the gulp in her throat, Shiho looked down, feeling the heat rise into her cheeks as her heart pounded in her ears.

'Shiho?' Yzak looked down at her silent form.

'You can still make it up.' Shiho said quietly, giving his hand a slight squeeze, looking up with trembling eyes. 'You still owe me half a dance.'

Yzak couldn't really think of a reason to decline her offer and could only let her guide him into her studio apartment, helping her close the door. He watched in the dark as she kicked off her heels and shrugged off her coat. Reaching for the remote, Shiho turned on the familiar music she had played to make herself fall asleep for the past three months while Yzak took off his uniform boots in a controlled manner, very aware of the fact that his fingers were itching.

Shiho could feel the blood rush to her head as she stepped into Yzak's welcoming embrace, his arms wrapping around her back tightly. Leaning her head on his shoulder, they swayed against the slow rhythm.

'It was our first kiss that night, right?' Yzak whispered, tightening his grip around her hand.

'Uh-huh.' Shiho responded lazily.

'It felt so right to me,' Yzak murmured, 'it's like I couldn't believe we haven't done it before.'

Shiho pulled away gently. 'Now you can do it whenever you want.'

Yzak smiled against her lips, brushing his across hers while staring into her eyes. 'You want me to stay here tonight?'

Shiho looked down, trying hard not to blush. 'I don't know if you still remember, but…'

'But?'

'I'm practically still a virgin.' Shiho whispered, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Yzak tried not to laugh as he pulled her into an embrace. 'We haven't really done it right last time huh?' he whispered into her ear.

Shiho gave him a push, glaring at him with red cheeks. 'You're the one to blame!'

Yzak laughed and without warning, scooped her up in the air. Gasping, Shiho held onto his shoulder as he took big steps towards the bed. Tossing her onto the bed, he pushed her down and leaned his forehead on his.

'Yzak…' Shiho breathed. The words coming out of her mouth was stronger than the aphrodisiac he had drained down last time.

Opening his eyes, Yzak couldn't help but pant slightly. He tried to control himself as he brushed strands of hair out of her face. Leaning down, he kissed her in a slow and experimenting manner. His eyebrows furrowing slightly, Yzak suddenly preyed her mouth open hungrily, adding pressure as he explored her mouth senselessly to the point where she had to pull away, out of breath.

'I want you now Shiho, I want you so badly.' Yzak panted against her lips.

'I'm right here.' Shiho whispered.

Feeling his hands dig under her, Shiho arched her body up and gasped when he pulled her sleevless sweater up. Pulling it over her head, Yzak buried his face into her neck, sucking onto her flesh hard as he undid her bra. Yzak had Shiho sit up as he dug into her plated skirt, trying to find the clasp while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Feeling for his collar, she started to undo it and when Yzak pulled away, the bra straps slid down her shoulders, hanging loosely on her body.

'I'm going to rip that skirt right off you if it keeps giving me a pain.' Yzak muttered as Shiho undid his uniform belt. Pushing his long jacket off his shoulders, Shiho pushed him down onto the bed, much to Yzak's surprise.

'I've got money to buy a new one.' She whispered, her hair sliding down her shoulders. The loose bra that hung from her arms left barely any imagination left in Yzak's head.

'Then I guess you'll be able to buy this again.' Yzak murmured. His eyes locked with hers, he ripped the bra off her roughtly, smiling as the straps broke mercilessly, the lingerie finally out of the way of her breasts. Shiho gasped in surprise when Yzak suddenly pressed her down onto him and widened her eyes at the hardness growing against her.

'You see what you do to me Major?' Yzak whispered huskily into her ear. Reaching down, he ripped the coarse material off her plated skirt and brushed the remains of the skirt off her impatiently.

Shiho felt her heart slam against her ribcage at the use of her title. Sitting up, Yzak ripped the shirt off himself in one quickly motion and crushed his lips onto hers before she could think. She groaned into his mouth, realizing that she was now straddling him. She gasped for air when the kiss broke and held onto him.

'Yzak…' She whimpered his name and laced her fingers through his silky hair as he buried her face into her cleveage. Kissing his way across her breasts, she moaned out loud as he sucked tenderly on her flesh.

'You're so much more than just a treat Shiho.' Yzak groaned, feeling her soft hands run in his hair. Pulling away, Shiho gasped when Yzak jumped off the bed. She watched in nothing but her panties as Yzak shrugged off his white uniform trousers and boxers, her face flaming up at the sight of his growing manhood.

Pulling Shiho by the hand, Yzak forced her to kneel on the bed.

'Like what you see?' He whispered into her ear, his voice coarse. Shiho couldn't help but shiver at the breath brushing across her sensitive ear. He pressed kiss along her jawline while running his palm over her hips. Digging both hands into her panties, he pushed them down to her thighs and in one quick motion, shredded them.

'You're violent Commander.' Shiho teased against his lips.

'Aren't I always Major?' Yzak smirked back. Scooping her up, Shiho had no choice but wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed her into the fluffy sheets again. This time, she could feel the hardness of his erection with nothing in between and it felt deliciously erotic. The wetness between her legs proved just how turned on she was and Yzak was obviousy clear of that as he snickered into her ear, one hand cupping her warmth.

Shiho gripped the sheets, trying to refrain from screaming as Yzak decided to go down, taking his time, trailing his tongue over every inch of her body, sending sizzling sensation through her whole system. He was tasting her and she was throbbing with pain as he lapped and sucked at her warmth. Never in her life had she felt so helpless and fucking horny.

She almost screamed out loud when Yzak suddenly pulled away before she had a chance to cum.

'You're liking it?' Yzak asked, nibbling on her lower lip. Opening her eyes, Shiho looked at him, dazed but aware of the fact that he was teasing her with his hardness.

'You're killing me Yzak.' Shiho whispered, jerking her body.

'Say you want me.' Yzak murmured, licking her lip while spreading her legs wide.

'I want you.' Shiho said, looking into his eyes. 'I want you Yzak.'

Kissing her deeply, he slipped in his tongue just as he entered her. He felt Shiho wrap her arms tightly around him as he rocked inside her, picking up rhythm. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, producing a sensation nothing could be compared with. Breaking the kiss, Shiho screamed out loud, panting as their pace started to spin out of control. She held onto him as if she was going to die when they finally came.

Yzak could hear her whimper as their bodies shook from the climax. Pulling her away slightly while still in her, Yzak kissed her eyes, licking the tears that had escaped from them.

'It's me Shiho.' Yzak whispered.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Yzak and felt him pull out of her swiftly. She squeezed her legs together at the sudden coldness and held onto him. 'I'm cold Yzak.'

Groaning slightly, Yzak felt for the sheets and pulled them over their sweaty bodies. Feeling exhausted, Shiho buried her head into Yzak's neck.

'Yzak?'

'Get some sleep.' Yzak whispered into her ear.

Nodding, Shiho relaxed against him and before she knew it, sleep washed over her with unbelievable warmth surrounding her. For the first time in her life, she felt full.

* * *

Easing herself away from Yzak's embrace carefully, Shiho almost tripped over the bed. Shivering at the cold winter air, she wrapped her arms around her upper body and looked around, sighing when she saw nothing but her torn clothes and Yzak's discarded uniform.

_He really is violent._ Shiho thought as she stepped across the abandoned clothes. Leaning down, she picked up the bottom sheet of her bed cover that had somehow slipped off the bed last night. Though thin, it would have to do since she was cold and naked. Wrapping it around her body, Shiho dragged the sheets across the carpeted floor and sat herself down on the stool at the kitchen counter and yawned, rubbing her forehead.

Gods she was exhausted but she couldn't sleep any longer. Just looking at Yzak's face made her heart skip a beat and in that condition, she new better than to go back to sleep. She couldn't.

Resting her chin on her palm, Shiho looked at the sleeping form on her bed while twirling the ends of her dark brown hair with the other hand. He looked dangerously beautiful, so beautiful she wanted to cry. He was truly Gods making, made to break girl's heart with a face of an angel and devil. She could just sit there and stare at his sleeping form, just looking at him made her heart race.

It was still unbelievable that he, Yzak Jule, liked her, actually liked her and was now her boyfriend, better yet, her lover.

'If anyone in ZAFT knew, I'd be hunted down by all the girls and probably the whole of Aprilius One, if not PLANT.'Shiho murmured, turning away from the bed.

It was true, Yzak was said to be the most eligible bachelor of PLANT by every media channel. They had strong grounds to support their saying. He was unbelievably handsome, even beautiful in most girl's eyes. Though having looks that borderlined that of a women, he had the body every girl would drool over and just want to sleep with. Some magazines even made him the man who most young women wanted to have sex with.

Aside from the good looks, he had a career in politics and military. He had _solid _power and that was something not all men had, even if they were better looking than him. Rich, good looking and with power, who wouldn't want to be Yzak Jule's girl?

With that said and his slightly feminine looks, the rumor of him being gay was inevitable and whenever he read reports on his apparently twisted sexuality, he'd go crazy with anger.

If anyone knew about their relationship, Shiho would be on the headlines for sure, and not just for a day or two. She too had a background.

Sighing heavily, Shiho hung her head. If her family knew she was with Yzak, they'd kill her, they'd really kill her. It was already bad enough that Geherin died because of her, but hooking up with her ex-fiance? She couldn't even imagine the wrath if they found out.

Shiho looked down, her back hurting just at the thought of it. Maybe it was wrong to even start things with him, but somehow, it just felt so damn right…

Shiho froze when a hand brushed her long strands off her back. Her hair brushed across her shoulder, Shiho felt the soft hand pull the white sheet down her back, tracing the scar on the way. Her heart skipped a beat when strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a naked chest.

'Were you thinking about me?' Yzak whispered into her ear. Turning her on the stool, he sat on the one next to it and pulled her onto his lap, letting her legs rest on the stool.

'If I wasn't thinking about you, who'd I be thinking of?' Shiho countered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Yzak snickered. 'Point taken. You won't think of anyone but me anyway.'

Shiho gave his arm a pinch. 'You really do think high of yourself.'

'And you're drawn to be because of it.' Yzak whispered, pulling at her earlobe with his teeth.

Shiho felt herself shiver and arched her body up slightly when Yzak pulled the sheets down to her waist. She gasped when he slipped his tongue into her earlobe and swirled.

'What are you doing?' Shiho hissed faintly. She almost jumped from his lap when he cupped his hands over her breasts.

'What do you think I'm doing?' Yzak murmured. Trialing his tongue down the side of her neck, he sucked on his shoulder, satisfied at the hickie he made while messaging her two moulds of flesh.

Reaching her hands up, she ran them through his hair and could't help but sigh in pleasure when he dug one hand down into the sheets, giving her sensitive skin an enticing squeeze.

Turning her head, Shiho let Yzak catch her lips in a deep kiss while her fingers gripped at the roots of his hair. Loosing balance, Shiho's legs fell off the stool and the sheets slid down her slim body all together.

Hopping off the stool, Yzak held her by the arms, steadying her. She froze when he ran his hand up her back. Narrowing her eyes, she gripped his arm, motioning for him to stop.

'Shiho?' Yzak looked down at her hesitating form. Reaching out one hand, he brushed her loose hair out of her eyes.

'I'm sorry Yzak.' Shiho whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

'Sorry for what?' Yzak whispered, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Pulling away, Shiho looked at him in the eye. 'You really want to be with me?'

Yzak looked at her. 'Why not?'

'It's just…' Shiho's voice trailed. 'You can find someone so much better than me. Think how complicated things will get.'

'I don't care.' Yzak declared. 'I only want you.'

'It's not only that.' Shiho whispered, looking away.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yzak cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. 'We can work it out Shiho, trust me. I'm going to make it work out.'

Giving him a small smile, Shiho pressed her lips onto his in an innocent kiss. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed herself against him, amazed at how comfortable his embrace felt, how warm and supple the feeling of bare skin rubbing against each other felt.

'Yzak.' Shiho whispered into his ear.

'Hmm?'

Smiling, she buried her face into his neck, tightening her grip around him.

'When the time comes, I'll tell you everything.' She whispered softly. 'I promise.'

Nodding, Yzak returned the embrace and closed his eyes, swearing to himself he'd wait for that time to come patiently. He never forced anyone and he would never force Shiho.

Ever.

* * *

'Here, everything you want is in here.' Lain handed Yzak the brown envelop.

'Not that I'm challenging you or anything, but,' Yzak paused, 'how did you do it?'

Lain shrugged. 'Piece of cake.'

'She's probably better than any of those code breakers in ZAFT.' Rusty commented with his arms crossed, his body leaned against the wall of the alley they were in.

'You got the information from Nessar's database?' Yzak asked, raising his eyebrows.

Lain nodded. 'Piece of cake.'

'I understand why Herze van Ness wants you dead so badly.' Yzak muttered.

'Shut up Yzak.' Rusty snapped.

Shrugging, Yzak shot Lain an apologetic smile.

'Not that it's any of my business, but you should be prepared for the information.' Lain warned.

'Why?'

'I hacked LF's database and found a lot of photos related.' Lain explained. 'Nessar has a lot of ways to run the sex trade and none of them are close to being nice. Now that Wyleed's got his hands on the trade and is partnering with Quasim, they're going to expand the whole scale of it.'

'Thanks for the warning.' Yzak responded.

'You really want him dead don't you?' Rusty sneered.

'Yeah, you want to kill him for me?' Yzak snarled.

Rusty shook his head and popped his gum. 'Nah, it's too much work.'

Yzak snorted. 'Yeah right.'

'It's not enough to put him down though.' Lain said.

Yzak nodded. 'I know, but that's all the information I need for now.'

Lain shrugged. 'Suit yourself.' She paused and looked at Yzak, who stared back at her uncomfortably.

'What?'

'How was your date?' Lain asked, crossing her arms.

Yzak's eyebrows furrowed. 'How did you know?'

Lain shrugged. 'Shiho was walking around like an idiot when I called her.'

'Since when has my relationship with Hahnenfuss been your concern?' Yzak asked, crossing his arms.

'Since never.' Lain eyed him with a sly smile. 'But I can tell that she's more fragile than she seems, don't force her into doing anything.'

'I don't need you to teach me anything.' Yzak growled. 'I have to go, I'll call you again if I need anything.'

'See ya.' Rusty said, giving him a wave. He frowned at Yzak disappeared around the corner. 'He's with Hahnenfuss? Shiho Hahnenfuss? You never dip your pen in the company ink and we're talking about military here.'

'He's screwed.' Lain smirked. 'I just hope Shiho knows what she's doing.'

'What is it with you and this Shiho person?' Rusty asked, taking her hand and leading her out of the alley.

'You really want to know?' Lain eyed him.

'Gods, another of those "pasts".' Rusty murmured. 'It can't be worse than yours.'

Lain stopped in her tracks and looked down. 'If you ask me, it's worse.'

Sighing, Rusty pulled her towards him. 'Don't tell me, I don't want to know.'

'I thought you wanted our marriage to be based on honesty.' Lain teased, grabbing him by the arm.

'Yeah, but not things that will give you nightmares and basically freak you out Mrs. MacKenzie!' Rusty smirked back.

Lain hit him in the shoulder. 'Don't call me that.'

Laughing, Rusty wrapped one arm around her shoulder. 'Sorry lady but you're stuck with that name forever.'

'Damn you!'

Watching them walk across the park in the car parked at the side of the road, Yzak couldn't help but smile. Who'd have thought Rusty MacKenzie would have a chance to start a brand new life? He was happy, and Yzak too was happy that he helped him out. It was still unbelievable that Rusty was still alive after so long, the aftermath of war was indeed full of surprises.

'_She's more fragile than she seems, don't force her into doing anything.' _

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He could still see that hint of sorrow in her eyes whenever he stared at her, touched her, kissed her. He knew that she was still holding back and forcing her would just make things complicated and down right twisted for them.

If she wasn't ready, then he wouldn't force her to face whatever was eating her. Having a supiscious feeling that Lain knew something about it, Yzak told himself he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know it from her, he wanted to hear from Shiho herself.

_We've got time. _Yzak thought, putting on his shades.

They had plenty of time, there was definitely no need to rush things.

Gunning the engine, Yzak shot a glance at the brown envelop Lain gave him. Shaking his head with a smirk on his face, he released the breaks and steered into the road.

The aftermath of war indeed was full of surprises.

**End of Chapter 10  
**_Next Update: 22nd December, 2005_

**A/N: **So... I think that was classified as a lemon, though I don't think to the point of NC-17. Please heed the warning, this fanfiction is rated-R and if I have to, I'll remind readers every time there's sexual context, not that there isn't a big fat one on the top. Like I said, everything is blown up in GSA III? Now do you believe me? There's more to come by the way, what to come? I'll leave that to your own imagination. Like I said, it's full of surprises. Enjoy and REVIEW!

Oh, by the way, I also opened a GSA forum, so you can post anything you'd like to ask or discuss with other readers about the series or even potential new series that I've posted in my author's page.


	12. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 11**

_8 months later_

'Are finished with that? I want to read it!' Nia hissed.

'No way, I'm not finished.' Iwen Cavicog shot back, snatching the magazine away from her.

'Come on, you've been hogging it!' Nia whined.

'Go buy a copy yourself then.' Monroe Fonz muttered, taking a sip from his coffee.

'I would have if they haven't been like sold out!' Nia snorted, crossing her arms.

'What's the big deal, news about our Commander and the ladies come out every now and then.' Lyn Stera said, sitting down.

'Everyone's talking about this.' Iwen said. 'Look around and you'll see people holding this copy of _Maygen_.'

'What's going on children?' Another voice rang from behind them. Turning, they saw Dearka cocking his head at them.

'Major major!' Nia stood up and motioned for him to sit down excitedly. 'Have you read the latest copy _Maygen_?'

'Maygen?' Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'I never read that kind of trash magazines.'

'Hey! Maygen is so not trash.' Nia said, pointing a finger at him.

Dearka just rolled his eyes. 'What did they write?'

'So you _don't _know?' Monroe snatched the copy from a protesting Iwen and tossed it towards Dearka. 'It's about our commander Yzak Jule.'

'What about him?' Dearka asked curiously. Looking down, he paused and raised his eyebrows before lifting the magazine up slowly. 'Every girl's dream guy, the soldier and politician Yzak Jule has finally decided to settle down, the lucky girl being Gazelle Wyleed?' He looked up at Monroe. 'That's impossible.'

'Why? You're his secret lover?' Monroe sneered.

Dearka shot him a glance before smiling. 'You really want to know? Okay, lean over a little.' Seeing him lean forward, Dearka immediately smacked him in the head hard.

'Ouch! What was that for?' Monroe cried, rubbing his head.

'You really don't know?' Iwen snarled

'There's no way he's getting married.' Dearka declared, pushing the magazine to Nia. 'He's not even going out with this Gazelle girl!'

'Yeah, but he's a politician.' Lyn pointed out.

'So?' Dearka shrugged.

'So?' Iwen shook his head. 'Come on Major, you're half a politican yourself. You know how those counsilors are like! They'd marry their children when they've got the chance. Hell _you_ were a victim before!'

'Point taken.' Dearka muttered, hanging his head. 'But still…'

'Wyleed's been like a mentor to Yzak.' Monroe pointed out. 'I don't find it surprising that he's trying to pay this huge favor back by marrying his daughter. Everyone in the world knows Wyleed wants Yzak to be his son-in-law.'

'And this woman's like totally hung up on him.' Nia muttered.

'Let it go Ciers.' Iwen murmured, rolling his eyes. 'You're never going to get hooked up with Jule, even if it's a fling. Trust me, he's not the type you can have a fling with.'

'Hey!' Nia screeched. 'Are you saying I'm out of his league or something.'

'You're the one talking, not me.' Iwen sneered.

Dearka peered down at the magazine. 'Are you sure this is Yzak?'

'Who else could it be?' Lyn rolled his eyes. 'He bought a friggin' diamond ring! They say they've asked the sales and she said Yzak wanted to buy a ring to propose!'

'That's ridiculous.' Dearka muttered. 'Do you know how much money the publishers will give to make that sales lie? Those paparazzis are like crazy!'

'Okay, fine!' Iwen turned to the next page. 'How do you explain this?'

Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'Supermodel Gazelle Wyleed, daughter of senior counsilor Lamar Wyleed finally admits feelings for PLANT's most eligible bachelor, senior counsilor slash ZAFT commander Yzak Jule?'

'Look look!' Nia pointed at the screenshot and the caption below it. 'She talked about what she's giving Yzak for a birthday present!'

'Can she be more brazen?' Monoroe muttered in disgust.

Dearka rubbed his chin. 'Nah, Yzak won't fall for a girl like her. He actually told me he disliked this woman, you know, if not hate. No way he's going to marry him for Lamar Wyleed alone.'

'You never know Major.' Lyn said, pursing his lips.

'Hey hey! We've got another person we can ask advice from!' Iwen motioned for Shiho, who was walking into the cafeteria with another two of her team members.

'What's up people?' Ceit Emerson asked, high fiving Monroe.

'You guys gossiping again?' Ohin Rois asked with raised eyebrows.

'You've got to know something Major!' Nia declared, turning in her seat.

Shiho pointed a finger at herself. 'Know about what?'

'I know!' Ohin narrowed his eyes wickedly. 'You're talking about PLANT's most eligiable bachelor, our commander Yzak Jule and supermodel Gazelle Wyleed! Am I correct?' He draped one arm across Shiho's shoulder. 'Our Major here might know a little something to feed that undying curiousity of yours.'

'It's not possible Hahnenfuss.' Dearka said, shaking his head firmly.

Shiho stared down at the magazine for a few moments. After a few moments, she looked up at the anticipating faces before her. 'She's pretty.'

Ceit and Ohin laughed while the others hung their heads. Rolling her eyes, Nia snatched the magazine away from her. 'I'm not asking you to comment on the girl's looks. You've got to know something, you work for Yzak twenty four seven!'

'His work wife.' Ceit teased, giving her a playful squeeze on the shoulder. 'Don't tell me you're jealous Major.'

Shiho turned to her and flashed her a big smile. 'Do you see me getting jealous?' She turned to the others. 'Do I need to do a little curtsy and invite you people back to your stations?'

Chills went up their spines at Shiho's exceptionally bright smile. Making excuses, they scrambled away with Dearka sitting there, laughing behind one hand.

'Hey, you guys forgot your copy!' Dearka called.

'Gods they need more than just a wake up call.' Shiho muttered.

'What do you think?' Dearka asked, giving the magazine a shove.

Shiho just shrugged nonchalantly. 'How'd I know? You know I don't ask about Captain Jule's personal life.'

'It's impossible.' Dearka said firmly, shaking his head. 'There's no way Yzak would let this happen anyway, he hates political marriages.' Standing up, he stretched. 'Have you seen him by the way?'

Shiho shook his head. 'Nope, his secretary said he's not going to come back because of the council meeting.'

'Ah, right.' Dearka nodded. 'Oh well, I'll make him spills the beans. See you.'

Bowing her head slightly, she watched sideways as Dearka left the cafeteria with his hands behind his head, whistling to himself. Sitting down, she pulled the copy of Meygan towards her and flipped through the pages, narrowing her eyes at the pictures and Gazelle Wyleed's interview. She could still picture her dancing with Yzak a year ago at the annual charity ball, gazing up at him.

'Smitten.' Shiho muttered under her breath. Taking a deep breath, she closed the magazine and stood up with it. Walking up to the nearest trash can, she tossed it in, watching as the flap moved up and down. Turning around, she marched out of the cafeteria and went straight back to her office. She stopped when her cell phone rang. Taking it out, she narrowed her eyes at the display. Closing her eyes briefly, she flipped it open and answered it while entering her office.

'Hello Commander.'

* * *

'Oh God…' Yzak sighed heavily. Sliding down the leather seat of the limo, he tossed his files onto the empty seat beside him while pulling at his tie uncomfortably, cursing for the millionth time. Why did they have to make him wear such uncomfrtable clothes?

'You're not the only one who's tired Jule.' Yzak's council secreatry, Reiss Seaian muttered, climbing into the limo with a briefcase in hand.

'I might as well say I'm tired then.' Elemar Hussein smirked over his shoulder from the driver's seat.

Yzak and Reiss both glared at him.

'You got to sit your ass off for the last ten hours so shut up.' Yzak sneered, pointing a finger at him.

Reiss leaned back and exhaled loudly. 'You have no idea Elemar, absolutely no idea.'

'You know,' Yzak sat up straight, 'the only thing the council is giving me as a compensation is probably this limo and driver I can only use when I'm doing council work. How pathetic.'

'At least you get to ride in a limo and not drive back yourself.' Reiss muttered, messaging his shoulder. 'I'd gladly sleep my way through.'

'Aren't you sitting here now?' Yzak sneered.

'Ten hours, ten god damn fucking hours.' Reiss cursed, slapping his forehead. 'What have I done to deserve this?'

'Language mister.' Yzak eyed him wearily. 'I'd like people to think that my secretary is culturally profound with manners.'

'Get stuffed.' Reiss shot back.

'Where do you want to go gentleman?' Elemar asked.

Yzak sighed heavily and slid back down. 'Home sounds like a winner.'

'Me first!' Reiss declared, springing up.

'Hey! This limo's mine!' Yzak protested. 'You get me home first Elemar!'

'I have a wife waiting for me at home and if I don't get back there she's going to think I'm cheating on her!' Reiss protested back. 'Or worse, cheating with you!'

Yzak growled while Elemar choked on his saliva.

'You want me to kick you out of this car?' Yzak threatened. 'You want me to? Cause I'll do it!'

'Come on Boss!' Reiss whined. 'I want to see my sweet pie!'

'Hey! Who says I don't have – ' Yzak stopped short while Reiss looked at him smugly.

'You got someone waiting for you at that cold military barrack of yours?' Elemar asked slyly, looking at him in the rear mirror.

'No I don't.' Yzak said croakly, pulling at his collar. 'I just want to get home soon. And I do not live in a barrack.'

'Come on, who's the lady?' Reiss looked at him with raised eyebrows. Reaching into his briefcase, he took out a copy of Maygan. 'Is it this pretty lady in the cover?'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'For the last time, there's nothing between me and Gazelle Wyleed for Christ's sake!'

Reiss batted his eyes at him. 'Are you sure? She's going to be so upset if she hears this!'

Yzak made a face. 'Please don't do that look, it's bad enough people think I'm gay.'

'Hey, that's what I thought when I first met you.' Elemar said. Gritting his teeth, Yzak leaned forward and smacked him in the head.

'But seriously,' Reiss looked down at the cover, 'did you buy an engagement ring in that store?'

'No.' Yzak denied, crossing his arms.

'The lady sure thinks you're going to propose.' Reiss commented, looking up. 'Did you see Wyleed's face today? People were on the verge of congratulating him for crying out loud!'

'Even if she's the last women in existence, I'm not going to marry her.' Yzak declared. 'She is a pain in the ass. You have no idea Reiss.'

'Course I don't, I already of my little sweat pea at home.' Reiss said.

Elemar shook his head. 'Newlyweds get so mushy. Who marries at the age of twenty three?'

'I know a guy who married at the age of eighteen.' Yzak said absently, opening a bottle of water.

Reiss looked at him weirdly. 'Who?'

Yzak looked up. 'Who? Oh, just an old friend. Anyway, the last thing I'd like to be in is a political marriage. No way, I don't care how much pressure Wyleed gives me, I'm not going to marry her daughter.'

Reiss just smirked, throwing one arm across the back of the seat. 'We'll see my friend.'

'When do we expect another one of these marathon meetings of yours Yzak?' Elemar asked.

Reiss and Yzak sighed together.

'In a day or two.' Yzak replied tiredly.

The council was facing a crisis now with the members divided among each other. One side, lead by Lamar Wyleed was against any further disarmament while Spence Tayne supported further negotiations with EA on this issue. Due to his double identity in the council and ZAFT, Yzak was practically torn in half. Knowing Wyleed, he was determined to pull Yzak over to his side as to consolidate his power further in the council and run for the next chairman election, but Yzak would take none of it.

As a soldier, Yzak inclined to support further negotiations with EA on disarmament yet he wasn't comfortable with support this idea out in the open. Throughout his years in the council, he had earned a reputation of being non open with his ideas, silently effecting other members and not voicing them out loud in the assemblies themselves. He had a totally different style from that of his Mother Ezaria Jule and the old members, especially Wyleed, who was stupid enough to think that he would be easily manipulated.

Though loud in his days of ZAFT, Yzak had learnt his lesson and toned down his temper significantly, especially when dealing with politics. He had learnt the art of manipulated people and their ideas silently so as to get his way. Not a conventional and welcomed way of dealing with political enemies but a very efficient. In the council, he was more of a listener than a speaker yet people could sense his presence and influence.

Though he had received help from Lamar Wyleed during his first few months in the council, Yzak wasn't prepared to let him get away with what he had done during the past three years. He had suspsected some unusual activity between Wyleed and a party yet it took him a year to figure out who it really was. Being Yzak Jule, he had no intentions to trigger open fire with him, at such, he only waited while gathering intelligence from Nessar and waited until the time came.

Imagine his surprise when Rusty came along declaring that he was the trump card assassin of Nessar. He was shocked, but he also knew that his chance had come to cut the wings of Lamar Wyleed. Without Nessar's backing, Wyleed was now handicapped within and was desperate for more support. The only regret Yzak had was that he couldn't pull him down all together despite the arrest of Herze van Ness.

Everyone knew why Wyleed wanted his daughter to marry Yzak and with Nessar going down, he was more desperate than ever.

'Yo, you're here.' Reiss kicked Yzak in the leg.

Yzak almost bolted up. 'Huh? Thanks.' Running his hand through his hair, Yzak tossed the files to Reiss. 'Have the paper work done before the next meeting.'

'Yes sir.' Reiss said lazily, his head hung.

Glaring at the magazine cover for the last time, Yzak climbed out of the limo while saying good bye to Reiss and Elemar. He watched as the limo drove off before he entered the lift alone. He stared at the button panel for a few moments before pressing nineteen, his fingers brushing past seventeen.

Exhaling loudy for the zillionth time, he stepped out of the lift into the quiet halls with one hand in his hair. Punching in the codes to the digital lock, he entered his apartment.

'I don't know why they let you open the door in three different ways.' Yzak muttered. It was a total waste.

Rolling his head on his shoulders, Yzak pulled off his tie while shrugging off his long navy blue coat. Tossing them onto the counch, he collapsed on top of them, wrinkling his clothes.

Closing his eyes, he lied there briefly, one leg hanging from the couch while the other was draped across the armrest. Opening his eyes again, he shot a glance at the digital clock on his kitchen counter that read twelve thirty.

Sitting up, he stared at the door, wondering if she had gone to bed yet.

He had made plans with her today but because of the urgent meeting, the plans were cancelled. He still remembered Shiho addressing him Commander Jule when answering his call earlier and he had felt his heart drop. He knew that somehow the cover story would go to her but he hadn't expected it to be that soon.

Jumping up from the couch, Yzak went to his room and changed, figuring he'd try his luck and see if she was in her apartment at all. She had told him she'd go to Dearka's Mom's for dinner with Eneta and she should be back by now.

Throwing on slacks and a washed black T-shirt, Yzak was about to throw his uniform into his dry-cleaning hamper when something on his nightstand caught his eye. Sitting down on the bed, he picked up the velvet box and opened it, revealing a platinum ring with an oval shaped diamond set in the middle, accented by two smaller diamonds on the side.

He almost laughed out loud when he read the article in Maygan, it seriously amused him more than angered him. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he had went into Reva, PLANT's most pretigious jewellery and diamond retail corporation to buy a ring, but saying that he bought it to propose, let alone to Gazelle Wyleed was surprisingly funny.

Snapping the velvet box shut, Yzak pulled open the top drawer and put it in, shutting it with his knee. Stretching while crossing his living room, Yzak yawned while flipping off the lights, shutting the door behind him. He about reached the stairs when another commander of ZAFT that was five years older than him came up.

'How's it going Jule?' Nigel Roldan greeted, stopping at the top of the stairs in full white uniform.

'The same.' Yzak shrugged, leaning against the railing.

'I heard the council's being a pain in the ass.' Nigel smirked, crossing his arms.

'The same pain in the ass.' Yzak muttered. 'Just be glad you don't have a double identity like me.'

'So what's with you?' Nigel looked up and down at Yzak's casual attire and running shoes on his feet. 'Doesn't seem like you're going to work that's for sure.'

'I have to go buy something from the convention store.' Yzak lied casually.

'Hey, if you want to buy condoms, you better go for the supermarket next time because those babies are llike a rip off in those twenty four sevens.' Nigel joked.

Yzak snorted. 'I'll take that advice when I seriously need it.'

'Glad I'm of help Jule.' Nigel gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. 'I hope that supermodel of yours is a good treat.'

'Get off!' Yzak growled, making a move to kick him in the ass. Laughing, Nigel turned and ran up the stairs, giving him a wave before disappearing around the corner that led to the floor upstairs. Shaking his head, Yzak made his way down the flight of stairs two and a time, hopping off at seventeenth floor. He couldn't help but marvel at the bounciness of his running shoes, he never could jump at all in his uniform boots or leather shoes.

Making sure no one was around, Yzak punched in the security code on Shiho's door and waited for the door open at the click. Checking the hall one last time, Yzak closed the door behind him quietly, making sure no one saw him entering his Major's private room.

* * *

'Major!'

A scream escaped Shiho's lips as she let go of the plastic scraper in her hand. Whirling around, she bumped into an outscretched arm and almost fell back. Holding her hand against the counter, Shiho looked down at Yzak with wide eyes. He was leaning across the counter, his arm stretched out, the scraper dangling from his fingers.

'What the hell are you doing Yzak!' Shiho demanded, holding onto her chest.

'You scare easy Major.' Yzak said warily. Pushing himself off the counter of Shiho's open kitchen, he looked down at the scraper with raised eyebrows and wiped his index finger across it. 'You're not calling me Commander Jule anymore?'

Shiho looked up with crossed arms. 'I called you that because I was at the headquarters.'

Yzak snorted. 'Yeah right.' Sticking his finger into his mouth, he tasted the whipped cream.

'What are you doing here at twelve thirty?' Shiho demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

'And what are you doing at twelve thirty?' Yzak shot back, sitting himself down on the stool. 'You had that beater on so loud you couldn't even hear me come through the door. I've been sitting here, watching you whip that cream and humming to yourself for the past ten minutes you know.'

Shiho's face turned red as she whirled around, her back facing him. 'I'm so going to change that stupid combination.'

'Fine by me.' Yzak shrugged. 'I can still open that door like snap.'

Shiho threw a glare over her shoulder. 'I'll add a chain if I have to.'

'To chain me to your bed?' Yzak asked, raising his eyebrows. 'You tried cuffs but they didn't work.'

Taking a deep breath, Shiho bit her bottom lip and flashed Yzak a big smile, trying to suppressing the redness creeping into her cheeks. 'I was thinking of chaining my door so you can't come in, but I'll keep that suggestion in mind.'

Teasing Shiho had become Yzak's favorite entertainment for the past eight months or so. Though having done everything a couple did, Shiho would still have this shy quality inside her and made desperate attempts to hide it by snapping at him.

'You sure you don't have anything to ask me Major?' Yzak asked, emphasizing her title.

'No I don't.' Shiho said firmly, snatching the scraper from him.

'What's going on around here?' Yzak asked, deciding the change the topic for a while.

'What do you think I'm doing?' Shiho snorted, holding out the bowl of cream for him to see while pointing at the oven. 'I'm making desert.'

'You learnt it from Mrs. Elthman?' Yzak asked, hopping off the stool.

'Uh-huh.' Shiho nodded absently. 'It was only me, Mrs. Elthman and Eneta so they decided to make it cooking day.'

'I never knew you liked to make cakes and stuff.' Yzak said, leaning against the counter.

Shiho shrugged. 'It's not really that hard, I'm a fast learner. Besides, I didn't want to waste the beater that came with this apartment.'

'Where did you buy all the ingredients?' Yzak asked.

'Dearka's Mom gave them to me, she usually buys in bulk to save money.' Shiho replied.

'Like they need to save money at all.' Yzak muttered. 'What are you making then?'

'Puffs.' Shiho replied, looking over her shoulder. 'You want one?'

'Weren't you making them for me?' Yzak said slyly.

'You really do think high of yourself.' Shiho scoffed, a comment she'd throw to him often.

'And you like me because of it.' Yzak smirked. Leaning towards her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 'You really don't have anything to ask me?'

'What do you want me to ask you?' Shiho asked back, shooting a glance at her.

Yzak pulled away and stared at her. 'You should have read that stupid article with Nia and Lyn around.'

'I have.' Shiho turned back to her bowl of cream. 'So?'

'You're not jealous?' Yzak asked incredulously.

Sighing, Shiho set the bowl down and faced him. 'Who do you want me to be jealous of? Gazelle Wyleed?'

Yzak looked away. 'The least. I know I would.'

'Then maybe I should give these puffs to Talman downstairs.' Shiho said, making a move to open the oven.

Gritting his teeth, Yzak grabbed Shiho's arm, forcing her to face him. Sticking his index finger into the bowl of cream, he grabbed Shiho's chin and forced her to look up.

'The cream's not sweet enough.' Yzak said when Shiho looked at him weirdly. Wiping it across her lips like lipstick, he leaned down and licked it off before kissing her. Letting go of her chin, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, prying her mouth open.

Shiho struggled a bit before sinking into the kiss, responding to his hungry lips eagerly. When they parted, Yzak stuck his finger into his mouth and licked the rest of the cream off. 'Now it's sweeter.'

Shiho watched as Yzak turned and left the kitchen without another word. Plopping onto the sofa, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

Biting her lower lip, Shiho turned and took the oven tray out, eight huge puffs sitting on it. Taking two out, she sliced it open with a sharp knife and spooned in some cream. Sprinkling some icing on top, she put them on a plate and walked out of the kitchen. Sitting herself beside Yzak, she held the plate under his nose.

'Want one?' She coaxed, moving it from side to side. 'Yzak…'

Yzak opened his mouth, his eyes still closed. Sighing, Shiho set the plate down and picked one puff up. Holding it before his mouth, Yzak took a huge bite. Shiho couldn't help but giggle at the cream smeared across his face.

'You really are a fast learner.' Yzak muttered. Opening his eyes, he took the remaining puff from Shiho's hand and finished it. 'If only there was a cup of coffee…'

'No way.' Shiho said flatly, holding out a piece of tissue. 'There's no coffee drinking around here.'

Yzak snickered while wiping his mouth. 'Bossy.'

Shiho snorted. 'You're under my roof, so suck it up.' Taking the remaining puff, she took a small bite.

'Seriously, no hard feelings whatsoever?' Yzak wrapped one arm around Shiho's shoulders. 'Don't toy with me, you're a girl aren't you?'

'You're right.' Shiho licked her fingers. 'I did want to rip that article in half if you _have _to know.'

Yzak poked her in the cheek. 'A fine choice.'

'But what do you want me to do?' Shiho asked, sitting up. 'You really want to me to like charge up to your office and strangle you or maybe go and kill Gazelle Wyleed?'

Yzak shrugged. 'I don't mean that, I just think it's weird – '

'You know nothing!' Shiho suddenly cried, cocking him in the head hard.

'What?' Yzak covered his head in pain.

Gritting her teeth, Shiho knelt one knee on the sofa and grabbed Yzak by the collar. 'I wanted to make your life better by not saying anything Yzak Jule! You really think I like reading articles about you proposing to another woman?'

'That's more like it.' Yzak murmured.

Shiho widened her eyes and gave Yzak a violent shake. 'What did you say?'

Smiling up at her, Yzak gave her a solid kiss on the lips. Letting go of his collar, Shiho turned around and crossed her arms.

Sighing, Yzak wrapped his arms around Shiho and leaned his chin on her shoulder. 'I know that Shiho. You don't want to put me into a difficult position, but you can't blame me for wondering. You're the one who doesn't want anyont to know about us.'

'And you want to?' Shiho cried incredulously, turning around.

'Yes, I don't want to either.' Yzak coaxed. 'But sometimes it's just hard, sneaking around all over the place.'

'You just sneak in here.' Shiho muttered. 'It won't be appropriate for me to come up to your apartment anyway, with all your council work.'

'Besides, you kind of freaked me out when you called me "Commander Jule".' Yzak said dryly, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

'That sort of explained how pissed I was.' Shiho said warily, pushing him away.

Yzak made a face. 'I should have noted that.'

'Yeah.' Shiho sneered. 'If you'll excuse me, I've got a sink full of stuff to clean up.'

'Shiho.' Yzak grabbed her wrist as she stood up.

'What?' Shiho said curtly, turning around.

'Sorry?' Yzak suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Sighing, Shiho pursed her lips and reached out one hand, rubbing the side of his head. 'Did it hurt?'

'I have a hard head.' Yzak shrugged, pulling her down.

'You should be tired.' Shiho said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Crossing his legs, Yzak laced his fingers through hers.

'They want to kill me, they really do.' Yzak muttered. 'The only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing you, and not as my Major.' He added before Shiho could respond.

'Is it true?' Shiho asked.

'What?' Yzak looked down at her.

'That you bought a ring at Reva.' Shiho said quietly.

Yzak shrugged and leaned his head towards her. 'Maybe.'

Closing her eyes, Shiho relaxed against him, not wanting to push the question further. She knew when Yzak would answer and when he wouldn't and she wasn't going to put her effort on something she knew wouldn't be successful.

'Shiho.'

'Hmm?'

Yzak opened his eyes slightly. 'It's my birthday this Saturday.'

Shiho shifted. 'You're not asking me to buy you a present are you?'

'Sort of.' Yzak leaned his forehead down on hers. 'I want you to spend the weekend out with me.'

'Really? Both of us off?' Shiho raised her eyebrows suggestively.

'You let me take care of the trivials.' Yzak snorted. 'I'm no Commander for nothing in ZAFT.'

Giggling, Shiho cupped his face. 'You sure you don't want anything else Commander Jule?'

Yzak smirked back and leaned his back down until it hit the soft material of the sofa with Shiho on top. 'I'll think about it. And in the meantime, I just want you.'

'Be my guest.'

**End of Chapter 11  
**_Next Update: 28th December, 2005_

**A/N:** A sort of transition chapter before something huge happens, or at least what I think is huge, and not just one thing, but a few things. I'll keep you guys on the edge of your seats for a while. See you guys after Christmas, that is if you're not Jewish and celebrate Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone! Bye the bye, you know what Christmas present I'd like? Reviews! Seriously.


	13. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 12**

'He's trying to kills us, I swear! He is trying to kill us!' Iwen exclaimed, throwing his hands. 'What does he have against us? Did I like kill his whole family or something?'

Dearka yawned, stretching. 'Suck it up dude.'

'It's worse than the usual.' Ohin muttered, looking down at the stack of files in his hands. 'Plus I have night shift!'

'I guess there's no clubbing for you Nia.' Lyn sneered as they all stepped out of the conference room.

Nia seethed at Lyn. 'Shut up.'

'Oh yeah, you still have the STOC report to finish!' Monroe snarled, loosening his collar. 'Poor you.'

Nia raised her fist up in the air. 'You want me to beat the crap out of you cause I'll do it!'

'No fair!' Ceit whined, his shoulders dropping as Shiho stepped out of the door, still looking down at a blue file.

'What?' Dearka cocked his head.

'Why does Major Hahnenfuss get a two day leave while we're stuck here!' Ceit cried. 'And I have night shift with Ohin for God's sake.'

Shiho shrugged. 'Pure coincidence.'

'Okay, say that's pure coincidence.' Iwen crossed his arms. 'Why does Jule get a two day off too?'

'It's his birthday?' Dearka tried.

Iwen's eyes lit up. 'Oh yeah! You think that Gazelle Wyleed's going to spend the weekend with him then? I can't wait for Meygan's next issue!'

'No wonder he got a two day leave for himself.' Nia muttered, pursing her lips. 'What's so special about that stupid supermodel anyway? A stick figure with the IQ of a napkin…'

'If it makes any of you people feel better, the two day leave was pure coincidence.' Another voice said from the door.

Shiho sighed, dropping her head as the green uniformed soldiers all jumped at Yzak's voice. Crossing his arms, Yzak leaned against the door frame.

'Any other complaints? Mind as well shoot them out, I don't have much time and I can't afford you guys lounging around when I have a jammed packed schedule for all of you in the future.' Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'Anymore questions about me and Gazelle Wyleed maybe?'

'No questions at all Commander, we'll be on our way, won't we lads?' Monroe looked at the others frantically. 'Let's go!'

'What's with the temper?' Dearka muttered.

'I'm always with a temper.' Yzak snapped. 'You make sure those yahoos get their job done properly while I'm gone or I'll screw your head right off Dearka.'

Dearka frowned. 'Now I call that a threat.'

'Yeah.' Yzak said promptly.

'If you say so.' Shrugging, Dearka turned on his heel.

'What's with the temper Commander Jule?' Shiho asked, holding the file to her chest, darting her eyes as two other elites past them.

'You have no idea Hahnenfuss.' Yzak muttered, rubbing the side of his head. Taking out one file from the stack he had under his arm, he gave it to Shiho.

Shiho sighed. 'What's this?'

'Read through it before you leave today.' Yzak said flatly, raising his eyebrows at her. 'A must read before your leave.'

'What?' Shiho shrieked. 'You really do want to kill all of us don't you Commander?'

Yzak just shrugged and looked down at his watch. 'You're shift's over at two-thirty, make sure you go through the report before you leave.'

'Yeah yeah.' Shiho waved her hand in the air absently.

'Remember.' Yzak looked down at her.

'I got it!' Shiho exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, she turned on her heel and marched down the hallway. She couldn't help but curse when Yzak's secretary called her, reminding her to go through the file Yzak gave her.

'I got it, what is the matter with your boss?' Shiho exclaimed.

'Hell knows. Just be glad you're not his secretary.' Was all she said before cutting the line.

'Well, yeah, that too.' Shiho muttered, staring at the telephone for a while before putting it down. Exhaling loudly, Shiho undid her collar and reached for her glass of water when Monroe and Ceit came in.

'Major, TTOC report.' Monoroe tossed the file beside Shiho's mug.

'Isn't that the Racster report?' Ceit's eyebrows twisted at the file Shiho was about to flip open. 'I filed that in two weeks ago, what's it doing on your desk, wasn't it suppose to be directly sent to Commander Jule?'

Shiho frowned. 'Really? Why would Jule want me to go over a two week old report?' Turning it open, she closed it shut immediately, her heart pounding.

'Is it?' Ceit asked.

'No, it's not the Racster report.' Shiho stammered.

Monoroe pursed his lips. 'But the date…'

'Don't you two have duties? You have a night shift right Ceit?' Shiho said quickly.

'Yeah, but it's not for another fourteen – '

'I have a lot to do before I leave, I still have to go through some files.' Shiho interrupted. 'I'll see you guys on Monday, okay?'

Ceit shrugged. 'If you say so Major.' Saluting, the two retreated.

Making sure her two team members were really gone, Shiho took a peek inside the file before turning it open. Staring at the note taped on the inside of the file, Shiho sighed.

_Shiho, _

_You promised to spend my birthday with me. Look for me at the convenient store on Owenia Street, make sure you change, I don't want to spend my birthday with Major Hahnenfuss. _

_By the way, I won't let you go home for the whole weekend. Fear not, I've got everything prepared. _

_Yzak. _

'The whole weekend?' Shiho murmured, ripping the note from the old file. 'What does he want to do for the whole weekend?'

Yzak Jule wasn't exactly a romantic person, but he sure was clear what he wanted from a girlfriend and knew how to make her fall head over heels. He could practically see through her, knew her weak points and used them to his advantage. She hated herself for letting him have his way all the time, but when she saw him laugh like a giddy little child getting candy, she felt happy herself too, especially after seeing his tantrums at work. She knew how unbelievably busy he was and knowing she could relieve some of the pressure made her happy, really happy.

Their relationship was really limited when it came to venue, that was the only setback she could think of during the past eight months. Both of them understood this limitation and tolerated it. They weren't up and about, ready to tell everyone that they've sort of hooked up. They had talked things over and it was true that their relationship at work put their relationship in a very tough spot and no one would think it would work.

The added fact that Yzak brought a lot of council work back to his apartment further explained why he always made his way into her apartment. There really was no confidentials in her house so he made full advantage of it. She was beginning to think that he spent more time at her apartment then at his own. A lot of his personal stuff was in her studio, from clothes to toothbrush to shaving cream. She was only glad that no one came to her apartment or she'd be screwed all over.

The bell rang when Shiho entered the convenient store on Owenia street. Sticking her hands into her jeans, she looked around, her thick pony tail flicking sideways.

'Woah, watch it there Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho turned and gasped as her pony tail smacked Nigel right in the face.

'Sorry.' She apologized sheepishly, holding her hand up. 'Didn't know you were there.'

'I swear you're the only girl who has that long a hair around in ZAFT.' Nigel muttered, rubbing his nose. He was still in his white ZAFT uniform, but had a cargo jacket on top with the collar opened. Every girl would think that Nigel Roldan was hot.

'Sorry.' Shiho apologized again, holding at her hair as another person passed by. 'I didn't see you.'

'Of course you didn't.' Nigel looked up at her. 'What's going on, you're never around this area.'

Shiho shrugged, pulling at the edge of her tank top. 'I was just hanging around this place since I have the day off.'

'You have a day off, I'm so jealous.' Nigel smirked, crossing his arms. 'Time does not fly by in ZAFT.'

'What're you doing here?' Shiho asked, looking down at the plastic bag in his hand.

'I'm not so lucky.' Nigel groaned. 'I still have a few report deadlines and this meeting to prepare. Looks like I'm going to be at the headquarters the whole night.'

'Poor you.' Shiho teased.

'By the by.' Nigel took a step back and looked at her from head to toe. 'You look hot in a tank and low cut jeans. How come I've never noticed?'

'That's because you've never seen me in civilian clothes.' Shiho rolled her eyes.

Nigel shrugged. 'Speaking of civilian clothes, I saw Yzak going down the stairs a few days ago in jocks. I swear he was up to something, mind giving me some of the dirt?'

Shiho looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'What dirt? The dirt with Gazelle Wyleed?'

'I don't know.' Nigel shrugged again. 'He said he had to buy something, what's a military man to buy at a convenient store? Condoms was the first thing that came to my mind.'

Shiho choked on her throat. 'Condoms?'

Nigel waved his hand in the air. 'Anyway, there's something going on with that kid. I just wish I knew what it was. There've been bets on who the mystery girl is by the way, interested in placing some money on Gazelle Wyleed? The chances are pretty big.'

Shiho shook her head and patted his shoulder. 'If you ask me, I'm not going to place my money on her.'

Nigel rubbed his chin. 'Really? Maybe Elthman then.'

Shiho nodded, trying hard not to laugh. 'Maybe.'

'Wow, look at the time, got to go.' Nigel tapped his watch. 'I'll see you around.'

Shiho waved as Nigel rushed out of the store and crossed the busy street, the plastic bag hanging from his fingers. Shaking her head, she as about to look down at her watch when her phone rang.

'Hahnenfuss.' Shiho answered mechanically.

'What did Nigel say?' Yzak asked shortly on the other line.

'Where are you?' Shiho looked around the store.

'I'm in the car, just around the corner.' Yzak replied.

'I'll come out first, okay?'

'Can you get me a soda?' Yzak asked.

'Sure.' With that, Shiho cut the line. After paying for a soda and a bottle of water, Shiho stepped out of the store and walked around the corner, finding Yzak's black sedan parked in the alley with the rear lights on, much to her surprise. Walking up to it with the cold can of soda against her face, she kicked the door, motioning for Yzak to unlock the door.

'What's with the secrecy Commander?' Shiho asked absently, climbing into the car.

'Do you need to even ask that question Major?' Yzak seethed back, grabbing the soda from Shiho. 'What did that bastard ask you? I was just around the corner, wanting to go in when you smacked him in the face with your hair.' He added when Shiho gave him a weird look.

Shiho shrugged. 'Something about condoms.'

Yzak smacked his forehead. 'Damn him!'

Shiho eyed him while taking in her water. 'He also put his bet on Gazelle Wyleed, but I convinced him to change his bet to Dearka.'

'What?' Yzak shrieked. 'You didn't!'

'You rather me say Dearka or me?' Shiho shot back. She smirked when Yzak's voice caught in his throat. Shaking her head, she took the cap hanging from her belt and put it on, pulling it down to her eyes.

'I'd rather you say you.' Yzak murmured, gunning the engine.

'Yeah right.' Shiho sneered.

'At least people won't think I'm gay!' Yzak cried, steering out of the alley, lowering his head at the sun.

'Face it, you're gay in the eye of your comrades, except for maybe me and Dearka.' Shiho turned and smirked at Yzak.

Yzak could only snort in response.

'We're we going?' Shiho asked putting her hands behind her head. 'Better not be something place out in the open.'

'As a matter of fact, yes.' Yzak smirked.

Shiho sat up. 'What?'

'You'll see.' Was all Yzak said as he hit the highway.

Shiho just shrugged and slid back down. 'You won't do anything stupid.'

'Of course I won't, you trust me.' Yzak said.

'I still can't believe you ditched the rest of the team.' Shiho looked at Yzak. 'You're a bad man.'

'A bad man who wants to spend my birthday with you.' Yzak snorted. 'I'm the birthday boy, so justice is always mine.'

Shiho laughed. 'Okay birthday boy, what do you have in mind that'll take the whole weekend?'

Yzak shot her a glance. 'You'll see.'

'Can't you give me some hint?' Shiho tried. 'I have a feeling I'm going to forfeit a lot of resting time.'

'Don't worry, that's in the agenda.' Yzak smirked.

Knowing her Commander slash boyfriend will never give her a straight answer if he didn't want to, Shiho crossed her arms with a pout. The ride was in relative silence with Shiho falling asleep in the middle, the music player playing soft music. God it could just make her fall asleep like snap.

'Shiho.'

'Huh?' Opening her eyes, Shiho blinked, staring at the greenlands before her blankly. 'Where are we?'

'At the stables.' Was all Yzak said as he climbed out of the car.

'Stables?' Shiho blinked while following suit, wondering if she had heard wrong. 'What's going on?'

They were indeed parked in front of a huge stable, a beautiful brown stallion strolling inside the ranch with a man in a white cowboy hat leading it. When he saw Yzak wave at him, his eyes lit up and he took off his hat, revealing his big beard and cocky smile.

'Hey kid, you're late!' He bawled across the ranch, jogging towards them.

'Sorry Baul, had a little something to do.' Yzak said sheepishly, wincing as the old man slapped in the back hard. 'Seventy-seven and still a strong man aren't you?'

He roared with laughter. 'Better than you fellow.' He eyed Shiho who was standing behind Yzak, looking up at the tall man curiously. 'So this is the little lady huh?'

Shiho widened her eyes and tugged on Yzak's sleeve.

'Don't worry, he's an old family friend.' Yzak said, taking her hand. 'If he ever says anything, I'll kill him, don't worry.'

'Ouch.' He winked. 'Mind introducing us Yzak?'

'Shiho, this is Baul Seaton, he's the owner of this ranch and is a dear friend of my late Grandfather.'

'Nice meeting you little lady.' Baul shook Shiho hand.

'Shiho Hahnenfuss.' She smiled up at him. 'You are a strong man.'

'Yzak!' Another voice called from the stables.

'Ainsley!' Yzak gave the young man a high five. 'It's been a long time.'

'Of course it has been, you haven't been here ever since you got promoted.' Ainsley Seaton said. Turning his head, he raised his eyebrows at Shiho. 'So this is the girl, very nice.'

'She's not for you to flirt son, believe me.' Baul laughed as Yzak pulled Shiho towards him protectively while Ainsley shrugged.

'Worth a shot.'

'How's Quill doing?' Yzak asked as they walked towards the fence.

'That's Quill?' Shiho asked, cocking her head.

Yzak nodded. 'He used to be my Grandfather's, now he's mine.'

'A great stallion.' Baul said, putting on his cowboy hat again. 'This fellow use to make big bucks for the Jule family, now he's an old horse who's just living in the moment.'

'How old is he?' Shiho asked.

'Eleven.' Yzak said quietly, lowering his eyes. 'In human terms, he's about a hundred years old.'

'Still a good horse.' Ainsley said. 'He'll have fun with the two of you.'

'Us?' Shiho turned to Yzak. 'What do you have in mind?'

Yzak just smiled at her. 'You'll see.' Hoping across the fence with Ainsley, he walked towards Quill and ruffled his hair.

'Yzak loves this horse, it was the very first horse he rode when he was ten.' Baul said. 'He's been horse back riding his whole life, this fellow was actually a birthday present from his Grandfather before he died when he was thirteen.'

'No wonder he's so good at riding.' Shiho murmured. 'He used to be on top during his academy days.' Shiho raised her eyebrows when Yzak walked towards her again.

'Come on.' Yzak pulled Shiho by the hand, leading her to Quill where Ainsley was putting the saddle and reigns on.

'We're riding him?' Shiho asked, looking at Yzak weirdly. 'What's going on?'

Yzak shrugged. 'Trust me, I'm not going to lock you up.'

'But you want to.' Ainsley muttered, shrugging when Yzak glared at him.

'If you say so.' Holding onto Yzak's arm, she hopped onto the saddle.

'He likes you.' Yzak commented.

'Of course.' Shiho smirked. 'I'm good with horses too, you're not the only one who aced it in the academy.

'Sorry, he likes you because you're my girl.' Yzak smirked back, hopping onto the space behind her.

'You are so smitten Jule.' Ainsley sneered.

'Back off.' Yzak growled.

'Don't go yet.' Baul held his hand up. 'You forgot the keys.'

'Right.' Yzak shrugged.

'I'll help you get it, you don't where it is Dad.' Ainsley muttered.

'Who says I don't?'

'They're really Father and son right?' Shiho murmured, watching as the two bickered they're way back to the barn.

'Trust me, they've been like this ever since I could remember.' Yzak smirked. 'They've learnt to live with it.'

'Where are we going anyway?' Shiho asked, looking over her shoulder.

'Spend my birthday.' Yzak said innocently.

Shiho narrowed her eyes skeptically. 'There's something going on in your head Yzak Jule.'

Yzak shrugged. 'Maybe.'

Shiho reached out one hand and pinched his nose. 'You're being cocky again.'

'And you – '

'like you because of it?' Shiho finished for him, pulling face forward by his nose.

'Don't you?' Yzak raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around her waist. They're lips were about to meet in a kiss when Yzak's eyes darted sideways, catching a flash of light before Shiho's cap blocked his sight. Gasping, Shiho found herself pressed into Yzak's chest.

'Hey!' Baul shouted. Darting forward, Ainsley hauled out a skinny man from behind the barn. A camera in hand, he was obviously a paparazzi.

'Don't move.' Yzak muttered, pressing her into his chest tightly while pulling on the reigns of a snorting Quill.

'Happy birthday Mr. Jule, I see you're not spending this special day with Miss Wyleed.' The man said quickly. 'Our readers would love to know who your new girlfriend is, you mind me taking a few pictures? Maybe an interview.'

'Back off.' Ainsley held him back. 'Give me your camera.'

'The public really cares about your personal life Mr. Jule, expecially our female readers!' The man protested, holding out his camera. 'You can trust Maygan, we only report the truth!'

'Maygan, blah.' Baul spat. 'Take his camera away Ainsley.'

'Hey!' The man struggled in Ainsley strong grip. 'You can't do this! Reader's have the right to know!'

Yzak narrowed his eyes as the reporter stuck his hand into his pocket just as Ainsley grabbed the camera from him.

'Do you mind saying a few words Miss?' The reporter asked as Ainsley held him back.

'Take care of him for me Ainsley.' Yzak said, feeling Shiho tighten her grip on his shoulders, burying her face into his chest. 'I don't want this to spoil my weekend.'

'Will do.' Ainsley said, smirking down at the skinny man.

'I'll see you guys then.' Was all Yzak said as he turned Quill around by the reigns.

'Mr. Jule!' The reporter shouted, coughing at the dust, watching as Quill galloped away into the woods.

'You're in big trouble man.' Ainsley sneered, hauling him by the collar. 'You're so going to be sued by Yzak.'

'Let go!' The reporter shouted. 'Give me back my camera!'

'If Yzak wants me to give it back, then I'll give it back.' Ainsley said, holding it out of his reach.

Seething, the reported pulled away from Ainsley's grip and backed away, pointing a finger at him. 'You're not going to get away with this.'

'You think it's going to be okay?' Baul asked as the man disappeared.

'Yeah.' Ainsley tossed the light camera up in the air. 'If Yzak thinks it's okay, then it's okay. Besides, I don't think he got the girl's face or Yzak'll beat the crap out of him for sure. He just got here anyways, I think that was the only shot he got.'

Baul just shrugged. 'If you say so, I hope the kid knows what he's doing.'

Ainsley just sighed and looked down at the empty card socket in the camera. 'He's a big boy, he'll know what to do.'

* * *

'Are you sure it's going to be okay?' Shiho asked.

'Trust me, this place is practically a fortress, there's no way those paparazzi's will get in.' Yzak said as they galloped through the forest. As they approached a huge gate, Yzak pulled at Quill's reigns.

'Where are we?' Shiho looked behind the gates curiously.

'Name please.' Shiho jumped at the recording voice.

'Yzak Jule.' Yzak gave Shiho's shoulder a squeeze.

'Me?' Shiho pointed at herself. 'Shiho Hahnenfuss.'

'Identity confirmed. Welcome.' Shiho raised her eyebrows as the gates opened.

'Why is there my record?' Shiho asked.

Yzak shrugged. 'Because I put it in.'

'Can you tell me where we're going now?' Shiho asked, gripping his arm as they strolled down the long boulevard.

Yzak just smirked and leaned his chin on her shoulder. 'Be patient Major.'

Pursing her lips, Shiho reached out one hand and pulled at Yzak's cheek, sneering when he grabbed her hand, wincing in pain. 'Where are we going?'

'We're here!' Yzak said, rubbing his red cheek. Holding Quill back, Yzak motioned for Shiho to look up with him.

Shiho just blinked at the exquisite villa before her. 'Nice.'

'That's all you have to say?' Yzak asked as he hopped off Quill, ruffling his mane. 'Let's get you to the stables first.'

'What about me?' Shiho looked down as Yzak grabbed Quill's reigns.

'You stay up there until I let you down.' Yzak ordered jokingly.

'What is this place anyway?' Shiho asked as Yzak led them down the dirt bath that circled the villa.

'It belongs to my late Grandfather, he changed the property name to me in his will, so technically, it belongs to me.' Yzak pushed open the stable doors. 'My Grandfather loved this place. Baul use to be his valet and later helped him with the ranch. When he died, Baul took over his ranch for my family and took care of this villa. I haven't been here for at least two years.'

'You must be very close with your Grandfather then.' Shiho said softly.

Yzak nodded. 'We were the closests, mainly because I loved horse back riding.' Holding out both hands, he helped Shiho down, smiling at her. 'I've never brought anyone here, no one other than my family. You're its first guest.'

'Then I should be grateful that you've brought me here.' Shiho jumped off Quill, landing into Yzak's outstretched arms.

Steading her, Yzak looked down at Shiho. When Shiho blinked at him curiously, Yzak shook his head and turned her cap sideways. Leaning down, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'Quill's going to be fine right?' Shiho asked, kicking herself for blushing. There was more than just puppy love between them.

'He's a good boy, he'll take care of himself for two days.' Yzak said, taking Shiho's hand.

'We're going to be here for the whole weekend?' Shiho asked, following him down the dirt path. 'You really think those yahoos back there aren't going to suspect anything?'

'Please.' Yzak rolled his eyes. 'They're not that bright when it comes to speculating my personal life. Besides, they all think there's something going on between me and Gazelle Wyleed, it'll be the end of the world before they suspect anything between us.'

'How about Dearka?' Shiho wrapped one arm around his. 'He's like your best friend, surely he'd find something different about you in the past eight months.'

Yzak snorted. 'I'd have to thank Miriallia, she's the best distraction Dearka can have.'

Shiho laughed. 'He can be a jerk when you catch him with Miriallia. I got thrown out of his office once because he was on the phone with her.'

'Ouch.' Yzak grinned. 'Better keep that in mind.' Walking up to what looked like the back door of the villa, Yzak punched in a code and pushed open the door at the click.

'Jesus, this place is huge!' Shiho exclaimed, stepping out of the kitchen into the lobby.

'You like it?' Yzak asked, leaning against the stairs with his arms crossed as he watched Shiho wander around.

'Like it? I love it!' Shiho cried, taking off her cap. 'how come you haven't brought me here before?'

'I didn't have the time.' Yzak said simply. 'Besides, I wanted to save this place for something special.' Uncrossing his arms, he walked up to Shiho's excited form and grabbed her arm.

'Where are we going?' Shiho asked as she was lead up the winding stairs.

'Food's ready at the porch, it's almost sunset, the view's pretty nice up here.' Yzak said. 'You might want to change first.'

'Where'd you get food?' Shiho asked curiously.

'One of my servants from the Jule Manor prepared it for me.' Yzak replied. 'She used to be my Nanny.'

'Does she know about us?' Shiho asked as they stopped at a pair of huge white double doors that led to the master bedroom.

'She doesn't.' Yzak reassured. 'But I'm sure she'd be thrilled if she knew I was seeing someone.'

'More thrilled than your Mom?' Shiho teased.

'If it were before the war, yeah, but now with my Mom haven't really nothing to do, I say the same.' Yzak joked, wrapping one arm across her shoulders. 'Come on, stop being such a worry wart. Lighten up, it's my birthday.'

'And you're turning into an old man.' Shiho teased.

'Yeah, with you following me.' Yzak sneered, pushing her into the bedroom. 'Change.'

'Huh?' Shiho looked at him weirdly. 'Change? Why?'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Just do as I say and come down here as soon as possible. This is an order!' With that, he closed the door shut, leaving Shiho to stare at it in awe.

What's going on through his head? Shiho wondered mentally. Turning around, her jaw dropped at the selection of bathing suits laid on the king-sized bed. Walking towards it, she picked up a flowered string bikini.

'There's this huge pool at the backyard, you really think he wouldn't want to take a swim?' Shiho muttered, holding it up to herself at the mirror. Picking up a few more, she held it up to herself, wondering which one would fit. She didn't even want to know how Yzak figured her size.

After fifteen minutes, she finally decided to give Yzak a treat and settled for a string bikini set. After changing, she looked at herself in the mirror, surveying her figure. It wasn't bad, definitely not bad for someone who covers herself from head to toe all the time at work.

Clipping her long dark brown hair up in a loose bun, Shiho stepped out of the room and padded down the cold marble floors bare foot. When she walked out of the villa, she saw Yzak sitting there with his back towards her, a champagne glass dangling from his fingers. A huge silk cloth was spread beside with food placed on top, including a basket with cheese, fruits and a bottle of champagne.

'You're really making me wonder Commander Jule.' Shiho smirked, crossing her arms.

Turning, Yzak just smirked back and looked at her up and down. 'Nice.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'That's all you have to say?'

Yzak shrugged and stood up. 'What did you expect Major? I've seen you naked a million times.'

Pouting her lips, Shiho turned her head. 'I don't even know why I bothered. Why did you bother anyway?'

Walking up to her, Yzak lifted her chin up. 'You really want to know?'

Shiho stared into his cobalt blue eyes silently and watched as Yzak leaned down and kissed her softly. 'Even if I said I wanted to, you wouldn't tell me.'

'You know me too well Major.' With that, Yzak sat her down on the silky spread.

'If Meygan caught a picture of you in this, they're going to make a fortune and I'll be hunted down.' Shiho murmured into his ear, fiddling with his dogtag. He was in black swimming trunks and had an unbuttoned purple shirt thrown on.

'You're the lucky one then.' Yzak muttered back, looking down. 'By the way, you look both sexy and hot in a bikini.'

Shiho held her head up. 'That's the compliment I was looking forward too.'

Yzak paused and ran one hand down her arm. 'Or maybe it's the dogtag, you don't see military women in bathing suits all the time, definitely knew.'

'There's no maybe! It's all because of me!' Shiho declared, pulling Yzak's head down by the chain around his neck.

'You're definitely not gentle.' Yzak winced.

'Serves you right.' Snorting, Shiho let go and reached for a filled champagne glass beside Yzak's.

Resting his head on her shoulder, Yzak wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. 'What do you think of the view?'

'Breath taking.' Shiho said softly as they both looked out at the sinking sun, the lake-shaped pool sparkling beneath them. Leaning back against Yzak's chest, Shiho sighed and relaxed herself, letting Yzak' tighten his grip around her. 'Everything's artificial yet it feels so natural.'

'It has to do with mood Shiho.' Yzak whispered, breathing into her ear.

'So what mood are you in?' Shiho asked, turning to him.

'Relaxed, pleased.' Yzak shrugged and brushed some of Shiho's loose hair out of her face. 'It's been a long time since I've been so unwind.

'Is the council really giving you that of a hard time?' Shiho asked softly, holding his face with both hands.

'No work stuff.' Yzak declared. Turning his head, he kissed her palm. 'It's only about you and me tonight.'

'Shouldn't it just be about you Commander?' Shiho teased, pinching his face gently. 'It's your birthday afterall.'

'Keep doing that and I'm going to have another scar.' Yzak threatened in a joking tone.

'You're too pretty and feminine, you'll look more masculine with a tasteful scar.' Shiho said.

'Tasteful? Are you saying my old scar wasn't tasteful?' Yzak demanded.

Shiho shrugged and patted his face. 'Scratch that, you look better with perfect skin.' With that, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'You really do.' Yzak said softly, looking down.

Shiho cocked her head. 'Do what?'

'Look sexy and hot.' Yzak replied, smirking when Shiho blushed slightly. Pulling away from her, Yzak lied down on her lap, much to her surprise. Reaching both arms above his head, he stretched and opened his mouth. 'I want cheese.'

Rolling her eyes, Shiho gave Yzak a playful smack on his stomach and reached for the basket beside them.

'Miriallia's coming over on Tuesday I think.' Shiho said as she fed Yzak a piece of cheese. 'Dearka told me she's going to meet his parents.'

'Really?' Yzak opened his eyes. 'He's not afraid that Elthman will rip him apart?'

Shiho looked down at him curiously. 'Why? He doesn't like her?'

'Let's just say he had to do a lot of damage control when Dearka dumped Eneta.' Yzak responded.

'He didn't dump her.' Shiho argued, but shrugged her shoulders when Yzak looked at her with raised eyebrows. 'Maybe a little, but it just sounds so harsh.'

'Having known that, ' Yzak grabbed Shiho's hand and put it on his chest. 'Don't dump me okay.'

'Is it both ways?' Shiho asked, fiddling with his dog tag.

Yzak shrugged. 'Yeah, if you it want to be.'

Shiho smirked. 'Then I'll think about it.'

Yzak frowned. 'You're not going to dump me Major, I'm too good to be true.'

'Says who?' Shiho challenged.

'Says me!' Sitting up abruptly, Yzak scopped Shiho up, much to her surprise. He was so fast, she didn't even know what happened and could only scream when she felt her body hit water. When she managed to surface the water with her hair all over her face, Yzak was no where to be seen.

'Where the hell are you Yzak Jule!' Shiho shouted, looking around while wiping her face. 'Yzak!' Sighing, she crossed her arms and looked around with narrowed eyes, trying to calm herself down while listening to sounds. She could only let out another scream when something wrapped around her ankles and pulled her down into the water again. She caught a glimpse of Yzak's smirking face before being pulled forward and kissed under water. Feeling strong arms wrapped around her waist, Shiho held onto his shoulder and could only moan into his mouth. As the surfaced the water again, Shiho could help but break the kiss and wrap her hands around his neck.

'What the hell were you doing?' Shiho cried, strangling him.

'You really think I wouldn't make use of this god damn pool?' Yzak asked incredulously, grabbing Shiho's wrists while panting slightly. 'You should have seen this coming!'

'What?' Shiho gasped when Yzak pulled her close to him, pressing her hips into his. That was when she realized that he had already stripped and was naked in the middle of his pool.

'Skinny dip.' Yzak whispered into her ear, pulling her her earlobe with his teeth. 'That's present number 1.'

'1?' Shiho felt her heart pound in her ear as she pulled away slightly and looked at Yzak. 'How many presents do you expect Commander?'

Yzak shrugged and turned her around, pulling her against his chest. 'You're mine for the day.' Sliding his hands down her cleavage, he breathed into her ear. 'Aren't you a little overdressed for a skinny dip Major?'

'I think so.' Was all Shiho could murmur as he thrust his tongue into her ear. Reaching for the string around her neck and behind her back, he pulled at them in one quick motion and tossed it aside. At the corner of her eyes, Shiho saw it floating away in the water. Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, she started moaning unconsciously as Yzak rubbed her breasts.

'You're liking it?' Yzak murmured.

'I thought it was your birthday? Shouldn't I be the giver?' Shiho asked softly. Grabbing his hands, she guided them down the side of her waist, letting them rest at the two strings at her hip.

'It's like I'm unopening my very own present.' Yzak smirked, pulling at the strings slowly. Shiho turned around and pushed him back forcefully until his back reached the side of the pool. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she breathed into his mouth. Yzak was very aware of his erection when Shiho wrapped one leg around his waist, pushing herself against him. The coldness of the pool water sent shivers up his spine as she licked his lips.

'What do you want for a present?' Shiho asked while sliding her hand down his six pack. She smirked when he almost jerked up at her searching hands.

'Anything you want to give me Major.' Yzak whispered hoarsly. 'Everything you have to give me.'

'You're one possessive man Commander.' Shiho murmured into his ear, squeezing him.

Trying to hold still, Yzak gripped her arm. 'And that's why you're here Shiho.'

'Why?'

'To give me everything you have, everything.'

* * *

It was a scary thought, a very scary thought. Everything? She wanted to give him everything she had, but could she? Would she? She didn't know. They both knew she was holding back, he had an idea why but he didn't push it. This consideration of his made her guilty yet she didn't have the courage to tell him. He wanted to know, she could see it in his eyes, but somehow…

'You look beautiful Yzak.' Shiho whispered, running one hand through his hair.

'Beautiful?' Opening his eyes, Yzak glared at her while squeezing her arm. 'What do you mean beautiful? I'm a guy, you know that, you've tried it.'

'I know.' Shiho slapped his shoulder, the sound dull from their moist skin. They were still in the pool, the sky completely dark with only the stars, the moonlight and the dim pool lights. Yzak was lying on the inclined pool floor. Lying on top of him, Shiho had her elbow on the tile beside Yzak's head and was watching him calm down, the water sloushing against their bodies at their waist.

'You're right Yzak.' Shiho murmured, tracing one finger across his face where his scar used to be.

'What?' Yzak frowned.

'You're too good.' Shiho whispered, caressing his cheek. 'You're too good for me. What do you see in me anyway? You have so many more choices out there.'

'Are you kidding?' Grabbing her hand, he started kissing her fingers, one by one. Pulling her down forcefully, he kissed her roughly and sat up, holding her by the waist so she wouldn't slide down and instead straddled him.

'What do you see in me then?' Shiho whispered against his lips, panting softly.

'Why did you wait for me outside that god damn court three years ago?' Yzak asked back, holding her to him closely. Shiho stared back at him with wide eyes. 'I fell for you back then, believe me.'

'Really?' Shiho whispered, touching his cheek with dripping fingers.

'You know I don't lie Shiho.' Wrapping his arms around her, Yzak held her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'you were the only one beside me, stuck by me during those hard times. Even during the war, just watching you made me feel so much better. I didn't know why back then, not until I saw you sitting outside the court late at night, playing with your fingers. That's why I wanted you in my team, wanted you by my side.'

'You certainly are a good actor.' Shiho murmured, running her fingers through his silky white hair. 'How come I never knew?'

'I wanted to wait for the right moment Shiho.' Yzak pulled away and raised his eyebrows. 'And apparently, I caught the wrong moment more than just one time.'

Looking at him sheepishly, she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. 'It hurt didn't it?'

'Not just the slap Shiho, also the words.' Yzak whispered, staring into her eyes.

Feeling her heart pound, Shiho suddenly felt so bare and helpless. Snatching her hand away from his cheek like it was on fire, Shiho climbed off his lap and turned in the water. 'It's getting late, we're going to catch a cold if we keep hanging out here.'

'Shiho.'

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Shiho held her hand to her chest with her back towards him in the middle of the pool. 'Yes?' She could hear him wad through the water. She almost jumped up in shock when he wrapped arms around her shoulder tightly.

'Are you really that ignorant Shiho?' Yzak buried his face into her neck.

'Yzak?' Shiho held onto his arm, taking deep breaths.

'I love you Shiho, do you know that?' Yzak whispered hoarsely, tightening his grip around her.

Time seemed to have stopped as Shiho froze in the middle of the pool, right in his arms. She could literally feel a huge wave crash into her mind, occupying her thoughts. She could hear nothing but the slamming of her heart against her rib cage and Yzak's breathe in her neck.

He loved her? He really loved her?

'_You know I don't lie Shiho.' _

He loved her, he really did love her.

They stayed like this, in the middle of the pool, Yzak's arms wrapped around her from the back tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to leave until he got a response.

'Shiho?' Turning her around, Yzak tried to lift her face up but she wouldn't budge. Sighing, he kissed her forehead. 'You want to go upstairs?'

Shiho nodded, looking down the whole time. She tried to protest when he lifted her up and carried her out of the bed but he wouldn't have any.

'You're getting the floors wet.' Shiho stammered, holding onto him as he walked up the stairs like he was carrying nothing but feather.

'Someone'll get this place cleaned.' Was all Yzak said as he walked down the hall towards the master bedroom. Pushing the double doors open with his back, he stepped onto the carpeted floor, water still dripping form their skin.

_We're like newlyweds. _Shiho thought, blushing when he put her onto her feet. She watched as Yzak went into the bathroom and came out with a thick green towel with stripes.

'Shouldn't we take a shower instead?' Shiho asked softly as Yzak started toweling her, his hair still dripping wet.

'Maybe we should.' Was all Yzak said as he continued toweling her. She squinted her eyes as he wipped her face and hair.

'Let me.' Shiho said in a bare whisper, grabbing the towel from Yzak. Yzak stood still and watched as Shiho started drying himself slowly, refusing to look at him even when she was wiping his face and hair. Frowning, he suddenly snatched the towel away from her and tossed it over his shoulder. Grabbing her hand, he made her sit on the bed and knelt down. Seeing this, Shiho bit her lip in guilt. 'Yzak, I – '

'Marry me.' Yzak looked up, his hand still wrapped around hers.

Shiho widened her eyes in shock. 'What?'

'Marry me.' Yzak repeated. Reaching out one hand, he opened the top drawer of the nightstand and took out the red velvet box. Opening it, he revealed the diamond ring he bought earlier at Reva to. 'Marry me Shiho, that's the only birthday present I want. I want you to give me your world and I'll give you mine in return.'

'Are you crazy Yzak?' Shiho whispered, reaching out one trembling hand. 'You want me to marry you, like marry marry?'

'Yes.' Yzak said firmly. 'If I could, I'd lock you up forever. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I don't care when we'll get married, but right now, I want to give you a promise, a promise that I'll love you like no one else.' Yzak's eyes softened. 'I hope you'll give me this promise too.'

'Do you know what you're asking Yzak?' Shiho whispered. 'You don't ask people to marry you unless – '

'I love you.' Yzak cut in, looking into her trembling amythest eyes. 'I love you Shiho Hahnenfuss.'

'You love me…' Shiho murmured, her voice trailing. 'You love me Yzak?' Reaching out one hand, she caressed his slightly moist cheek.

She wanted to, she wanted to give him everything, he made her _want_ to give him everything. She was crazy about him, never in her life will she find someone she'd love more than Yzak Jule.

Yes, she loved him, loved him with all she had. She had everything to offer, but will he want it? Did she have the right to give him what she had, including her terrible past?

'_Follow your heart and do what you want to do Shiho, remember that I'll always be here, I'm your sister.' _

She wanted to be with him, be with Yzak Jule, the man she was falling head over heels in love with. Yes, she was in love, so in love with him. That was the only thing that mattered, only thing that cared, right?

Right?

A smile spreading across her face, Shiho traced her finger across Yzak's face and pinched his nose. 'You better make sure you really want me, because it's a no return policy here.'

Yzak stared at her for a while before smiling. Taking out the ring, he held up her left hand and slipped the ring through her forth finger. 'You're stuck with me Major, I'm going to stick to you like glue, no way am I going to let go of you so be prepared.'

Shiho gasped when Yzak threw his arms around her and laughed as he spun her around the huge room, almost tripping.

'I'm starting to regret!' Shiho laughed as he put her down, feeling a bit dizzy. 'You almost tripped!'

'There's no room for you to regret Major.' Yzak declared. 'Case closed, you're going to marry me whether you like it or not!'

'You're crazy!' Shiho shot back.

'What else?' Yzak smirked back. 'Shoot it out once and for all, either way you are stuck with me!.'

'You're insane! Crazy and have a big ego!' Shiho laughed, slapping his bare chest.

'And you – '

'I love you because of all this.' Shiho interrupted. She smiled as Yzak stared down at her.

'Come again?' Yzak whispered.

'I love you.' Shiho grabbed hold of his dog tag and pulled him down slightly, brushing her lips across his. 'I love you Yzak Jule.'

Yzak couldn't help but smile. 'Come again?'

'I love you Yzak Jule.'

'And again.'

'I love you…'

**End of Chapter 12  
**_4thJanuary, 2006_

**A/N:** So, did you guys like it? To be honest, I had a minor writer's block during this phase, I was kind of stuck, wondering if I should even write it. Well, I did, and it's an important chapter. Hope you guys liked it. See you guys next year.


	14. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 13**

'I'm telling you, one of these days, I'm going to quit, I'm serious!'

'Quit? What do you mean quit?' Nia raised her eyebrows at Yzak's secretary. They were at the café, two steaming cups of coffee before them.

'He threw three tantrums this morning, plus he almost threw me out of his office for something I _so_ did not do wrong!' Yzak's secretary wailed. 'What did I do to deserve such a boss?'

'What did your boss do this time?' Dearka asked curiously, sitting down.

'Major, we have a briefing in like fifteen minutes.' Shiho reminded dryly.

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'Come on, it's going to be like a two hour meeting with the psycho, I want some detail from his secretary, wouldn't want to piss him off now would I?'

It was Shiho's turn to roll her eyes. 'You always piss him off Elthman.'

Dearka just shrugged. 'What happened?'

'Jule's tantrums, what else?' Nia said. 'What is wrong with that guy?'

'And you said you wanted to hook up with him Siers.' Dearka sneered.

'_Hook _up.' Nia emphasized. 'Just a fling and nothing else.'

'I have no idea what happened.' Yzak's secretary muttered. 'But I can tell you, having worked for Commander Jule for three years, I have not seen him this screwed up, believe me. I'm putting my guesses on something with the council.'

'Really?' Dearka rubbed his chin. 'Then maybe I should ask Reiss, maybe he can tell me something.'

'Who's Reiss?' Nia asked.

'His council secretary.' Shiho replied for Dearka. 'I'm telling you, Reiss isn't going to give you anything so forget it, you know everything in the council is confidential, even your Dad won't tell you anything.'

'He won't tell me anything.' Dearka muttered. 'Not that I want to get any information from him.'

Yzak's secretary sighed and looked down at her watch. 'I'm off now, thank God.'

'You want to take a ride with me?' Nia offered, standing up.

'Yeah, whatever, I'm tired and I still have three reports and two agendas to follow up at home or Commander Jule will definhitely have my head.'

'Poor you.' Dearka teased.

'Wipe that smirk smarty pants, you have a two hour meeting with him in ten minutes.' Yzak's secretary sneered before walking out of the café with Nia.

'She threatened me!' Dearka said incredulously, pointing at the door.

Shiho shrugged. 'Serves you right, kicking her when she's down.'

'Hey, she's been at this job for like three years and she has the biggest paycheck among her class, someone's got to work for that.' Dearka said.

Rolling her eyes, Shiho stood up. 'We better get going.'

'I need to file something in before the meeting, you get up there first.' Dearka said.

Shiho looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'You're just trying to use me to cushion some of the blow.'

Dearka flashed her a bright smile. 'Please Major.'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'Don't blame me if it doesn't work.'

'You're a doll Major, you really are.' Dearka smirked.

'I'm not and I don't want to be one, believe me.' Was all Shiho said as she turned on her heel and marched out of the café. Reaching her room, she took the files she had prepared for the meeting with Yzak and was about to head out when she stopped, kicking herself mentally for forgetting. Pulling the drawer open again, she took out a pill case and took one out. Wanting to get some water from the pantry, she decided to also get a cup of coffee for Yzak. She couldn't help but frown when she found Monroe, Lyn and Iwen hovered over something at the counter of the pantry.

'What are you guys doing here?' Shiho asked, putting her hands on her hips. Hearing her voice, the three jumped up and turned.

'Hi Major.' Iwen stammered, nudging Lyn in the ribs.

'Wha'ts going on?' Shiho asked, eyeing them suspiciously. 'Monroe?'

'Nothing.' Monroe shook his head. 'Really, it's – Major!' he watched helplessly as Shiho reached behind Lyn and grabbed the magazine form him.

Shiho frowned at the cover. 'What's this? Porn?'

'Sort of.' Iwen smiled sheepishly, snatching the magazine back. 'Red Light district guide near ZAFT bases, you're not going to want to know about it Major, believe me.'

Shiho glared at them for a while before shaking her head. 'Watch out for yourselves, if you're caught by anyone, even me, you're dead and going to court. You know it's against our regulations.'

'Just curious, we got it if from someone else.' Iwen said weakly.

'I hope.' Shiho muttered as the three scrambled out of the pantry. Left alone, Shiho stared the door for a while, her mind suddenly blank.

'Major? What's going on?'

Blinking back to reality, Shiho shook her head and smiled at the green uniformed ZAFT soldier. 'Nothing, just dazed out a little.'

'Don't daze out with your meeting with Jule, I heard he's in a very bad mood today.' He joked, giving her a sudden pat on the shoulder.

'Yeah…' Shiho watched as the red pill slid under the counter.

Sighing to herself, Shiho walked to the coffee machine and made a quick cup of expresso. The pill could wait, the coffee couldn't. Walking past the empty secretary's desk, Shiho almost knocked on the door when she heard a loud thud. Shaking her head, she decided to enter directly and wasn't surprised to find Yzak scribbling away, a stack of files beside his desk.

'Look, just because my secretary's off, doesn't mean you can waltz in here like it's your own backyard! Get out!' Yzak shouted without even looking up. Shaking her head, Shiho walked up to him and almost set the paper cup down but jerked her hand away when Yzak looked abruptly. 'Don't you know – Major?'

'You really are in a bad mood.' Shiho frowned, setting down the cup of coffee. 'What's eating you?'

Yzak stared at her for a while before sitting back with a thud, racking his hand through his silver hair. 'Sorry, I didn't know it was you.'

'That's okay.' Shiho said softly. Walking up to his chair, she sat down on the armrest and started rubbing the side of his head. 'You've been like this for a few days, you're scaring people Yzak.'

Yzak snorted. 'I scare people all the time, it's not like it's – ' he stopped and turned around. 'That's the first time you called me by my first name around here.'

'So?' Shiho shrugged and pulled at his hair gently, making him wince. 'There's a problem?'

Yzak shook his head. 'Not a problem at all, unless someone sees you sitting on the side of my chair. Not that I mind at all.'

'You'll mind when the paparazzi come after you.' Shiho muttered, giving his shoulders a lightl squeeze. 'Is it council work again?'

'Yeah.' Yzak grabbed her hand and rubbed her bare left fourth finger. Seeing this, Shiho rolled her eyes and undid her uniform collar, revealing the engagement that was dangling from a chain beside her dogtag. Smilng in satisfaction, Yzak pulled her head down and gave her a peck on the lips. 'I wish we could do this all the time.'

'That's what makes it so special.' Shiho murmured back, smiling.

Letting her go, Yzak buttoned her collar back up, brushing his fingers up her jawbone. 'I would kiss you now and probably have a little sex, but it's too risky, don't you think?'

'Yeah.' Shiho smirked and pushed him away. 'So take your coffee and get your stuff done before Dearka comes and sees us all hot and heavy.'

Shrugging, Yzak sat back down and grabbed his steaming hot espresso on the table. Sitting herself on the chair across from him, Shiho rested her chin on her palm and watched him take quick sips from the brew. When he looked up, he raised his eyebrows. 'What?'

'Looks like you're in a better mood.' Shiho commented, crossing her legs.

Yzak smirked. 'A little.'

'Hello children.' Dearka rushed into the room quickly.

'You're late Dearka.' Yzak said flatly, pointing at his watch.

Dearka shrugged. 'What matters, I see you're in a better mood now.'

'Yeah right.' Yzak muttered, glaring at him sideways. 'You got the file?'

Dearka nodded and put one copy onto Yzak's desk while handing the other one to Shiho. Plopping onto the chair beside Shiho, he raised his eyebrows. 'Espresso, again? Did you sleep at all last night?'

'Three hours, does that count?' Yzak asked, eyeing him.

'Yeah, better than the usual I guess, you should give yourself a break man.' Dearka shook his head. 'You're going to die of work.'

'I had a two day leave last week, I can't afford anymore.' Yzak muttered, shooting Shiho a glance before sitting straight. 'Let's get this going or we'll be here all night.'

They would have stayed in Yzak's office all night if Dearka hadn't gotten a call from his Mother, reminding him of his dinner plan with the family. That was when the clock on Yzak's desk read seven.

'I think I'm going to pass Dearka.' Yzak said, yawning.

'What?' Dearka whirled around, screeching. 'You promised man! You're not going to let me do this alone are you?'

'Hahnenfuss will be there, you don't need me.' Yzak said, nodding his head at Shiho. 'Come on, will me being around make that much of a difference?'

'Of course!' Dearka jumped up. 'You know my Mom always nags you about girlfriends and your news! It will get some of the heat off me and give my Dad a huge distraction.'

'Is he really that pissed?' Shiho asked, crossing her arms. 'Come on, he's your Dad, surely he'd want you to be happy.'

Dearka snorted. 'I'm telling you, that's the last thing on his agenda. When I blew Eneta off, he flipped out so bad he almost burnt down the house, no way is he going to like Miriallia.'

'What about your Mom?' Shiho frowned. 'She's not that bad.'

'My Mom's fine with the whole idea of me going out with Miriallia, but you know how my Dad is, he doesn't hate naturals, but he's not found of them either and the way I messed up his whole plan in the council? He might kill her!' Dearka racked his hand threw his hair.

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'It's been like what? Almost two years. So don't take her to your parents, unless…'

Shiho looked at Yzak. 'What?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes smugly. 'Do you want to propose to her?'

Dearka sneered back. 'Not that I haven't had that in mind, but you've got to lay the ground work. If everything works out, I'll give you a few pointers.'

Yzak sat back and crossed his arms. 'Nope, that won't be necessary.'

Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'Poor you, still don't have a date.'

'Who says I don't?' Yzak sneered.

'Then who is it?' Dearka challenged back.

'Gentleman?' Shiho cleared her throat, looking back and fourth. 'We may want to continue this conversation in the car or someplace where people won't think we're a bunch of three year old kids, besides, we need to change.'

'You're not going to bail out on me, if necessary, I'm going to tie you to the car.' Dearka threatened, standing up.

'You didn't even drive.' Yzak snarled. 'How the hell are you supposed to tie me to my car?'

Sighing, Shiho raised her hand up. 'Gentleman?'

Breaking up in his room, the three headed to the lockers and met up at the parking lot. Shiho was refreshed from the brief shower she took and had her hair down when she got into the back of Yzak's car. 'What?' She asked curtly when Dearka looked at her weirdly in the rear mirror.

'You've gotten girly recently.' Dearka said, frowning.

'Huh?' Shiho looked down at the tunic sleevless sweater, washed jeans and heals she was wearing. 'What are you talking about?'

'Something's weird with you girl.' Dearka muttered, nudging Yzak in the arm. 'What's wrong with her Captain?'

Yzak shrugged and started the engine. 'You're asking me?' He eyed Shiho in the mirror and smirked. 'Beats me.'

'Really you guys, enough is enough.' Shiho crossed her arms and glared at them.

'Definitely something wrong.' Dearka muttered while Yzak laughed.

Grinding her teeth, Shiho sat forward and pinched both of them in the back of their neck. 'Get going or I'm the one who's going to bail out of this whole thing!'

'Let go, I'm driving!' Yzak cried as he steered out of the parking lot.

'You know, people'll think you have a hickie.' Dearka sneered.

'I've got plenty of them beneath this shirt Dearka.' Yzak shot back, shooting a glare at him.

Dearka shook his head. 'Don't believe you man.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Why is it so hard for people to believe that I'd get dates and flings too?'

Dearka shrugged and put his hands behind his head. 'Just don't see it in you. Believe me, you've got what it takes to get all the free one-night-stands out there but knowing you? You won't do it. Don't you think Shiho?'

Shiho shrugged. 'Maybe not flings, but something more?'

Dearka scoffed. 'Something more? Maybe if he doesn't lock himself up in the room and – hey !' His head almost hit the dashboard at an abrupt stop.

'Sorry.' Yzak flashed him a smile. 'Red light.'

Shiho laughed and shook her head. 'Shut it Dearka or you'll find a big bruise on your forehead by the time you get to your parents' house.'

Cursing under his breath, Dearka rubbed his forehead. 'Fine, I'll shut up if you let me arrive in one piece.'

'That's more like it.' Yzak said, turning at the junction.

The dinner wasn't exactly that pleasant, but the good part was, Eneta was there too. Ted Elthman was not glad that his son was seeing a natural, for two years to say the least. He was a firm believer of political marriages and he wasn't happy that his son, the rebellious one had walked off the tracks he had intended him to follow.

However unhappy Dearka's Father was, the dinner went by in relative peace and when they almost decided to call it a day and leave, Ted called Yzak out into the terrace for a chat.

'What's going on?' Eneta asked, turning to Dearka, who shrugged.

'Maybe something about the council?' Miriallia suggested. 'My editor told me about the split and it's not going too well.'

'I don't know, I've never really been in politics despite my Father insisting that I have the potential.' Dearka yawned and turned his head towards Shiho, his arm wrapped around Miriallia. 'What do you think Major?' He frowned at Miriallia when Shiho didn't respond. 'Major?'

'Shiho?' Eneta tapped Shiho on the shoulder, who jumped and stared at a frowning Eneta. 'Are you okay?'

'Huh?' Shiho looked at the three of them. 'Sorry, what were you saying?'

'You're not sick are you?' Eneta asked worriedly, feeling her forehead.

'I'm fine.' Shiho said, swatting her hand away gently. She looked up when the terrace doors opened with Ted Elthman walking out, followed by Yzak.

'We're leaving now.' Dearka said, standing up, pulling Miriallia with him.

'Take care son.' Mrs. Elthman gave Dearka a kiss. 'It was nice to have you around Miriallia, call me when you leave okay?'

Miriallia smiled. 'I will.'

'You take care too Eneta, Shiho.' Mrs. Elthman gave the two girls a hug.

Mr. Elthman turned to Yzak. 'Think about it.'

Shooting him a look, Yzak nodded reluctantly. 'Bye Mrs. Elthman, see you soon.'

'Bye, don't torture my son at work okay?' Mrs. Elthman joked.

'What took you two so long?' Dearka asked as they rode the elevator down.

'Nothing.' Yzak said curtly, looking out at the descending scenary before him.

'Moody.' Dearka commented, shrugging. 'Miriallia gave you a ride right Eneta?'

Eneta nodded.

'You take her back then, we go two different directions anyway.' Yzak said.

A few minutes later, Shiho and Yzak waved goodbye to Dearka who drove past them.

'You drive.' Yzak took his car keys out from his jacket pocket and handed them to Shiho.

'Huh?' Shiho looked at him weirdly, unlocking the car.

Yzak gave her a weak smile. 'I'm tired, please?'

Shiho shrugged and watched Yzak climb into his black sedan. 'If you say so.'

The ride was silent with only the radio on. Only ten, the streets were packed with people and Shiho had to make an abrupt stop when a pack of drunk teenagers stumbled past the crossing without even looking at the lights. When they got back to their sleeping quarters, Yzak had his eyes closed.

'Yzak?' Shiho shook him by the shoulder gently. Stiring, Yzak opened his eyes and looked around with a dazed look.

'We're here?'

'What's the matter?' Shiho asked worriedly, touching his cheek. 'You look really tired, is something worng?'

Grabbing her hand, he turned his face and planted a kiss on her palm. 'I'm fine, just tired, that's all.'

'Are you sure?' Shiho looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes.

'I'm fine.' Yzak sat up. 'You want to go to my place?'

Shiho stared at him as if he had grown two heads. 'What?'

'Go to my place, it's been like, what? Eight something months and we still haven't had the chance to do some serious stuff at my place, expect for the first time.' Yzak joked.

'Do you know how unbelievably inappropriate it would be?' Shiho asked incredulously. 'I mean, hello… you're a ZAFT commander and a senior council member!'

Yzak shrugged. 'No big dea.' He smiled and pulled her close to him. 'Look at it this way. You're going to marry me sooner or later so I want you around my place. It really is no fair, you get to see bits and pieces of me at your apartment but I see nothing at my own apartment, not even a toothbrush! Come on Shiho…'

Shiho eyed him. 'What if somebody sees?'

'Well then screw em.' Yzak gave her shoulder a squeeze. 'Or maybe you want to get cozy here.'

'Your place is fine.' Shiho said quickly.' With that, she jumped out of the car, glaring at Yzak's satisfied smirk. He always got his way, always…

'I forgot how your apartment looked like.' Shiho said as she followed Yzak through the door of his apartment.

'That just explains how pathetic this little place is.' Yzak said absently, taking off his leather boots. Shrugging off his windbreaker, he tossed it on the couch and headed towards the open kitchen. 'Help yourself.'

'I believe I should, since you help yourself a lot downstairs.' Shiho muttered while taking off her heels. Stretching, she looked around while walking to the living room where a white leather sofa was situated in the center, facing the huge down floor glass that had a magnificent night view of Aprilius One.

'What do you want?' Yzak asked. 'Coffee?'

'No coffee!' Shiho screeched, turning around in her seat.

'Isn't this my roof?' Yzak asked, raising his eyebrows.

Shiho pursed her lips. 'Drink one drop and I'll march right out of this place.'

'Bossy.' Was Yzak's mutter as he poured two glasses of water.

'That's more like it.' Grinning in satisfaction, she turned back to the windows and crossed her legs. 'It's no fair, why do you get a big apartment with such a good view?'

'That's because my ranking's higher and I have a tougher life than you out there.' Yzak said dryly, handing her the glass of water while sitting down.

'Still…' Shiho's voice trailed while leaning her head on his shoulder. Yzak wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him while staring out at the night view he had barely noticed for the past three years. Being with her did make him realize there was more to life than just ZAFT, PLANT and the council. He wanted to be selfish when she was with him, wanted to do what he really wanted to do and not devote all his energy and time to work.

He never had a chance to live a full life. Sure, he had a jam packed scheduled, had barely enough time to make things work yet he had a flourishing career, or so the public thought. He was the most eligible bachelor at PLANT, had a very good pay and now, he even had the woman he wanted to spend his life with in his arms. Shouldn't he be grateful, shouldn't he realize that he already had everything?

Maybe, but he never had the chance to enjoy life, never had the chance to appreciate life. He had been fighting since he was sixteen, fighting for the first position at the academy, fighting for survival during the war and now he was fighting, yet he didn't know exactly what he was fighting for, himself? People that supported him? People who put their hopes on him?

The pressure was starting to suffocate him and he didn't know if he could survive it anymore. He just didn't know.

'Yzak?' Shiho looked up at him.

'Hmm?' His eyes closed, Yzak leaned the side of his head on top of hers.

'Something's eating you, are you sure you're okay?' Shiho asked softly, her hand laced through his.

Opening his eyes slowly, Yzak looked down at her. She wasn't the most beautiful woman on Earth, couldn't even be compared to publically recognized models like Gazelle Wyleed or even Eneta. Sometimes he wondered why he fell so head over heels in love with her, and in the end, everything in her was better than any other girl out there. To him, she was the best. Her beautiful amythest eyes, the long flowing hair, the average body build, the long scar on her back, the encouraging smile of hers… everything was the best and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with no one but her.

She knew him, really knew. She made him happy, made him feel loved, fulfilled and most of all…

'Yzak?' Shiho reached out one hand and carrassed his cheek. 'Are you okay?'

Shiho's gasp and the spilling of water followed by the dull thud of the glass on the carpeted floor could be heard as Yzak suddenly grabbed Shiho by the arm and pulled her into a rough, seeking kiss. Shiho felt a sudden fear wash through her as he literally ripped her tank top off, followed by her bra and skirt, the shredded piece tossed over the couch.

'Yzak!' Shiho gasped as he dug his hand into her panties. 'We're – we're in the living room!'

Without another word, Yzak scopped her up and strolled his way down the hall in one quick fluid movement. A little dizzy from the sudden make out, Shiho could only hold on to him, trying to catch her breath when he tossed onto the king-size bed with her panties pushed half-way down her butt.

Yzak was silent the whole time, staring straight at her in the eye as he ripped off his clothes one by one until he was butt naked before her. Climbing onto the bed slowly like a prey, he hovered over her, staring down at her briefly before crushing his lips over hers, gripping her arms.

Something was wrong, Shiho could feel it. Yzak was trying to tell her something, something he couldn't put through words.

Shiho tried to refrain the tears from sliding down her cheeks as he grinded into her hard, thrusting himself into her mindlessly, his face buried into her neck. She was panting, they were both panting, their sweating bodies rubbing against each other. Over her own pants, she could hear his own against her ear, his breath in her ear. One of his hands were gripping her shoulder while the other was wrapped around her waist, pushing her closer to him. Arching her body into his further, she screamed out loud, screaming his name when they both came, trembling against each other.

Shiho couldn't help but wince, her eyes closed with tears streaming down the side of her face as Yzak pulled out of her slowly. She could feel him slide down her body, resting his head against her stomach as they fought to catch their breath. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling of Yzak's room with dazed eyes, her searching hands digging into Yzak's silver hair.

The first time was rough, but not this rough.

Jerking slightly as Yzak looked up, Shiho could feel him trail kisses up her body. Closing her eyes again, she felt his warm lips at her collar bone, trailing up to her ear. His warm breath breathed into her, sending shivers up her spine as she held onto him.

'Shiho.' Yzak whispered into her ear, kissing it. She opened her eyes, feeling Yzak kiss away the moist across her cheeks before planting kisses along her jawline until he reached her mouth.

'Yzak…' Shiho couldn't help but whimper into his mouth, holding onto his shoulders. 'Is something wrong? Tell me.'

Yzak stared into her eyes and saw the worry in her amythest depth. They looked so innocent and filled with sorrow and he didn't want to ruin them.

Lowering his eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers. 'Promise Shiho, whatever I do, don't leave me.'

Shiho frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Just promise me, don't leave me Shiho.' Plead could be easily seen in his eyes. 'You're the only person who can make me go through the shit I'm going through. You don't have to know what's going on, just be there for me, that's all I ask.' Closing his eyes, he leaned onto her gently and dug his arms beneath her, holding her tightly in a strong embrace, his face buried at the crook of her neck. 'I can't do this without you.'

Loweirng her eyes, Shiho ran one hand up and down his arm while the other rested at the back of his neck, messaging it gently. She felt him relax against her body, his arms still tightly wrapped around her. He was in a vulnerable place, she could feel it and he was just trying to hide it with his out-of-character roughness a while ago.

He was in pain, she could feel it.

Exhaling loudly, Shiho pulled his head closer into her neck and breathed his name, running her fingers through his silky hair. Carassing his face, she pulled him away from her slightly and looked into his eyes with a small smile, the smile he loved so much.

Just then, the phone rang.

A frown flashed through Yzak's face as he pulled Shiho into a strong embrace again.

'Yzak, it's your call.' Shiho said softly into his ear, rubbing his bare shoulders.

After almost the fifteenth ring, Yzak pulled away from her and gave her an intense stare before climbing off the bed. Shiho watched with a pounding heart as he left the room clad in nothing but the darkness. She sat there in the middle of tangled sheets, staring at the opened door, her hair loose, flowing down her body like chocolate sauce, a phrase Yzak loved to use.

Holding the sheets up with one hand, she covered them over her mouth, her eyes trembling. Looking down at her bare chest, she saw the diamond ring dangling from her neck. Biting her lip, she took it off and slipped it over her finger. Climbing off the bed slowly, she pulled the sheets with her, barely wrapping them around her naked body as she trudged along the dark hallway. She stopped and stared at Yzak's back for a while before walking across the living room slowly.

'Let it be Reiss.' Yzak was saying softy as she approached him soundlessly. 'There'll always be a chance, I'm not worried.'

'You're kidding Yzak!'

'Let it be.' Yzak said quietly. 'We've got time.'

'But – '

Touching his shoulers softly, Shiho traced her fingers down Yzak's flawlessly toned back. Pausing in the middle of the conversation with his council secretary, Yzak turned his head slightly, the moonlight reflecting darkly in his cobalt blue eyes.

'Yzak? Are you there?' Reiss asked impatiently on the other line.

As Shiho wrapped her arms around Yzak's back slowly, the sheets slid down, tangling around their ankles. Pressing her chest into his back, Shiho rested her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'Yzak!'

Frowning, Yzak disconnected the phone and let it drop to the floor.

'I'll always be here for you Yzak.' Shiho whispered softly, holding onto him tightly. 'Whatever you do, just look back and I'll be there, I promise.'

Lacing her right hand through his, she smiled as he brushed his finger over the diamond engagement ring that was shining under the moonlight. Closing his eyes, Yzak leaned his head back, letting it rest against hers gently.

'Always?' Yzak asked quietly.

'Always.'

* * *

'You have got to be kidding Major.' Lyn said firmly, staring at Dearka.

Dearka shook his head solemly, his arms crossed. 'Sorry but I'm not.'

'But – ' Lyn turned his head at Nia who appeared to be equally shocked, as long as the three other teams that rounded up to about fifty people in the huge conference room.

'Sorry, people, but this is no exercise. The whole team under Commander Jule has been ordered to be relocated to Gilberata.'

'That, I can understand,' Monroe paused and glared at the file on his table. 'But the Drug and Slavery Control Division? Seriously?'

'What do they mean by slavery anyway?' Nia asked, her eyebrows twisted in knots.

'Well…' Dearka's voice trailed, trying to figure out a good explanation when another voice cut in.

'It basically means sex trade.'

'Major!'

Surveying the room quickly, Shiho stepped in. 'If you look through the visuals, you'll have a better idea.'

'Glad you finally made it Hahnenfuss.' Dearka said dryly, throwing a glare over his shoulders.

Shooting him a glance, Shiho closed the door behind her. 'I had an urgent meeting.'

'Major!' Ceit raised his file up in the air. 'What's going on with this whole relocating thing? Huh?'

'Yeah!' Ohin pulled at his hair. 'I mean, we've been following the disarmament program all along. I don't mind being transferred to Earth again, but seriously, the DSC? Really! Why does ZAFT have this division in the first place anyway?'

Lyn shrugged bitterly. 'Beats me.'

'And look at the date man!' Monoroe poked his finger at the file. 'Relocation in three days?'

Dearka looked at Shiho helplessly as the whole briefing room burst into commotion. Shaking his head, he was about to clear his throat and calm the group before him down when Shiho suddenly slammed her huge file onto the desk before them, making him jump, a wave of death silence washing through the room.

'We're in military.' Shiho said in a dangerously low voice, narrowing her eyes at the three teams before her. 'If you can't take an order, then you shouldn't be here. Any questions?'

She started the briefing immediately while all the others were deathly silent. When the meeting ended, they all filed out, not daring to look at Shiho in the eye.

'You okay there champ?' Dearka asked when the room was emptied except for the two of them. 'You look like you're stressed out to by all this.'

'I'm okay.' Shiho murmured, pulling at her fringes. 'I'm fine, yeah, just a little stressed out at the sudden relocation.'

Dearka snorted. 'Talk about sudden, I've never had such a quick relocation in my entire military career. People are saying it's because of Yzak's stance in the council.'

Shiho looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

Dearka shrugged. 'The media hasn't caught this story yet, but rumors say Yzak's insisting on the massive continuation of the disarmament program and is refusing to support Wyleed to run for the next chairman election of the senior council, that's why Wyleed used his position to force Yzak's relocation to Gilberta. The council's not happy you know, neither is our boss, but that's what's scary about politics, Wyleed wants to remove Yzak from PLANT politics, for now at least.'

Shiho just shook her head. 'And he's been removed from the disarmament program too.'

'Yeah, that too.'

Shiho eyed Dearka. 'No hard feelings for you huh?'

'Me?' Dearka sneered. 'Nope, I really don't care.'

Shiho smiled curtly.' And it has nothing to do with the fact that Miriallia's doing a coverage there too huh?'

'Well, yeah, that too.' Dearka admitted.

'You are one hopeless dude.' Shiho murmured.

'Yeah.' Dearka shrugged nonchalantly. 'Now would you excuse me, I have a few appointments.'

'Be my guest.' Shiho smiled as Dearka strolled out of the room, whistling to himself softly. Sighing, she turned to huge empty room and stared across it for a few moments before leaning against the table. Turning her head slowly, she reached out with one slightly trembling hand and lifted the corner of the file slightly. Gulping down a lump in her throat, she turned the cover over slightly and felt her breath caught in her throat, even after so many views of the pictures.

It was horrifying.

Tearing her eyes from the appalling pictures, Shiho's knees weakened and she found herself slide down to the floor. Burying her face into her knees, Shiho bit her lips, trying to block out the memories, the horrible memories…

Outside, Yzak could only watch Shiho hold herself together weakly. Hesitating, he lowered his eyes and turned, leaving her alone, knowing it still wasn't the time.

* * *

'I don't know what to say Yzak, I really don't.' Ezaria Jule looked at her son with what only could be described as helplessness. 'What did you do to yourself Yzak?'

'I know what I'm doing Mother, trust me.' Yzak replied, sipping tea from his cup.

'You do know how serious this is don't you Yzak?' Ezaria asked, narrowing her eyes. 'Elthman made this appointment and clearly, he thinks there's still a chance to twist things around, that's why he wanted me to talk things out with you.'

'Even if you do, I'm not going to change my mind, or my stance Mother.' Yzak said firmly, setting his teacup down. 'I have my principles and I'm prepared to stick to them.'

'Do you know how serious it is? You're being relocated, kicked out of PLANT's senior council, out of the core political power! This could be the end of your career Yzak!' Ezaria cried.

'It's not.' Yzak narrowed his eyes at his Mother.

Ezaria's eyebrows furrowed. 'You can really ruin your career Yzak, trust me.'

Shooting his Mother a glance, Yzak leaned forward on his knees and looked down at his teacup, the conversation he had with Ted Elthman a few nights ago still ringing in his head.

'_This talk is expected Yzak, don't give me that face.'_

'_I know, that's why I've been dreading this dinner party of yours.' _

'_You do know what you're doing right Yzak? This is your last chance, don't make a decision you'll regret for life Yzak, please, I don't want to see you ruin your own political career. If you keep on with this stubbornness, you might eventually ruin your military career as well.' _

'_I'm in politics Elthman, I know exactly how the game works and the rules.' _

'_If you know, then follow them.' _

'_Rules are meant to be broken in some ways Elthman.' _

'_I don't get it, what do you have against Wyleed anyway? Wasn't he your mentor?' _

'_Politics Elthman, you can't trust anyone and you can't give anyone your trust. In this council, everyone's enemies of everyone in some way, some time and some place. Lamar Wyleed may have helped me in the past, during my early months in the council, but I'm not going to a puppet of his disposal.' _

'_I'm not telling you to be manipulated by him or anything, but – ' _

'_I've made my stance clear enough Elthman, I'm not going to support Lamar Wyleed in his run for Chairman, I'm not, and nor will I change my views on the disarmament issue. I have my principles and I'm going to keep up with them.' _

'_Yzak, you have to be flexible in politics, if you insist, you're going to pay the consequences.' _

'_And I'm ready to take them.' _

'Trust me Mother, I know what I'm doing.' Yzak said reassuringly, sitting back. 'ITts not the end of the world, I'm going to make my way back into PLANT.'

Ezaria stared into his eyes. 'Once you're kicked out, it will be hard for you to get back in Yzak, that's the universal rule of politics.'

Yzak just looked at her in the eye. 'Then I'll be the first one to bend that rule Mother.'

After a few moments, Ezaria sighed heavily and sat back, racking one hand through her hair. 'You're just like you're Father Yzak.'

Yzak could only stare at his Mother silently. Uncrossing his legs, he stood up. 'I better be going, it's getting late.'

'You're leaving tomorrow, right?' Ezaria stood up as well.

Yzak nodded. 'Tomorrow afternoon to Gilbrater directly.'

Walking around the coffee table, Ezaria grabbed hold of Yzak's arm. 'I know you'll survive this Yzak, you're a survivor, like you're Father, a stubborn survivor.'

Sighing, Yzak gave his Mother a light pat on the shoulder. 'Have faith in me, everything's going to work out soon.' Leaning down his face slightly, he let his Mother give him a peck on the cheek before turning, leaving the living room silently. As he walked towards the huge double doors,

'Young master.' Vuit stood at the doors with his long coat hung over his arm ceremoniously.

'Thanks Vuit.' Yzak took the coat from him and shrugged it on, his eyes trained on his black uniform boots the whole time. Pulling at his collar, Yzak looked up and stared at the family's long-time valet. 'What do you think of me Vuit.'

Staring at him in the eye, Vuit opened his mouth. 'You're a spoiled brat who doesn't listen to other people and has a bad temper.'

Surprisingly, Yzak only smirk at him. 'That's my personal ad there.'

'You're making people worried.' Vuit said in a low voice.'

'But you have to take risks.' Yzak said quietly, staring at him. 'And that's what I'm doing right now.'

'Good night young master.' Taking a step back, Vuit bowed his head deeply.

'You take care, look after Niolava for me.' Yzak said. Smiling, he held out his hand, much to Vuit's surprise.

Holding out one hand hesitantly, Vuit shook it. 'Take care young master.'

Giving him one final nod, Yzak stepped out of the house and walked down the road towards his car. Climbing into it, he steered out of the small parking lot and cruised down the road, the black gates to the Jule Manor opening automatically.

Flipping on the radio, Yzak opened all four windows of his black sedan and rested his arm over the window, the summer breeze wipping through his hair. He needed fresh air, real fresh air, if you can find any at all on an artificial colony.

'_Are you confident in your chance in the chairman election Mr. Wyleed?' _

'_Yes, and I'm looking forward to leading the council in the near future.' _

'_Reports say that your pupil Yzak Jule has been relocated to earth, do you have anything to say about this arrangement?' _

'_Well, Yzak's a military man and it's not uncommon for ZAFT to shift their men around, although his relocation will be a serious loss to the council, I assure.' _

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak flipped the radio off as he steered into his sleeping quarter's parking lot. Parking his car, he climbed out and unlocked it. Whirling around, he walked to his building, just in time to catch the elevator. When he stepped out again, he stared down the quiet hallway for a few moments before walking to his door. Pausing, he turned his head slightly, watching as a familiar figure walked out of the shadows.

'You are so screwed Jule.' Rusty MacKenzie leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, the moonlight made his features barely visible.

'What makes you think I'm screwed?' Yzak asked, looking at him straight in the eye.

'You're being kicked out big time Yzak.' Rusty's smile faded. 'I'm really interested in how exactly you're going to pull Wyleed down.'

'You know a whole lot of it already Rusty, believe me.' Yzak snorted.

Rusty raised his eyebrows. 'You're playing a very risky game here, one wrong step and you'll fall hard.'

'That's how politics work, the higher the stakes, the better.' Yzak said darkly. 'And I'm counting on you to help me.'

'Aren't I already helping you?' Rusty asked with a sly smile. 'And apparently, you need all the help you can get.'

'And you two owe me it.' Snorting, Yzak ignored Rusty and entered his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

'Ouch.' Rusty sneered. Turning, he looked out the window, the sneer fading as he narrowed his eyes. 'You're really going to need all the help you can get Yzak.'

**End of Chapter 13  
**_8th January, 2006_

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! I was supposed to update tomorrow but I had the time before I head for the airport, leaving Toronto in three hours. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism, the story will most likely come to a climax soon.


	15. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 14**

'_There she goes again.'_

'_Kill her, fuck her until she's dead!' _

'_You think she'd be grateful of her upbringing, but no… brats will always be brats.' _

'_What do you want from us? Geherin's dead! She's dead!' _

'_You see this girl? This girl has set a bad example for all you bitches who will not be allowed to fuck with our business.' _

'_Yeah, she's the reason why Miss Geherin's dead, I have no doubt about the Lady's anger towards her, she's never really liked her anyway, despite her being the Lady's daughter.' _

'_There you are you little slut!' _

'_Not to mention the Master too.' _

'_You don't belong here Shiho, you will never belong here.' _

'_Fine! Send me away! I don't care!' _

'_Shiho, don't do this to yourself, don't try to attract attention by hurting yourself.'_

'_Too late, I already have.' _

* * *

'Damn it.' Shiho cursed, clutching the sheets so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Hutched over, her hair blocked most of the limited moonlight from her eyes. She could feel sweat dripping down her face, damping her tank top. 

'Damn it.' Whispering the curse to herself again, Shiho ran one hand through her hair and sat on the side of her bed, looking down at the dark floor. Damn it.

She could still feel her heart pound as the voices rang in her head, over and over again, dominating her thoughts, her sleep. They were nightmares, living nightmares…

Shooting a glance at the digital clock on the nightstand, Shiho gulped down the lump in her throat, trying to keep her mind straight. Reaching for her red uniform pants over the chair at her desk beside the bed, she slipped them on, followed by her white boots. Sitting back down on her bed, she racked one hand through her hair and stared at the dark, the moonlight shining onto the space before her. Feeling her heart calm down a little, she stood up and walked out of her room at the sleeping quarters of Gilberta base of ZAFT on Earth.

The halls were deathly silent, not at all weird because it was two in the morning. Though only in a loose tank top, she didn't feel cold at all from the nightmare she just woke up from a few minute ago. Just the thought of it made her heart pound again.

'Snap out of it Hahnenfuss.' Shiho muttered to herself as she walked down the silent corridor. 'It's been friggin' three weeks, nothing's going to happen, they're just memories.'

Horrible memories.

Shaking her head violently, Shiho decided to get some warm milk at the cafeteria, hoping it would clear her mind and let her sleep peacefully, she did have a busy schedule tomorrow.

The cafeteria was technically closed, but the self-serving unit was open twenty four seven, serving hot drinks and quick mid-night snacks for those who had night shifts. Making herself a cup of hot chocolate, Shiho sighed heavily and stared down at the cup, seeing her distorted image floating inside. Turning, she walked out of the food area and into the huge mess hall which was empty. Sitting down at the near center, she raised the cup to her her nose, watching as the steam rised up, watering her eyes slightly.

It had been three weeks since they're teams' abrupt relocation. Things have picked up in a surprisingly quick and efficient manner, much to everyone's surprise. Work here at Gilberta was heaven compared to the mess they had to deal back at Aprillius One, and after three weeks of what their team could almost call a vacation, there weren't that many complains and grudges like three weeks ago.

It may be easy work for all the others, but it was a mental burden for Shiho. Being a part of DSC, they constantly worked with local authorities, stamping down any local narcotics and sex trade. Ever since the armistice four years ago, all military focus had turned to Carpentaria and Gilberta was left with a major focus on social issues occuring in ZAFT regions and the area was infamous for the narcotics and sex. Filthy brothels and self proclaimed nightclubs ruled the streets and hookers could be found everywhere, strolling the sheets in what could barely be called clothing, making money for their pimps.

Their team had taken full control over DSC and under Yzak's efficient make over, their work started to gain recognition, from intelligence to planning to arrest. It was too efficient, so efficient that arrests occurred on a daily basis, so frequent it was suffocating Shiho. Never in her life had she expected to come face to face with her nightmare again. Everything, from her job to the place to the people made her think of the appalling past she held, a past no one knew, a past she hoped to delete from her life.

Setting the half drank chocolate, Shiho looked up at the echos of doors opening. She watched as a group of ZAFT soldiers in green pilot suits walked across the cafteria towards the food area, one with blonde spiky hair being very familiar. She widened her eyes slightly when he made eye contact with her. Seeing his eyes light up, she watched as he turned to another soldier beside him, a few moments later, he was walking up to her and that was when she realized it was Nix Loweia, her former teammate aboard Versalius during the last phase of war four years ago.

'Major Hahnenfuss!' Nix greeted, grinning at her with one leg on the bench. 'I thought you looked familiar, hell you look the same when you were four years ago.'

'Four years.' Shiho couldn't help but grin back at him. 'I see you've been promoted to Captain.'

'No complains, really, no complains.' Nix said, shaking his head. 'What brings you here, still in Yzak Jule's team I presume?'

'Been in his team for the last four years.' Shiho nodded as he sat down across from her, setting his helmet on the bench. 'What's with you? Just been transferred?'

'Yope.' Nix sighed. 'It's not like I have prejudice towards this base, but seriously, it's so peaceful it doesn't seem like a military base at all.'

Shiho laughed. 'Come on, just because it puts focus on regional social issues doesn't mean it's that peaceful. Just be glad you're still in the combat division. Just finished a night shift or taking a break?'

'Taking a break.' Nix motioned his head towards the pilots at the far end of the cafeteria. 'My team, we're testing a few MAs that are on the verge of being eliminated. That's what my division really does, testing, testing and testing.'

'At least you're not in the battlefield anymore.' Shiho said dryly.

'Yeah.' Nix sighed. 'The tension was killing everyone and I never did get a decent night's sleep.' They were silent for a while before he opened his mouth again. 'How's everyone else? I know Decole and Charlea are in MNC which by the way I think is so cool. How's it with Vena? She did okay after, you know…'

'She's fine.' Shiho reassured. 'She's actually with an orphanage now at Aprillius One, I sometimes visit her, you know, just to see that she's doing okay. Sassi has retired completely from military and I think is back at school. That's about all the information I got.'

'We don't need specific information on Jule, the media has done that for him.' Nix joked.

Shiho laughed. 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Well, nice talking to you again, but unfortunately my break is over.' Standing up, he gave Shiho a brief hug. 'I'll see you around this base I guess, hopefully for not a long time.'

Shiho smiled as Nix gave her a wink. The mess hall turned quiet again as Nix's team exited. Staring at the door blankly, Shiho shook her head and gave herself a small smile. Some things will never change.

'Yeah.' Shiho whispered to herself bitterly before throwing the empty cup into the trash. Some things will never change, including one's past.

Figuring she didn't want to sleep at all, Shiho decided to wander the halls, something she rarely did on a base. During her previous services, she was so busy she didn't have the previledge to do so, and even if she weren't busy, she'd make herself busy, but now, she'd gladly quit her job if she could. This base brought back too many memories that she hated, the darkest moments of her life, moments she never wanted Yzak to know about.

Stopping at the windows of a dark hallway, Shiho looked out, watching as a provision aircraft took off afar.

'Yzak…' She used to think the name weird, but now, it was a name that could sooth her unsettling heartbeat. Yzak used to be a person she could only watch from afar, up in her room through the small window that overlooked the Hahnenfuss' Manor's perfectly manicured garden, but now…

'Who the hell was that?'

Shiho blinked at the familiar voice, wondering if she was dreaming. Turning, she saw Yzak half submerged in the dark corridor that lead to the hallway, still in full uniform with his arms crossed, not looking that happy. No, he wasn't happy at all.

Not only could she look at him from anything but a distance, she could also touch him, hug him, kiss him and make love with him…

'Shiho?' Yzak's eyebrows furrowed at her staring form.

Biting her lip, Shiho looked down. 'I missed you.'

Yzak could only widen his eyes at the sudden words. Sighing, he stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the dark corridor again. Cupping her face with both hands, he lowered his head and kissed her. He couldn't help but frown slightly at the coldness before deepening the kiss, preying her mouth open.

Three weeks, three fucking weeks and it was high time he drew the line. If he could, he'd take her here, right in the middle of the corridor.

'Damn it.' Yzak cursed, breaking the kiss. Panting slightly against her lips, he tried to calm himself down.

'Yzak?' Shiho breathed into his mouth.

Yzak clenched his teeth and shot a glance at her. 'Give me a minute.' He might have just broken his own personal record, turned on by just a kiss.

Staring at him, Shiho gripped his shoulders, watching as he exhaled loudly. When he opened his eyes again, she cocked her head at his frown.

'Who the hell was that?' Yzak demanded in a low voice, gripping her arm gently.

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed. 'Who?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes slightly. 'The bastard in the mess hall.'

Shiho stared at him in surprise. 'He didn't recognize him? He used to be in Charlea's team back at Versalius, Nix Loweia!'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'Really? I don't remember him.'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'He just got transferred to Gilberta.' She looked at him. 'Is someone jealous?'

Yzak pursed his lips. 'No.'

Smilingly slyly, Shiho leaned forward and touched his face, pressing him slightly against the wall. 'You're jealous Commander.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'Yes Major, I'm jealous. Take one more step forward and I'll strip you down right here right now.'

Shiho could only smile at his threat before kissing him softly on the lips. When they parted, she wrapped her arms around him. 'I missed you Yzak.'

Pressing her head against the crook of his neck, Yzak sighed heavily. 'You're the only person I think of at night, believe me.' He looked down at smirked. 'It's a miracle I've been able to keep my hands off you for so long.'

Shiho snorted and gave his nose a flick. 'You're making yourself sound like a pervert Mr. Jule.'

Tilting her chin up, Yzak licked her lip. 'A pervert for you Major.'

Reaching out one hand, she fiddled with Yzak's opened collar. 'Three weeks…'

Yzak smirked down at her and tugged at the silver chain around her neck. 'I'd gladly give up my job, get the hell out of here, marry and be a hermit.'

Shiho stared at him. 'You wouldn't.'

Yzak shrugged. 'Can't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind multiple times.'

Adverting her eyes, Shiho tightened her grip. 'I really want to…'

Yzak smirked, one hand hiking up her back, drawing her tank top up. 'Want to what?'

Shiho gritted her teeth and grabbed hold of his arm. 'Do you want me to spell it out for you Commander.'

'I don't only want you to spell it out, I want you to do it too.' Yzak whispered into her ear.

Pulling away from him slightly, Shiho looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'You really do sound like a pervert.'

'Only for you Major.' Yzak tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. 'Only for you Shiho.'

Closing her eyes, Shiho sunk into his kiss as he pulled her close to him. Opening her eyes briefly, she felt him push them further into the corridor, further into the darkness and surprisingly, she didn't feel scared, she felt safe.

Safe in his arms, in Yzak Jule's arms…

* * *

'What's going on?' Shiho raised her eyebrows with her hands on her hips as the group before her quickly stashed away what looked like a magazine. 

'What's up Major?' Lyn greeted her with a big smile. 'You're off tonight right?'

Shiho looked at him sideways, raising her cup of tea to her lips. 'Yeah…'

'Where are you planning on going?' Monroe asked sweetly.

'I'm going out to dinner with Dearka and Commander Jule.' Shiho said. 'Why?' She didn't miss the sigh from him.

'Nothing!' Ceit nudged Monroe in the ribs. 'It's just Lyn's birthday and we're deciding on how to celebrate, since, you know, it's a long time since our job has allowed us to do so.'

'You yahoos are all off?' Shiho asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah, Jule's team's on duty tonight.' Lyn said. 'Can't say I'm sad about it.'

Shiho shrugged. 'I guess. Where's Nia? Haven't seen her today.'

'She hooked up with someone last night, I believe.' Iwen said absently.

Shiho frowned. 'The girl has got to tone it down a notch.'

'Hello people!' Nia waltzed by the table with a stick in her hand.

'What's up girl?' Ceit asked. 'You look like you've just won the lottery or something.'

'Better than the lottery my friend.' Nia wagged her finger.

'What?' Iwen demanded.

'Is that a pregnancy test?' Shiho asked, her eyebrows furrowing. 'I get that you're not pregnant then.'

'Bingo, you're my lucky star Major.' Nia blew a kiss to an eye rolling Shiho.

'That's what you've been worrying about for the whole month?' Iwen asked incredulously. 'Jeez, don't you at least use some kind of contraceptive? A condom maybe?'

'Hey!' Nia pointed one finger at him. 'Not all guys use them and besides, sometime's there's just no time to think about that you know.'

'Talk about STD.' Monroe muttered.

'So did your little friend come on time?' Ceit asked.

'Not yet.' Nia shook her head. 'It's been like six weeks, but the negative confirms everything.'

Lyn shrugged. 'Maybe it's a false negative, huh Major? Major?'

The group turned to the silent Shiho who was staring into space with her cup of tea on the verge of tilting.

Reaching out one hand, Nia pushed the paper cup straight in Shiho's hand. 'You okay Major?'

'Huh?' Shiho blinked violently. 'What?'

'I said maybe it's a false negative.' Lyn said, rolling his eyes.

Shiho's eyes furrowed. 'There's no such thing as false negative, there's just false positive.'

'How do you know, you've got it before?' Ceit teased.

'I can't believe we're talking about menstruation and pregnancy tests.' Monroe said dryly, his chin resting on his palm.

'Where are you guys going tonight?' Shiho asked, snapping herself mentally for dozing off.

Monroe shrugged. 'Some nightclub I guess.'

Nia sneered. 'I bet you guys are dying to go to hey – ' she winced as Lyn kicked her in the shin while Iwen glared at her. 'What?'

'You're not coming with us, so bugger off.' Ceit muttered. 'Guys night out tonight.'

Nia just scowled while rubbing her ankle. 'Yeah right.'

Shiho cleared her throat. 'Well, anyway, don't forget about the briefing tomorrow afternoon, we'll be having another operation soon, probably within this week. Happy birthday too Lyn.' She added before turning.

'Thank you Major!' Lyn gave her a sharp salute.

Returning the salute, Shiho walked out of the mess hall, tossing the empty paper cup. Halfway down the hallway, she couldn't help but pause, holding onto the railing. She would have stayed there if it weren't for Dearka suddenly patting on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.

'Woah, easy there Hahnenfuss, it's me!' Dearka cried when Shiho almost whacked him in defense. 'You alright?'

Shiho nodded, pulling at her fringes with one hand. 'I'm okay, just didn't sleep that well last night, haven't really slept that well since I got here.'

Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'Why not? It's a great place, besides the workload is like heaven compared to the shit back at Aprillius One. I seriously think I'm on vacation.'

Shiho frowned. 'That's because Miriallia's here too.'

Dearka shrugged. 'Yeah, well, that too.'

Crossing her arms, Shiho leaned against the wall. 'Question.'

Dearka eyed her. 'Shoot.'

'Well…' Shiho tapped her face. 'Aren't you worried about Miriallia? I mean, you do know the topic of her recent coverage, right?'

'Sex trade? Yeah.' Dearka shrugged. 'So?'

Shiho stared at him. 'Aren't you scared, you know, ever since her abduction a year ago? I mean, if it weren't for Lain and Rusty, she might have died or sold to one of Nessar's brothels.'

Sighing, Dearka leaned his back against the wall. 'To be honest, yes, I'm scared to death that something like that will happen again, but can I stop her from her traveling around the world? The answer's pretty obvious. Miriallia absolutely loves her job and the first one to be scared should be her. If she's comfortable with it, then I should be too, not that I don't nag her about safety.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'You're surprisingly optimistic about it.'

'What can I say anyway? She might dump me if I even mention that I want her to quite her job.' Dearka couldn't help but rub his nose. 'That does not sound like fun at all.'

'What's going on?' Yzak walked up to them.

'You're still on for dinner tonight right?' Dearka asked.

Yzak shrugged. 'I don't see why not, I'm off and I deserve a break.'

'Where are we going anyway?' Shiho asked, leaning away from the wall.

Dearka shrugged. 'Forgot the name, it's supposed to be great though, I don't know.'

'What time again?' Shiho asked.

'Seven, I think, I got a jeep, so.'

'It better be good Elthman, I'm spending my precious off time with you guys.' Yzak warned.

Dearka snorted. 'It's either with us or in your pitiful room Jule, face it, we're your only entertainers until you find a girl of your own.'

Yzak raised his fist in the air, his teeth clenched while Shiho turned her face, trying to refrain from giggling.

'Anyway, I'll see you two in a bit.' Stretching, Dearka turned and walked away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. 'It'll be like we're double dating.'

'Get out Elthman!' Yzak shouted while Shiho made a move to kick him. Laughing, Dearka disappeared around the corner.

'One of these days, I'm really going to kick him out of the squad and stick him into the cleaners section or something.' Yzak muttered, gritting his teeth.

Shiho laughed. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world, Dearka scrubbing floors.'

Yzak sighed and gave Shiho a small smile. 'Looks like we're really going to double date, except that idiot doesn't know about it.'

Shiho frowned. 'And I wouldn't want him to know, it'll just just give him more excuses.'

'Believe me, he's going to be the last to know.' Yzak smirked. 'I'll see you tonight then.'

Shiho smiled back 'Yeah, see you tonight.' She gave him a wave before he too disappeared around the corner. The smile fading, she let her hand fall. She stared into space for a while before turning the opposite direction. Arriving her room, she immediately flipped open her computer and opened her personal organizer. She couldn't help but feel her heart drop at the date circled a month ago.

It had been eight weeks.

Sighing, Shiho collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Eight weeks?

She needed to get a pregnancy test, fast.

* * *

'Hey, who's this pretty lady standing here?' Iwen walked up to a girl in a white peacoat and black plated skirt. From the back, he could see that her hair was pulled up in a long ponytail and she had black heels on, leaving a very generous proportion of her slim legs for others to praise upon. 

However, when the 'pretty lady' turned around, Iwen's jaw dropped to the floor in complete shock.

'Hi Lieutenant, I see you're getting ready for the birthday bash you guys are throwing for Lyn, right?' Shiho flashed Iwen a big smile.

'Ma – Major!' Iwen looked up and down at her. 'Wow, you look great!'

'Thank you.' Shiho muttered, eyeing him.

'What's the occasion Major?' Iwen asked, leaning one hand into the wall.

'Dinner out.' Shiho said absently, reaching into her purse.

'With who?' Iwen asked curiously. 'You're seeing someone on this base?'

'She's not exactly seeing someone, just a night out with her friends and Dearka's girlfriend.' Another voice rang from behind him.

'Commander!' Iwen saluted sharply, standing straight. 'I did not know you were behind me.'

'Of course.' Yzak muttered.

'I'll be off then.' Iwen said quickly. 'Have fun you two!'

'Yahoos.' Yzak muttered, watching as Iwen leaped down the stairs at the far end.

'You do know you're scary sometimes, right Commander?' Shiho teased, nudging him playfully in the ribs.

Yzak looked down at her with a frown. 'You should have seen the look he had on his face, to be more correct, he had his eyes on your legs.'

Shiho shrugged. 'I have nice legs.'

Yzak nodded meaningfully. 'Can't say they're bad, definitely not bad when they're wrapped around me.'

Shiho eyed him while while uncapping her lipstick. 'I take that as a complement Commander.'

Yzak was about to open his mouth again when Dearka suddenly walked up to them.

'Hey dressy dress.' Dearka eyed the both of them. 'Very nice.'

Shiho's eyes lightened up as Miriallia stepped from behind Dearka.

'Hey!' Miriallia gave both of them a wave. 'How's it going?'

'It's been a long time.' Shiho hugged her briefly.

'Half a year, to be exact.' Miriallia smiled. 'How are you?'

Shiho managed a smile. 'I'm great!'

'Would you ladyies mind mingling in the car, we got a dinner reservation.' Yzak said dryly, motioning for the door.

'So how's the photo shooting going?' Shiho asked as they piled into the jeep with Dearka in the driver's seat.

'Not bad, half way there.' Miriallia replied. 'I can't say the shoots are actually appealing. No, they're actually appalling.'

'Oh yeah.' Dearka cut in. 'It gives me the shivers too.'

Yzak eyed him. 'We have operations every other week at those brothels and nightclubs.'

Dearka shook his head. 'You won't believe the stuff Miriallia takes.' He eyed her in the rear mirror. 'Have you been careful by the way?'

'Yes!' MIriallia replied hotly. 'You ask me that every time we're on the phone.'

Dearka just shrugged. 'Looking out for you.'

Shiho couldn't help but smile when Miriallia blushed. She almost jumped up when Miriallia suddenly leaned forward, pointing her finger out the window. 'I had a shot today over at Rykel.'

'Rykel?' Yzak frowned. 'We just had an operation there with the locals two weeks ago.'

'Believe me Yzak, they can start up again the minute we put those thugs into jail.' Dearka said. 'That's why it's a never ending buiness.'

'That's just what I was worried about.' Yzak muttered.

'Are you okay Shiho?' Miriallia nudged her gently.

Shiho blinked and looked at Miriallia blankly. 'I'm sorry, what?'

Miriallia shook her head. 'Nothing, you just seem a little dazed. Are you sure you're okay? Is something bothering you?'

'Don't tell me it's the workload gal, cause there's none.' Dearka sneered.

'Be nice.' Miriallia said in mock sterness.

In the side mirror, Shiho caught Yzak staring at her. Shaking her head, she gave him a smile. With that, he turned to Dearka, starting a conversation that revolved around the base until they arrived the restaurant that was a twenty five minutes ride from Gilberta. It was a nice cozy restaurant, a romantic restaurant, obviously targeting couples and Shiho had a vague suspicion that Dearka was on the verge of ditching them, not that Yzak didn't have the exact same thought, judging from his constant grab of her hand under the table.

'I need to go to the bathroom, want to come with me Shiho?' Miriallia asked, standing up.

Shiho shrugged. 'Yeah.'

'You two look so much like a couple Yzak.' Dearka smirked, raising his wine glass to his lips. 'This looks so much like a double date.'

Yzak eyed Dearka. 'Who says it isn't?'

Dearka choked on his wine. 'Don't tell me you're actually seeing Shiho!'

Yzak looked down at his desert plate. 'No.'

Dearka sighed loudly. 'Thank God, that would be disastrous.'

Yzak frowned. 'How would that be disastrous?'

Dearka shrugged. 'I don't know, just the thought of the two of you together's strange, not that Shiho's not a great girl. She is in her own way.'

'She's just not your cup of tea.' Yzak muttered.

'Exactly. And you buddy,' Dearka gave Yzak a playful punch in the shoulder, 'you have to find yourself someone or you're going to really have to marry Shiho.'

Yzak just gave him a wary smile. 'Whatever.'

He looked up again when the two girls walked out of the restroom. Yzak couldn't help but gaze at her in a way only lovers would. She was beautiful, literally breathtaking. Her eyes, he loved her amythest eyes the most and the light make up on her face eccentuated her features perfectly. And underneath her military uniform, she really had the body to die for, something only Yzak would know……

_Get a grip dude or you're going to cream your pants in public._ Yzak grumbled mentally, holding his hand in a fist tightly.

'Are we ready to go ladies?' Dearka asked, standing up.

'Who paid?' Shiho asked curiously, closing her purse.

'Dearka.' Yzak said promptly. 'He owes me a lot anyway.'

Dearka just gave him a sneer. 'Isn't it always Commander Jules?'

The foursome checked their coats out and when Yzak helped Shiho with her peacoat, he gave her a peck on the cheek, much to Shiho's surprise.

'Ready to go Major?' Dearka asked, taking Miriallia's hand.

Shiho looked up at the couple blankly. 'Uh, yeah, I guess.'

'Something's wrong with you girl.' Dearka's eyebrows furrowed before pulling Miriallia out of the double doors of the restaurant.

'You can sit in the front.' Yzak said when Miriallia reached for the door at the back. 'I know Dearka's just not going to head back to the base and I'm not going to even think where he's heading.'

Miriallia's face turned red at the comment as Yzak held the door out for her.

'Expect me to be out of the base at night for a fair share of nights from today onwards.' Dearka said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Yzak could only shake his head, climbing into the car beside Shiho who already had her seatbelt fastened. The ride was surprisingly silent and all Shiho did was look out of the window. There was something wrong, Yzak could feel it, ever since their relocation yet Shiho was not even thinking of telling him.

The very thought was disturbing.

Looking down at her hand, Yzak was about to reach out and touch it when Shiho sudden cried for Dearka to stop.

'What?' Dearka asked in an annoyed voice as he pulled at the side of the road at a parking meter.

'I uh, I have to buy something at that convenient store.' Shiho said uncomfortably.

'Now?' Dearka frowned. 'Don't tell me you're going to hook up with some guy in the base.'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'I'm not buying condoms you idiot!'

'You want us to wait for you?' Miriallia asked gently, looking over her shoulder.

Shiho shook her head. 'It shouldn't be far from the base anyway, I can walk.'

Yzak frowned. 'At midnight?'

'Yeah.' Dearka cast a glance at Yzak. 'Maybe you should go with her, you know, just as company.'

'No!' Shiho cried quickly. 'Really, it's going to be okay, I'm fine, jeez I'm in military and I have a gun. Don't worry! I'll be perfectly fine, trust me.'

Dearka looked at her uncertainly. 'If you say so.'

'I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?' Shiho was about to climb out of the car when Yzak suddenly grabbed her wrist.

He stared at her silently for a brief moment before opening his mouth. 'Be careful, you're really near the Rykel district.'

'Oh come on, Hahnenfuss' in military, she can kick whoever's ass she wants.' Dearka sneered. 'We'll see you tomorrow then, don't forget the briefing.'

Shiho smiled as Yzak let go of her wrist. 'See you guys tomorrow then.' She stayed at the sidewalk and watched the car disappear into the night before she stepped into the convenient store. She couldn't help but frown at a bunch of gangsters huddled over by the liquor section. Her frown deepened as the gang catcalled and hooted when she past by.

'Uptown bitch!' One hooted.

Ignoring them, Shiho went around the corner and located the pregnancy tests. She couldn't help but sigh at the huge variety.

'Dip-in-a-cup? Pee-on-a-stick?' Shiho ran her hand over the rack and decided that either one would be the same. Picking up two, she went to the cashier and paid, noting his prominent raise of eyebrows when he saw that she was buying pregnancy tests.

_If only he knew I had a gun._ Shiho thought as she stepped out of the store. Pulling her coat closer to herself, she looked around before deciding which side to go. Her heels clicked against the cement floor, ringing into the night. Looking down, she couldn't help but touch her midriff.

Pregnant, she might really be pregnant. Not that she wouldn't be happy if she really was pregnant, but it would generate a lot of questions and she might have to retire from ZAFT. She wasn't really that fond of the military, but it gave her a reason to live, it gave her the reason to live for the past five years.

Five years, has it been that long?

Stopping in her tracks, she found herself staring up at a abandoned complex before her. She had unconsciously walked the path she did five years ago, her escape path and she was caught every time. Located at the outskirts of the Rykel district, it used to be the property of ZAFT, yet it was abandoned after the Bloody Valentine Day. She was one of the last.

Walking down the deathly quiet path, she opened the glass doors to the dark lobby, wincing at the squeaky joints. Her heels clicked against the marble floor, the only light coming from the limited windows down the hall. Memories washed through her like a wave and it suffocated her bit by bit. With each step she took down the hallway, the more breathless she felt.

Stopping at the end of the hall, she stood before a door that had a sign reading 'visitors room'. Grabbing the knob, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The light wasn't working, but she could still see the room, a very simple room with only a big table and two chairs on either side. She still remembered sitting there with her arms crossed, glaring at her sister sitting from across.

Looking away abruptly, she stepped out of the door quickly, slamming it shut. Leaning against the wall, she tried to calm down her beating heart. Closing her eyes, she tried to refrain the tears from overflowing. It was too hard, she shouldn't have come here.

Taking a deep breath, Shiho pushed herself from the wall and was about to leave when she suddenly heard a woman's scream echoing from the other side of the hallway. Looking up slowly, she stared at the huge double doors and gulped.

It was a scream too familiar; it was a scream that would constantly creep into her dreams, every now and then.

**End of Chapter 14  
**_16th January, 2006_

**A/N:** A little late, I messed up the dates, today was supposed to be my scheduled update. Anyway, it was just two days. Did any of you guys, I know one did, find the soldiers confusing? You know, Nia, Lyn, Iwen, Ohin and all the other guys? I don't know, if you still remember, some of them already appeared in GSA I, so I thought people would be used to them popping up. Oh, by the way, you can go to by LJ (piscesmiles) because I've posted something regarding my next huge project. Yeah, 3 trilogies (3x3 9) if you will.


	16. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 15**

It was a nightmare unfolding before her, a nightmare that had dominated her dreams for the past five years. The screams were ringing in her head, she could see herself in the picture, she could see her sister in the picture, all the other helpless girls before her.

She wanted kill them, kill them all.

Her hand in a fist so tight, Shiho narrowed her amythest eyes and without another thought, pulled her gun from her purse and shot at the ceiling.

'Holy fuck! Who the hells is – ' Looking up, Lyn was stunned to find his Major standing before them. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, Shiho pointing a gun at him or him straddling a naked girl. Other ZAFT soldiers, including Iwen, Ciet and Ohin were equally stunned at the sudden appearance of their Major.

Shiho felt her hand shake as she saw the terrified girl who looked no older than seventeen scramble away from Lyn's grip, hunching herself against the wall with another three girls who looked equally terrified, both at the soldiers surrounding them and the gun pointed at them.

'Get out.' Shiho whispered in a dangerously low voice.

'Wha – what?' Lyn frowned. 'Major, we're just having a little fun here, it's my birthday.' He couldn't say he wasn't startled by the appearance of her, but he thought it ridiculous that she was barging into his business, in his free time.

'Get out!' Shiho suddenly shouted. At the blink of the eye, a shot was fired and Lyn found himself frozen in place, blood sliding down the side of his face. Behind him, the girls screamed.

'Are you crazy Major?' Iwen hollered. 'You just shot one of your comrades!'

'If you don't get out of here and leave those girl's alone, then I'll shoot your balls.' Shiho whispered dangerously.

Seeing that she was dead serious, Lyn shot her a glare before picking up his shirt from the floor, wiping the blood from the side of his head. 'You're not going to get away with this Hahnenfuss, I don't care if you're my boss or not, you're going to pay the price for this shot.'

Shiho glared at him silently. 'Get out.'

The group filed out of the huge room from the back door. The room was suddenly silent again as Shiho stared at the three girls before her, one desperately trying to cover her body up despite her shredded clothes.

'I remember you, you're the head of those perverts when the brothel was pulled down.' The girl spat. 'What, you're shooting their asses off so you can screw us all by yourself? You know ZAFT isn't that high and mighty!'

Shiho just stared at her. It was obvious hurt, she could see it in her eyes despite her attempts to act strong. She was on the verge of breaking down.

'Say something!' The girl shouted. 'I don't need your pity, we don't need anyone's pity!'

'Go.' Shiho said quietly, looking away.

'Fuck you!' The girl screamed. Scrambling to her feet, she dashed out with the other two girls following her.

Silence suddenly washed over her until she let go of her gun, the thud echoing in the room. Feeling her knees buckle, she collapsed to the floor and buried her face in her lap. She couldn't stop it, the tears just kept overflowing.

'Damn it!' She suddenly cried, hitting her fist onto the floor. '_Damn it!_'

Behind the door in the shadows, Lain took a deep breath and looked away, closing her eyes, Shiho's sob ringing in her head. When she looked up again, she saw Rusty staring down at her.

'Why don't you go up to her?' He asked softly.

Shooting a glance at Shiho, Lain shook her head. 'I can't always save her. I did it five years ago and now, it's up to her.'

Rusty frowned. 'You're cruel.'

Lain stared up at him. 'I'm not cruel, it's just a past she has to get over, no one can help her.'

No one could except for herself.

* * *

For the first time in his entire life, Yzak found himself out of words. He really did not know what to say.

Looking from Lyn to Shiho, he could only raise his eyebrows, his hands folded on the file Lyn had sent in. He shot a glance at Dearka who was sitting on the sofa, obviously feeling the same as Yzak. Out of words.

'I – I just don't understand.' Yzak took a deep breath. 'It's just, this is just bizarre!'

'Yeah.' Lyn pointed at the side of his face where now a bandage covered the wound Shiho had made last night. 'Can't say I'm not surprised Commander.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes at Lyn. 'I'll deal with you're problem later Lieutenant Stera, and in the meantime, I hope you'll make sure nothing similar will happen Major Elthman. I do not appreciate people of my team associating with hookers.'

'But – '

'I know we don't have proof Stera,' Yzak said shortly, 'but I can tell you there are ways to treat this kind of behavior in ZAFT, with or without evidence, so I suggest you take careful steps and think before you act.'

Biting his lower lip, Stera nodded.

'You may leave, I want to talk to Hahnenfuss.' Yzak shot a glance at Shiho who was staring out the window behind him the whole time.

'Yes sir!' Giving Yzak a salute, he shot a glare at Shiho before stepping out of the office.

'Don't be too harsh on her okay?' With that, Dearka left the room too, leaving Shiho and Yzak alone.

'Care to explain?' Yzak asked, leaning back in his seat.

Looking down at her Commander, Shiho narrowed her eyes slightly. 'I sent in my report.'

Sighing heavily, Yzak pawed one hand through his hair. 'You shot a comrade Shiho, if this gets into military court, you may lose your career.'

'If Stera insists on sending it to court, then so be it.' Shiho said stubbornly.

Yzak's eyes soften. 'What's wrong Shiho?'

Shiho stared at him for a brief moment. 'Nothing Commander.'

Yzak narrowed his blue eyes. 'I'm not asking you as a Commander.'

'But you are my Commander now.' Shiho said promptly.

Throwing his hands up, Yzak pushed himself from the chair. 'I don't understand you sometimes, I really don't. If you can just be honest with me for once, I might find a way to take care of this mess but you obviously will not and are not prepared to open that god damn mouth of yours.' Slamming his hands on the desk, he leaned forward. 'Hanenfuss!'

'I don't have anything to say!' Shiho snapped. 'Everything I will say is already in the report!'

'You didn't tell me why you were at that abandoned ZAFT building.' Yzak accused. 'And don't give me that bullshit about it being mere coincidence because no way could would need to pass that friggin' place if you wanted to get back to the base!'

'I don't have an explanation.' Shiho said quietly.

'You are really challenging my patience Hahnenfuss.' Yzak pointed a finger at him, something he really hated doing but couldn't help when he was ultrally pissed.

'You need the practice.' Shiho said shortly. At that, Yzak glared at her.

'I don't want you to ruin your career like this Hahnenfuss.' Yzak said silently after a few moments.

'I don't care.' Shiho responded.

Yzak looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. 'You don't care?'

Shiho stared at him hardly. 'Yes, I don't care.'

Taking a deep breath, Yzak sat back down on his desk and looked down. 'Fine, if you don't care, then I'll do everything according to the procedure. You may leave Major Hahnenfuss.'

Taking a step back, Shiho gave Yzak a salute and turned, walking out of the office without hesitation. Clenching his teeth at the door, Yzak fought the urge to throw something at the door, anything. How could she say that? She didn't care about her career? Didn't care about ZAFT? It was like saying she didn't care about herself at all! This is was not the optimistic Shiho he knew, the Shiho who would give him support when he was going throught the toughest spots of his life! She was giving up on herself, literally throwing her life away and it was painful and simply unbelievable for Yzak. It was just…

'Damn it!'

Outside, Shiho wandered her way down the corridor. Locating her room at last, she stepped into it and let the door slide shot. Looking down, her vision was blurred. She couldn't stop the tears.

She couldn't.

She was throwing her life away, everything. And the scariest part was, she didn't care. She didn't want to care. It wasn't her, it was the Shiho Hahnenfuss who had fought so much to achieve the success she had now. She felt the old Shiho crawling back into her, penetrating her.

The thought was appalling, utterly appalling and she had a feeling that she was about to lose everything, everything, from her career and status to Yzak and maybe even her life.

'I'm sorry.' Was all Shiho could mutter as she buried her face into the bed, kneeling beside it. She couldn't do it… she just couldn't…

I'm sorry Geherin.

* * *

'I don't know Dearka…' Miriallia looked around nervously as she sat at the ZAFT sleeping quarter's lobby. 'You really think it's okay?'

'You're the only one left.' Dearka said firmly. 'I mean, you're the only one who could actually get her out of the room. You need to talk some since into that stubborn ass.'

'Is it really that serious?' Miriallia asked, watching as Dearka paced the lobby. He had just got off duty and was still in his ZAFT uniform.

'The case should be sent to Aprillius One in a day or two.' Dearka said solemnly, looking down at Miriallia. 'I'm not putting my hopes up if it really does get to military court. I can tell you that Lyn is very insistent.'

'Bastard.' Miriallia muttered.

'It's human nature Miriallia.' Dearka said quietly. 'If someone shot me with a gun like that, I'd do whatever it takes to pull him down. I'm not surprised that Lyn is so insistent, I'm more worried about Yzak though.'

Miriallia frowned. 'Why?'

Dearka shook his head. 'You won't understand, he's… surprisingly calm towards the situation. Too calm.'

'I can imagine it being scary.' Miriallia agreed.

'Shiho!' Dearka raised his hand up as he saw her walk out of the lift. Her hair pulled up behind her head, she wore only jeans and a T-shirt with a fleece thrown over her shoulders.

'It's pretty cold outside.' Miriallia said.

Shiho gave her a small smile. 'It's okay, I'm not that cold.'

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Grabbing Shiho's arm, Miriallia dragged her out of the lobby. 'We'll see you later Dearka!' she called before the door closed behind her.

Shaking his head, Dearka gave them one more look before turning. Running his hands through his hair, he decided to check out on Yzak before he retired to his room, knowing he'd be doing nothing but his God damned paper work. It wasn't surprised that his speculations were correct when he pushed open the door to his office.

'What is it Dearka?' Yzak asked, glaring up at him briefly before turning back to the file he was skimming through. 'This better be good.'

'Miriallia just took Shiho out.' Dearka said shortly, sitting down.

Pausing, Yzak looked up again. 'What are you getting at Dearka, I'm a little tired and a bit too old for games.'

'How can you be too old, you're only twenty-one.' Dearka sneered sarcastically. He raised his hand up when Yzak glared at him. 'Okay okay, no jokes.' His sneer faded. 'Are you really going to send Shho's report back to Aprillius One?'

Yzak looked at him in the eye. 'It's not for me to decide, it's for Stera and apparently, he's very keen on it being processed.'

Dearka leaned forward. 'You sent it already?'

Yzak shook his head and drew open his file drawer, taking out a green enevelop that had the huge block letters 'ZAFT' printed on it.'

Dearka sighed loudly. 'Thank God.'

'It's going to be sent tomorrow afternoon by courier.' Yzak said flatly, tossing it back into the drawer.

Dearka almost jumped up in his seat. 'What? You're kidding aren't you?'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'Do I look like I'm kidding Major Elthman?'

Dearka narrowed his eyes as he watched Yzak turn back to his work. After a few moments of silence, he opened his mouth again. 'Something's wrong with you Yzak.'

'What do you mean?' Yzak asked absently, his eyes scanning the report on his desk.

'You're too calm.'

Frowning, Yzak looked up again. 'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'

'You're not you.' Dearka said, ignoring the comment. 'Do you seriously want Shiho's career to just end like that? Come on, it's not that serious, and it's not like Lyn hadn't done anything wrong, we just don't have evidence. Sure, Shiho may have shot the bastard in the head, but it didn't kill him! Surely if you did something, the whole thing can close file without jeopardizing Shiho's career or even her life, you do know how the court works Yzak, you've been there yourself.'

Yzak looked at him for a few moments before sitting back, sighing loudly. 'First of all, I'm just doing everything according to standard procedure and second of all, it's not like I didn't give Shiho a chance, apparently she doesn't care whether her career ends because of this so I have no choice to but to get things done according to the regulations.'

Dearka threw his hands up and stood up. 'Come on Yzak! Even if it's not for her, think about you! I mean, do you really want her career to just end like that? I mean, come on! If it weren't for her, you wouldn't be where you were! You owe her credit for all this!'

'I owe her a lot of credit but I can't control her life!" Yzak suddenly bawled, glaring up at Dearka. 'If I could I would, but I can't! You think I want to see her throw away her life like this? You think I want her to go to military court? You think I want to see my own fiancee send her whole career to hell like that? I don't! But she doesn't feel the same way and I can't help her unless she opens up to me! So don't judge me on something I can't help because Shiho doesn't want me to help her! Jesus!'

Standing up abruptly, Yzak stomped towards the end of the room where a coffee maker was boiling. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he turned and found Dearka staring at him as if he had grown two heads. 'What is it?' he spat, glaring at him.

Dearka blinked. 'Let me get this straight, he called her Shiho and claimed her to be your fiancee?'

Yzak stared at him straight in the eye silently until his cellphone rang. Putting the coffee mug down, he walked back to his desk, ignoring Dearka's stare of disblief.

'Yzak Jule.' Yzak answered curtly. Dearka sat down slowly, still staring at Yzak, his mind still comprehensing the outburst.

'I don't think I know you that well Yzak.' Dearka finally said when Yzak hung up. 'And apparently, it's hurtful that you're keeping something away from me.'

Eyeing him, Yzak stood up, grabbing a file. 'Breaks over Major, we have an operation.'

Dearka's eyes widened as he stood up. 'What? Where in the hell did you get that source? Come to think of it, all your sources are too accurate.'

'If you have to know.' Yzak stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder. 'They're all from Mrs. MacKenzie.'

Dearka could only stand there with his jaw dropped open as the words started to register slowly in his mind. A few seconds later, he dashed out of the door, shouting after Commander slash friend.

'I can't believe you Yzak Jule!'

* * *

'I have to say, you don't look like you're having the time of your life Shiho.' Miriallia raised her eyebrows at the quiet brunette as the waitress in the coffee house handed them the menu.

'You think?' Shiho stared at her briefly before opening the menu. 'I wasn't exactly on holiday, if you have to know.'

'I cinemmon latte please.' Miriallia smiled at the waitress.

'And for you miss?' The waitress cocked her head at Shiho's silence. 'Miss?'

'Shiho!' Miriallia hissed.

'Huh? Uh, espresso.' Shiho said quickly, handing her the menu.

'Can I get some scones too please?' Miriallia asked.

'No problem at all.' Smiling, the waitress left.

'Since when did you drink coffee?' Miriallia asked, folding her hands before her. 'I thought you hated coffee.'

'I do.' Shiho said softly, looking out the window at the not so busy street. 'But he doesn't.'

Miriallia cocked her head. 'Who?'

Shiho shook her head and gave Miriallia a small smile. 'Nothing, I was just murmuring. Satisfied with the stuff you got?'

'Good enough.' Miriallia gave her a smirk. They had wondered around the city and by chance, Miriallia found a bottle of cologne Dearka had been dying to find. Of course she wouldn't hesitate and bought it right away, which was the last bottle.

'You're leaving tomorrow right?' Shiho asked.

Miriallia nodded. 'I have a meeting with my agent and publisher so I have to go back. Dearka's not too happy.'

'I can imagine.' Shiho muttered. 'How are the two of you by the way?'

'Us?' Miriallia couldn't help but widen her smile. 'We're great. I still can't believe it's been two years already.'

Shiho nodded. 'Two years… I still vaguely remember Dearka dragging himself around the headquarters after that two week leave he had, he had a temper that could be compared to Yzak, no one wanted to anger him.'

'Really?' Miriallia touched her face. 'I can't say I was exactly happy during those three months but I'm glad he came after me. I'm really glad…'

Shiho rested her chin on her palm. 'I can't tell you how happy I am for you, I'm happy when people around me find they're match.'

Miriallia looked at her in the eye. 'How about you? Have you found your match yet?'

Blinking, Shiho sat back, giving her a small smile. Sighing at her silence, Miriallia leaned forward. 'Are you sure you're okay, you know Yzak can do something to help you. No one wants to see you go to military court, Yzak being the least.'

Shiho looked away quietly. 'I know.'

It had been four days since the shooting incident and she had been deprived of all cases on hand until her report was sent back to Aprillius One for court evaluation. She had not seen Yzak since they're confrontation that day and she had basically locked herself in the room. She didn't feel like doing nothing, all energy was drained from her and it definitely scared her. She had barely eaten for the past four days and felt physically and mentally weak. In four days, the energetic and optimistic Shiho Hahnenfuss had reduced to a piece of living shit. She hated this feeling but couldn't help it.

She knew Yzak wanted to help her, she knew Yzak could help her but she didn't want his help, declined it with more than just a 'thanks but no thanks. She knew he was pissed and at the same time caught between a rock and hard place. It pained her to see him in this situation but she couldn't summon the will to do anything, a feeling that resembled that of five years ago, before she was sent to Earth and before her sister died.

Closing her eyes, Shiho bowed her head low. She knew her face was pale, a very sick pale, like that of a ghost. She didn't feel well, she could feel it in her gut and it was driving her crazy. Everything was driving her crazy.

'Are you okay Shiho?' Reaching out one hand, Miriallia touched Shiho's arm gently. 'Is something wrong? You can tell me if you want.'

Shiho shook her head, holding back the tears that had welled up, threatening to overflow. Looking up, she gave Miriallia small smile. 'I'm okay, I really am, trust me.'

Miriallia frowned. 'I don't believe you, you look sick, really sick. If anything's wrong, you can tell me.'

Shiho gave her hand a squeeze. 'I'm fine Miriallia, honest. Our coffees are here.'

Giving her a look, Miriallia reached for the plastic stir and brown sugar. 'This smells nice.'

'You really like lattes don't you?' Shiho commented.

Miriallia nodded. 'I can't stand the strong smell of caffeine but I like that mix of milk and coffee. I have a friend back at Orb who is crazy about coffee and has this really rare collection of coffee beans from around the world. I think you might have heard about him, Andrew Bartfield.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'At one point during the war, we were chasing after him and Lacus Clyne. Can't say I'm surprised he decided to join Orb.'

Miriallia shrugged. 'What can I? The war changed everything. Who had thought Patrick Zala's son would deflect to Orb, there are thing's you'll never know.'

'Yeah…' Shiho's voice trailed, looking down at her reflection in her cup of dark expresso.

Reaching for her scone, Miriallia looked at Shiho. 'Are you going to drink that?'

'I don't drink coffee.' Shiho murmured, holding the cup with both hands.

'Then why did you order it?' Miriallia asked gently.

'He does.' Shiho whispered. 'He drinks it, not me.'

Miriallia raised her eyebrows. 'He?'

'Loweirng her eyes, Shiho rubbed the handle of the mug. 'Yeah. That bad-tempered man who has an ego no one can compare to. That man who waited two years until he finally had the guts to ask me out. That man who said he loved me, wanted to spend his life with me, wanted me to stay by his side…'

'Shiho…'

Lowering her head, Shiho shaded her eyes. 'What am I doing? The the hell am I doing? I promised to be by his side… what am I doing?'

'It's okay Shiho.' Holding her wrist, Miriallia squeezed it. 'It's okay…'

'I love him so much but I'm hurting him Miriallia.' Shiho looked up, her eyes welled up. 'I'm hurting him like I did five years ago to my sister. I'm…'

They didn't know exactly how they're coffee break ended, but when they stepped out of the coffee house, they were nothing but silent.

'You want to head back to the base?' Miriallia asked gently.

'I don't see anyother place I can go.' Was all Shiho could say.

'Everything's going to be okay Shiho, trust me!' Miriallia tried her best to sound cheerful as they approached her car. 'Shiho?'

Shaking her head, Shiho turned away from the building she saw afar. 'Let's go.'

'I think there's an accient up front.' Shiho commented as the car came to a slow stop.

'Hmm…' Miriallia tapped her cheek. 'I guess we should take another route.'

'There's a path that goes through the woods that separate Gilberta from Rykel.' Shiho said quietly.

Miriallia sighed. 'It's longer, but it's better that getting jammed here.'

Shiho nodded absently. 'I guess so.'

'This's road's like really quiet.' Miriallia commented as she drove into the woods.

'It's used to be the only path entering Gilberta.' Shiho explained absently, looking out the window. 'That was when Gilberta was still a pure military base, but now that it's nature has changed, the let the roads from the other side connect into the base, so now the wood roads are only used for cargo transport.'

'I can see that.' Miriallia raised her eyebrows at the deep tyre skids on the moist ground. She frowned at a grumbling noise, the jeep suddenly shaking violently.

'The engine's dying.' Shiho commented.

Miriallia sighed as the car stopped. Shutting off the engine, she tried to start it again, but couldn't. 'Not the first time, I have to say.'

'Where did you get this car?' Shiho asked as Miriallia got off.

'It's a friend's.' Miriallia said, pushing the hood open. 'I've had my fair share of cars breaking down, can't say I'm surprised, not that it's a new car or anything, but sometime's it just pisses me off.'

'I guess it would for everyone.' Shiho walked up to her. 'I think you might need call a tow or something.'

Taking her cell phone out, Miriallia frowned at the weak signal. 'I guess we're already in Gilberta's region.' She turned to Shiho who too had took out her cell phone.

'Sorry, I forgot to charge it.' Shiho held her phone up for Miriallia to see. 'It's really not that I was out of my room so I didn't use it.'

MIriallia sighed. 'Well, I guess I can walk back to the base and give Dearka a call.'

'I can if you want.' Shiho offered.

Miriallia shook her head. 'No, you stay here, you're tired anyway.'

'But – '

'I'll get everything done, trust me.' Miriallia gave her a pat on the shoulder. 'You just stay here until I get help.'

Shiho nodded and could only watch as Miriallia headed down the road, disappear around the corner of the trees. Sighing loudly, Shiho leaned against the jeep and looked down at her shoes, mud smeared on the heads of her runners. Looking at her watch, it was only four in the afternoon. Looking up, she shaded her eyes from the sun. She suddenly jerked her head sideways at some noises around the bushes.

'Miriallia?' Shiho took a step forward, cursing the fact that she had handed over her gun. Her ears perked at faint sounds of rapid foot steps. 'Show yourself!'

Narrowing her eyes, she dodged behind the car at the sound of a gunshot and stared at the hole in the tree directly in front her. It was definitely not good for her. It was possible that they were remnants from the conquered tribal groups of ZAFT.

'I can tell you haven't changed one bit you little slut.'

Shiho widened her eyes at the familiar words.

'I take that you should remember me still.'

Shiho felt herself pant as memory's she tried so hard to forget crashed into her mind again. Covering her ears, she knelt down on the muddy ground, shaking her head.

'No…'

'I'll teach you a lesson you bitch.'

'Yzak!' Shiho suddenly screamed, burying her head into her knees. Feeling a sudden sting in her back, she fell to the ground, only to see a dark figure hover above her before losing complete conscious.

Behind a tree, Mirialla had her mouth covered as she slid to the floor, watching with trembling eyes as Shiho was dragged away by three men away from the base in the direction of Rykel.

**End of Chapter 15  
**_21st Jan, 2006_


	17. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 16**

'Yzak!'

Yzak stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sudden chill that ran up his spine. He stood there, staring up with his eyebrows furrowed with Nia bumping into his back.

'Commander!' Nia rubbed her nose. 'What's wrong?'

Yzak continued to stare at the sky, a deep frown on his face.

'Commander?' Nia cocked her head and shot a glance at Iwen and Monroe, who shrugged.

'Yzak!' Dearka suddenly shouted, making him jump in surprise.

'What?' Yzak snapped, turning around abruptly.

Dearka glared at him. 'You're blocking the way you idiot!.'

'What's wrong with him?' Ohin asked, nudging Monroe in the ribs. 'He never uses that tone in front of us.'

Monroe shrugged while looking down at his board. 'Maybe he pissed him off or something. Who knows?'

Stepping aside, Yzak motioned for the others to go first while glaring at Dearka who busied himself with a file in hand.

'Last truck Commander!' Ceit called, climbing into the drivers' seat of the truck that was labeled 'ZAFT DSC'.

Yzak nodded. 'Let's go.' Climbing into the two seater jeep, he shot a glance at Dearka who got into the driver's seat. He was obviously pissed, and not just because of the sudden operation.

'You're worse than Rusty.' Dearka suddenly seethed, shooting a glare at him.

'What?' Yzak stared at him. 'How am I supposed to be worse than Rusty?'

'I feel betrayed, and not just by you.' Dearka muttered.

'Consider us even then.' Yzak shot back.

Dearka frowned. 'Are you really going to send that report back to Aprillius One?'

Yzak glared at him. 'I thought I told you a few hours ago in my office, I don't like repeating myself Major Elthman.'

Dearka shook his head. 'Maybe my ears were failing me. Yes, they were failing me.'

'Take it your way.' Yzak grumbled, crossing his arms.

'You were serious?' Dearka asked incredulously. 'You've really hooked up with Sh – '

Yzak nudged him in the ribs hard. 'Shut up Elthman.'

Dearka winced in pain, cursing Yzak who had decided to ignore him. In the past four days, he had been more than just distracted, distracted from the fact that Shiho's fate lied in his hands. He could easily control it, but the thought of controlling her life was utterly disturbing. It was his taboo to control other's life and he did not want this to happen between them, even if it was about work and he was the boss.

He couldn't help but notice Shiho's sudden change in attitude. She had been acting weird ever since their relocation yet he didn't have a chance to actually ask her why, not that he didn't want to. She used to be optimistic and energetic, always with a positive attitude and talking things out with him and her own team mates. Her philosophy was everything would work out in time yet she didn't believe that she'd get out of this bizarre shooting incident?

He could see it in her eyes that she didn't want him to help, didn't want to tell him anything and it hurt. It still wasn't the right time? It had been nine months already and they were engaged. He didn't want to force her, but still…

Sighing, Yzak racked his hand through his hair. 'I should talk to her tonight.' He didn't want to have any regrets just because he didn't have the guts to actually ask her instead of waiting for her. He would convince himself that he wasn't forcing her, if that was possible at all.

'To who?' Dearka budged in.

Yzak glared at him sideways. 'You are one nosy ass Dearka.'

Dearka shrugged. 'Since you don't tell me anything, I don't mind being a nosy ass.'

Yzak shook his head while his cell phone rang. Taking it out, he frowned at the display. 'Hello?'

Dearka strained his ears while Yzak's frown deepened. 'What's up?'

Yzak eyed him while snapping his phone shut. 'You are a very nosy person.'

Dearka made a face. 'You're the responsible for this nosiness of mine.'

Yzak sighed. 'It was Reiss.'

Dearka frowned. 'What? What does he want?'

'Wyleeds just arrived Gilberta and wants to see me.' Yzak snorted. 'Says he wants me to have dinner with him and his daughter tonight.'

'What?' Dearka's eyebrows twitched. 'What does that bastard want anyway? Mock you or something?'

Yzak shrugged. 'Who knows?'

'Well, if he does, tell him to go to hell because hey – ' Dearka slammed on the breaks when the truck in front of him made an abrupt stop.

Yzak frowned. 'What the hell's going on?'

'Major!' Ceit opened the door of the truck and motioned for him to look.

'Miriallia?' Dearka jumped out of the jeep and walked towards a panting Miriallia who had her arms spread out, stopping the whole team of trucks. Seeing this, Yzak too stepped out of the jeep with his eyebrows in knots.

'Is that Elthman's girlfriend?' Yzak heard Nia hiss to Lyn, who only shrugged nonchalantly.

'I wonder what she wants.' Ceit muttered, watching as Miriallia grabbed Dearka's arms.

'Shiho… its Shiho…' Miriallia panted with tears in her eyes as she looked at Dearka desperately.

Dearka frowned. 'What is it? Is something wrong with Shiho? Why are you here alone?'

'What happened Miriallia?' Yzak asked as he walked up to them.

Miriallia turned to Yzak and grabbed his arm. 'They took her! Those thugs took her away!'

'What?' Dearka cried.

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean they took her? What are you saying Miriallia?'

'Commander!' Ceit called, holding out Yzak's palm. 'You've got a message!'

Yzak caught it and opened it quickly, scanning the elaborate message. 'Damn it!'

'What is it?' Miriallia demanded.

Looking up, Yzak turned to Dearka. 'Take those thugs back to the headquarters with your team, the others follow me.'

* * *

Shiho could feel an awful sting in her back before she gasped in surprise, cold water splashing all over her body, waking her up completely. However, before she could even open her eyes, she was grabbed by the hair and hauled up. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into dull brown eyes.

'Remember me sweetie?' The man asked, his face inches from hers. Shiho couldn't help but wince at his breath while trying to press her hand on the ground. 'I remember your name though, Shiho isn't it?'

'Who the hell is she Amos?' Another voice rang inside the dark tin hut.

Standing up, Amos gave her a hard tug by the hair and threw her into the dirt. Choking, Shiho pushed herself from the floor and let her eyes focus slowly. Widening her eyes slightly, she found her breath caught in her throat.

'Is she the bitch Chavi talked about, the one who shot her clients?'

'I can't believe you actually believe that liar Arun.' Another voice muttered.

Arun shrugged while liting a cigarette. 'I don't know, possibly true.' He looked over his shoulder at the crowd of girls at the far corner. 'Of all the people, you couldn't have been taken away by those ZAFT fuckers. You really want to be a hooker don't you?'

'Fuck you!'

Shiho bit her lip at the familiar voice and saw the girl from the other night grimacing while holding onto another girl. Everyone in the hut seemed exhausted and filthy, some taking deep drags while others were drinking from beer bottles. She saw that the girls were staring at her with fear, that was when she realized Amos was beside her, looking down at her with nothing but disdain.

She remembered him. He was the pimp who she was sold to shortly after her and her sister's abduction. How could she have forgotten him, he was the one who killed Geherin.

'Has all the fire gone away from you?' Amos asked in a bear whisper, a cigarette clenched between his teeth. 'I remember you were pissed when you saw your dead sister lying there, stripped, raped and torn. You were so pissed you almost straggled me to death.'

Glaring at him, Shiho could barely push herself from the floor as Amos knelt down. She cried out in pain when he suddenly grinded his cigarette on her back where the dart had pierced into her. The girls watching too screamed and cried.

It was a painful déjà vu.

Shiho couldn't help but pant as she fell face down on the ground again. Grabbing her soaked hair, Amos forced her on her knees and without hesitation slapped her in the face. Shiho could feel blood slid down the corner of her mouth while the other two guys raised they're eyebrows.

'What's the grudge Amos?' Arun asked.

'This bitch almost killed me five years ago.' Amos grunted. 'I remember whipping you hard, let's see of the scar's still there shall we?'

Widening her eyes, Shiho summoned all her strength and pushed him away. Knowing she'd do that, Amos grabbed her by the arm and pulled on the back of her collar. The rip of cloth echoed through the stuffy tin house and Shiho fell face down again, the remains of her shredded shirt and bra scattered around her.

Arun whistled. 'Not a bad body Amos, not a bad body at all, but that scar's pretty bad, I have to say.'

Shiho felt numb as Amos took out a whip from behind him. She barely had the strength to scream as he started whipping her, the force forced her to roll on her back.

'Fed up with all this?' Amos taunted, panting slightly as he continued to strike her. 'Come on, make some noise! I still remember how your sister died when I fucked her brains out! You got away five years ago but not now! Now that you've fucked up my business!'

Smirking, Arun looked over his shoulder at the crying girls. 'This is what you get when you fuck with our business, got it Chavi?' He narrowed his eyes at the trembling girl. 'Got it?'

Digging her nails into the girl next to her, Chavi nodded and looked away, burying her face into the girl's shoulders, trying hard not the cry.

'Say something!' Amos suddenly bawled, irritated by Shiho's silence. Slamming her into the wall, he kneaded his knee into her stomach, satisfied by the scream that escaped Shiho's lips. Stepping back, he watched her slide down to the floor, holding her stomach, blood oozing out of her bleeding skin. Her bare upper body was practically breaking from the intense whipping and there was almost nothing left of her jeans, only to reveal her bleeding legs.

Holding her stomach, Shiho could do nothing from the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was too hard, she just couldn't… couldn't…

'She's not fun at all Amos.' Arun sneered, flicking his cigarette.

Amos looked over his shoulder. 'What do you suggest?'

Arun shrugged. 'Fuck her.'

Looking back down at Shiho's battered form, Amos smirked. 'That's not a bad idea at all Arun.'

Arun bowed his head in exaggeration. 'Always.'

Curling her body, Shiho could only close her eyes, her body completely numb. She couldn't feel the thing and could do anything when Amos pushed her down onto the floor and ripped what was remained of her clothing. Turning her head sideway, she bit her lip as she vaguely felt filty hands slide up her thighs.

She wanted to die.

Stradding her while undoing his pants, Amos grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up. 'A little tattered, but not bad, I must say you've got the body to kill.' Squeezing her jaw, his other groping hand almost reached her center when blood suddenly oozed out of his shoulder after a gunshot.

'What the fuck?' Reaching into his pants, Arun pulled out his pistol but it was immediately shot away. The girls could only scream, if possibly, even louder at the gunshots.

'It's here Commander.' Monroe said, gun still pointed at Arun. 'Commander?'

Standing beside him, Yzak lowered his smoking pistol with shaking hands.

'How's is it?' Dearka pushed his way through, only in time to see Yzak walk slowly towards Shiho's torn naked form on the dirty ground. At the sight of this, Dearka couldn't help but widened his eyes in shock, along with the others while Nia gasped and fell to the floor, her hands on her mouth.

Yzak could only swallow down a big lump in his throat while narrow his eyes dangerously at Amos who was holding onto his bleeding shoulder beside Shiho. Unable to contain his fury anymore, Yzak threw his gun onto the floor and leaped forwad, giving him a square punch in the jaw.

'You fucker!' Yzak hollered, giving him another punch, drawing blood. The others watched in awe as Yzak lost complete control, throwing punches at him over and over again while Ceit and Lyn grabbed hold of Arun.

'Yzak!' Dearka rushed forward and grabbed him from behind. 'You're going to kill him!'

'Damn it!' Yzak shouted while Dearka dragged him back. 'You son of a bitch!'

'Shiho!' Nia made her way towards Shiho.

Seeing this, Yzak struggled free from Dearka's grip. 'Get away from her!' Nia stopped in her tracks abruptly while the others stared at Yzak in shock.

Taking a deep breath, Yzak calmed himself down and walked up towards her still form. He took off his uniform belt while kneeling down, feeling his breath caught in his throat as he took off his long white uniform coat. Holding her up slowly, he wrapped the heavy material around her shoulders and hugged her to him tightly. Shiho could only rest her head on his shoulders, her eyes hallow as Yzak held her tightly, whispering her name over and over again.

'Yzak,.' Dearka walked up to him. 'The ambulance is here.'

Taking a deep breath, Yzak nodded and picked her up, his coat wrapped tightly around her. The other ZAFT soldiers made way for him as he walked out of the door, feeling his eye sting, tears threatening to overflow as the numb Shiho could only lean into him, tears streaming down her expressionless face while Yzak's white uniform coat started to stain with blood oozing from between her legs.

* * *

'She's going to be okay Miriallia.' Sighing, Dearka walked up to his girlfriend who practically had her face stuck to the window of the Intensive Care Unit of Gilberta's hospital. The curtains were still drawn while the three of them sat in the waiting area. Yzak was sitting on the bench, abnormally calm while Dearka had busied himself with calming Miriallia down.

'They've been checking on her for a long time Dearka!' Miriallia grabbed Dearka by the arm.

'She's going to be alright.' Yzak suddenly said, looking up with pained eyes. 'She's going to pull through.'

At that, the curtains behind the class wall pulled open. Shiho was lying on the bed with the covers to her chest, her hands gripping the sheets. There were bandages on her neck and her hands were covered with clotted blood, cuts and bruises. She looked weak, extremely vulnerable and completely detached. Yzak's heart could only wrench even more than it already had at that thought as the doctor walked up to them.

'How is she doc?' Dearka asked as the doctor took off his mask.

'Good news and bad news.' The doctor said, looking at them solemnly.

'The good news…' Miriallia's voice trailed.

'She wasn't raped, the rapist didn't go all the way, as one may put.' The doctor shook her head. 'So she's fine at that.'

'The bad news?' Dearka raised his eyebrows.

Sighing, the doctor looked through the panel at Shiho's still figure. 'She had a miscarriage.'

'What?' Dearka shrieked before he could stop himself. At that, Miriallia nudged him in the ribs. Behind them, Yzak widened his eyes in complete shock.

'How long was she pregnant?' Miriallia asked carefully.

'My guess is three to four weeks.' The doctor said. 'She's lost a significant amount of blood due to the miscarriage, so she's physically and mentally weak, extremely vulnerable. I suggest you be very careful with her.'

'Thank you Doctor.' Miriallia said.

The doctor bowed her head. 'I'll come check on her later.'

They were silent as the doctor walked out of the door. Dearka wrapped his arms around Miriallia as she started to cry, burying her face into his shoulders.

'I can't believe you blew me off because one of your good for nothing sidekicks had a miscarriage.' Another voice rang from the doorway.

Dearka and Miriallia both turned and glared at the owner of the voice.

Closing his eyes, Yzak turned away from the door. 'What do you want Miss Wyleed?'

Frowning, Gazelle Wyleed looked through the panel in disdain, tapping her heels on the floor while running one hand through her silky blonde hair. 'I wanted to see what was taking you so long Yzak, you're late for three hours, not like you've broken your record yet, but it's annoying sometimes.' She snicked. 'You can let your other sidekick look after her, my Father doesn't have that much time, you should be grateful that he still wants to see you.'

'You really are a bitch.' Dearka sneered, letting go of Miriallia.

'Miss Wyleed.' A skinny man walked up to him with his head bowed. Looking over his shoulder, Yzak gritted his teeth at the familiar face he saw a month ago at the ranch.

Gazelle narrowed her eyes, clutching her tiny purse. 'Is this how you train your subordinates Yzak? No wonder she's lying in bed, screwed and lost a baby. I wonder if you'll ever know who the baby's father is.'

'Why you – ' Miriallia was about to charge forward when someone pushed Gazelle sideways from behind and slapped her in the face hard.

Gazelle could only step back in shock as she found herself staring into bright amber eyes. 'Who the hell are you?'

'Get out.' Lain seethed quietly, glaring at her.

Gazelle widened her eyes in fury and raised her hand. 'Why you bitch – '

Grabbing her wrist, Lain slapped her on the other side and gave her a rough push, sending her into her assistance's arms.

'Get out!' Lain snapped.

'Yzak!' Gazelle shrieked. 'She struck me! You let a nobody strike me?'

Turning around fully, Yzak narrowed his eyes at Gazelle. 'Dearka.'

'Yes?'

'Call security.' Yzak ordered shortly.

'Yes sir!' He couldn't be happier.

'What?' Gazelle cried, holding onto her red face. 'Do you know who I am? I'm Lamar Wyleed's daughter! You should be grateful that I still have a little interest in you Yzak Jule! My Father is the only one who can get you back into the council!'

'Commander?' Five ZAFT soldiers rushed in.

'Throw them out of this base.' Yzak said curtly.

The head of the team saluted. 'Yes sir!'

'Let go of me!' Gazelle cried, struggling from the soldier's grip. 'Do you know who I am?'

'Wait.' Yzak suddenly said. The all looked at Yzak who had his eyes trained on the silent figure behind the glass pane.

'What?' Gazelle demanded.

Turning, Yzak looked at her with cold eyes, casting a glance her secretary too. 'I'm going to say this once only. That sidekick of mine you're talking about is Shiho Hahnenfuss and the baby she lost is mine. I don't care what you say about her or send to the media, but I can tell you that she is my fiancée. To me, you're the nobody Gazelle Wyleed.'

Gazelle widened her eyes in shock. 'You bastard!'

'Throw them out.' Yzak commanded. They all watched in silence as the team hauled a screaming Gazelle out with Rusty graciously holding the door for them outside.

'Why are you guys here?' Dearka asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Rusty shrugged. 'I don't know, Mrs. MacKenzie dragged me here.'

Taking a deep breath, Yzak pushed the door open and walked up to Shiho. Reaching out one trembling hand, he touched Shiho's hand but she jerked away, her eyes wide in fear. Turning to her side, she curled herself up, staring into nothing but emptiness.

Walking to them, Lain gave Yzak a gentle pat. 'Let me.'

Stepping back, Yzak watched as Lain walked to the other side of the bed and knelt down, taking her hand into hers. Outisde, Miriallia held onto Dearka for support while Rusty leaned against the window pane with his arms crossed.

'It's okay Shiho.' Lain said softly, brushing some of her bangs out of her wide eyes. 'Everything's okay Shiho. Yzak saved you, just like I saved you five years ago. You'll pull through Shiho, trust me, you'll pull through like you did before. Trust me…'

Looking up slightly, Shiho looked at Lain and started to tremble. Sitting herself on the bed, Lain gathered Shiho into her arms and let her sobbed into her shoulder.

'It's okay…' Lain patted her shoulder gently, feeling her eyes sting with tears. 'It's okay Shiho, we're all here, nobody's going to hurt you.' At that, Shiho cried louder, holding onto Lain's shoulder. At that, Lain tightened her grip, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her own cheeks. 'It's okay…'

Turning his head, Dearka let go of Miriallia. 'I have to wrap thing's up for Yzak. Do you want to stay here.'

Miriallia shook her head and held onto Dearka. Nodding, he took her hand and gave Rusty a look, who nodded and motioned for him to go.

When they stepped out of the hospital, they found Lyn and Nia standing there.

'What?' Dearka asked curtly, tightening his grip around Miriallia's hand.

Lyn looked away uncomfortable. 'Uh… how is she?'

Giving Miriallia's hand a gentle tug, he walked past them but stopped when Miriallia squeezed his hand. Stopping, he sighed and looked over his shoulder, his eyes reduced to slits.

'She's not dead, if that's what you're asking, but I suggest that you stay out of their business unless you want Yzak to kill you, and I mean really kill you. He'll do anything if it comes to Shiho now. Trust me on that.'

* * *

'You alright there?' Rusty walked up to Yzak who was standing at the window of ZAFT's sleeping quarters, staring out at the runway.

'They really need to do something with that security system.' Yzak muttered, shooting a glance at Rusty.

Rusty raised his eyebrows. 'Are you trying to be sarcastic?'

Yzak turned his head and ignored him.

'You're okay right?' Rusty asked, crossing his arms.

'I'm fine.' Yzak murmured.

'She's going to be okay.' Rusty said quietly.

'I know.' Yzak said in a low voice. 'She'll pull through.'

'Are you worried what I'm worried about?' Rusty asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Yzak turned to Rusty. 'You know what to do, I want him down.'

Rusty shrugged. 'Why can't I just kill him?'

'Because,' Yzak paused and turned back to the window, 'he deserves a painful death.'

Sighing, Rusty shook his head. 'Your wish is my command.' With that, he turned and walked down the quiet hallway, disappearing into the darkness soundlessly.

He stood there in silence for a while before reaching into his pocket, taking out a plastic bag that contained Shiho's engagement ring. They found it on the site and Dearka had given it to him. Taking it out, he fingered it briefly.

'_Marry me.'_

'_You don't ask people to marry you unless – '_

'_I love you Shiho Hahnenfuss.' _

'_You better make sure you really want me, because there's no return.' _

'_You're stuck with me Major, I'm going to stick to you like glue, no way am I going to let go of you so be prepared.' _

'_You're insane! Crazy and have a big ego!'_

'_And you – ' _

'_I love you because of all this.'_

'_Come again?'_

'_I love you.'_

'I love you Shiho.' Yzak whispered. Carassing the diamond one more time, he put it back into the plastic bag and looked up again, one tear sliding down his cheek.

'I love you.'

* * *

Three weeks later

'You're crazy Yzak Jule.' Dearka declared, staring at his friend from across his desk.

Putting his file down slowly, Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'How's that Major Elthman?'

'We've been relocated back to PLANT.' Dearka said.

'Yeah?'

Dearka stared at him. 'How did you do it? I mean, I thought Lamar Wyleed would never let you back unless you sided with him.'

Yzak shrugged. 'Yeah? What's your point?'

Dearka frowned. 'You didn't actually take his side did you?'

'No.' Yzak said shortly. 'And never will I.'

Dearka leaned forward. 'What's your secret?'

Yzak smiled and leaned forward. 'You really want to know?'

Dearka nodded eagerly.

Dropping his smile, Yzak hit him in the head with a hard file. 'Get back to work Major, you still have a briefing with the team about the relocation!'

Dearka rubbed his head. 'Fine. Those yahoos are going to be thrilled anyway.' He was about to walk out the door when he turned. 'Have you ever considered running for Chairman?'

Yzak made a face. 'No, so go to hell.'

'Just asking.' With that, he slammed the door shut.

Sighing, Yzak tossed the file onto his desk and stood up stretching. Glancing at the clock on his desk, he decided to call it a day and flipped off his computer. Stepping out of his office, he undid the collar of his uniform and walked down the huge hallway.

'Commander!' Monroe and Lyn stopped to salute Yzak, who returned it.

'The briefing.' Yzak reminded.

'We're going right now!' Monroe said quickly. 'So excited!'

Yzak shrugged. 'What can I say? The headquarters was impressed with our work. We're done here and going home.'

'Thank you Commander!' Lyn said quickly, then pulled Monroe down the hallway.

Watching them turn the corner, Yzak sighed and walked out of the building into the sunlight, shading his eyes from the strong light. Walking down the familiar path, he reached the military hospital in ten minutes.

'How is she doing Dr. Gautier?' Yzak asked in her crips office.

'She's doing fine.' Dr. Gautier replied, looking through Shiho's file. 'She seemed to have recovered from the miscarriage completely and her wounds have more or less healed, yet she may consider removing those scars, but that's not a rush. However…'

Yzak frowned. 'However?'

'She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but I can't guarantee anything on the psychological side of her condition. A person like her needs a lot of care from her loved ones. I've sent a psychiatrist once but she had rejected him completely, not speaking at all. Aside from her friend who had stayed with her for the first week, no one else had visited her, except for probably you.'

Yzak nodded. 'It's complicated.'

Dr. Gautier nodded. 'I'm sure it is.'

'When can she leave?' Yzak asked.

'She can leave whenever she wants now.' Dr. Gautier replied. 'I understand that your team is being relocated and the timing couldn't be more perfect. I will send her case back to Aprillius One for any follow up, okay?'

'Thank you Doctor.' Yzak said.

Dr. Gautier smiled. 'No problem, it's my pleasure. Word of advice though, she's really sensitive now and the psychiatrist suspects a past lingering behind all that silence of hers. Her psychological report will be sent back to Aprillius One too, so don't worry.'

Standing up, Yzak shook Dr. Gautier's hand. 'Thank you.'

Stepping out of the doctor's office, Yzak felt slightly relieved. He had been worried that Shiho would have to stay behind, but to the looks of it, she could leave with the team.

Pushing the door to her private room open, Yzak saw Shiho lying on bed with her eyes closed, seemingly in deep sleep. It had been three weeks yet not once had Yzak seen her awake. The part that annoyed him was whenever Lain was here, Shiho was awake. They hadn't talked in four weeks and it was starting to scare him.

Sitting down beside her bed, Yzak took her hand in his and caressed her fingers, looking at her sleeping face. Reaching out one hand, he brushed some of her brunette hair away from her eyes and touched her cheek. Sighing tiredly, he leaned his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes, still holding Shiho's hand.

The sun was already starting to set outside when Shiho opened her eyes. Feeling pressure on her hand, she looked down and saw Yzak with his head on her lap in deep sleep, holding her hand tightly. Looking up briefly, she reached out and pressed a button, feeling the head of the bed rise. She stared down Yzak for a while, brushing her fingers over his hair gently for a while before sighly loudly, blinking when she felt Yzak squeeze her hand. For a moment, she thought he'd open his eyes.

Sliding her hand down the side of his face gently, she covered it on top of his hand, touching the engagement ring she found on her finger again the day after she was sent to the hospital.

She missed him, she missed him very much yet she didn't have the courage to face him. She just couldn't.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Shiho turned her head and snatched her hand away from Yzak's grip abruptly. Jerking up at the sudden movement, Yzak looked up and stared at Shiho who was trying hard not to let her tears overflow.

It was hard.

'Shiho?' Yzak sat on the side of the bed and reached out one hand. 'Please, look at me.'

Letting him turn her face, Shiho stared at him with welled up eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

Yzak frowned and thumbed away her tears. 'For what?'

'I had a feeling I was pregnant Yzak, I was late.' Shiho whispered. 'I was almost sure but I didn't do the pregnancy tests. I'm sorry I couldn't protect the baby and I just, I just…'

Softening his eyes, Yzak held her face with both hands. 'Don't say sorry, you don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm just angry that I couldn't have come sooner, couldn't have save you from all this sooner. You don't deserve all this.'

'I do Yzak.' Shiho whispered, looking at him.

Yzak's frown deepened. 'What?'

Feeling a fresh batch of tears overflow, Shiho turned her head. 'I…'

Sighing, Yzak made her look at him again. 'I'm not going to wait anymore Shiho. Tell me. I want to know what happened five years ago.'

Shiho looked at him with trembling eyes. Closing her eyes, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck, much to Yzak's surprise.

'It's okay…' Yzak ran his hand up and down her back. 'I'm here, no one's going to hurt you anymore.'

Shiho could only sob harder. Closing his eyes, Yzak tightened his embrace and waited for Shiho to reveal her appalling past that had been hidden behind a genuine smile for the past five years.

**End of Chapter 16  
**_Next Update: 27th Jan, 2006_

**A/N:** No ifs or buts, I promise the next chapter is solely dedicated to Shiho's past, finally. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor. See I've created a lot of original and supporting characters through the three stories but I've failed to keep track of them. I want to use them again in my new series, so can you guys help me search through the three stories and dig them out? I know there are a lot. If I get a significant amount of them, I'll give you guys a present, which is actually a deleted scene from GSA III, a cough lemon cough. There's actually a sub plot that relates a little bit to this chapter, or actually the few chapters back, so... help me out here!


	18. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 17**

_6 years ago / C.E.69 _

'Get out!'

'But Miss Shiho – '

'I told you to get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!'

Raising her eyebrows, the Hahnenfuss' housekeeper Mrs. Skloff stopped in front of bedroom door at the far end of the hall. She gasped at the loud slap and watched as the maid came dashing out, holding her hand to her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Mrs. Skloff!' Ewa cried, throwing herself into the old lady's arms. 'She struck me! I was just giving her breakfast and she struck me!'

'I told you to be careful with the little brat.' Mailse, another maid who had worked for the Hahenfuss' for three years scoffed, a tray in her hand. 'You should be glad she just struck you! Last I heard, she threw boiling water at another maid and she had to have plastic surgery to fix her face.'

'Mailse!' Mrs. Skloff hissed. 'Don't say that! Miss Shiho might hear you.'

'If she just realizes just how bratty she is then I'll shut up.' Mailse snarled. 'If she was half as good as Miss Geherin, then this place will be heaven, really! If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking this tea set down to '

Ewa watched as Mailse walked down the stairs while Mrs. Skloff shook her head. 'Always the dramatic Mailse, you'll learn to love her though. Do you want to get something on that red face of yours?'

Ewa nodded. 'But Miss Shiho…'

Mrs. Skloff sighed. 'I'll handle it.'

Biting her lip, Ewa bowed her head and dashed off to the kitchen. Looking out the window, she saw Mailse walked towards the gazebo of the Hahnenfuss Mansion where the always elegant Geherin was sitting with her legs crossed, a book in hand.

'Miss Geherin.' Mailse bowed her head and set the silver tray on top.

Geherin Hahnenfuss frowned. 'I thought I heard some noise upstairs, what was it? Did someone get hurt?'

Mailse sighed. 'It was Miss Shiho. Apprently, she slapped Ewa, one of our new maids, in the face.'

Geherin sighed. 'That sister of mine. Already fourteen and still viscious. No, she's getting more and more viscious.'

Mailse nodded. 'I know.'

Geherin paused for a second before turning to Mailse. 'Can you prepare the kitchen for me? I want to bake a cake this afternoon.'

Mailse cocked her head curiously. 'Of course Miss Geherin. Are you expecting company tomorrow? It's been a long time since you've baked a cake.'

Geherin blushed slightly. 'Yes, I am expecting company tomorrow.'

Mailse smiled smugly. 'Who is it Miss Geherin? Is it the young master Yzak from the Jule family?'

Geherin nodded, biting her lips in embarrassment. 'Yes. I was told that he'd come by tomorrow afternoon.'

Mailse clapped her hands together in excitement. 'I'm so happy for you! It's been a long time since he'd visit! How long? Two years?'

Geherin nodded. 'The last time I saw him was at his Father's funeral actually. I still remember he promised to take me out horseback riding, but it never happened.'

'Maybe you can ask him this time!' Mailse suggested excitedly.

Geherin looked at Mailse weirdly. 'How do you ask someone that?'

'Maybe he's coming to talk about the wedding!' Mailse said, her eyes shining. 'You would look absolutely stunning in a wedding gown, walking down the isle with the handsome Master Yzak!'

'Please!' Geherin's face was now beat red.

'Just think!' Mailse clapped her hands together. 'The two of you willl look gorgeous together!'

Geherin looked away. 'It's not that I don't want to ask him, it's just… with his Father passing away and all, he just wasn't in the mood. Besides, we're only fifteen! It's way too early.'

Mailse rolled her eyes. 'Most people like you two marry at around sixteen and seventeen. You're not too far away I can tell you! And you want to Miss Geherin! Admit it!'

Geherin took a sip of her tea. 'I guess so…'

'The young master is so lucky to have a fiancée like you Miss Geherin.' Mailse sighed in exaggeration.

'You're flattering me.' Geherin murmured.

'And you deserve this flattering!' Mailse insisted.

It was true, Geherin was a very lovable girl throughout the household, among her parents and the community she was in. A gentle, careful and absolutely beautiful girl, no one had a bad comment about Geherin Hahnenfuss, except for maybe not understanding why she had such a rebellious sister. She didn't get that comment that much often because her parents never brought her out with them on public functions, something Geherin felt strongly against but couldn't change. She knew her sister's grudge would just grow from there.

Sighing, Geherin looked down at the bowl of cake batter she was working on.

'What is it Miss Geherin?' Mailse asked, breaking one egg.

Geherin shook her head. 'I was wondering if – '

'Miss Shiho! For God's sake! You went flying on the motorcycle again?' Mrs Skloff cried, following the other daughter of Hahnenfuss into the huge kitchen.

'Get off my case.' Shiho scowled, shooting a glare at Mrs. Skloff while throwing the fridge door open, almost breaking it. Ripping the can open, she drained it down, crushing it in the way.

'Miss Shiho!' Mrs. Skloff put her hands on her hips. 'Do you know how dangerous it is? You're not even of age yet!'

Adverting her eyes, Shiho gave the old lady a glance before tossing the can onto the table, smirking as it dropped squarely into the bowl of eggs Mailse was working out.

'Miss Shiho!' Mrs. Skloff shrieked while Mailse screamed, beaten eggs splashing into her face.

Snorting, Shiho ran one hand through her unruly shoulder length hair. Turning, she was about to leave the kitchen when Geherin called her.

'What?' Shiho asked curtly, looking over her shoulder.

'Do you want to meet Yzak?' Geherin asked gently, setting the scrapper down, unfazed by her little sister's antics.

Shiho narrowed her eyes. 'Who the hell's Yzak?'

'Miss Geherin's fiancé!' Mailse snapped, wipping her face. 'You don't care at all about your sister don't you?'

'Mailse!' Mrs. Skloff shrieked. 'Don't be impolite!'

'Well it's true!'

'Yeah.' Shiho glared at Mailse with her amythest eyes. 'I don't care about anything in this family, so get off my case.' She turned to Geherin. 'And I don't have time to mingle with your life and fiancé.'

'Shiho!' Geherin took a step forward.

Ignoring her, Shiho turned but stopped at a disturbing voice.

'I heard that Yzak's coming over for the first time Geherin! Are you baking a cake?' Lady Hahnenfuss rushed into the kitchen, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of Shiho. 'What are you doing here?'

'Getting my ass out of your business, isn't that what you want?' Shiho said curtly. With that, she flounced past her Mother and disappeared up the stairs, slamming the door to her room shut.

* * *

Sitting beside the window, Shiho played with the lighter in her hand while staring out at the twilight sky. Her room was at the far end of the hall and overlooked the whole garden of the Hahnenfuss manor. It was a beautiful sight, but Shiho failed to see it that way. It was a false beauty to her, everything was.

Tossing the lighter aside, Shiho leaned her head back against the cushion and watched with narrowed eyes as the sun started to rise. Through her sensitive ears, she knew that the kitchen was already bustling into life, busy with preparations of whatever the owners of the house wanted, including the only daughter the Hahnenfuss literally recognized.

No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't good enough. Her parents, for some reason, didn't like her, thought she was problematic. She wasn't that probalmetic until realization hit her.

She'd never be as perfect as Geherin.

Sitting up, she watched as Geherin dashed out into the garden with flowers in her hands. She loved gardening and the Hahnenfuss Gardens was practically her heaven.

Narrowing her eyes, Shiho bit her lip, watching as her sister started decorating the gazebo with assorted roses. Beside her, Mailse was laughing at something Geherin said.

To everyone, Geherin could do nothing wrong, and it was actually true. She had the charisma to capture everyone's heart, not to mention men, yer everyone knew she only had her heart set on one. In their society, Geherin was often compared to the beautiful Lacus Clyne, yet she had her own charm and they were, no so surprisingly, good friends too.

She could do nothing wrong, she was the role model and her parents considered her the star and herself a plague.

She had stopped trying to be a good girl, stopped trying to catch her parents attention by trying to be like Geherin because she couldn't. It wasn't in her blood to be the perfect role model of the upper society where the Hahnenfuss belong.

She didn't belong here.

'I don't belong here.' Shiho muttered, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror naked. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she started trimming of her shoulder length hair randomly, gritting her teeth at the hair falling off her shoulders. She couldn't stand her hair being long, it looked too much like Geherin who had silky long dark brown hair.

Tossing the pair of scissors onto the counter absently, Shiho turned and walked out of the steamy bathroom and started to dress herself, chosing her usual attire, baggy worn sweat pants and a jagged T-shirt. Giving her moist hair a slight ruffle, she stuck her feet into trainers and walked out of her room, almost bumping into Ewa, the girl she slapped yesterday afternoon.

'Miss – Miss Shiho.' Ewa bowed her head.

Glaring down at her, Shiho walked past her and went down the stairs.

'Miss Shiho, it's already eleven!' Mrs. Skloff cried, holding a tray of corsages in her hand. 'And what is wrong with your hair?'

'Nothing.' Shiho snapped. 'Mind your own business!'

Marching into the kitchen, she ignored the stares of the maids and threw open the fridge, taking out a carton of orange juice and drank from it directly.

'What is she doing here?'

'I hope she doesn't ruin Miss Geherin's meeting with the young Master Jule.'

Narrowing her eyes, Shiho tossed the carton into the trash bin and slammed the fridge door shut. Stepping out of the back doors that led to the stables, she noticed that one of the stallions was missing. Shrugging, she walked past the stables and went into the garage, flipping the lights open.

Inside sat a brand new motorcycle she had won a few nights ago at a racing bet. She maybe bad at everything compared to Geherin, but there was no way she could beat her in a motorcycle race.

Touching the bike handle, she gripped it in her hand tightly, feeling the coarse handle dig into her skin. She had talent and if she could, she'd leave home and pursue a career as a professional racer, but that wouldn't happen until she turned sixteen and considered legally independent.

Two more years, two more fucking years and she could leave this family for good. Her fingers ached just at the thought of it.

Slamming the door to the garage shut, Shiho walked down the dirt path, watching as a few maids hurried into the direction of the gazebo. Curious, Shiho followed them and found her sister in the gazebo, sitting at the table with a boy with silver hair that was exceptionally straight.

Shiho remembered him, his name was Yzak Jule, the only son of Astrof and Ezaria Jule. She remembered a few years back when she was still eleven, he'd always come and play with Geherin and the two family's would always go on short trips while leaving her behind. She was never introduced to the Jule family so she wouldn't find it surprising if Geherin had never mentioned her name to Yzak.

She rolled her eyes when Geherin laughed softly. Always prim and proper, she wouldn't even raise her voice.

Unable to bear the sight of her sister anymore, Shiho turned and crashed into Mailse who had the cake Geherin baked yesterday on a tray.

'Careful!' Mailse cried, steadying herself. When she looked up, she snorted at Shiho. 'What are you doing here Miss Shiho?'

Shiho narrowed her eyes at the maid. 'Careful with your words or you'll find yourself kicked in the ass because of it.'

Mailse cocked her head mockingly. 'Are you threatening me Miss Shiho? Because that's not what ladies would do, especially not Miss Geherin.'

Shiho fought the urge to slap her in the face. Though she hated her sister, she didn't want to ruin that cake of hers, since she had been looking forward to this meeting with her pathetic fiancé.

Shooting her one last glare, Shiho walked past her. Sneering down the road, Mailse held her head up as she walked to the gazebo with the tray in hand.

'Was something wrong back there Mailse?' Geherin asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Mailse shook her head. 'It was nothing.' Setting the cake down, she bowed her head and retreated with a smile on her face.

Yzak blinked down at the cake. 'Did you bake this?'

Geherin nodded. 'I wanted to make something special since you were coming.'

Yzak gave her a small smile. 'You didn't have to, seriously.'

Geherin shrugged while placing the sliced cake gently onto the expensive china. 'It makes me happy.'

Yzak looked down at his cup of Earl Gray tea. 'It's been a long time hasn't it Geherin?'

Geherin nodded. 'Ever since your Father's funeral two years ago. It has been a long time Yzak.'

Yzak smirked. 'We used to spend so much time together when we were kids.'

Geherin smiled. 'We were playmates.'

Yzak took a small bite from his cake. 'And now we're engaged.'

Geherin blushed. 'How is it?'

Yzak looked at her blankly. 'How is what?'

Geherin giggled. 'The cake.'

Yzak looked down and smiled. 'Sorry. Yes, it's absolutely delicious.'

'Thank you.'

Yzak looked out. 'This garden is beautiful, I still remember the two of playing here. Are you still into gardening Geherin?'

Geherin nodded. 'It's a passion of mine.'

'Have you seen Miss Lacus?' Yzak asked, turning to her.

Geherin shook her head. 'Not since the last annual council ball.'

Yzak nodded meaningfully. 'Right, my Mother and I didn't go for two years.'

'It's understandable.' Geherin said gently, placing one hand over his. 'Your Father passed away.'

Yzak looked down at their hands briefly before nodding. 'I guess.' Looking up, he gave her a smile. 'Would you like to accompany me to the ball this year?'

Geherin blinked at him in awe. 'You're inviting me? You want me to…'

Yzak gave out a small laugh. 'You don't have to be that surprised, my Mother and your parents were thinking of announcing our engagement sometime, not during the ball of course, but you know.'

Geherin couldn't help but smile. 'Of course I would, I'd love to.'

Nodding, Yzak placed his hand over hers hesitantly. 'Thank you.'

Behind the bushes on the other side, Shiho had her arms crossed, not at all ashamed that she was eavesdropping on her sister and her fiancé. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself away from the bushes.

When had she ever had the chance to go to these functions? Her parents forbid her. No one outside knew of her existence, knew that the Hahnenfuss family had two daughters, not only one, not only the perfect Geherin.

Slamming the door to her room shut, Shiho looked down the window and saw Geherin walk Yzak out to the gates where his car was waiting for him. Just then, her Mother's private limo pulled up in front of the gates too and she stepped out, greeting Yzak warmly.

Gripping the drapes, she pulled them shut and slammed her fists into the window, nearly breaking it.

If they didn't acknowledge her existence, then she'll make them.

* * *

With her legs crossed and almost her whole body sunk into the huge chair in the den of the huge Hahnenfuss Manor, Shiho had her chin rested on her palm lazily, staring out the window as her parents, Agrip and Ires Hahnenfuss sat before her, basically in total dismay, disappointment and anger.

She had got they're attention alright, and she was ready to face the consequences.

When the phone rang, Lady Hahnenfuss jumped up and answered it quickly. 'Yes?'

Agrip Hahnenfuss stared at his wife nervously while Shiho glanced at her sideway.

Lady Hahnenfuss sighed in relief. 'Thank you, thank you very much. Yes, yes, we'll talk about it later about the press.' Setting the phone down, she sighed loudly while her husband looked at her eagerly. 'It's okay, she's out of the coma and she's going to live.'

Agrip sighed in relief while Shiho snorted. At that, Agrip stood up. 'Do you know what you just did?'

Shiho shrugged. 'I almost killed a girl who was blind enough to not see a motorbike coming her way.'

'Do you know you almost killed a human being?' Agrip hollered.

Shiho looked at him nonchalantly. 'I know.'

'You know?' Lady Hahnenfuss repeated. 'You know yet you display no repent whatsoever!'

'I don't.' Shiho said shortly.

Agrip threw his hands up. 'You're hopeless Shiho! Hopeless from the day you were born.'

At that, Shiho narrowed her eyes and sprang up. 'Yes! I am hopeless! I'm hopeless because you two never gave hope to me! You two deny me completely! Admit it!'

Agrip stared at her for a few moments before sitting down again. 'You're going to face the consequences of the trouble you created and I will not let this incident ruin our name in the political world.'

Taking a deep breath, Shiho crossed her arms. 'What do you want t do?'

'We're sending you away, to Earth, ZAFT's rehabilitation and correction center in Gilberta.' Lady Hahnenfuss sat down as well.

Shiho narrowed her eyes. 'You've been waiting for this opportunity haven't you?'

'Don't use that tone on us!' Agrip snapped. 'You're the one who has done wrong and won't admit it. We don't know how to teach you anymore so it's up to someone else to finish the job and hopefully knock some sense into you Shiho!'

'Fine!' Shiho snapped back, startling them. 'Send me away, I don't care! The sooner the better!' With that, she whirled around and stomped out of the room, pushing past Geherin roughly.

Wincing, Geherin held herself against the wall to steady herself. Her eyebrows furrowing, she dashed into the den. 'Are two sending Shiho away?'

Agrip nodded, taking a sip from his coffee tiredly. 'It's the last straw.'

'But – '

'We have no choice Geherin.' Lady Hahnenfuss said, eyeing her. 'But if we let her stay at Apillius One, the media will find out what she did and it will ruin our reputation completely. You don't want that to happen right?'

Geherin bit her lip. 'I know, she went racing and crashed into a little girl.'

'And you think this is forgivable?' Lady Hahnenfuss continued.

Geherin looked away. 'No, it's not.'

Lady Hahnenfuss sighed. 'I know you love your sister dearly, but at times like these, we have a make a decision, a painful yet right decision. You understand, don't you Geherin.'

Geherin gave her a small nod. 'I understand.'

When she stepped out of the den again, she couldn't help but feel her heart sink.

'Miss Geherin?' Mrs. Skloff came up.

'Where's Shiho?' Geherin asked, grabbing the housekeeper's arm.

'Miss Geherin is in her room.' Mrs. Skloff said quietly. 'The Lady ordered me to pack her things.'

'That quick?' Geherin's eyes widened. 'When is she leaving?'

'Two days from today.'

Letting go of Mrs. Skloff's arm, Geherin dashed up the stairs and stopped in front of Shiho's door. She was about to open the door when she suddenly heard a faint sob coming from the other side.

She was crying, her sister was crying.

Staring down at the door briefly, Geherin turned and left, feeling her heart wretch. What were her parents doing? Did they think sending Shiho away would make things better? Why were they doing this? Why weren't they making an effort to actually bond with her?

How about you? A little voice whispered inside her head.

Geherin stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at her sister's door. 'I tried, but she won't let me.'

The next day, Geherin forced a protesting Shiho out of her room and into the limo she had prepared.

'Where are we going?' Shiho demanded as Geherin climbed in.

'We can go.' Geherin said quietly, ignoring Shiho's question.

Pursing her lips, Shiho could only cross her arms and looked out the window stubbornly. When the car stopped, she found them at the top of Mount Sven, Aprillius One's highest mountain.

'What do you want?' Shiho asked, glaring at her sister as she climbed out of the limo.

'You're leaving Aprillius One.' Geherin said quietly.

Shiho shrugged. 'So? The sooner the better.'

Geherin sighed. 'You really do hate this family, don't you?'

'Yes.' Shiho replied promptly. 'I hate this family. I'm glad you finally figured that out Geherin.'

'Even me?' Geherin whispered, looking at Shiho.

Shiho stared back at her silently, refusing to open her mouth. She wanted to deny the fact that she didn't hate her sister. How could she hate her? She was probably the only person in the family, in the household who'd give a damn about her. Shiho understood the restrictions she had, her need to obey their parents, yet she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Geherin was probably the only one who cared about her, she didn't…

'Shiho.' Geherin took a step forward. 'Don't do this to yourself, don't try to attract attention by hurting yourself.'

Shiho widened her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she looked up abruptly and glared at her. 'Too late, I already have and I won't stop!'

'Shiho!' Geherin cried. 'You know they love you!'

'They love you!' Shiho snapped. 'There's only one daughter in this family and that's you Geherin Hahnenfuss. I've been a no one for fifteen years in this family and it's about to become official.'

Geherin looked away. 'You really want to leave this place don't you?'

Shiho looked at Geherin's trembling eyes and watched as two tears slid down her face. Turning around, she gripped her hands into tight fists, unable to contain the truth.

'Yes, I do. And I never want to come back. '

* * *

Looking up when the big double maghogany doors opened, Geherin was welcomed by a smiling face of PLANT's peace icon Lacus Clyne.

As beautiful as ever.

'It's been some time hasn't it, Geherin?' Lacus smiled as Geherin stepped into the door.

Geherin bowed her head slightly. 'It has been, hasn't it Lacus.'

'How have you been Geherin?' Lacus asked as she led them to her backyard. 'I've just added a garden of champagne roses, I hope you like them.'

Geherin smiled back at her. 'I trust that you have good taste Lacus.'

'Haro! Hello!'

Geherin gasped as a pink ball bounced towards them. 'What in the world is that?'

Lacus smiled sweetly. 'This is Haro! Athrun gave it to me.' Holding Haro in her hand, she held it out to Geherin, who took it, watching as it flapped it's electronic 'ears'.

'Athrun?' Geherin blinked. 'Chairman Zala's son? Athrun Zala?'

Lacus nodded, sitting down on the table. 'He visited me for the first time a week ago. My fiancé.'

Geherin sighed. 'What's he like?'

Lacus caressed Haro's head. 'He's a very gentle person and fixed Opaki for me.'

Geherin raised her eyebrows. 'You sat on him again?'

Lacus gave her an embarsssing nod.

Sighing, Geherin poured herself some tea. 'You do know that that electronic pet of yours doesn't actually carry people.'

'I know.' Lacus responded sheepishly. 'But it was fun, he was my only friend when I was little and I used to ride him all the time!'

Geherin shook her head. 'That's because you weigh less than thirty pounds then.'

Lacus smiled. 'That's makes sense too.' Taking a sip of tea, Lacus leaned forward. 'How are you doing Geherin? Has Yzak Jule visited you?'

Geherin nodded. '

Geherin blinked and stared at Lacus. 'How did you know about Shiho?'

Lacus' eyes softened. 'I saw her before when I visited you a few years back. The maids were talking about 'Miss Shiho' and I was curious, so I listened just as a little girl with short hair dashed out of the kitchen. I assumed it was her, right?'

Geherin nodded her head nostalgically. 'It was her. I still remembered that she set the kitchen on fire and angered my parents. She was locked up in her room for a week straight after that incident.'

Lacus frowned. 'When has she not been locked up Geherin?'

Geherin stared at Lacus. 'What?'

Lacus sighed. 'I know it's not my business, but I feel sorry for your sister, Shiho. She's never been formally introduced, you know, like me, you, Athrun, Nicoli Armaf and of course Yzak.'

Geherin bowed her head. 'I know, but I can't change what my parents think. I don't even know what they're thinking, really! They seem to think that locking Shiho up is the only way to make her stay out of more trouble.'

'How is she doing at RCC?' Lacus asked gently.

Geherin shook her head. 'I don't know. It's been four months yet she hasn't called home since she left. I tried calling her, but she refused to answer any calls through RCC.'

Lacus sighed. 'There must be a lot of grief in her then.'

Geherin looked away. 'I really don't know what to do. She's turning fifteen next week and she has to be alone…'

Lacus gave Geherin a small pat on the shoulder. 'Don't take it too hard on yourself Geherin, everything's going to be okay, trust me.'

'Miss Lacus, Miss Hahnenfuss.' A valet came out with a phone on the silver tray. 'A call for Miss Hahnenfuss from the Lady, she says it's urgent.'

Lacus and Geherin looked at each other weirdly before the later picked up the phone hesitantly.

'Hello? Mother?'

'Thank God!'

Geherin frowned as she stood up, giving Lacus an apologetic smile before retreating into the house. 'Has something gone wrong Mother?'

'It's your sister.'

* * *

She had lot a lot of weight, that was the first thing Geherin noticed when Shiho was hauled into the white waiting room, shruggling in the arms of a ZAFT soldier. Breaking free, she pushed him away, glaring at him through angry amythest eyes. When she turned around, she was shocked to find Geherin sitting there.

'What are you doing here?' Shiho growled, her hands in tight fists.

'You have returned any of our calls.' Geherin said gently, motioning for her to sit down. 'We were worried about you Shiho.'

Shiho snorted. 'We?'

Geherin sighed. 'Fine, I was worried. Please, sit down, we haven't seen each other in three months.'

Growling, Shiho propped down onto the chair and crossed her arms. 'What do you want? Another lecture? I get those on a daily basis so you can save yourself time and get out of here.'

Geherin just looked at her. 'You've lost a lot of weight Shiho.'

'It's none of your business.' Shiho muttered, looking away.

Geherin smiled. 'And you let your hair grow long!.'

Shiho grabbed her shoulder length hair and seethed. 'I'm going to cut it when you're done, so bugger off.'

Geherin sighed heavily. 'You're hair's beautiful, why should you want to cut it?'

Shiho threw a glare across the table. 'Because I don't want to look like you Geherin.'

They stared at each other for a few moments, amythest eyes to amythest eyes.

'Are you okay?' Geherin asked finally, breaking the silence. 'I was told you engaged yourself in a fight and got injured.'

Shiho shrugged. 'So what? You should have seen this coming. I'm the rebellious one, remember?'

Geherin narrowed her eyes slightly. 'You cut some girl in the face with a knife Shiho, that's no very nice you know.'

Shiho sneered at her. 'There is a time for you to be sarcastic after all, perfect Geherin.'

Geherin stared at her for a while before smiling, much to Shiho's surprise. Standing up, Geherin turned to the offier who was guarding over them. 'Can we go out?'

The ZAFT soldier stared at her. 'Of course not Miss Hahnenfuss!'

Geherin smiled and bowed her head. 'May I speak with your Commander then?'

Twenty minutes later, Shiho found herself sitting inside the limosine Geherin had prepared for her trip to Earth. Sighing, Shiho relaxed herself against the leather chair. 'I don't understand you sometimes Geherin.'

Geherin raised her eyebrows at Shiho. 'How is that?'

Shiho looked at her sideways. 'You're nothing like Mother and Father, yet your presence makes me hate this family even more.'

'Jealousy?' Geherin suggested, looking out the window.

Shiho blinked. 'What? You think I'm jealous of you?'

Geherin paused before turning to her. 'No, I'm jealous of you.'

Shiho stared at her. 'What?'

'We're here Miss Geherin.'

Pulling a reluctant Shiho out of the limosine, Geherin pulled her into the cozy little café by the name 'Pipkins' which was decorated in victorian style. Choosing a private seat at the far corner of the café, she forced Shiho into one of the easy chairs and sat down across from her, ordering two coffees.

'I don't like coffee.' Shiho said flatly, staring at Geherin.

Geherin only nodded. 'Of course. One coffee and lemon tea.'

'Of course Miss Hahnenfuss, I'll be right here with it.'

'This is my first time at Earth Shiho.' Geherin breathed, looking out. 'It really is a beautiful place.'

Shiho snorted. 'To you, everything's beautiful.'

Geherin nodded. 'Including you.'

Shiho stared at Geherin before sneering. 'I'm flattered.'

When they're order arrived, Shiho watched as Geherin put two packets of white sugar into her lemon tea and stirred. She still remembered. Though denying it all these years, Geherin was still the one who knew her best.

Clenching her teeth, Shiho grabbed the handle and gave the lemon tea a big gulp, ignoring the fact that the liquid was close to scalding hot.

Geherin tried not to laugh when Shiho choked. 'Still the careless Shiho I see. Some things will never change.'

Shiho closed her eyes and wiped her lips with the sleeve of her worn red T-shirt. 'A lot of things will never change for me.'

'Don't say that!' Geherin said. 'A lot of things will change for you.'

Shiho snorted. 'Yeah right.'

Geherin sighed. 'I envy you Shiho, I really do.'

Shiho looked at her. 'Why? You have everything you can possibly have. Parents who love you, people who adore you and a fiancé who loves you.'

'Loves me?' Geherin shook her head. 'I don't know, but we have time.'

Shiho looked away. 'I'm sure you do.'

Geherin looked at Shiho. 'You're the one who can be rebellious Shiho, you have the guts to do it and I don't.'

Shiho stared back at Geherin with wide eyes. 'What?'

Geherin exhaled loudly and sat back, looking out the window. 'There are thing's I want to do too Shiho, and not be the prim and proper Geherin everyone sees, including you. In a way, I'm just as lonely as you because I'm trapped, trapped in this beautiful façade I have the live with. I can't walk out of this life, I don't have the right nor the courage to do so.' Geherin turned and gave Shiho a small smile. 'But you can Shiho, and you have. Isn't this what you've wanted all along?'

Shiho bit her lip and looked down at her lap. 'I had no idea.'

Geherin shook her head. 'To be honest, I have no idea why Mother and Father treat you like this, I really don't know why but I've tried Shiho, I've tried to change they're attitude.'

Shiho narrowed her eyes. 'I know, but you don't have to anymore because they won't change. I'm sick and tired of guessing why they're like that to me anyway, I don't want to know anymore.'

Geherin shrugged. 'Maybe it's for the best.'

'Blissful ignorance?' Shiho suggested with raised eyebrows.

Geherin laughed. 'Probably.' For the first time, Shiho actually felt bonded to Geherin, her only sister. She realized that she really cared about her, wanted the best for her. At that moment, she wanted to change, really wanted to start a new life, a life that was for herself alone and not for others, a life where she would hurt herself to get attention from people who would never give a damn about her.

She wanted to show Geherin, didn't want to let her down, but this chance came and went too quickly to the point of no return.

Time did not turn back and no matter how many tears she wept for the death of her sister, she could do nothing and the sister who seemed like a stranger to her would only live as a memory in her, a painful memory that wouldn't be lost.

* * *

They were the brightest amber eyes Shiho had ever seen in her life.

'You okay?' A flat voice asked.

Shiho's vision started to come to focus and she found herself staring into a beautiful girl. Apart from the bright amber eyes, she also had long pitch black hair that went past her waist. Long hair… just like her sister.

'Where am I?' Shiho asked, her throat so dry she could barely form the words.

'You're at Pipkins.' The girl said in a flat voice as she helped Shiho sit up from the bed.

Shiho stared at her with furrowed eyebrows. 'Pipkins?'

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly. 'You came here a few days ago with your sister, I saw you before you were caught by those thugs.'

Shiho stared at her blankly as memories flooded into her mind. Their limosine was stopped by four jeeps and they were dragged away and thrown into a hut for three days until Gehein, Geherin…

Panting, Shiho covered her ears at the screams ringing in her head. 'No! Don't do this!'

'_Kill her! Fuck her till she's dead!' _

'Don't!' Shiho screamed, burying her face into the sheets. 'Damn it!'

'What's going on Miss Lain?' Bursting the door open, Jevo came in with a gun in hand.

'It's okay.' Lain van Ness watched as Shiho shook her head and whispered to herself over and over again.

Jevo raised his eyebrows. 'Are you sure we don't need Nargent to give her a tranquilizer of some sort? She might go crazy.'

Lain narrowed her eyes. 'Better crazy than dead.'

Sighing, Jevo shook his head. 'I don't know why you bothered Miss Lain? You almost killed that pimp, the ace pimp may I remind you, from what I've heard.'

Lain raised her eyebrows. 'Ace pimp?'

Jevo rolled his eyes. 'You know what I mean! He makes a lot of money for Nessar you know.'

Lain looked away. 'I know Jevo, I'm responsible for intelligence, do you think I'm possibly ignorant of this little detail?'

Sighing, Jevo shrugged. 'I have to check on some stuff, just shout when you need me, in her condition, she might bite.'

'Get out.' Lain muttered. Sighing, she watched as Shiho retreated towards the wall, still shaking her head.

'I'm sorry Geherin, I'll be good, I promise…' Shiho whispered, her eyes wide open in prominent fear.

'She's dead.' Lain said flatly, a brutal honesty.

Looking up, Shiho stared at Lain. 'She's dead… she's dead because of me… she's really dead, gone.'

Lain looked away. 'I'm glad you're aware of that, so pull yourself together.'

Shiho shook her head. 'She's dead…'

'You can't stay here for ever Shiho.' Lain said quietly.

Shiho looked up. 'Where should I go? I can't go anywhere…'

Lain stared down at her. 'You almost died, you're alive because you're sister sacrificed herself. Make yourself useful for once and make your sister proud.' Snorting, she stood up and walked to the door. 'At least you still have a family, a real family.'

'I don't.' Shiho whispered, looking down.

Pausing, Lain looked over her shoulder, watching as Shiho lifted her head and stared at her with clear amythest eyes. 'Where do you want to go?'

Gulping down a lump in her throat, Shiho blinked. 'I…'

Lain narrowed her amber eyes. 'You only have one chance, take it or leave it.'

'I know.' Shiho cluched the sheets tighting in her fist. 'Take me back to Aprillius One.'

Sighing, Lain nodded. 'If you say so, don't regret it Shiho.'

Shiho stared at her. 'How did you know my name?'

Lain just snorted. 'I know a little bit about everything.'

Shiho squinted her eyes slightly. 'Who are you?'

'My name is Lain van Ness, that's all you will ever need to know.'

Lain van Ness did keep her word and three days later, she found herself standing in front of the Hanenfuss Manor. Her presents, however, didn't make things better, much to her predictions. The death of Geherin hit hard on the whole household and everyone was ready to put the blame on Shiho.

Blame her, she wanted them to blame her, that way, she'd feel better, because it was her fault, all her fault and she could do nothing to turn back time. If she had a wish, she'd wish that the one to die was her, the one raped and torn was her and not her sister, the sister she had came to finally start knowing.

A week after she returned to Aprillius One, the fall of Heliopolis occurred. Knowing that there was no place for her in the Hahnenfuss family, Shiho joined the military and worked her way up until she met with Yzak Jule, her new Captain and later Commander.

'_Get out of here Shiho!' _

'_But – ' _

'_I want you out of here! I'll be fine!' _

'_No you're not, hell knows what they're going to do to you!' _

'_If you get out, you can start a new life. I want you to start a new life! For me!' _

'_Geherin!' _

'_Go!' _

She started a new life, she did was Geherin wanted her to do. The military gave her a new purpose to live and she was more than willing to put the past behind her, more than willing to smile in hopes of hiding that appalling past that had dominated fifteen years of her life.

She thought she had succeeded, but in the end, the past found it's way back into her life, penetrating into her seemingly calm soul, eating her alive.

Eating her alive…

**End of Chapter 17**

_Next Update: 2nd Feb, 2006_

**A/N:** So, the past is out, it had actually been revised a few times and I had wondered whether or not to put Yzak in a more important position, but decided against it. Yzak's not here much, the focus is on Shiho and her relationship with Geherin. Since it's kind of a sad chapter, I've uploaded a deleted scene from GSA III, it's a separate story though, so you'll have to go to my profile to find it. It's there, don't worry. By the way, there are two more chapters left. Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 18**

'How's it going champ?'

Looking away from the window, Shiho smiled as Dearka stepped into her ward quietly. 'What are you doing here? Aren't you being transferred back to Aprillius One?'

'We.' Dearka corrected, standing at the foot of the bed. 'We are being transferred back to Aprillius One, you included of course. What's Jule Squad without our very own Shiho Hahnenfuss huh?'

Shiho smirked. 'I didn't know I was that important.'

'Seriously.' Dearka leaned against the table. 'How's it going, are you sure you can survive this long trip back?'

Shiho rolled her eyes. 'I'm a soldier, of course I can.'

Dearka shrugged. 'How would I know, I'm not a girl so I'll never have miscarriages – ' he bit his lip and fought the urge to slap himself. 'Sorry.'

Shiho shook her head. 'There's nothing to be sorry for Dearka, it's the truth. I lost a baby.'

Dearka sighed. 'I'm hurt man, physically hurt. How could you two do this to me? Not telling me you've been fooling around for what? Half a year?'

'Nine months.' Shiho replied promptly, eyeing him. 'And if Yzak hears you saying he fooled around, he'll kill you.'

Dearka snorted and shot a glance at the engagement ring on her fourth finger. 'Right, almost forgot the two of you were engaged.'

'Are.' Shiho corrected, glaring at him. 'We still are.'

Dearka snickered. 'Damn you two, why am I always the last to know things?'

'Because you're too preoccupied.' Shiho said flatly.

Dearka pursed his lips. 'Well, yeah, I am pretty preoccupied.'

'I'm sure.' Shiho said warily, reaching for a glance of water on the nightstand.

'But seriously.' Dearka sat down. 'Come to think of it, Yzak was acting a bit weird, he actually asked me if he'd ever get married.' Dearka made a face. 'Like I had any idea he was into you.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'He actually asked that?'

Dearka nodded. 'I distinctively remember it being the day after that stupid council ball where, you know the day when we were all "coincidentally" off.'

Shiho looked at him weirdly. 'You don't believe the coincidence?'

Dearka shrugged. 'After what you two have done to me, can you blame me for wondering?'

They both looked up when a soft knock was heard from the door.

'Come in.' Shiho called.

Opening the door quietly, Lyn stepped in hesitantly with a tray in his hand, a neatly folded red elite uniform sitting on it.

'What are you doing here Stera?' Dearka scowled, glaring at him.

'Came to deliver Major Hahnenfuss' uniform sir.' Lyn said, setting it down on the table.

Shiho looked at him. 'Thank you Lieutenant Stera.'

Lyn looked down at her. 'Major…'

'Don't you have work to do Stera?' Dearka asked, standing up. 'We're launching tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours.'

'Yes sir.' Lyn looked away and was about to turn when Shiho suddenly called him. 'Yes Major?'

'Have the girls been transported yet?' Shiho asked.

Lyn stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. 'They're scheduled to be transported the day after we leave.'

Sighing, Shiho gave Lyn a small smile. 'Can you do me a favor Lieutenant Stera?'

Lyn nodded immediately. 'Anything.'

'Shiho?' Dearka's eyebrows furrowed.

'There's a girl named Chavi.' Shiho narrowed her eyes slightly at Lyn. 'You've seen her before.'

'Yes?' Lyn looked at her uncertainly, shifting slightly.

'Can you arrange for me to meet her tomorrow before we leave?' Shiho asked.

'What?' Dearka shrieked. 'Are you crazy Shiho?'

Nodding his head, Lyn gave her a salute. 'Consider it done Major, I'll contact you when we're ready.'

'Shiho! Why on earth would you want to see her?' Dearka asked incredulously, staring down at her.

Shiho sighed and looked out the window again, gripping the glass of water in her hands tightly. 'Personal.'

'What?'

Shiho turned and smiled at Dearka. 'I'm okay, trust me.'

Exhaling loudly, Dearka slouched. 'I'll see that that idiot doesn't screw things up.' When he flung the door open, he almost crashed into Lain. 'Talk some sense into the girl, please.' Rolling his eyes, he held the door open for her before disappearing down the hallway.

'I'm sure you heard what I said.' Shiho said, eyeing Lain.

Lain shrugged and crossed her arms, still standing at the doorway. 'Like I said, I know a little of everything.'

'Not going to talk me out of it?' Shiho asked, raising her eyebrows.

Lain smirked. 'When have I ever?'

Blinking, Shiho nodded her head and looked down at the glass of water in her hands.

'That's true… that's true.'

_

* * *

It was like staring at herself, the rebellious Shiho five years ago._

'What do you want?' Chavi spat, glaring at Shiho from across the white room.

Shiho continued staring at Chavi as if seeing herself through a time turning mirror. She was exactly like that five years ago, a hopeless girl who would do nothing but hurt herself and others who loved her dearly.

'Where are you from?' Shiho asked.

'That's none of your business bitch.' Chavi snarled. 'Why don't you just mind your own fucking problem, okay? I don't need your pity!'

Pity, she too never wanted pity, hated when Geherin stared at her with nothing but pity in her eyes. It made her feel lower than she could ever feel, it was an unbearable feeling, she knew it.

'You think I'm pitying you?' Shiho asked.

Chavi snorted. 'What else could it be? I don't think anyone would congratulate peole who live a life like me, a hooker.'

'You're right.' Shiho looked away.

Chavi stared at her, obviously not expecting that response.

'I pity you.' Shiho whispered, she looked into Chavi's glaring eyes. 'But I pity you because I've been through the same thing.'

Chavi rolled her eyes. 'Please, you? Don't make fun of me Major.'

Shiho narrowed her eyes, wincing at the pain in her stomach as she felt a sudden anger rise within her. 'You think I like making fun of people? You think I like to revisit my past? You're doing nothing but ruining your life.'

'So what if I am?' Chavi seethed. 'It's none of your business, a person who has everything!'

'You think I have everything?' Shiho whispered.

'You have thing's I don't have.' Chavi said quietly. 'Thing's I will never have.'

Gritting her teeth, Shiho stood up abruptly, looking down at Chavi. 'You think I was born with what I have now? I had to work for my career, I had to push through all the shit and pain to become what I am now, to have what I have now! I was nothing, lower than you and I had to work my way to be respected!' Gripping her hands in fists, she looked down, trying to refrain the tears from overflowing. 'No one can help you but yourself. You're given a new life now, don't throw it away.'

With that, Shiho turned and walked to the door.

'How can I possibly start a new life after all this?' Chavi asked in a dark voice, staring at her back.

Shiho looked over her shoulder. 'You don't ask questions, you just do it.'

'Major.' The ZAFT soldier held the door open for her. Nodding, Shiho stepped out, leaving Chavi in deep thought. She felt that she had to talk some sense into her, she just had to before it was too late, like her.

Gritting her teeth, Shiho held her stomach with one hand as she stumbled her way down the hall, biting her lilp as she felt the pain run up her body. When she got to her ward, she almost collapsed onto the bed in pain.

Kneeling by her bed, Shiho buried her face into the sheets for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside before she shot a glance at the clock, noting that it was already two.

Sighing loudly, Shiho stood up with week knees and walked to the table where her uniform was neatly folded. Grabbing it, she laid it on the bed and started taking off her hospital robes.

'Bad memories will never go, won't they?'

Shiho gasped and looked over her shoulder, crossing her arms in front of her bare chest. 'Yzak!'

Yzak stared at Shiho's back with trembling eyes, trailing the prominent scar running over her back.

Shiho's eyebrows twisted as she looked away abruptly in only white cotton panties. 'Commander, do you mind if I change in privacy – ' she let out a low gasp when Yzak wrapped his arms around, uplling her into his warm chest.

'I'm sorry Shiho.' Yzak whispered.

Closing her eyes, Shiho held onto his arm. 'Sorry for what Yzak? You shouldn't be sorry for anything.'

'I should be!' Yzak cried, tightening his grip.

Shiho bit her lip. 'Yzak…'

'I shouldn't have waited.' Yzak whispered, trembling. 'I should have asked, I should have did something sooner. If I had, you wouldn't have gone through so much pain, pain that could have been avoided!'

'It wasn't meant to be avoided Yzak.' Shiho said quietly, shaking her head. 'It wasn't…'

Yzak looked up. 'What?'

Turning around, Shiho wrapped her arms around Yzak's neck, burying her face into his neck. 'It just…'

Pulling away, Yzak picked up Shiho's undergarments and helped her dress silently, ignoring her protests. When he finally finished buttoning up her collar, Yzak brushed some of her dark brown hair off her shoulder and caressed her cheek.

Shiho stared up at him and started to tremble when Yzak leaned his head down. Biting her lip, she jerked her head away, much to Yzak's surprise.

'Shiho?' Yzak stared down at her with wide eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Shiho whispered. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned her forward onto his chest. 'I'm sorry…'

Sighing, Yzak placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Let's go home.'

Shiho stared up at him. 'Home?'

'Home.'

_

* * *

_

'What in the fucking hell is this?' Yzak yelled, slamming the magazine onto the desk. Jumping in his seat, Reiss stared at Yzak.

'Maybe you should tell me!' Reiss said hotly, pointing at the magazine cover. 'ZAFT Commander dipping his pen in the company ink, hooked up with subordinate and former prostitute?' Reiss shook his head. 'I had no idea Shiho – '

'She's not a prostitute!' Yzak shouted, glaring at Reiss. 'You say that one more time and I'll kill you, mark my words.'

'Woah, no need to be that touchy!' Reiss cried in defense, holding up one hand.

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'It's my fiancée they're talking about, careful with your words or I'll rip your tongue out.'

Reiss widened his eyes at the serious threat.

'Mark his words Reiss, he really might kill you.' Dearka said, stepping into Yzak's office.

Reiss turned in his chair. 'He's gone mad!'

Dearka shook his head. 'It's not the time.'

Shrugging, Reiss turned back in his chair. 'Of course it's not the time, I know.'

'What are you doing here Dearka?' Yzak scowled. 'The last thing I need is for you to ask for leaves.'

Dearka raised his eyesbrows. 'You think I'd do that at a time like this? Shiho's already on sick leave, there's a bunch of stuff on my desk, waiting for my attention plus this piece of shit? I wouldn't dream of even asking you Yzak, I still want to live with Miriallia around.'

Standing straight, Yzak racked his straight hair violently. 'Damn it.'

'How could you be so careless Yzak?' Reiss accused, standing up as well.

Yzak bit his lip. 'I should have killed them back at Gilbratar.'

Reiss blinked. 'Who?'

Yzak shot a glare at his council secretary. 'Gazelle Wyleed and her assistant.'

Reiss turned to Dearka. 'Is he usually that violently when he's in his ZAFT uniform?'

Dearka sighed and ignored Reiss. 'I hate to kick you when you're down, but there's a bunch of reporters outside the headquarters, demanding that you answer their questions.'

'What?' Reiss screeched. 'There's no way!'

Dearka exhaled loudly and sat down beside Reiss. 'I know.'

The intercom on Yzak's phone beeped.

'What is it?' Yzak asked curtly.

'Commander, the lobby is starting to get out of control.' Yzak's secretary stammered. 'Receception asked if you're going to go down and – '

'Are you crazy?' Yzak snapped. 'Tell security to disperse the crowd, I don't care what they do just get rid of them, got me?'

'Yes sir!'

Reiss sighed heavily. 'What are we going to do Yzak? Huh? Seriously! I'm sure Lamar Wyleed is giddying somewhere in his pathetic little mansion, celebrating the fact that he can still pull you down after all your struggling. I can't say using the media to stab you in the back isn't dirty, but hey, it's good enough!'

Yzak gritted his teeth. 'If he thinks he can pull me down like that, he's got another thing coming. I've worked too hard to get my ass back into this office, you think I'm going to let him get away with all this?'

'I appreciate your determination Commander Jule, but I can tell you that this piece of news has done all the damage it can possibly do.' Reiss said flatly. 'No offense, but look at the pictures and the history of Hahnenfuss they managed to find? Who care's if it's not true, the public won't give a damn, nor will the council and you know reputation and image counts like hell in politics!'

Slamming his fists onto the desk, Yzak looked down, trying to calm himself down as he counted to ten. Gripping the cover of the magazine until it crumpled helplessly under his strength, Yzak closed his eyes.

'Commander Jule.' Yzak's secretary beeped from the intercom again.

'What?' Yzak seethed, slamming his fist into the button so hard it almost broke.

'It's a message from your sleeping quarters.'

Yzak widened his eyes and gave Dearka a look, who was equally shocked.

Dearka shook his head while Reiss sighed. 'It can't be…'

'What is it?' Yzak asked carefully.

'The reporters practically tore down the building if it weren't for Commander Roldan.' Yzak's secretary said. 'However – please wait a second Commander, there's someone on the other line.'

Normally, Yzak would have snapped and threatened to fire her, but right now, he didn't have the will.

'Nigel?' Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'Nigel to the rescue?'

'Commander!'

'Yes?' Yzak responded tiredly, sitting down.

'Commander Rolden is on the line, would you like to speak with him?'

Yzak almost jumped in his seat. 'Yes!'

'Yzak!' Nigel's voice came through the speaker phone.

'What's going on Nigel?' Yzak demanded, standing up.

'You really know how to create a scene Yzak Jule!' Nigel scowled. 'How long have you been back? Four days and your news practically tears down the sleeping quarters! I'm rather found of this place you know!'

'Get to the point Nige! Yzak's about to explode!' Dearka warned.

'Okay!' Nigel snapped. 'I really don't know, but I hope this is good news to you. Hahnenfuss was taken away by a limosine.'

'What?' Yzak shrieked. 'You're telling me that's good news?'

'Calm down!' Nigel scowled. 'It had the Hahnenfuss emblem on it, thought I've give you a note on that. I think she's okay, I mean –

'Okay my ass!' Yzak shouted, making Dearka and Reiss jump. 'You know nothing Roldan!'

'Of course I know nothing!' Nigel shot back. 'And for your information, your Mo - '

'Good bye!' Yzak said curtly, cutting the connection.

'Yzak! The guy was just trying to be nice!' Reiss argued in disapproval.

Seeing that Yzak made a move to reach into his uniform, Dearka quickly jumped forward and grabbed his arm. 'Don't create a bloody scene Yzak!'

'Let go of me you idiot!' Yzak scowled, nudging him the ribs hard, causing Dearka to slouch back. 'Who said I wanted to shoot him, but I will if he says another word of stupidity.'

Reiss raised his eyebrows at Dearka who was doubling over in pain. 'You should be glad he didn't nudge you in the balls.'

Looking up, Dearka glared at Reiss. 'If you don't shut your stupid mouth, _I'm_ going to shoot you before Yzak does.'

'Okay! I'll shut up!' Reiss raised his hands in the hair. 'So what do you want to do Yzak?'

'I thought you said you'd shut up.' Yzak said in a low voice, looking down at Reiss, who shrugged.

'She's probably taken to her family, is it that bad?' Dearka asked weakly, still holding onto his stomach.

'It's the worse thing that could ever happen.' Yzak said in an abnormally calm voice. 'I have to go.'

'Wait!' Dearka followed Yzak.

'I guess I'm left to wrap up this shit then Councilor.' Reiss called from behind.

'That's what you're paid for Reiss.' Was all Yzak said before he marched out of his office, almost slamming the door in Dearka's face.

'I'm not going to be here for the rest of the evening, reject all calls and appointments for me until I say so.' Yzak instructed his secretary quickly.

'Commander, the lobby is – '

'I know!' Yzak snapped, 'Just call security!'

'You really think it's a good idea Yzak?' Dearka asked uncertainly as he followed him down the hallway.

'You know nothing about Shiho's family.' Yzak said quietly as they entered the lift.

Dearka shrugged. 'Can you blame me? I'm not the one who had a relationship with her for the past nine months and is planning on marrying her.'

Yzak glared at him. 'For once, just shut up Elthman.'

Dearka raised his hands up in the air. 'I'll shut up!'

When they reached the lobby, it was undoubtedly packed with reporters with cameras and recorders while the ZAFT security tried to block them off. When they caught sight of Yzak coming out of the lift, they almost stampeded their way past the security, surrounding Yzak.

'Mr. Jule, would you like to say a few words?'

'Mr. Jule, sources say that you've been engaged to Agrip Hahnenfuss' daughter Geherin Hahnenfuss and now to his second daughter Shiho Hahnenfuss who coincidentally is also your subordinate, is there any connection?'

'Mr. Jule – '

'Get out of the way!' Dearka shouted, trying to open a path for Yzak with the other security members.

'Mr. Jule, is it true that Shiho Hahnenfuss has been a prostitute in her teens?'

At that question, Yzak turned around and glared at the reporter through narrow eyes.

'Please answer that question Mr. Jule.' The reporter said sharply. 'Sources say that both Geherin and Shiho Hahnenfuss had been sold to Nessar's human trafficking business five years ago. Does the recent abduction of Shiho Hahnenfuss have anything to do with the fact that she wants to return to this lucrative business of sex trafficking?'

'Yzak!' Dearka tried to pull his Commander back when he lunged forward and grabbed the reporter by the collar. Unfazed, the reporter stuck his voice recorder up.

'Mr. Jule?'

Taking a deep breath, Yzak let go of him roughly and turned away. 'Dearka!'

'Yes sir?' Dearka looked at Yzak.

'Get my secretary to contact my lawyer.' Yzak order. 'I'm going to sue Maygan.'

Dearka couldn't be happier while all the reporters started a commotion. Ignoring them, Yzak marched out of the building while security formed a wall, blocking the reporters off. Unlocking his car, he made no hesitations as he gunned the engine and steered out of the parking lot, just as his cell phone rang.

'I was expecting your call.' Yzak said curtly. 'Couldn't have called earlier though could you?'

'Better than not calling at all I say.' Lain said flatly on the other line. 'I take that you already know where she is.'

'Of course.' With that, Yzak cut the line and threw his cellphone on the dashing board, trying to calm himself down as he hit the highway, noting absently that the sun was starting to set.

_

* * *

_

Giving the telephone cord a violent yank, Shiho sighed at the abrupt silence that filled the air. Her telephone had been ringing nonstop for the past few hours and she had no choice but to cut the line. She needed the silence.

Walking to her window, Shiho drew the curtains back slightly and sighed heavily at the crowd of reporters waiting in the parking lot in front of the building lobby. They were insistent indeed.

Rubbing the side of her forehead, Shiho plopped herself onto the sofa, looking sideways at the magazine lying on the coffee table. She knew something like this would happen, she knew there was something wrong with that reporter who had stalked them at the ranch. Though having only a vague memory, she knew that Gazelle Wyleed and confronted Yzak at the hospital four weeks ago and being Gazelle Wyleed, she'd have her ways of making herself feel better after all that humiliation she suffered. She had to thank lain for slapping her though, she heard from Dearka that it was one of the best moments of his life.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Shiho buried her face. Her body was still a little sore and she had trouble sleeping at night so basically she was sleep deprived. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep, visions of recent events flashing through her mind.

Will she ever have a turn to get peace and quiet in her life?

Shiho jerked her head up, her eyes widening as her phone suddenly rang. She sighed in relief when she realized it was the intercom. Climbing off the couch, she dragged her feet across the carpeted floor and reached for the receiver, hoping security had done a good job in blocking the flock of annoying reporters downstairs from abusing it.

'Yes?' Shiho answered tiredly.

'Major! You have a visitor.'

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed. 'What do you mean I have a visitor? At a time like this? I don't want to see anyone.'

'But – '

'Are you going to let me in or not?' Shiho heard a familiar woman's voice. Frowning, she heard the guard stammer before the line going dead. Her forehead creased, she walked to the window and threw open the curtains again, cursing at the pack of reports snapping their cameras away as two men in black suits entered the building, a limo with ZAFT's logo printed on it. She kept staring down the window until her doorbell suddenly rang. Hesitating, she looked through the peephole just to see a man in shades staring back at her.

'Is Major Hahnenfuss in there?' a man's voice asked.

Sighing, Shiho had no choice but to open the door. 'Yes?'

The man held out a card. 'I'm from council security, Lady Ezaria Jule would like to see you.'

Shiho widened her eyes in shock as Ezaria Jule stepped from behind the man in a white suit and heels. She stepped into Shiho's apartment before she could even invite her.

'You two can wait outside, I want a private conversation with Major Hahnenfuss.' Ezaria said in an authoritarian voice.

'Lady Jule, you know we can't let that happen.' The council security said, frowning.

Turning around, Ezaria gave him a sly smile. 'Then prepare to explain yourself to the high council when my son gets his hands on this case.'

'Lady – '

'Get out.' Ezaria ordered in a low voice. 'Don't make me repeat myself.'

Bowing his head reluctantly, the man retreated, closing the door behind him.

'Are you sure that's okay?' Shiho asked uncertainly. 'Will Yzak get into trouble?'

'Defending him already Major.' Ezaria turned around and stared at her. 'I wonder how you've managed to seduce my son.'

Shiho took a step back, clearly intimidated by the woman before her. 'I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to in any way.'

Ezaria narrowed her eyes. 'Of course you didn't mean to or I'll hate you for putting my son into a situation like this. I remember you from the hospital a year ago, Shiho Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho stared at her. 'I…'

Closing her eyes, Ezaria sighed. 'I still wonder why Agrip Hahnenfuss insisted on hiding you.'

Feeling her heart wrench, Shiho looked away abruptly. 'If you're here to mock me then I suggest that you leave Lady Jule, I don't have time for this.'

Ezaria looked at her silently before opening her mouth. 'I understand why my son loves you so much, loves you to the point where he can risk everything, including his career.'

Stunned, Shiho watched as Ezaria made herself comfortable on the couch. 'Can I have a glass of water please Shiho?'

Blinking, Shiho walked to her open kitchen and poured a glass of water, watching as Ezaria ran one hand through her silky locks. Sitting down after handing her the glass, she watched as she took a sip. Putting the glass down, she looked at Shiho with a small smile.

'Don't get the wrong impression,' Ezaria paused, crossing her legs elegantly, 'but you look a lot like Geherin, though I doubt Yzak's with you because of that.'

Shiho bit her lip. 'Why are you here Lady Jule?'

Ezaria smiled slightly. 'I wanted to meet the girl who made my son fall head over heels.'

Shiho blushed and looked away. 'I'm sorry…'

Ezaria raised her eyebrows. 'Sorry? Why are you sorry? What are you sorry for? You're just two people falling in love, I don't see what you should be sorry for, except for the fact that Yzak is a public figure and you happen to be his subordinate.'

Shiho closed her eyes. 'I ruined his career.'

Ezaria shook her head gently. 'His career will only be ruined if he wants it to be.' Smiling, she leaned back. 'If he wants something, he'll do whatever it takes to get it.' She turned to Shiho. 'And when he gets it, he'll never let go.'

Shiho stared at Ezaria.

Ezaria picked up her glass of water. 'That son of mine… he's an aggressive kid, a possessive one indeed. Of course he also has the temper to match this aggressiveness of his. It's a long time since I've seen him this happy.' She turned to Shiho. 'And I'm thinking it's because of you.'

'I…' Shiho's voice trailed. 'I promised to be with him no matter what.'

'Then are you going to leave him because of all this?' Ezaria asked, shooting a glance at the magazine on the coffee table.

Shiho closed her eyes. 'Of course not.'

Ezaria looked at Shiho. 'I admire your courage Shiho, and the fact that you pulled through so much in your life makes me wonder how you've survived at such a young age.' She looked out the window. 'Just like any other kid who survived the war as a soldier, a warrior.'

'Yzak pulled through a lot too.' Shiho said quietly.

Ezaria lowered her eyes. 'Indeed he did, and he's going to pull through these crises as well. He pulled through the last one and he's going to this time too. Are you going to be with him?'

Shiho closed her eyes. 'I want to, but I don't know if there's still a place for me.'

'You're right.' Standing up, Ezaria dusted herself off and walked towards the door, much to Shiho's surprise. When she had the chance to stand up, Ezaria already had her hand on the doorknob. Looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes slightly. 'I can tell that my son loves you very much, please don't give up on him because I know he'll do anything to make it work, and I know he can do it.'

With that, Ezaria opened the door and stepped out, not waiting for Shiho to respond. When Shiho finally managed to snap back to reality, her door was already closed and she was left staring.

That was all? Ezaria Jule just came to tell her that her son loved her very much? Why?

Smiling, Shiho picked up the glass and headed towards the sink. Narrowing her eyes, she slammed the glass into the sink, almost breaking it. 'I don't need you to tell me that, I know he loves me, I know…'

She didn't know how long she stood there, staring down at nothing in particular, lost in thought until the ring of her intercom cut through the air. Pursing her lips, she marched towards the intercom and grabbed the receiver with force.

'I don't want anyone to disturb me, just reject all who want to see me okay?' Shiho said impatiently. 'Can a person rest in peace?'

'I'm sorry Major, but there's someone you might want to see.' The guard stammered.

'Who?' Shiho snapped.

'Your parents.'

**End of Chapter 18  
**_Last Update: 10th Feb, 2006_

**A/N:** The last cliffhanger, I promise! Last update next time, including the last chapter plus the epilogue, the story and the whole series will come to an end very soon. Thank you for those who reviewed the deleted scene, it was deleted for a reason, not only just for the rating. Anyhow, I got a review saying that Shiho was lying to Yzak, but she wasn't, if you look back in the prologue, I've made a very subtle reference of her being a virgin, or was a virgin before sleeping with Yzak, Lain saved her, though I didn't really clear that up in the previous chapter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, review please. Oh, can you guys tell me which character you like most in all three stories, including originals and GS characters, I'm just curious.

_P.S. The chapter was slightly late because was being an ass and timed me out. _


	20. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 19**

The sun was setting.

Looking out the window, Shiho watched as the familiar scenary passed by her. She remembered this road, the last time she passed this road was three years ago, after the war when she was told to go home until she was relocated. She had hesitated, even protested, but her superiors insisted. She had shocked the household because she had been driven out of the house by her parents after Geherin's funeral, never would they have imagined that she'd have a career in ZAFT, the spoiled brat they knew from before.

'Miss Shiho, we're here.' Pulling the car in front of the Hahnenfuss Manor, the chauffer stepped out and opened the door for Shiho.

Clenching the side of her trousers, Shiho stepped out of the limosine and looked up at the house she regrettably had never been able to call home.

She never considered it her home.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, Shiho watched as the huge mahogany doors opened with Mr. Skloff coming out with a solemn face. Staring down, he motioned for her to step up with no more than just a frown. Taking a deep breath, Shiho made her way up the stairs slowly, looking down at her feet the whole time.

'Miss Shiho, the Master and Lady are waiting.' Mr. Skloff said solemnly as he closed the door behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Shiho saw Mrs. Skloff at the kitchen door, a huge frown on her face.

'It's her.' Shiho's sensitive ears perked slightly at the barely audible voice ringing from behind the doors. Holding her head up high, Shiho walked past them and paused at the entrance of the den, the very same place her parents drove her away, twice.

Her lips in a thin line, Shiho knocked on the door and pushed it open, not waiting for an acknowledgement. Leaving the door propped open, Shiho stepped in and saw her Father standing by the window with his back facing her while Lady Hahnenfuss was clutching onto the teacup she was drinking from, a copy of 'Meygan' on the coffee table.

'Father, Mother.' Shiho said softly. It took a while before Mr. Hahnenfuss turned his head while Lady Hahnenfuss continued staring at nothing in particular.

'This looks familiar, doesn't it?' Mr. Hahnenfuss asked in a coarse voice, looking at Shiho with a hard look. 'Don't you think Shiho?'

Shiho stared back at him. 'I can recall, I don't have a bad memory.'

'Why?' Lady Hahenfuss whispered. 'Why do you keep doing this to us? What have I done to deserve a daughter like you? We're good people…'

Shiho narrowed her eyes slightly. 'What do you want?'

'What do I want?' Lady Hahnenfuss stood up, the teacup dropping onto the carpeted floor. 'I should be asking this question! What do _you_ want? Isn't it bad enough that you've killed Geherin? Do you know how important Geherin was to us? Do you know how much she meant to us? You took her away! You took her away! It was you!'

Walking up to her, Mr. Hahnenfuss patted her shoulder as she sobbed.

Staring at her parents, Shiho felt her eyes sting. 'I've never been a daughter to you, never. All you care about is Geherin and – '

'And that's why you took her away from me!' Lady Hahnenfuss suddenly screamed, tears overflowing. At that, Shiho widened her eyes in shock. 'You already took her away from us and now this? What did Geherin do to deserve such punishment? Such scandal when she's already gone?' Rushing forward, she suddenly grabbed Shiho by the shoulders and shook her violently. 'And you had to steal her fiancé too! How could you do this? How can you – how can you – ' Completely out of words, Lady Hahnenfuss could only raise her hand and slap her in the face to vent the frustration building up within her.

Stepping back from the force soundlessly, Shiho held her hand to her heated cheek, looking away silently.

'I hate you!' Lady Hahnenfuss screamed.

Shiho widened her eyes as memories flooded back into her mind.

'_You don't belong here Shiho, you will never belong here!' _

'_Yeah, she's the reason why Miss Geherin's dead, I have no doubt about the Lady's anger towards her, she's never really liked her anyway, despite her being the Lady's daughter.'_

'_You think she'd be grateful of her upbringing, but no… brats will always be brats.' _

'_What do you want from us? Geherin's dead! She's dead!' _

Squeezing her eyes shut, Shiho turned around abruptly and found herself crashing into a hard chest. Looking up, she was shocked to find Yzak looking down at her with furrowed eyebrows. When he looked up, Shiho grabbed his arm frantically.

'Yzak, don't – '

Giving her heated cheek and brief caress, Yzak ignored her protests and pulled her behind him while glaring at the shocked couple before them. 'You struck her?'

Lady Hahnenfuss stared at him. 'Yzak?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes at them. 'You struck her.' It was clearly a statement.

Gripping his shoulder, Shiho tried to pull Yzak back. 'Don't!'

Turning around, Yzak grabbed hold of the chain around Shiho's neck with both hands and broke it, much to Shiho's surprise. Taking the ring off the chain, he tossed it aside and grabbed her left hand, sliding it onto her fourth finger. Turning around, he raised her hand up, showing the engagement ring.

'I'll only say this once.' Yzak said in a dangerously low voice. 'Shiho Hahnenfuss is my fiancée, my only future wife.'

'You can't do this to her.' Lady Hahnenfuss whispered. 'You can't do this to Geherin.'

'She's gone.' Yzak said promptly, watching as Mr. Hahnenfuss glared at him. Taking a deep breath, his eyes softened. 'And I'm sure she'd want Shiho to be happy, she'll want both of us to be happy.'

Lady Hahnenfuss looked up and stared at Shiho who was clutching the back of Yzak's ZAFT uniform. Biting her lip, she collapsed to the floor, breaking down into tears.

Taking a deep breath, Yzak pulled Shiho by the hand and turned around. He stopped when Shiho pulled him back slightly

'She wants us to be happy.' Shiho said quietly, squeezing Yzak's hand unconsciously. 'And I'm happy with Yzak.'

Sighing, Yzak gave her a tug. 'Let's go.'

Clinging onto Yzak's arm, Shiho had her head down the whole time as they walked across the huge foyer, feeling eyes burning into her skin. Still awed at the fact that Yzak had actually come to the Hahnenfuss Manor himself, Mr. Skloff could only hold the door open for him.

Unlocking his car, Yzak held the door out of Shiho who hesitated before stepping in. Slamming the door shut, he marched to the other side. Gunning the engine, he steered out of the Manor silently.

Leaning back against the seat, Shiho could only stare at the road in front of her. The ride was deathly silent and Shiho couldn't find the energy to even ask Yzak where they were going. The brief meeting with her parents proved to be mentally exhausting.

She had once again proved that there was no way her parents would accept her ever again.

At the corner of his eyes, Yzak saw Shiho close her eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he reached out one hand and brushed the tear away, lowering his eyes slightly as Shiho leaned her head against his touch unconsciously.

The ride continued in silence to the point where Shiho almost fell asleep. Opening her eyes at the sound of the hand break, Shiho realized that they were at the peak, the same place they spent their New Years Eve last year.

Killing the engine, Yzak stepped out of the car, motioning for Shiho to do the same. The sun had already set completely and it was starting to get cold, the fall breeze sweeping through them. Taking her hand gently, Yzak pulled her up to the barrier where they overlooked the whole of Aprillius One.

'I'm sorry Yzak.' Shiho said softly.

'There's nothing to be sorry for.' Yzak said promptly, giving her hand a squeeze. 'I'm not sorry for anything and neither should you.'

Shiho smiled softly. 'Your Mother knows you inside and out.'

'What?' Yzak stared down at her.

Shiho nodded. 'Your Mother came to see me today.'

Yzak blinked. 'What? Why – how?'

Shiho shrugged and leaned her head onto his shoulder. 'She told me not to dump you because you love me.'

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'I can't believe her.'

Giving him a small smile, Shiho closed his eyes.

'Shiho.'

'Hmm?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes. 'I'm a selfish person.'

Her eyebrows furrowing, Shiho stared up at him. 'What?'

Turning to her, Yzak reached out one hand and touched her red cheek. Leaning down, he kissed her softly. When they parted, he enveloped her into an embrace.

Shiho started to panic slightly. 'What's wrong Yzak?'

'I'm going to do something and I don't want you to get involved anyhow.' Pulling away, he stared down at Shiho. 'It's politics and it's dangerous. I want you out of this, I don't want you to be hurt anymore.' He leaned his forehead onto hers and closed his eyes. 'You've been through too much, you don't deserve such punishment and I'm going to protect you, always.'

Shiho clutched Yzak's arms tightly. 'What do you want to do Yzak?'

'Trust me Shiho.' Yzak whispered, opening his eyes again.

Shiho stared into Yzak's trembling eyes. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him. 'I trust you, and I'll do whatever you want me to do.'

Swallowing, Yzak returned to embrace and closed his eyes.

'Thank you Shiho. Thank you.'

* * *

'There's no way!' Nia hauled Yzak's secretary up by the collar. 'There's no way!'

'Nia!' Yzak's secretary hissed, wincing at her strength. 'Let go of me for Christ's sake!'

'Sorry.' Nia let go of her.

'You're not serious are you?' Lyn stared at her. 'Major's resigning?'

'Yes.' Yzak's secretary pulled at her collar solemnly as she faced the ZAFT soldiers before her. 'I've been asked to process Major Hahnenfuss' resignation immediately. I got her letter three days ago.'

'She's leaving now?' Ceit asked incredulously while Monroe looked at her in shock.

Yzak's secretary nodded silently. 'She's handing in her log book now along with her tag, id and pistol.' She frowned when her telephone rang. 'Yes?'

'Jule's not going to do this is he?' Iwen racked his hair. 'She's fired?'

'She resigned herself.' Nia said, rolling her eyes.

'She's leaving?' Monroe asked quietly. 'She's actually leaving ZAFT? How could she do that? How can she? I mean, this is just fucking twisted!'

'Shit.' Slamming the phone down, Yzak's secretary bit her lip.

'What is it?' Nia asked, noting the prominent use of foul language in the usually reserved secretary they all loved and hated.

'The media, stupid reporters.' Yzak's secretary muttered. 'Hahnenfuss' resignation somehow got to the press.'

'I'm not surprised, we have a bitch named Gazelle Wyleed around.' Ceit snarled. 'If I could, I'd kill her right now.'

'Major!' Monroe stood straight as the door opened and Shiho stepped out quietly. Giving them a small smile, she turned and walked down the hallway as the group noticed that her badge was ripped from her left chest.

'You guys better get back to your stations.' Yzak's secretary said quietly. 'I'm guessing Commander Jule will not be in a good mood for the next few months or so.'

In the locker room, Shiho took her black jacket from her locker and closed it shut. Turning her head slightly, she stared at the mirror beside her for a few moments before shrugging her jacket on. When she stepped out of the changing room, two armed ZAFT soldiers from the security division were already standing there.

'Miss Hahnenfuss.' One of them greeted her.

Nodding her head, Shiho followed them. She was no longer a ZAFT soldier, no longer a Major and now she could not walk through the headquarters on her own, she was not at liberty to do so anymore.

When the elevator to the lobby opened, Shiho turned her head abruptly at the sudden flashlights.

'Miss Hahnenfuss, is it true that you and Councilor Jule has split because of public pressure?'

'Can you tell us more about what happened at Gilbrater? Were you actually abducted and sold?'

'Is it true that you lost a baby during this time and the baby was Yzak Jule's?'

'Miss Hahnenfuss – '

'Miss Hahnenfuss – '

Her head down the whole time, Shiho bit her lip as the guards tried to push past the crowd in front of her. Holding her head, she tried to block the annoying flashlights as the crowd moved past the lobby while the other ZAFT soldiers looked. When the crowd suddenly stopped abruptly, Shiho looked up and saw Dearka standing in front of the parking lot, looking at her solemnly with the whole team behind him, lined up. Taking a deep breath, Shiho felt tears well up as she smiled.

Up in his office, Yzak looked down at the crowd with the side of his head leaning against the polished glass, Shiho's identification tag in his hand. Lowering his eyes, he watched as the whole team saluted her as she walked down the parking lot to her car while the guards blocked the press, forming a line at the entrance of the headquarters. He closed his eyes when his cellphone suddenly rang.

'You're still alive right?' Rusty asked on the other line while staring at the television with Lain standing beside the couch he was sitting on, arms crossed.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Yzak asked quietly.

'There's no turning back, are you sure?' Rusty narrowed his eyes and looked up when Lain suddenly turned the television off.

'There's no turning back.' Yzak repeated. 'I'm going to destroy them once and for all.'

Rusty sat back and crossed his arms. 'Then what are you going to do?'

Receiving no response, Rusty repeated his question. Closing his cellphone, Yzak cut the connection abruptly and threw it across the desk, watching as it slid off the desk. Leaning back, Yzak stared up at the ceiling, still fingering the identification tag in his hand.

Sighing, he closed his eyes again and relaxed himself. When he was done, he would leave.

For good.

* * *

'**PLANT View' Headlines **

Destroyed by scandal! Lamar Wyleed arrested! The financer of Nessar! _(05/12/75)_

Though in a firm state of denial, Chairman of PLANT's High Council Lamar Wyleed is doomed to be sued due to lucrative connections with Nessar, PLANT's largest and most complex underground society. Thought various assassinations connected with Wyleed are still under investigation, LF has made it clear that there will be charges against him dealing with illegal trade, including the notorious human trafficking which has aroused controversy over the past year…….

Yzak Jule admits. He wants his mentor down. _(08/12/75)_

High Council member and ZAFT Commander Yzak Jule admits that he had been in rivalry with his mentor Lamar Wyleed for the past month and has finally been able to destroy his political power. He denies that it was due to vengeance of him being diverted from PLANT three months ago and was relocated to Gilbratar. He admits, however, that he used his position and connection with ZAFT LF to gather evidence…… it is also likely that Jule will run for High Council chair……

Quits! Yzak Jule, the most potential member of PLANT politics resigns from both the High Council and ZAFT! _(21/12/75)_

Yzak Jule, son of former High Council Member Ezaria Jule and high profile veteran of Jakin Due has formally resigned from both the High Council and ZAFT. Politic analyzers and scholars speculate that Jule no longer wants to be put into a controversial position after charges were put on Lamar Wyleed, other sources state that Jule is just fed up with PLANT politics……

* * *

'Fed up with PLANT politics?' Snorting, Rusty closed the newspaper shut and tossed it over his shoulder. Looking up, he watched as his wife sat on the hood of their white convertible, her black hair flying in the cold breeze.

'Isn't he?' Lain asked, looking down at him with a small smile.

Shrugging, Rusty stepped out of his car and leaned against it with his arms crossed, looking down at the fields.

He suddenly frowned. 'I feel like a stalker.'

'Yeah.'

At the voice, Lain and Rusty both turned around and saw Dearka walking up to them with a glare.

'How's it going buddy?' Rusty asked, smirking over his shoulder.

Dearka placed one hand over his chest. 'I'm hurt. Seriously, I've been Yzak's most trusted subordinate for four years and in the end, he trusts a guy from the dead over me. I don't get to know anything and miss all the action for crying out loud.'

Rusty rolled his eyes. 'You're in the light and I'm in the dark. That's self explanatory Major Elthman.'

'How do you explain this then?' Dearka asked, motioning his head down at the fields.

The three watched from a distance as Yzak finally came out of the orphanage with Shiho's hand in his. The kids around them cheered on while Shiho smiled around them, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. At the entrance, Vena had a big smile on her face while Nix Loweia leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, shaking his head while laughing. The kids squeeled when Yzak suddenly picked Shiho up and followed them down the dirt path.

'So apparently this buddy of ours will not be inviting us to his wedding.' Dearka snorted, his hands on his hips.

'Shouldn't you be used to it by now?' Rusty sneered.

Making a face, Dearka gave him a light punch in the shoulders. 'Shut up Rusty.'

Lain snorted. 'I've been trying to shut him up for a year.'

Dearka raised his eyebrows while Rusty scowled. 'What you two do in your own time is all you.'

Rusty made a move to kick Dearka. 'Get off my case.'

Lain sighed loudly as Rusty and Dearka continued to bicker. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile softly as Yzak put Shiho down and kissed her while the kids gathered around them, screaming. It was all over. Finally over.

'They're going to live happily ever after, right?' Lain asked softly as Rusty and Dearka paused.

Letting go of Dearka's neck, Rusty raised his eyebrows. 'Fairy tale endings?'

Lain shrugged. 'Modern fairy tales.'

Dearka snorted. 'I highly doubt that.'

'They're going to be together.' Rusty said firmly after a few moments of silence.

Dearka sneered. 'Not doubting that either.'

Rusty turned to Lain. 'You?'

Hopping off the car, Lain leaned her head onto Rusty's shoulder, taking his hand. 'How could I?'

Smirking, Dearka crossed his arms and leaned against Rusty's car. 'True.'

True.

**End of Chapter 19**


	21. Epilogue

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Resonance' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, SUNRISE and MBS. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **R/M** and may mild strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape, death and nudity unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. Spoilers for Gundam Seed._

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. Please go to gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net for site hosting of this fic. For Dearka and Miriallia's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound'; for Rusty and Lain's story, please go to 'GS Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'. _

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III:  
**RESONANCE  
**a hermit junction project

**Epilogue**

_Two Months Later / C.E. 76 February_

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, Cagalli Yula Attha sighed in relief while rubbing her damp blonde shoulder length hair. Closing the door to block out the noisy exhaust fan, she wrapped the towel around her chest and padded across the carpeted floor. Pursing her lips down at the bed with her hands on her hips, Cagalli shook her head at the man lying face down on the bed.

'Athrun.' Cagalli said softly. Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair. Stiring slightly, he opened one eye. 'It's almost twelve.' Cagalli said, raising her eyebrows.

'It's noon?' Buring his face into the pillow briefly, Athrun groaned.

'You okay?' Cagalli asked. She raised her eyebrows slightly when Athrun shifted and rested himself on her lap, the sheets sliding down his bare back.

Athrun nodded, his arms hanging from her lap. 'Just a little tired.'

Cagalli turned him over and gave him a pinch in the nose. 'You're the one who went clubbing last night.'

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. 'I wouldn't call that clubbing, we just went out for a few drinks and for your information, I didn't want to even go. Murdock was the one who forced me, saying something about stag night.'

Cagalli snorted. 'It's not even your stag night yet, we're not getting married until this weekend.'

Athrun sighed and sat up. 'You know the guys, they'll find any excuse.'

'And the fact that Dearka is here gives them an even bigger excuse.' Cagalli smirked. Kneeling on the bed, she started rubbing the side of Athrun's head. 'Feels better?'

Athrun nodded and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards his back all together. 'I suck at drinking don't I?'

Cagalli giggled and gave his earlobe a tug with her teeth. 'We still had sex last night, so I'm not really complaining too much.' Leaning closer, she wrapped one arm around his neck and breathed into his ear. 'Though I have to say I do enjoy it when you're drunk and out of control.' She gave the back of his ear a playful lick. 'Athrun.'

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Athrun turned his head. 'So you like it rough huh? Then maybe I should get a few boxes of beer on our wedding night.' He smirked and pulled her closer until their lips were inches from each other. 'What do you say we have a wild night Cagalli?' He licked her lips. 'Totally out of control.'

'Sounds good to me.' Cagalli murmured. Their lips were about to meet when the phone suddenly rang.

'Damn it.' Athrun cursed.

Cagalli laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. 'Be a good sport and save your energy for our wedding night.'

'Like I have a choice.' Athrun muttered. Standing up, he didn't even bother to put on his boxers that were lying on the floor beside his feet while Cagalli climbed over the bed and reached for the phone.

'Who was it?' Athrun asked from the opened bathroom, a toothbrush sticking from his mouth. 'If it's Dearka again I'm going to kill him.'

'It was just Mrs. Yamato from downstairs.' Cagalli replied, rolling her eyes. 'She was wondering if we'd like to come down for some brunch.'

'I'm starved.' Athrun declared after spitting the toothpaste into the sink. 'I need food.'

Cagalli frowned. 'You're going to catch a cold Athrun, at least put on some underwear.'

'I'm lazy.' Athrun grinned. With that, he closed the door and the next thing she knew, the shower was on.

When it was just the two of them behind closed doors, Athrun was more or less a big kid.

_But who says I'm not either?_ Cagalli thought. Shaking her head, she dressed herself quickly.

'Athrun!' Cagalli knocked on the door slightly.

'Yeah?'

'I'm heading downstairs first!' Cagalli called.

'Yeah, right after you!' Athrun called back over the shower.

'Good morning Cagalli!' Lacus Clyne smiled as Cagalli walked down the stairs of the seaside mansion.

'Where's Athrun?' Mrs. Yamato asked as she set up the table.

'He's still upstairs.' Cagalli replied, helping out.

'Was he wasted?' Murdock Kojiro asked, entering the kitchen.

'No I was not.' Athrun replied for Cagalli, glaring at Murdock. 'But I was close.'

'Dude, you only had two beers.' Murdock chided.

Athrun rolled his eyes. 'Please.' He looked around. 'Where's Kira and the others?'

'Kira took them out.' Lacus replied with a gentle smile while some kids gathered around her. 'Yes, yes, food is almost ready.'

The day went on peacefully and when evening came, Cagalli and Athrun were found sitting at the porch table, papers and lists scattered all over the place.

'Cagalli.'

Looking up from the list she was scanning, Cagalli raised her eyebrows. 'Hmm?'

'You really think this is okay?' Athrun asked uncertainly.

Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean we having the wedding here, a private wedding…' Athrun's voice trailed. 'It just seems…' He wanted a private wedding more than anything, but as head of country, it just didn't seem appropriate for Cagalli at all and Athrun was fully aware of that.

Before Cagalli could open her mouth, another voice rang from the door.

'You still have to ask that question Athrun?' Lacus asked gently, stepping into the porch with Kira Yamato behind her.

Athrun looked down. 'It's just…'

Cagalli smiled and placed one hand over his, squeezing it gently. 'You know I don't want to have a big wedding.'

Athrun sighed and took her hand in his. 'I know….'

'And the fact that you want to invite your friends…' Kira smiled.

Athrun smiled back. 'That's true.'

'You'll regret it for life if you don't invite them.' Cagalli said softly. 'I understand that and I'd be more than happy to just throw on a pair of jeans and marry at a rec center.'

Athrun laughed and reached out one hand, ruffling her hair. 'You definitely deserve more than a rec center.'

'Miriallia! Look!' A child's voice shouted from afar.

Turning, the four watched as one of the orphans dragged Miriallia by the hand down the beach.

'Come on Dearka!' he shouted. 'You suck!'

'What?' Dearka shrieked. 'Let go of Miriallia!'

'No way!' The boy stuck his tongue out and wrapped his short hands around Miriallia's waist.

'Why you little – ' Dearka made a dash, almost tripping over the sand while the boy screamed and let go of Miriallia.

Rolling his eyes Rusty threw up his arms as he walked up to them barefoot, his pants rolled up. 'You're sick Dearka, jealous of a boy that's half your age. No, one third of your age!'

'Dearka!' Miriallia screamed as he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, sticking his tongue out at the boy.

'Dearka's taking her away!' The boy wailed, giving Rusty's pants a hard yank. 'Miriallia's my bride!'

Rusty made a grab for his waistline. 'Dude! They'll come off!'

'No way!' Dearka called back, turning around. 'She's mine!'

'Don't go breaking people apart Devon!' Another voice scolded.

'Yeah!' Dearka agreed, making a face over his shoulder as he walked up the porch.

'You're crazy Dearka!' Miriallia declared as he put her down.

'Shut up Alexis!' Devon cried.

'What?' Alexis screeched. Letting go of Lain's hand, she started chasing him down the beach, screaming his name.

'We'll let them beat each other up for the time being.' Lain decided, her shoes in one hand.

Rusty snorted and watched as Alexis tried to tag Devon. 'You think?'

'I swear that kid is into you.' Dearka scowled, crossing his arms.

Kira and Lacus laughed while Athrun shook her head.

'Believe me, he's going to have to do a lot to make Miriallia dump you.' Cagalli said warily, eyeing him.

'He's got security issues.' Rusty said dryly, eyeing the crowd on the porch as he took Lain's hand.

Dearka raised a fist. 'No I don't.'

'Yeah you do.' Another voice cut in.

'Yzak!' Standing up, Athrun walked down the porch steps to greet Yzak.

'You made it.' Rusty said flatly. 'After disappearing for two months, you finally decide to show yourself to the world Jule.'

'I'm with you on that Rusty.' Dearka said, snarling at Yzak. 'Where the hell have you gone?'

Yzak shrugged, his hands in his pockets. 'Just chilling. Wouldn't miss my nemesis' wedding.' He raised his eyebrows while taking out the invitation.

'So you're Yzak Jule?' Kira asked.

'So I am.' Yzak narrowed his eyes slightly. 'I've heard of you, Kira Yamato.'

'You are not going to start a scene.' Dearka declared, hopping down the stairs.

Yzak rolled his eyes. 'Grow up.'

'Yeah.' Rusty snared. 'You need to grow up Dearka.' Dearka just glared at him in response.

'Where's Shiho?' Lain asked, eyeing his left hand. 'I see you two got married.'

'What?' Dearka yelped.

Rusty rolled his eyes. 'You should have seen that coming.'

Yzak just shrugged. 'So I did.'

'I am of no importance at all.' Dearka declared, gritting his teeth.

'Can't say I'm not sorry for you.' Miriallia said, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

'What's with the secrecy Yzak?' Athrun asked.

Yzak shook his head. 'Wasn't secrecy, it's just… too much happened last year, I needed a break from everything.'

'Except for Shiho.' Dearka muttered. At that, Miriallia nudged him in the ribs.

Yzak just smiled. 'Yeah, except for her.'

'I'll get some more tea.' Kira said while Cagalli nodded. 'You want to come with me Lacus?'

'Lacus?'

* * *

Looking up, Shiho turned around at a singing voice. Widening her eyes, she watched as Lacus Clyne walked down the long dock, her hair flying in the warm breeze.

'Are you Geherin's sister?' Lacus asked gently, stopping in front of her.

Shiho nodded. 'You're Lacus Clyne, my sister's friend.'

Lacus smiled. 'Your sister will be proud of you.'

Closing her eyes briefly, Shiho looked up and stared at the sky. 'I know.'

Seeing Yzak walk down to them, Lacus give him a nod and watched as he walked to Shiho, taking her hand into his gently.

'Can't believe he beat me.' Athrun muttered as Lacus walked back to them.

Cagalli hit him in the shoulder. 'Are you blaming me?'

'I won't dare.' Athrun murmured, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

'Who'd think that Yzak could beat you in nothing but marriage.' Dearka joked.

'Don't worry, there's still Dearka around to make you feel better.' Rusty smirked. At that, Athrun shook his head and shot a glance at Dearka.

'Ouch, hitting me where it hurts.' Dearka sneered sarcastically.

'For God's sake.' Lain rolled her eyes and turned, starting her way back to the house.

'You need to grow up Dearka.' Miriallia declared, pulling him away.

'If you would just marry me, then I'd probably grow up.' Dearka shot back as he let her pull him down the beach.

'We'll see about that.' Was all Miriallia said, blushing slightly.

'Really?' Dearka's eyes lit up.

'Rusty! Rusty! Devon hit me!' Alexis wailed, throwing her arms around Rusty's legs.

'I so did not!' Devon declared, rubbing his eye, sand all over his head.

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him. 'Yes you did!'

'Don't listen to him Rusty!' Devon pulled him by the left hand.

'You shut up!' Alexis pulled him by the right hand.

'Little help Mrs. MacKenzie!' Rusty called weakly.

Athrun laughed. 'Never knew you were popular among kids.'

Rusty shrugged as the two kids made a move to drag him across the beach. 'What can I say? I have natural charisma or I wouldn't have won Mrs. MacKenzie's heart.'

'Shut up Rusty!' Lain shouted from a far. 'I heard that!'

'Well it's true!' Rusty called back while Alexis and Devon giggled. 'You're head over heels in love with me! Admit it!'

'Shut up!' Lain made a face over her shoulders and broke into a run while the two kids followed suit, dragging Rusty with them.

'Let's go.' Kira smiled down at Lacus who nodded.

Along the long shoreline, they made it back to the house in groups before the sun set completely, waiting for the next day to come, another day of excitement.

Another story to begin.

**End GSEED Aftermath Trilogy Series**


	22. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

I remember sitting at my computer four and a half months ago after I finished chapter 19. I had basically ended the story and sat there, staring at the last sentence. I knew I had to write an epilogue, but something seemed wrong, something seemed to be missing and I didn't know what, something the other two stories had but this didn't... then it clicked, there was no Athrun and Cagalli. I'm sorry but I just had to put them in, I just had to, I'm a big fan, if you haven't noticed, and ironically, I have not written any fanfiction on them.

Well, GSEED Aftermath Trilogy series has finally come to an end. It was definitely an interesting experience and while writing it, I have gone through one of the biggest changes of my life and the story had gone through it with me. I really enjoyed writing this series, which I have to say is very different from what I have written in the past, and very different from most GS fanfiction out there. It is a long and intense story, and I am really, really happy that my readers have taken the time to read them, and I'm more happy that some have reviewed. I'm flattered that some have said that I should publish my own work. Though I do not intend to be a professional writer in the future, I do enjoy writing and will continue doing so as an interest. I always believe that if you really like something, you'll do it even if you are not rewarded with money or anything of that sort.

There are two things that I found rather significant during the course of writing this fanfiction, more like the response I got. First was, of course the lack of reviews I got. I appreciate every single review I get, but, as I have said before, I felt discouraged at the number of reviews I got. It really was a bad feeling and got me thinking that my story was not interesting or worthy of someone commenting on it, even if it was bad. Of course, it also bummed me out that other terrible GS fanfictions (I won't point out any here, but there are a lot) get over two hundred, five hundred or even a thousand reviews and the weird part was, they were all compliments. I don't know, maybe I'm just too cynical. I do also realize that the fandom for the characters I write are relatively small compared to the main character ones like AxC and KxL or even SxS.

Another thing is about my minor grammar and typos. I know it can be annoying sometimes, but frankly, I don't really care that much. I'm not a perfectionist, and I mean it in the most sincere way. True perfectionists are those who will never get work done, and I on the other hand have finished this whole series with minor flaws that I myself think is tolerable since I am not a professional writer at all. I appreciate people telling me that though, I will make an effort to correct them but my main focus is on literary, character and plot developments. I know I can solve this problem with a beta or two, but I've had too many bad experience with betas and I have lost faith in them. I know there are great ones out there but I have just not been lucky enough to find a good one, so I guess I'll stick with myself and minor flaws for now. I do also blame the fact that English is not my first language, so...

That was a bit boring don't you think? Well, here's some stuff that ought to attract some attention... new stories. Yeah, what do you think I've been doing for the last three and a half months? Of course writing another fanfiction, and of course, it will be launched soon.

**Title:** Mr. and Mrs. Jule  
**Type: **Anime Fanfiction  
**Original Series:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed  
**Time:** C.E. 72 (post GS)  
**Genre: **Angst/Drama/General  
**Characters:** Yzak Jule / Shiho Hahnenfuss  
**Rating:** PG-13 / T  
**Synopsis: **  
It seemed to be a mutually beneficial marriage,  
He'd get protection from his Father in the political arena,  
And she, she'd get to be the wife of Yzak Jule.  
Being Shiho Hahnenfuss' husband didn't change his way of living,  
Didn't stop him from wandering,  
From finding the wildness he was entitled as a teenager.  
He didn't understand why she'd tolerate his behavior,  
She understood that he was trying to drive her away.  
In a game of lies, sex and outright infidelity,  
All players are losers when emotion creeps through.  
When brutal realization hits, both will be cut wide open,  
Beyond repair.  
**Launch Date: **March 2006 (TBA)

This is the only fanfiction I am most certain that will be posted in March. There are another few projects that I'm beginning to plan, including the nine-part AU story that I have mentioned earlier which have confirmed to be named the _Mystic Series_. Another project in progress is an AsuCaga fic that has been named _Breaking Point _which is post-GSD.

**Title:** Breaking Point  
**Type: **Anime Fanfiction  
**Original Series:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed  
**Time:** C.E. 74 (post GSD)  
**Genre: **Angst/General  
**Characters:** Athrun Zala / Cagalli Yula Attha  
**Rating:** PG-13 / T  
**Synopsis: **  
They met in the midst of the first war  
Yet everything changed when the second war ended.  
They hurt each other because of war's circumstances  
And though they seemed to have resolved naturally  
Because peace has been achieved  
The scars are still there, still lingering.  
In war, you have to conceal your emotions  
And when war is over, emotions will want to overflow  
But one's sense of self -protection will stop it from doing so.  
When it's just too much to bear, you know it  
And now, it is Cagalli's turn to leave,  
To find place where she can properly heal her wounds  
But will the wounds from Athrun and the war ever be healed?  
Will Cagalli's departure allow Athrun to heal himself in return?  
Or maybe it's just time and new environment  
That will bury their lingering history  
And start a fresh new life, without each other for them…  
**Launch Date: **TBA

I know, from the synopsis, both seem to be pretty dark, mainly because I'm really trying to focus on the powerful effects of war that can tear apart people and relationships in the Gundam Seed world. If you want to comment on new ideas for fanfics I have, feel free to drop a line at my ff. net forum which can be accessed through my profile.

That's all for now, please check my ff. net profile for more info on new fics to come. The _GSA Side Series_ will also continue, but I have decided to do it when I have the time and when I'm in the mood.

Thank you once again for all who have read and especially reviewed the _GSA Trilogy_. Hope to see you guys reviewing in my future projects.

Till then.

Pisces Miles _  
10th February, 2006_


End file.
